Scars To Your Beautiful
by BitterLady
Summary: We all live with scars: some we choose; some were chosen for us. We can let our scars define us or we can let them make us stronger. And at Olympic Med, a place where their job is to save lives, two broken people come to find their salvation in each other, scars and all. *An A/H Twistory loosely based on Grey's Anatomy.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story will help to save the babies, which we are all for.

**2ND DISCLAIMER: Long before I was a BitterHarpy, I was a GA fanfic writer. This won't be any surprise to you all who know me but for anyone new joining, this is for you. I originally wrote this story in 2007-2008 under a different title and a different moniker. Some of you have mentioned this in your reviews. I am the original writer, this is not plagiarized and it's mine and now, Denise's. I did give permission to someone to post this as I wasn't interested in doing so. It does not belong to them and they have always given me full credit. Hope that clears a few things up.**

* * *

**Writers:** BitterLady – separately BitterHarpy (Stephanie Smith Busbin) and ladylibre (Denise Leora Madre)

**Beta:** ladylibre

**Summary: **We all live with scars: some we choose; some were chosen for us. We can let our scars define us or we can let them make us stronger. And at Olympic Med, a place where their job is to save lives, two broken people come to find their salvation in each other, scars and all.

* * *

**BitterHarpy (BH):** Hey y'all! ** waves ** And welcome to _Scars To Your Beautiful_!

**Ladylibre (LL): **We are CRAZY EXCITED...

**BH:** ... and also just crazy...

**LL: **... to bring you this story about the angsty goings on at Olympic Med Hospital! BH, darling, how would you describe our beloved Doctorward?

**BH:** The doctor is in... and he's one giant pain in the ass.

**LL:** True, but I've heard it's a really nice ass, so that makes it somewhat better for our poor Intern-ella.

**BH: **Yeah. ** sighs ** Somewhat.

**LL: **This story is BitterHarpy's brainchild, and I'm soooo stoked she let me write and ride along with her on this journey! The usual suspects are here...

**BH: **... though some are in unusual situations...

**LL: **... and we really hope you love this crazy crew as much as we do.

**BH: **Sending all the thanks to Maplestyle, our prereader, and MarieCarro for the gorgeous banners and manips.

**LL: **I totally second those emotions! ** hugs them both ** Also, many many thanks to the supporters/readers of the 2018 and 2019 BABES compilations. We shared the first eight chapters of _Scars_ in those collections – four in each – and your enthusiasm really kept us going. You wanna wrap this up, partner?

**BH: **That's what she said.

**LL: **** facepalms ** Walked right into that one, didn't I?

**BH: **That's what she... never mind. New chapters will post every Wednesday with a teaser in the BitterHarpy/BitterLady Facebook group every Tuesday. And uh, I know you'll have lots of questions as we go along, and I promise they will all be answered... eventually. ** grins evilly **

**LL: **Ooooh, I love her evil grins! And they are definitely appropriate for this story.

**BH:** I got nothing else. You?

**LL:** Ummm... yes! The first chapter will post on our individual profiles and our joint BitterLady profile. But the rest of the story will be posted to **BitterLady ****only**, so make sure you follow and favorite us there. Now I'm done.

**BH: **Then I guess there's only one thing left to say...

**BH & LL: **WE HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

**SCARS TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, you." Dr. Edward Cullen barked. "I need an intern."

Tyler Crowley didn't even acknowledge the hot-shot neurosurgery attending. Cullen had been at Olympic Med for over a year and still hadn't bothered to learn anyone's names or positions. He pissed off the nurses, badmouthed the residents, and tortured the interns. He was known around the hospital as "McBitchy," a catchy name coined by surgical intern Rosalie Hale. While Crowley didn't condone interns nicknaming upper-level doctors, he couldn't help but agree with Rose. Especially when he was the current object of Cullen's McBitchiness.

Maybe Cullen didn't pay enough attention to the hospital grapevine, but one didn't cross Dr. Crowley and live to tell about it. He had earned his reputation as the no-nonsense Chief of Residents at Olympic Med, and he wasn't about to let some cocky upstart with terrible manners disrespect him.

"Hey!" Edward repeated. "What are you, hearing-impaired?"

Tyler snorted without looking up from the file he was reading. "Oh, I just know he's not talking to me."

"I'm looking at you, aren't I? Or are you blind, too?" Edward stuck his hand in Tyler's face and waved it around. "Is that it?"

"And then he gonna put his hand in my face?" Crowley slammed the folder shut and whirled around so fast that Edward was forced to take a small step backward. From the wild look in Tyler's eyes, Edward didn't know if Tyler was about to have a seizure or an emotional breakdown.

Not that Edward cared one way or the other—he just needed a fucking intern.

"I am not dumb or blind, but I am about to lose my mind." Tyler didn't yell, but his clipped tone spoke volumes. "I am also an excellent surgeon with an impeccable reputation, practically a living legend around here. You are an overly gelled, overly confident, infuriating asshole of the highest order and currently tap dancing on my very last nerve. I don't know what's stuck up your ass and don't give a good damn, but you'd better have someone in Proctology fix it or I will fix it for you." He stepped closer to Cullen. "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

Edward heard muffled laughter behind him and realized they had an audience. His jaw tightened, his green eyes flashed, and he barely kept himself from whacking Crowley in the face with his clipboard.

"I am your boss," Edward ground out. "You know that, right?"

Tyler looked him up and down. "Bitch, please. You don't scare me. Now, did you need something? Cuz I don't have all day."

Edward took a deep breath. He would not kill this resident today, but he would talk to the Chief about him. If he remembered the idiot's name.

"I need… I would like an intern for the day…" Edward winced as he added, "Please."

"That's what I thought you said." Crowley smirked. "I'll see if I can spare one."

With that, Tyler walked... no, strutted away with a smug smile. No matter how many times some new person tried him, they all eventually realized that he was the undisputed queen of the surgical floor, and at some point, everybody had to bow down.

And if a metrosexual asshole with a bad attitude needed a personal lesson in etiquette... well, Tyler was just the man to teach him.

*****STYB*****

"I hope I have a kick-ass surgery today." Rose sighed as she opened her locker. "Yesterday I had to babysit the Bobbsey Twins down in the pit. And now I know why some animals eat their young."

Bella Swan chuckled and shook her head at her best friend. On the surface, Rose and Bella had little in common: where Rose was curvaceous, blonde, and larger than life, Bella was a petite and slim brunette. Both were brilliant, but Rose came off as a know-it-all and Bella seemed studious but plain. Everyone noticed—and often feared—Rose, and no one noticed Bella, but Bella liked it that way.

Couldn't disappoint people who didn't know you existed.

Thanks to her mother, the Great Esme Platt, Bella had learned long ago that she was a perpetual disappointment and a total waste of space. Her last attempt to be outgoing had resulted in the wrong kind of attention, so Bella began her internship at Olympic Med with the goal of fading into the background where no one could find her...

Just like she couldn't find her wallet that first day when it was time to pay for her lunch.

Feeling all kinds of embarrassed, Bella had planned to abandon her tray and go hide in an on-call room when Rosalie Hale had appeared at her side, offered to pay for her lunch, and suggested they sit together. Bella could only nod as the stunning blonde came to her rescue, and she joined Rose at the table in a speechless sort of wonder. As they ate and chatted about their first day so far, Rose broke through Bella's shyness and got her to smile a little... and laugh a lot. Bella had been so grateful (and surprised) to find such a good friend that she invited Rose to live with her in her mother's huge but lonely house. And they had been inseparable ever since.

"Yeah." Bella fiddled with her glasses. "I had round-the-clock colostomy bag changes yesterday, so a surgery would be nice."

"Bella, if you want surgeries, you have to put yourself out there, especially during rounds." Rose adjusted her perfect ponytail in her locker's mirror. "You are incredibly smart—not as smart as I am but a pretty solid runner-up."

Bella blushed as she always did when Rose praised her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

"But no one else knows how smart you are because you don't show them." She turned to face her friend with a soft but serious expression. "Stop dishonoring yourself like that."

"She's right—you do need to come out of your shell." Jacob Black walked into the locker room, leering at Bella as he sat on the bench. "And I can help you out of that shell and some other things if you want..."

"Hell no!" Rose slammed her locker door shut. "We don't need syphilis anywhere near our house, thank you very much."

Bella coughed to cover her quiet laughter, grateful once again for Rose's assistance. Jake was harmless but didn't know when to quit sometimes, so it was best not to let him get started.

The sound of raised voices filtered into the locker room, and Bella and Rose glanced at each other as Jasper Whitlock rushed through the door followed by a frustrated Alice Brandon.

"What do you mean you didn't get them?" Alice cried. "I left the money on the counter yesterday!"

"And I appreciate your contribution to my retirement fund, Roomie," Jasper said. "But I'm a man. I don't mess with girly stuff."

"Girly stuff? You didn't say that when you used the last of my Scent-sational body wash last week!"

"What, only girls can smell like roses and sunshine?" His boyish features dropped into a frown. "That's sexist."

"What's sexist is you not buying my tampons like I asked you to. Now I'll have to use the cheap ones in the Ladies Room." She flopped on the bench. "They are the worst!"

"Alice?" Bella called softly. "I... I have some in my locker you can use."

"Really? Thanks, Bella!" Alice gave her a gleaming grin that Bella couldn't help but return. "I really appreciate that, especially since some people can't be bothered to care."

Jasper started to reply, but Dr. Crowley chose that moment to barge into the locker room, snapping all the interns to attention. They could tell he was already pissed off and did not want to add to his ire.

Not if they valued their lives.

"Black, pit. Brandon, ortho. Whitlock, cardio. Hale, you're with me. And Swan..." Crowley gave her an apologetic half-smile. Bella closed her eyes, knowing what was coming. "You're in neuro. I'm sorry, but it's your turn to deal with him. And we had a little tete-a-tete earlier, so he's good and pissed off. Sorry."

"Great," she muttered.

"Oh, honey, look on the bright side!" Crowley almost smiled, which was kind of unnerving. "You're probably the last person who could piss him off more."

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

Crowley made a note on his clipboard. "Hard to be pissed at someone you barely notice."

Bella seemed to shrink even further. "Gee, thanks."

"Really, Dr. Crowley?" Jake whined. "The pit?"

The almost smile fell from Crowley's face as he turned to Jake. "I'm sorry, Dr. Black. Would you rather have Cullen?"

Last time Jake was with Cullen, he'd earned the honor of doing pre-op and post-op rectal exams on all the Neuro patients. He'd eat off the floor in the pit before going through that again.

"Um… no," Jake said aloud. "The pit is great… fun, even. Love the pit!"

"That's what I thought. Now go!"

The interns all practically ran out of the room. All except Bella, who looked up towards the heavens, and even though she wasn't even remotely religious, she figured it couldn't hurt to pray.

*****STYB*****

Bella adjusted her glasses and took a deep breath. She didn't know what it was about Edward Cullen that made her jittery, but he totally did. Maybe it was the fact that every time she was his intern, he insulted her appearance or claimed not to remember her name... no matter how many times she reminded him. Maybe it was the way he treated her like his servant-in-training, having her run mundane errands and fetch him coffee and lunch. Maybe it was the fact that he reminded Bella of her mother.

Whatever it was, Bella was stuck with him today and had to accept that this was going to be the day from hell. She took a minute to compose herself before approaching him.

"Dr. Cullen?"

He didn't even look up. "What?"

Bella took another deep breath. "I… um… I'm your intern today?"

"Doctors don't say 'um.' You want to be a surgeon, then you need to speak and act like one."

"Yes, sir. I'm very sorry about that, sir."

Edward finished signing his charts then frowned at her. "Are you new here?"

"No, sir. I've been here for six months, same as the others." She hid her frustration behind a tight smile. Did you have to be a goddess to get noticed around here? Was everyone really that superficial?

Or... could it be what Rose said? Did she really need to put herself out there more? Would that make people respect her?

"Whatever," Dr. Cullen snapped. "What's your name?"

"Dr. Swan, Sir." She informed him… for the fourth time this week.

"Okay, Swartz. I need you to prep Mrs. Wakefield in Room 3368 for her craniotomy, and while I'm in that surgery, I'll need to you to do the pre-op and post-op notes. And don't write sloppy—I need to be able to read them. When you are done with that, get me a pastrami on rye from that deli around the corner, no sauerkraut. I will take my lunch in the third-floor conference room. Oh, and have my dry cleaning picked up. Here's the ticket." He held it out to her. "Think you can handle that?

Bella blinked at him, her mind refusing to accept what he was saying. Was he serious with this?

"Hello?" He waved the blue ticket in her face. "Do you think you can handle that, Swab?"

Bella felt her temper flare up for the first time in a long while, and she took a silent deep breath before gently taking the dry-cleaning slip from his outstretched hand.

"Yeah." She barely kept the angry tremor from her voice. "I think I can handle that."

"See that you do." He checked his watch. "If you're done in less than four hours, you can scrub in with me on a DBS case. I am sure you will enjoy that, Swatt."

As he turned to walk away, she rolled her eyes and muttered, "It's Swan."

"I don't care what it is or who you are." He stepped into the elevator as it opened. "Just get it all done."

The elevator doors closed, and Bella was so frustrated she nearly balled up the dry-cleaning ticket. "Asshole," she muttered.

*****STYB*****

Four hours and five minutes later, a rather wilted Bella set Edward's pastrami sandwich in front of him and laid his dry cleaning on his spare office chair.

"Sorry, I couldn't find you." She wiped her damp forehead and tried to catch her breath. "Didn't you say you would be in the conference room?"

Edward leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and regarded her thoughtfully. She was an insignificant thing—about five-four with hair the color of mud. Her eyes were dwarfed by glasses too big for her face, and those oversized scrubs did her scant body no favors. She wore no makeup and looked like a sixteen-year-old virgin.

No matter how he looked at it, Edward had no use for her.

"Tell me, Doctor…"

"Swan," she said softly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Swan, right. If you can't manage to deliver my lunch on time, how can I trust you to assist me in surgery? I can't allow incompetence in my OR, so I think it best if you don't scrub in with me today. Another time, maybe, if you can prove yourself capable. You can catch up all my charts instead." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "That is all."

Bella stood there in shock. After running her all over the place like his little bitch, he wasn't even going to let her scrub in?

"Hello?! I would like to eat now." He unwrapped his sandwich. "Don't let the door hit your frumpy ass on the way out."

Bella turned and walked out his door, her small hands balling into fists at her side. She would not cry—not at work, not in public, and definitely not over this sexist, egotistical assbucket.

She would, however, let herself get angry. She had forgotten how good it felt to get angry, and the minute she got off work tonight, she would let herself remember.

And while she was at it, she would also remember how much she's missed tequila.

* * *

**And we're off! See you next Wednesday on our BitterLady profile with Chapter 2. Thanks for reading! xoxo**

**Fic recs for the week: Most of the BaTB stories have dropped by now but one in particular caught my (BH) eye and that is When Worlds Collide by aushapasha and That's-So-Alex. It's a Twilight/Avengers cross over and even though I am E/B all the way, I am super excited for this story to continue. Faint of heart need not apply. Where's my Angst whores at? **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.

* * *

**Hello, all!**

**Thank you all soooo much for all the follows, favorites, and hilarious reviews on chapter one! You all hate Edward and want Bella to woman-up, and well... that's about what we expected, LOL.**

**We know they're over the top because we wrote them that way, so thanks for understanding that and joining us in their foolishness anyway!**

**All righty... let's continue!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Sam!" Bella called out as she walked up to the bar. "Three shots of tequila. And not the cheap stuff."

From a table across the room, the other interns watched Sam grab the Patron from the top shelf, chuckling as he lined up the three glasses in front of Bella. But their laughter turned to shock when Bella downed all three shots in six seconds flat.

"Mm-hmm." Bella smiled at Joe who looked on in surprise. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about."

After leaving three 20s to cover her drinks, Bella spotted her friends and strolled on over, plopping down beside Rose.

"Evening, roomie," she said. "Bad day?"

"The worst! And you wanna know why?" Bella blew a stringy hair out of her face. "Because Cullen is an overbearing asshole!"

For the second time since Bella's arrival, the other interns were shocked. Anger and drinking? This was the most interesting Bella Swan had ever been, so they settled back to let her vent.

"What did he do?" Jake asked, knowing it was something. It was always something with Cullen.

"He had me do his prepping and pre-ops... and his post ops... and get his lunch and dry cleaning. He gave me a four-hour deadline, and yes, I was five minutes late but only because he told me he would be somewhere he wasn't. And since 'five minutes late' apparently equals 'totally incompetent,' he wouldn't let me scrub in on his surgery. He couldn't remember my name no matter how many times I told him, and on top of all that, he called me frumpy." She threw up her hands. "Asshole!"

As she finished ranting, Bella was expecting some WTFs or sympathetic nods from the group. Instead, her fellow interns glanced at each other while steadily avoiding eye contact with her.

"What?" Bella asked. "What's with all the looks?"

Alice cleared her throat. "Well, sweetie, you could spruce up your appearance a bit. Wear a little makeup, get a trim and some color or..."

Bella glared her into silence. "What?"

"You could also try wearing scrubs that fit," Jasper said.

"Get contacts," Jake chimed in.

"Get a backbone and a mirror," Rose added.

Bella frowned at her roommate. "Et tu, Brute?"

Rose patted her hand. "Honey, all I'm… all we're saying is that part of being an excellent surgeon is presenting yourself in a professional manner. I mean, sometimes you have food stuck in your hair or last night's pillow lines etched on your face. Even right now, you..."

"Looks have nothing to do with competence," Bella snapped. "And I shouldn't have to dress like freaking Dr. Barbie to be taken seriously. My mother isn't a raving beauty and never gives a second thought to her appearance."

"Your mother is one of the most professional and well-respected surgeons in the world," Rose replied. "She may not spend hours in the mirror, but she thinks enough of her appearance to make sure it never works against her. Think about it: if you were a patient with a choice between a sloppy-looking surgeon or a polished one, which would you choose?"

When Bella didn't reply, Rose said, "Look, it's obvious that Cullen needs to get laid, but that doesn't mean you couldn't stand to make some changes to help yourself. And if it's a choice between you becoming a bitch or getting a makeover, I vote for the makeover." Rose tossed her hair. "We live together, and more than one resident bitch would be confusing."

Bella laughed for the first time all day. "You're right about one thing: Edward Cullen definitely needs to get laid. I don't know anyone who would get near him with that attitude, but he's a rich surgeon—maybe he could hire a hooker." She snorted aloud, the tequila taking effect and making her oblivious to the frantic looks from her friends.

"Thank you for that suggestion, Dr. Swan," came a cold voice from over her shoulder. "I will take it under advisement."

Bella closed her eyes, praying that sound was a figment of her liquored-up imagination. With her lips clamped shut, she slowly turned around on her barstool to find a very real, very pissed-off Edward Cullen glaring at her.

"However," he continued, "As I am sure you haven't had sex in years, if ever,"—he looked her up and down disdainfully—"I doubt you have much knowledge on the topic. I'd suggest you stop worrying about my sex life and worry about your own drought."

Bella's nostrils flared. "Fuck you."

"Not interested. And may I remind you that I am your boss?"

"Not here you're not!" Bella staggered to her feet, shrugging off Rose's attempts to steady her. "Here, you are just another lowly mortal who needs to be put in his place."

"And who's going to do that? You?" Edward laughed harshly. "The only place you know anything about is the bottom of a trash can, which must be where you shop for clothes. I mean, are you trying to be this unattractive? Because if not..." He leaned in. "You might want to climb out of the bargain bin, find a good salon, and learn how to wash your face."

"And you need to learn how not to be the biggest asshole on the planet."

"Well." Edward folded his arms. "You'll become quite familiar with my asshole very soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you will be where I say, when I say, to do whatever I say for the next month." He stepped closer. "I'm going to teach you to respect authority if it kills me."

Bella got right in his face. "Not if I kill you first."

"Give it your best shot," he snarled.

"I will."

"Good."

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

Bella gasped. She didn't mind the word when used as a compliment or banter between friends. But coming from him, it was nothing but harsh. And it hurt more than it should have.

Edward noticed her reaction and laughed. "You can dish it but can't take it? This is going to be the highlight of my year! I'll see you tomorrow."

Bella raised her chin. "I'm off tomorrow."

"Well, you'd better enjoy it. It'll be your last day off for quite a while."

Edward strolled out of the bar, leaving Bella fuming in his wake. For all her desire to be unnoticed, she was certainly the center of attention now.

Fucking Cullen.

"What?" She barked at the lot of them. "What the hell are you staring at?"

"You, uh..." Rose pointed at Bella's face. "You've got something on your cheek. Looks like barbecue sauce or something."

"What?" She cringed, remembering Cullen's remark about washing her face. Bella's cheeks reddened even further, and she took the damp napkin Rose handed her, sighing heavily. "Hey, Alice?"

Alice set down her drink. "Yes?"

She rubbed the smudge from her face. "I think... I think I need your help."

"With what?" Alice asked cautiously.

"I want a makeover." She looked toward the door with a scowl. "That man will never get another chance to call me frumpy."

*****STYB*****

Bella awoke the next morning with a migraine, a bird's nest atop her head, and a swirl of terrible images in her mind. She remembered tequila, something about barbecue sauce, and Cullen's face.

His angry, accusing face.

And along with those images, she heard her voice—loud, sarcastic, and calling him an asshole.

Twice.

_Oh, crap..._

"Did I really do what I think I did last night?" Bella asked as she stumbled into the kitchen looking for aspirin.

Rose looked up from the medical journal she was reading. "You mean calling Cullen an asshole to his face?"

"Yes."

"You sure did. And I had front-row seats to the whole show." Rose laughed loudly, making Bella wince. "Honestly, kid, I didn't know you had it in you."

"I did know, which is why I avoid tequila at all costs." Bella propped her elbows on the kitchen table and rested her head in her hands. "I can't believe I insulted my boss."

"No, girl, fight the power." Rose raised a fist. "It's about time you let loose."

"I let loose alright." Bella declined the plate of cold pizza Rose pushed toward her. "I word-vomited all over the most hated attending in the history of Olympic Med..." Bella raised her head with a gasp, panic seeping into her voice. "And made an enemy of the person who's supposed to teach me for the next seven years. Meaning, my career is officially over."

"You're overreacting. For one, neither of you was on duty, and it happened off hospital grounds. Besides, he engaged with you too, so no one can blame you."

"I'm sure he blames me. That's why he'll put me on slave duty for the next six months if he wants. God, he's going to torture me!"

"Aw, honey. I just wanted you to grow some ovaries and speak up during rounds or something, not piss off an attending." Rose clicked her tongue in sympathy. "But hey, that works too. I guess."

Bella groaned and banged her head repeatedly against the table. Rose put a dish towel underneath it to prevent permanent brain damage and kept eating her pizza. "Poor kid," she mused.

"Hello?" someone called out as the front door opened. "Bella?"

"Kitchen," Bella replied with her face buried in the towel. Alice's heels clacked on the hardwood floors as she entered the kitchen, and she frowned when she saw her friend.

"Bella, why aren't you ready?" She checked her watch. "We need to get a move on if we're going to get everything done. You have a hair appointment in an hour, then a mani-pedi, and then waxing…"

"Waxing?" Bella sat up then. "Waxing what?"

Alice looked her up and down. "Everything."

Bella turned a little green and looked at Rose. "This is going to make me a better surgeon?"

"Yes." Rose managed with a straight face. "Because if you can survive this, working with Cullen will seem like a vacation."

Bella gulped, and Alice helped her off the stool. "Go get dressed," Alice said. "And wear your frumpiest clothes so I can burn them when we're done. You've got 23 minutes." Bella shuffled towards the stairs like a dead woman walking.

Twenty minutes later, Alice led Bella outside and ushered her toward the car. "You've got room on your credit card, right?"

Bella nodded. "And why am I doing this again?"

Alice unlocked the door. "Do you want the real reason or a fake one?"

"What's the difference?"

"Well, the fake reason is so you can feel better about yourself, get noticed, be taken seriously… yada yada yada…"

"And you think the real reason is?" Bella prompted as they got in the car.

Alice grinned. "To wipe that smug look off Edward Cullen's face."

Bella envisioned that look—the obnoxious, arrogant disdain he seemed to reserve for her alone—and she buckled her seat belt with gusto. "Let's do this."

* * *

**Oooh, a Bella-Barbie makeover! It was Bella's idea, though, so that's progress.**

**This rec we both agree on. "Clutch" by Sunshine 1220. What an amazing ride this story is and will be. I am lucky enough that she chose me (Steph) to be a prereader.**

**Regarding our posting schedule: We have decided to do two chapters a week until we hit Chapter 9 then it will go back to a once-a-week posting. Some people have already read the first 8 chapters and we don't want to delay getting them to the new material. So we will post Wednesdays and Saturdays until then. **

**Thank you to Kat at ADF for rec'ing our story there. **

**Thanks so much for reading – we'll see you Wednesday! XO**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Greetings, all! Thanks for all the reviews and follows and other good things – really makes us happy to know how much y'all are digging this story... even if you wanna toss Edward off the top of the Space Needle, LOL!**

**And MUCH LOVE to The Lemonade Stand and Kat over at ADF for rec'ing "Scars" this week. Color us stoked!**

**Special thanks to maplestyle for her stellar pre-reading skills and her not so subtle threats to Edward.**

**Now let's see how this Bella Barbie makeover went...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bella awoke the next morning to Rose banging on her door.

"Get up!" Rose cried. "I can't get the good surgeries if we're late."

Bella threw back her covers with a groan and dragged herself to the shower, remembering not to wash her face with shampoo. She laid out the outfit Alice assembled for today: lacy white camisole, teal blazer, slim black jeans, and matching boots. As she zipped up the boots, she looked longingly at her sweats and Chucks but thought better of it. That was dowdy, unattractive Bella—this was the new, sexy, outgoing Bella.

Or whatever.

She left her natural waves loose and applied her makeup with a light and careful hand, opting to skip the eyeliner because she was too nervous. She looked in the mirror and actually smiled.

"_Not bad,"_ she thought.

"Bella!" Rose yelled up the stairs. "Let's go!"

Bella grabbed her coat and ran downstairs. Well, she tried to run, but that waxing from yesterday still chafed. She stepped around her roommate, grabbing her travel mug from the counter.

"Sorry." Bella took a grateful sip of caffeine. "Still learning to walk in something other than Chucks."

Rose didn't reply, and Bella huffed. "I said I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." When Bella looked at Rose, she was surprised to see her smiling. "I'm just... I'm still not used to seeing you like this."

Bella grinned behind her cup. "You like?"

"I mean, you're not on my level of hotness yet." She flipped her hair for emphasis. "But it's a start."

"From you, that's high praise," Bella said as she grabbed her bag. "And I'll take it."

They arrived at Olympic Med just ten minutes before the start of rounds, rushing toward the intern locker room nearly out of breath. Rose entered the rowdy room first, and when Bella followed behind her, all conversation ceased. The sudden silence caused Bella to stop, and she was shocked to find everyone staring at her. Well, everyone except a very smug Alice and an amused Rose.

Bella tucked a hair behind her ear. "Um, hi?"

"Hi, there." Jake stepped forward. "I am Jake Black and would be so very happy to show you around."

Rose and Alice doubled over in laughter, and Jake shot them a glare.

Bella smiled at him. "I think I know the way, Jake, thanks."

He blinked at Bella a moment longer, then it dawned on him. "Damn, Swan!" He whistled. "You are smoking hot!"

"Oh, shut it." Bella muttered, unable to hide a blush.

"I'm serious!" Jake rubbed his chin. "You got me thinking I should..."

Crowley entered, and everyone snapped to attention.

"Okay, children: Black, gynie. Brandon, pit. Whitlock, you're with me. Hale, cardio. And Swan..." He looked around and groaned. "Where's Swan?" Then he glared at Bella. "And who the hell are you?"

"Swan," Bella informed him.

"Say word?" Crowley put his hands on his hips and gave her a slow once-over. "What, you win a free makeover or something? Never mind. Do you, boo." He checked his clipboard and sighed. "Now, I don't know what you did to Cullen, but you're with him. Hope you like neuro."

Bella shrugged. "Guess I have no choice."

Crowley raised an eyebrow then smiled wickedly. "Give him hell, Swan."

"I plan on it."

"Good." Then Crowley's humor disappeared. "What the hell are you all standing around for? Go!"

They scattered, and Bella went to find Satan. She decided to start with his office and found him inside with the door open, eating a bagel and reading a thick manual. With a prayer for strength, she knocked on the door.

"What?" he barked without looking up.

She decided to toy with him, lowering her voice to a husky whisper. "You wanted me?"

Edward stopped chewing and slowly looked up. With a raised eyebrow, he drank in her appearance, his gaze sparkling with something akin to interest.

"Well..." He leaned back in his chair. "I can think of all kinds of things I could 'want' you for, but why don't you just tell me why you are here."

Bella kept her expression neutral. "I'm your intern."

"No, you're not." Edward waved her off with a laugh. "Mousy is my intern, and she's apparently late, so go tell your resident... whatever his name is... that I said thanks, but I want Swartz."

"It's Swan!" Bella stormed toward his desk. "My name is Bella Swan. Not 'Swartz,' not 'Intern,' not 'Mousy,' or anything else you feel like calling me. Bella. Swan. So get it right."

Edward straightened up in his chair. "You're Swan? I don't think so."

Bella folded her arms and waited as Edward continued staring at her. He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "Swan wears glasses."

"I got contacts."

"She has brown stringy hair."

She rolled her eyes. "I found a good salon."

"She wears loose scrubs."

"It's called 'the right size,' " she said tightly.

"I'll say." His gaze dipped below her collar. "Nice rack."

Bella's nostrils flared. "You must have missed the Sexual Harassment Seminar last month."

Edward ignored that, leaning back with a more serious tone. "Who is your mother and what is her specialty?"

"You're seriously going to quiz me?" Edward raised an eyebrow, and Bella sighed. "Fine. My mother… and I use that term loosely…. is Esme Platt, creator of the Platt Method and the best general surgeon in her field. She is Head of General Surgery at Mass Gen where she tortures everyone there just as you do here. Satisfied?"

"Not even close," he snapped. "Don't think because you got all… whatever this is… that I'll give you an easy ride or... or... anything else. I'm not going to sleep with you just so you can get ahead."

"Did you jus..." She closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose. "How do you fit your big-ass ego through these doors every day? Let's get something straight: I wouldn't sleep with you if the fate of the world depended on it!"

"Good. That will make it easier. For me at least." His grin was slow and menacing. "You, on the other hand, are about to wish you had never crossed me."

Bella stood her ground. "Bring it on. Sir."

"Oh, I will. Today I have three surgeries, none of which you will be assisting with. You will be getting my coffee, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Also, my dry cleaning, getting my car washed, my pre-ops, my post-ops, typing my dictation. Let's see what else? Oh, and I'm fielding a request for a new but controversial technique, so you will need to get me all the necessary information about it." He tilted his head. "You got all that or do you need to write it down?"

"I'm not a waitress—I'm a doctor. Though actually, I'm more like your wife today." She gave a quick, fake smile. "Doing all the work and having zero desire to sleep with you."

Bella expected Edward to fire back with some tart remark. Instead he went still, his gaze turning absolutely arctic. With slow deliberation, he walked around his desk and up to Bella until they were practically nose-to-nose.

"If you value your career at all, Dr. Swan." His voice was like ice. "You will never... ever... say the word 'wife' in my presence again. Now get the hell out of my office."

Bella was so stunned that it took her a moment to turn around and walk toward the door. The moment she crossed the threshold, the door slammed shut behind her, causing her to jump.

"Guess I hit a nerve," she murmured.

*****STYB*****

Edward tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk, wondering where the hell Swan was. Sure, she had done everything he'd asked of her today—and done it well, he had to admit—but that didn't mean he didn't still own her ass. She was on his service until he said otherwise, so when he paged her, no matter the hour, she had damn well better answer!

When another two pages in five minutes passed without Bella appearing in his doorway, Edward stormed out of his office and up to the nearest Nurse's Desk.

"Has anyone seen Swan?" he barked.

The nurse, whose nametag he didn't read, glared at him before returning to her computer screen.

"Do you not see me standing here?" He gestured with his hands. "I asked you a question."

"You did, but I have no answer," she said without looking up. "So, take your sunshine elsewhere."

Edward clamped his mouth shut to keep from telling her off and stalked away. Though it would feel good to blow off some steam, he needed to find Swan more than he needed to dress down some incompetent nurse.

As he rounded the corner, he saw an intern—Pixie, he called her in his head—yawning her way out of an on-call room. Remembering she and Swan were friends, he waited until Pixie cleared the hallway and opened the door. Seeing Swan lying on the bottom bunk, he opened his mouth to yell at her.

But he caught sight of Chief Carlisle at the far end of the hall and decided to close the door first.

When he did, he took another look at Swan, and curiosity supplanted his anger. He crept toward her bedside, careful to avoid her pager where it lay on the floor, and stared at her. She was sound asleep, her deep, even breaths somehow calming his fury. Her hair was splayed across her delicate features, but he could see the dark circles under her eyes. As his heart began to stir, he couldn't ignore just how lovel—

No. He wasn't doing this. Not again and certainly not with the likes of Bella Swan.

He returned to the door, opened it, and slammed it hard. With a yelp, Bella bolted upright and tried to stand, losing her balance and falling back on the bed. "Ouch!"

"I'm sorry," Cullen said sweetly. "Did I wake you?"

Bella jumped, not realizing he was there, and brushed her hair out of her face to glare at him properly. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

She smoothed her hair. "I'm sleeping."

"No, you were sleeping." He stepped toward the bed. "But now that you're awake, you can go check all my pre-ops and capture any patient concerns in full detail, so I can address them in the morning. Then you're going to monitor my post-ops, and if there's as much as an extra beep from a patient's machine, I want it documented. After that, if you have time to waste on sleeping, then be my guest."

"That all sounds great," Bella said calmly. "But I'm not on call tonight."

"Oh, but you are." He folded his arms. "You should always double-check the schedule. You know, just in case something changes."

She jumped out of bed and stormed up to him. "You can't do that!"

"I just did." He turned from her with a shrug. "Of course, if you think you can't handle it, I'm sure there's another intern who..."

"Oh, I can handle you," she hissed. "Make no mistake about that."

"Excellent." Edward patted her cheek before turning to leave the room. "Have a good night, Dr. Swan."

Bella grabbed her pager from the floor and her lab coat from the back of the door. "Bite me, Asshole."

*****STYB*****

Bella groaned as she lay on a bench in the intern locker room, one arm draped over her eyes. She hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep since the Devil had woken her up... however many hours ago that was. Then he had the nerve to go home, saying he needed a good night's rest.

Asshole. Demon. Motherfuc...

"What happened to you last night?" Rose plopped on the bench and nudged Bella's foot. "You weren't on the schedule, so I thought you'd come home."

"Satan happened," Bella muttered.

"Yikes."

Bella sat up, cracking her back. "Not only was I on call last night, but apparently I'm on again tonight."

Rose gasped. "He can't do that!"

"Apparently he can, he did, and he will." Bella rubbed her tired eyes, trying to wake up before rounds. "And that was only our first day together."

"Damn, Swan, you look like hell." Jake walked in sipping coffee. "You're still hot but look like someone ran you through the ringer."

Bella snatched his coffee and gulped it down.

"Hey!" Jake protested.

"I have to survive at least 36 more hours after the 24 I just completed." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I need this more than you do."

Jake shook his head. "You really pissed him off, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and I'm starting to regret it. What's that saying about picking on someone your own size?"

"Morning, all!" Alice chirped as she entered, gasping when she saw Bella. "Damn, B. You couldn't stick with the new you for one whole day? I put a lot of work into that."

"Alice, I have been here for 24 straight hours." Bella ground out. "So, shut the hell up."

Alice mock-zipped her lips. "Shutting up."

"You look fine, Bella," Jasper said. "But if you need any help today, just let me know. I can do it quietly, so Cullen doesn't find out."

"That's sweet, Jasper, but I have to do this myself." And as her pager went off, she came to her feet with a determined smile. "Starting right now."

* * *

**Hope you didn't think some clean scrubs and a new 'do was gonna change everything right away! Where's the fun – and drama – in that?**

**BH's rec this Wednesday is MarieCarro's Love is Strange. Not only is Marie a wonderful graphic artist but girl can write too!**

**See you Saturday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all. We would like to thank you for your continued support. **

**Thanks to maplestyle for pre-reading. **

**There were several comments regarding how many hours poor Bella was being made to work and if it was in fact legal. The answer is yes and no. There is a limit to how many hours they are allowed to work and it usually isn't to exceed an 80-hour workweek. Of course, they don't mean for them to cram them in all at once. So I (BH) am claiming a creative license on this one. **

**But Edward is a tyrant and Bella is stubborn as hell so... what's a writer to do?**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Standing in the middle of Cullen's office, Bella was _thisclose_ to screaming in frustration. Edward had been munching on his lunch—fetched and delivered by her, of course—for the past eleven minutes, refusing to let her get her own lunch while he lazily inspected a chart for a non-urgent case.

Bella never complained, but she hadn't eaten in twenty hours and was starting to feel it. It's not like the cafeteria was open 24-7 or she was ever stationary enough to have something delivered to the hospital. And the vending machines were filled with processed, sodium-filled food that would add inches to her waistline and nothing to her health.

"Swan." He barked with a mouthful of food. "These notes look like chicken scratch. How do you expect me to read them?"

He thrusted the chart at her, and she almost snatched it from his hand. Growling in her throat and belly, Bella glanced at the chart and offered it back to him.

"This is your handwriting, sweetie. Not mine," she said. "Perhaps you need to write more legibly."

Cullen yanked the chart out of her hand, muttering under his breath. With a satisfied smirk, Bella turned toward the door, hoping the salad bar wasn't out of romaine again.

"Did I say I was done with you?"

Bella stilled and turned back around to face him, resisting the urge to stomp her foot. Dammit, she was hungry!

But she swallowed her attitude and stepped toward his desk with folded hands. "My apologies, sir. What could I get for you now? Coffee, tea, brownie, an attitude adjustment, maybe?" She leaned on his desk, batting her eyes dramatically. "Please tell me how I can make you happy."

"You? Please. You're three short steps from worthless." He tossed the chart into a nearby chair. "But you will be more tolerable after you dictate my notes during your on-call shift tonight, between monitoring all my patients, of course."

"What?"

"It's the only solution. You know, since you can't read my writing."

Bella took a sudden step towards him, aching to wrap her hands around his arrogant neck. A vision of doing just that swam before her eyes, and the sight of it made her relax. Sometimes imaginary violence was the answer.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Good. Now I have to get to OR-3. I need you to call the DMV: they messed up my registration again, and I really need it straightened out. Do it from my office phone not your unreliable cell phone."

Still smiling at the thought of wringing his neck, Bella just nodded.

"Idiot." Cullen walked around his desk, shaking his head as he grabbed his pager. He brushed past Bella, pausing when he reached the door. "Oh, and don't eat in my office. I don't want your greasy paw prints all over the place."

Bella's smile faded, and he smirked his way out of the office. Bella's stomach growled in protest, and she fisted her hands by her side.

_I hate that man._

*****STYB*****

Bella left her patient's room with a stifled yawn and went to the Nurse's station to finish her notes. The clock on the wall revealed it was only 10pm, and Bella groaned. She still had another twenty hours to go, and it looked like she'd have to survive them without sleep.

"Hey." Rose approached her from behind. "I'm about to head home."

"God, home sounds so good." Bella said as her stomach rumbled loudly.

Rose shook her head. "Damn, girl. When was the last time you ate?"

"Umm... yesterday morning for breakfast, I think."

"You didn't eat yesterday morning; you just had coffee." Rose folded her arms. "Are you telling me you haven't eaten since the day before yesterday?"

Bella turned to face her. "I'm a doctor, Rose. And when it's time to save a life, doctors forget about everything else—eating, drinking, using the bathroom. Nothing else matters beyond the job."

Rose stared at her. "I can always tell when you're quoting your mother. Your voice sounds different, empty almost."

"My voice doesn't sou..." Bella huffed. "Anyway, I want to eat, but I've had other priorities."

"Like being Cullen's bitch?"

"Damn. Tell me how you really feel."

"I'm not trying to be cruel, B. I just... you know I worry about you and your eating habits. And no matter what Cullen, your mom, or anyone else says, you cannot save someone else's life without taking care of your own first."

"You're right."

Rose looked at her watch. "Hmm, the cafeteria is closed, but... oh! They always have food in the lounge on 4th. It's for attendings only, but it's usually empty overnight."

"Thanks, Rose. And I promise to eat something before I dictate his notes."

"Good. And, hey." Rose squeezed Bella's shoulder. "Cullen can't do this to you forever."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Let's hope not."

She waved goodbye to Rose and headed towards the 4th floor, entering the lounge when the coast was clear. In the center of the table was a large bowl of fruit, and Bella scarfed down an apple without even tasting it. She opened the fridge and spotted a tray of baked ziti on the bottom shelf. Her mouth began to water, and Bella set the tray on the table and hunted for a clean plate and utensils. She had just laid her hand on the spatula when her pager decided to go off.

_911? Seriously?_

Bella put the tray back in the fridge with a muttered curse and dragged herself toward the Pit, her attempts at nourishment thwarted once again.

*****STYB*****

Bella jerked upright, realizing she'd fallen asleep at Cullen's desk. She stretched her arms above her head and glared down at the pile of charts that she had just finished. Satisfied despite her fatigue, she began to count down the hours until she could crash at home in her own bed... after devouring a large pizza with the works. That lone apple had long ago succumbed to the force of her hunger, and she'd had no time for another attempt at the pasta.

She was fighting another wave of nausea when Edward strolled into his office. His gaze locked on hers, and he frowned.

"Do you get paid to just sit there?"

"No, sir." She came to her feet. "I've just finished your dictation."

"You should have had that done hours ago."

"I would have, but there was a three-car pileup, and I had to help out." As she was too tired to argue, she kept her voice even and polite.

"Fine. I have an astrocytoma resection in OR-2 in one hour. Go prep the patient then you can scrub in." Bella gasped, and he huffed in annoyance before adding, "I will even let you hold the clamp."

Her fatigue and nausea melted away, and an excited grin overtook Bella's face. Edward's eyes widened, and he mashed his lips shut to hold in a gasp of his own. Though Swan was usually unremarkable, her smile transformed her into something incredible. Some_one_ incredible.

Edward shook his head to clear his thoughts and concentrated on what she was saying.

"...really appreciate the opportunity to be in your OR." Bella's eyes danced with joy, and she clasped her hands together. "Thank you so much."

"Yes, well." Edward looked away and waved her off. "If you don't get going, there will be no surgery."

"Right!" Bella practically danced out of the room, leaving a stunned Edward behind. Her sudden burst of energy carried her to Room 3354 where the ten-year-old patient was waiting. Bella answered his parents' questions, including the young boy in the discussion without scaring him. She even explained the procedure to his favorite teddy bear because furry best friends got nervous too.

"Thank you for setting him at ease," the mother remarked as the nurses came in to prep her son. "He's been very worried, but you really calmed him down. How long have you been a doctor?"

"I'm actually a first-year," Bella replied.

"I never would have guessed. Well, take it from someone who has seen a lot of doctors." The mother smiled at her son then at Bella. "You're doing great."

Bella blushed to her roots. "Thank you."

After the boy's parents said their goodbyes, Bella walked him to the OR, running into Jake on the way.

"Where ya going?" he asked her.

Bella couldn't contain her glee. "I'm scrubbing in on an astrocytoma resection in OR-2."

"Damn, you got a brain tumor! All I got is this stupid appendectomy." His patient glared up at him, but Jake just shook his head. "Seriously, dude. You couldn't have a bigger problem?"

"Way to care, Jake. Look, I've been doing Cullen's grunt work for three days straight, so quit griping and be happy for me."

"No. You suck and still look like hell. You need some sleep."

"Sleep can wait, but I'd trade my right arm for some food."

He gave her a quick once-over, noting Bella was too tiny to skip meals. With a roll of his eyes, Jake pulled a protein bar out of his pocket. "You clearly need this more than me."

"Aw, thanks, Jake." Bella tore it open with her teeth and took a huge bite. "This is great."

"Yeah, well, you still suck."

"I know," she said with her mouth full. "But I'm still grateful."

Jake turned down the hallway with his patient, and Bella folded up the rest of the protein bar, feeling better already. She secured her patient in pre-op and took out the protein bar to finish it, only to find Dr. Crowley and Cullen already scrubbing in. Tucking the bar into her pocket, she found space between them and started to lather up.

"This is a big surgery, Dr. Swan. Congratulations." Crowley said.

"Thanks! And um…" She turned to her left where Edward stood. "Thank you again, Dr. Cullen, for giving me this chance."

He didn't look at her, grabbing the nail file for his fingernails. "Surgeons don't say…"

"Right, I know. Sorry."

Edward finished scrubbing with a low grunt and went into the OR.

After Edward left, Crowley looked at Bella, prepared to snark about Cullen's attitude then noticed she seemed off. "Are you okay, Swan? 'Cause you look... raggedy."

"Raggedy?"

"Raggedy, tired..." He waved his hand. "Same difference."

"All of us are tired, Dr. Crowley." She fought off a stomach cramp, keeping her gaze on her soapy hands. "Life of a doctor, right?"

Crowley stared at her then realized she had a point. "Right."

He headed into the OR, and Bella's hands began to shake as she rinsed them. "You're fine, Bella," she muttered to herself. "It's just nerves. Just nerves."

She turned toward the OR doors, and a wave of dizziness caused her vision to blur. Gripping the sink to maintain her balance, Bella clamped her lips shut to keep the meager contents of her stomach in place. She knew she was pushing her luck this time, that she desperately needed a good meal and some rest.

But she also knew that if she walked away from this surgery, Cullen would never see her as anything but incompetent. And she could forget getting anywhere near his OR unless she was the patient on the table.

She closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten, then slowly opened her eyes to find everything back to normal. Taking another deep breath, Bella walked confidently into the OR and stood on Edward's right side. He didn't acknowledge her, but once she was in place, Edward looked at the nurse and up at the gallery.

"Everyone ready?" It was rhetorical—they'd better be ready. "Good. Jane, play Fall Out Boy."

The music started, and with a clean slice of Cullen's scalpel, the surgery was underway.

*****STYB*****

Bella held tightly to the clamp, ignoring the cries of her body. An hour into the surgery, Cullen had started firing questions at her, and she answered the first several with no hesitation. Now, she was having trouble concentrating on what he was saying because she could barely stand up anymore. It was taking all she had to hold on to the clamp.

"Why is it important to remove the tumor even though it is benign?" he repeated.

"Um… well…" Bella swallowed hard, trying to remember. "Because we... uh..."

"Come on, Swan, I expect you to know this," Cullen snapped. "All right, let go of the clamp. I'm almost finished."

Bella handed the clamp to the scrub nurse, her trembling hand drawing Crowley's attention. "Um, Dr. Swan..."

"Just a minute, Crowley," Edward cut in. "She has to answer my question first. Well, Swan?"

Bella turned to look at Edward, the sudden change in focus causing her to stagger back a few steps. She was sweating and getting paler by the second, and Crowley's eagle eye caught every second of it.

"Dr. Swan," he said firmly. "Are you all right?"

Bella started to answer him, but the room was spinning now, wrecking her sense of balance. She keeled over to one side, her head grazing on the defibrillator on her way to the floor.

Her vision went dark, and the last thing she heard was someone yelling her name.

* * *

**Ladylibre's rec for today is "Body of Christ" by Belladonna and TheFictionFreak. She is totally in love with this Edward and Bella.**

**What are y'all reading this week?**

**See you Wednesday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Special thanks to maplestyle for pre-reading.**

**We lost one of our own this week. DataByteDL-FangirlinGranma died on Sunday. We were lucky to be two of the writers she reviewed and her reviews were so uplifting and sweet and just so unapologetically her. She loved us all and considered us hers. She never had a bad word to say and was the greatest cheerleader this fandom ever had. So, we dedicate this chapter to her.**

**{GIANT BITTERLADY HUGS AND SMOOCHES TO YOU, FANGIRLINGRANMA DEE! WE WILL FOREVER MISS YOU.}**

**Longest chapter yet!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Bella?" Edward roared. "Bella! Bel—somebody get a stretcher in here now!"

Crowley was already kneeling beside Bella, cradling her bloody head. A flare of jealousy surged through Edward, and he turned to Crowley.

"What's her pulse? Her blood pressure?" At Crowley's silence, Edward yelled. "Tell me something, dammit!"

"I can't tell you anything because I'm a little focused on the fact that she's unconscious!" Crowley yelled back. "Now shut the hell up while I tend to my intern!"

Edward's mouth snapped shut as the door swung open, admitting a stretcher attended by a frantic Rose. As the attendants helped Crowley place Bella on the stretcher, Rose stepped back to let them put the oxygen mask in place.

"Bella?" Rose cried as she returned to her side. "Bella, can you hear me?"

They started moving Bella out of the OR, and Edward called out, "Crowley, I need an update as soon as you know anything." Crowley didn't answer, but Edward would not be ignored. "CROWLEY!"

"Oh, you'll be hearing from me, Dr. Cullen." Crowley looked at him meaningfully. "I can promise you that."

Crowley wheeled Bella out of the OR and away from Edward's frantic gaze. In the silence that followed, Edward realized everyone in the OR was watching him, and he cleared his throat, finishing the delicate work of the resection as quickly as his hands would allow.

After 73 agonizing minutes, Edward stripped off his gloves. "Close for me, Dr. Amun," he said. Without waiting for a response, he hurried to scrub out, his heart racing with concern. He flew through the halls to the ER Nurse's Station, nearly crashing into the desk. "Where did they take that intern who collapsed?"

"Dr. Swan? She's in..." The nurse punched a few keys on her console. "Exam Room 5."

Edward rushed toward the room but slowed his roll when he saw four people standing in front of it. He didn't remember the interns' actual names, just what he called them in his head.

Not that it mattered. Whoever they were, they were in his way.

"Move," Edward barked as he advanced on them.

They stopped whispering and looked at him, surprise and annoyance on their faces. As if on cue, they angled their bodies to form a strong but crooked line of defense in front of Bella's door. Cold eyes in varying shades of blue and brown glared at him, and the message was clear.

Access denied.

To further make the point, Frat Boy stepped forward and crossed his arms. "No."

Edward cocked his head. "No?"

"NO," the Blonde Know-It-All said. "That goes for all of us."

Edward walked right up to her. "And who are you to me?"

"We may be no one to you," the raven-haired pixie answered, "but we are Bella's family. And families protect each other."

"You're protecting her from me? The neurosurgeon who needs to check her head injury?"

"We called Dr. Mallory for that," Curly Top informed him quietly.

"That's right." The blonde smirked at the shock in Edward's eyes. "He's in there with her now, along with Dr. Crowley and the Chief. We have everything under control, and your presence is not needed."

"So leave." Frat Boy said, flexing his arms. "Now."

Edward glared at the lot of them, clenching his hands into fists. He could put them on scut for the next year after such blatant disrespect, and the thought was tempting.

But a glance at the closed door they were blocking reminded him of why he came, and he chose a pillar on the other side of the hallway to lean against.

They could glare at him all they wanted. He wasn't going anywhere.

*****STYB*****

Crowley sighed and opened the door, nearly falling into Jasper who had been leaning against it.

"Is she okay?" Jasper asked.

"What did you find out?" Alice asked.

"Can we see her?" Jake asked.

Rose threw up her hands. "Well?!"

"Hey!" Crowley snapped, though he wasn't really angry. "This isn't a game show, so chill with the twenty questions. Dr. Swan has a concussion and is trying to rest. CT showed some mild swelling that will resolve in a few days, but Dr. Mallory is keeping her overnight for observation."

The group still stared with anxious eyes, Alice stepping forward. "Why did she pass out?"

"That's for Dr. Swan to share, should she decide to do so." Crowley looked at them in sympathy. "Look, I know it seems bad, but after a week off, she'll be back to her old self again, whatever that means to you."

Relieved sighs echoed down the hallway, the loudest one coming from the doctor across from the room.

"Now." Crowley was all business again. "I am one intern down, and that is not how I do things. So I'd better not catch any of you down here until your shifts are over 'cause I'm too pretty to get ugly. Okay?"

The four interns nodded and scattered to perform their duties, ignoring Edward as they departed. The Chief and Dr. Mallory soon left Bella's room, and Edward ducked behind the pillar so they wouldn't see him.

When the coast was finally clear, Edward stormed toward Crowley who seemed to be waiting for him. "Okay. Now tell me what you didn't tell the..."

"If I didn't think I would ruin my favorite clogs," Crowley held up a hand. "I would kick your narrow ass into the middle of next week."

Edward blinked at his tone. "Look, Crowley, I know..."

"You don't know shit!" Crowley hissed, the look in his eyes stunning Edward into silence. "But I know the Chief loves Bella Swan like a daughter. So if you want him to hear what I'm about to say, I'll call him back here, and we can turn this tete-a-tete into a ménage a trois."

Edward gulped but kept his mouth closed.

"We are here to teach our interns. Not to abuse or humiliate them—to _teach_ them. That girl is 100 pounds soaking wet but has more spirit than doctors twice her size. But instead of cultivating that spirit, you did everything you could to break it: working her for 56 hours straight, putting her in charge of the Pit and the Code Team between running your errands and prepping patients you didn't even have!"

At Edward's guilty gasp, Crowley narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I know about that now, which means I'd probably kill you if I knew what else you've been doing to her, and for what? What was the point? To assert your dominance? To teach her a lesson? Well, your little lesson landed her in the hospital, so congratulations, Fuckward!"

He stepped into Edward's face. "I'd report your sorry ass to the board, but Bella would feel guilty about whatever happened to you, and she doesn't need that on top of everything else. But hear me and hear me well: Dr. Swan is officially and eternally off your service. Mallory will be her neuro attending, and you will stay the entire fuck away from her. If I catch you so much as breathing her air, I _will _go to the Chief. And if you think I'm playing, test me." He lowered his voice. "I would absolutely love it."

Crowley punctuated his speech with a finger jab to Edward's chest then stalked off. Edward watched him go, sufficiently chastened, then looked longingly at the door for Exam Room 5. He knew Tyler never made idle threats, but he couldn't make himself leave.

Not without seeing Bella.

Waiting for the ding of the elevator that carried Crowley to another floor, Edward strode toward Bella's door and peered in the window. Bella lay in the center of the bed, pale and fragile. Her eyes were closed, but he could see the dark shadows beneath them...

Shadows he put there.

An IV poked her right arm, infusing nutrition and fluids…

Things he deprived her of.

A frown marred her perfect mouth…

A frown his selfishness put there.

Shame washed over him, thick and suffocating, and he staggered away from the window and fled to his office. He shut the door and slid down it, coming to an uneasy stop on the floor. He was only trying to get back at her for mouthing off at the bar and then showing up in his office looking like a fucking supermodel. How the hell was he supposed to think about neurology when he kept thinking about bending her over his desk? Or burying his face between her legs? Or cradling her in his arms and never letting go?

Edward banged the back of his head against the door, trying to knock some sense into himself. He didn't come all the way to Seattle for this. He was here to practice medicine, to stay focused on work and nothing else. He was not supposed to get scolded by the Chief Resident. He was not supposed to get in a pissing contest with his suddenly sexy intern.

If nothing else, he was certainly not supposed to put her in the hospital.

"Way to go, Edward," he muttered to himself, banging his head again. "Way to fucking go."

*****STYB*****

Edward closed the last chart on his desk and rubbed his eyes. After the day he'd had, he just wanted to go home, grab that bottle of vodka, and pick up where he'd left off. No good could come from seeing Bella again: with Crowley on the warpath, being caught near Bella might very well cost Edward his career, and that was the only thing he had left.

But after all the bad decisions he'd made today, why not close things out with one more?

He waited until Crowley and the four interns went home for the night and crept towards Bella's room. He was going to make sure she was really okay then get her the fuck off his mind.

Or at least try.

He rounded the Nurse's Station, avoiding the knowing look on Nurse Jessica's face. He raised his fist to knock on the door but stopped when he heard voices inside. He peeked in the window and quickly moved out of sight after seeing Bella's visitor.

"I'm fine, Dr. C." Bella's soft voice floated under the door, her use of a nickname proving just how close she and Chief Carlisle were. "But for the love of tequila, please don't call my mother."

"If we don't call her, she's going to have a fit when she finds out."

"No, she won't." Bella adjusted her blanket. "You know as well as I do that Esme doesn't care about me. I'm just a 'waste of space,' as she so lovingly called me."

The Chief sighed. "Your mother's not perfect..."

Bella snorted indelicately. "No shit."

"Bella..."

"Look. After the situation with..." She hesitated, covering her slip of the tongue with a yawn. "I've always known how Esme felt about me, and she recently proved nothing has changed. If you want me to recover, please leave her out of this."

"Okay. But get some rest. I want you back in tip-top shape in seven days."

The conversation had genuinely drained her, and her eyes fluttered closed. "Yes, sir."

The Chief kissed Bella on top of her head and turned to leave the room, and Edward scanned the area for somewhere else to be. He beelined to the Nurse's Station, pleading with Jessica with a frantic look. She rolled her eyes and handed him a random chart and pen just as the Chief approached the desk.

"Edward, why are you still here? I thought you were off hours ago."

"Oh, hey, Chief." He studied the chart in front of him. "I decided to check on one of my patients."

Dr. Carlisle looked over Edward's shoulder. "Your patient is a 22-year-old woman with a bowel obstruction?"

Edward coughed. "Oh, I…"

"That's on me, Chief." Jessica took the chart and handed him a different one. "My apologies, Dr. Cullen. I must need coffee or something."

"Thank you, Jessica," Edward said hesitantly. He wasn't used to people bailing him out and hated the necessity. He opened the new chart, reviewing it intently.

"Interesting day, huh?" Dr. Carlisle began.

"That's one way of putting it, sir." Edward made a note in the margin. "How is Dr. Swan?"

"She'll be fine. Said she got so busy she forgot to eat and sleep." Dr. Carlisle shook his head in disbelief. "These interns, I swear..."

"Yeah," Edward chuckled as his stomach churned with guilt.

"Say, Cullen. I need a personal favor."

"What's up, Chief?"

"If you don't mind... and she would kill me if she knew about this... could you make sure she takes care of herself?"

"Who, sir?"

"Dr. Swan. Don't go out of your way, but when she's on your service, look out for her, okay?"

Edward swallowed the lump in his throat. "Of course."

"Excellent." The Chief patted Edward on his back. "I knew I could count on you."

Dr. Carlisle whistled his way down the hall, and Edward looked up to find Jessica smiling at him.

"Um, thanks for..." Edward tapped the chart he was holding. "You know."

"You're welcome, Dr. Cullen." Jessica leaned in, the scent of her perfume making him stifle a cough. "Go ahead in. I'll page you if someone's coming."

Edward couldn't bear to thank her twice, so he left the chart at the desk and quietly slipped inside Bella's room. She was already asleep, so he grabbed her chart, scanning the notes for anything that might have been missed. Mallory was probably the third-best neuro attending at Olympic Med and a bit of a hack, and Bella didn't deserve substandard treatment.

He ignored the irony of that thought and put back her chart. Mallory's assessment seemed accurate for once, and seeing for himself that Bella would be fine put Edward's mind at considerable ease. He approached the head of the bed, and with a hesitant hand, he tenderly grazed Bella's bandaged temple.

Feeling for lumps, of course.

Suddenly their eyes met, and he realized she was awake. Bella blinked and frowned, hostility overcoming the confusion in her eyes.

"Are you lost, Dr. Cullen?" she asked airily. "Or did you come to finish me off?"

Edward jerked back. Here he was, risking certain death from Dr. Diva to check on her, and she had the nerve to have an attitude?

"I came here to find out what the hell happened in my OR," he said curtly. "That kind of behavior is unbecoming in a doctor."

"That's me: the unbecoming non-doctor. The kind of girl who'd throw herself on the floor just to piss you off. But wait... you're always pissed off, so I guess I self-concussed for nothing."

His eyes widened. "You insolent little..."

"... pain in the ass? Waste of space?" She rolled her eyes, wincing with the movement. "Yes, insult me further, Dr. Cullen. Please don't let my being in this hospital bed stop you from being the asshole we all love to hate."

That sense of relief he'd felt while she was asleep was completely gone, and he gritted his teeth. "I came here to check on you. The least you could do…"

"Is what? Thank you? _So_ not going to happen. You are a selfish, unfeeling tyrant whose intelligence is only rivaled by his arrogance. And you're a complete nightmare to work with, so I can't even imagine what you must be like at home." She snorted. "God help any woman unlucky enough to be yours."

Edward sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes shutting against the immediate pain her words caused. Terribly vivid images swam behind his lids, and when he opened his eyes again, they blazed with rage. He walked slowly towards Bella, and holding her gaze, he leaned down until they were close enough to kiss.

"My life outside this hospital is none of your business, so keep your snarky little comments to yourself. And you can try to make me feel guilty all you want, but you put yourself in this bed. You knew you needed to eat but didn't. You could have gotten more sleep but didn't." He inched closer still. "It is not my fault that you're weak."

"I..." She swallowed hard. "I am not weak."

"From where I am standing." He stood back to look her up and down. "That's exactly what you are."

She didn't reply, and he felt rather satisfied with himself. He hadn't come here to do this, to _keep _doing this, but fuck, she pushed his buttons! Maybe he pushed hers first, but she gave as good as she got, and eventually she was going to learn not to...

A groan from the bed got his attention, and Edward looked more closely at Bella. A thin sheen of sweat had broken out on her forehead, and her breathing had gotten shallow. Her hand trembled as she clutched her hospital gown, and that familiar wave of shame flooded him.

"Dr. Swan, I..."

"Get out."

"Swan, I'm just…"

"Get out!" She grabbed an empty bedpan and hurled it at him. "Now!"

He dodged the flying object and quickly shut the door. Taking one last look through the door's window, he saw Bella curled on her side. Her eyes were pinched shut, the blanket pulled up to her neck, and she'd clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs.

Edward stormed away from the room, the guilt of his behavior battling strongly against the feelings her thoughtless words inspired. He found the nearest stairwell and took the stairs two at a time to the 9th floor. Making sure no one saw him, he found the door to the Vent Room, locked it behind him, and screamed his head off.

* * *

**Well, that could have gone better, huh? It's like he's allergic to acting right for more than a few minutes at a time!**

**Rec of the week: Burning the Midnight Oil by MissLiss15. I have yet to read this but I can't wait to start it once it completes! And she's just lovely all around. **

**Thanks again for ****taking this journey with us, and we'll see you Saturday! XO**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Y'all are HILAAAARIOUS! Crowley seems to be a crowd favorite - and with good reason - and your vivid ideas for how to hurt Edward get better and better. We bow to your ****creativity!**

**Oh, and one of you clearly knows their "Grey's Anatomy" because your take on who's who is spot on.**

**Let's see how poor Bella is feeling now...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Your medicine is there," Rose said, pointing at the assortment of pills on the end table. "And there's a cooler of bottled water, juice, and some ice packs there by the..."

"Rose, I'm fine." Bella sighed as she reclined on the couch. "Now please go to work."

"You don't want me here?"

"I want you to go to work. Because all your hovering is annoying the both of us."

Rose bent to fluff Bella's pillow. "What do you mean?"

"You're not exactly known for your warm bedside manner. And even though you're taking great care of me, waiting on me hand-and-foot for the past few days has made you..."

"Made me what?"

"A little bitchy." Bella smiled at Rose's shock. "I said 'a little.' It's practically a compliment."

"It's only been three days since you fell." Rose set the remote controls on the coffee table. "And I feel terrible leaving you alone."

"I'll be fine. I need to prove to myself that I'm getting better, and I can't do that if you're here doing everything for me."

Rose quirked a brow. "Why does it sound like you want to get rid of me?"

"_Moi_?" Bella batted her lashes. "I would never."

Rose tried to keep a straight face and failed. "You're a terrible flirt."

"So that's why I'm single! Seriously, Rose. I appreciate everything you've done, but do us both a favor and go cut someone open."

"Well... I did want to get in on that cardio case today..."

"I can't wait to hear all about it... after I spend the entire day on the couch watching Netflix and eating massive amounts of junk."

"And something that occurs in nature. Promise me."

Bella drew an 'X' over her heart. "I promise."

"And don't do anything strenuous. If you need help, call Jasper or Jake or Dr. C as you weirdly call him."

"Okay."

"Which reminds me to ask: is 'Carlisle' his first name or his last name?"

Bella chuckled. "Go to work."

"Fine, but call if you need anything." Rose stared at her. "I mean it."

"Okay!" Bella settled back into her pillows. "Mom."

Rose rolled her eyes but gently squeezed Bella's shoulder before grabbing her bag and keys. She closed the door behind her, and Bella's smile faded. She hadn't wanted to worry Rose, but her head was killing her today. Dr. Mallory said that was normal, and time and rest were the only ways to get through it.

Though if she'd had the time to get some rest, she wouldn't be in this mess.

Bella was partly to blame for what happened, and she knew that. She had been asked to do too much, most of which had nothing to do with her job, and she would have been well within her rights to report her mistreatment to Crowley or the chief while she grabbed some food and a much-needed nap.

But whenever that thought crossed her mind, she thought about her mother and the trailblazing trials-by-fire she'd endured as a young female surgeon. When other children were reading Dr. Seuss, Esme was giving Bella a very different education.

"_So Dr. Caius tossed me his keys and told me to get the oil changed and fill up the gas tank. Not only did I do that, but I had the car washed and detailed and hung a scented pine tree from his rearview mirror. Yet who did he hand-pick to be Chief Resident that year? Damn right, it was me!"_

"_Oh, Dr. Vladimir was the absolute worst. He called me 'doll' instead of doctor, stared at my breasts like they were the key to life, and asked me to do all kinds of outlandish things: walking his three dogs, washing his lab coat by hand and pressing it myself, picking the peas out of his vegetable soup. Clearly he was out of line, but I knew he was testing me, trying to prove that I'd crack under pressure. And I didn't, not once. So when it was time for him to nominate a doctor for the coveted Volturian Fellowship, he chose me, and I was the first woman to ever win it..."_

Esme never let anyone get to her, never lost her temper or drunkenly insulted her bosses. She took whatever they dished out, and they respected her for it. Bella once asked why respect had to come after humiliation, but Esme waved off the question.

"You can't humiliate someone without their permission," Esme had said. "And no one has that kind of power over me. Most women cry or complain about being treated a certain way, and that's why most women will never reach their full potential." She looked down at her daughter. "Which kind of woman will you be, Isabella?"

Apparently, Bella was the kind to collapse, and that had to be worse than crying.

Bella shook off those thoughts and reached for her apple juice. The movement made her a little dizzy, and she groaned in frustration. Her headache would eventually subside, but the greatest pain her in life wasn't physical, and the very thought of him made her want to throw another bedpan.

_Fucking Dr. Cullen..._

After Bella kicked him out of her hospital room two nights ago, she had gotten annoyed with herself for losing her temper. He'd had it coming, and she could have said a lot more than she did. But the brief relief she'd felt was quickly replaced by the realization that she'd just made things worse for herself. She was surely on his shit list already for fainting in his OR, and after telling him off again, he would definitely double-down on making her suffer.

But when her irritation faded, shame came behind it, so fast and strong that she'd curled into a ball and sobbed for an hour. Not because she was ashamed of her behavior but because that horrible man took advantage of her lowest moment and stabbed her with that word_._

_Weak._

A shot of pain pulsed through Bella's head, and she pulled a frozen gel pack from the cooler beside the couch, sighing in relief as she molded it to her forehead. Dr. Asshat could have done anything else, said anything else, and Bella would have ignored him or just laughed it off.

But that word... _that_ four-letter word... it was the strongest weapon in her mother's arsenal, and Esme Platt used it every chance she got: whenever Bella got sick, earned anything less than an 'A', needed lunch money, or God forbid, asked about her father...

She was wise enough to only make that mistake twice growing up.

But secretly, Bella had always wondered what her life with Charlie would've been like. And why, if Esme resented her so much, she just didn't let Charlie take Bella when he left. Maybe Bella would've grown up in a loving and stable home where moms… well, in this case, dads… baked cookies and went to PTA meetings instead of ruining their child's self-esteem and resenting their presence.

Instead, Bella was raised by housekeepers and nannies until age thirteen when Esme decided to save money and make Bella take care of herself and the house, not that the two-story Tudor ever got messy. Bella was almost always home alone, so she had to be her own mother, counselor, protector, and doctor. She even took a cab to Olympic Med once, broken arm and all, because Esme ignored all six of her pages.

And when her mother finally did respond…

The doorbell startled Bella, and she realized she must have fallen asleep. A few hours had gone by, so that was probably the mail carrier alerting her to a package outside.

But when the bell rang again, a little longer this time, Bella frowned as she came to her feet. Though the curtains were closed, she could make out what looked like a silver Volvo in the driveway. _Was there a wayward soccer mom at her door? _

When the doorbell rang again, Bella cursed under her breath as she shuffled to the door. "I'm coming, geez." She opened the door with a polite smile on her face, but it instantly melted when she saw who had come a'calling.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped. "And how did you get my address?"

Edward Cullen shifted awkwardly in the cold wind. "I, uh… well, as an attending, I have access to the employee..."

Bella slammed the door in his face and stormed back to the couch. Edward blinked stupidly at the closed door then squared his shoulders and rang the bell again, banging on the door when Bella didn't answer.

"_Asshole!_" she thought as he pounded in tandem with the clamor in her head. _"Who does this kind of shit to someone with a concussion?"_

"Go away!" she shouted. "I have a freakin' headache!"

The clamor came to a stop, but Edward's voice soon replaced it. "Will you let me in? Please?"

Bella rolled her eyes and prepared to ignore him some more. But between his stubbornness and her frustrating curiosity to know what he wanted, she marched back to the door and flung it open. "What?"

Edward gasped, startled by her sudden reappearance. "Um…"

"Surgeons don't say um."

Edward paused as her words registered, then he burst out laughing, the warm, rich sound filling the space between them.

Bella hid her shock well, but everything inside her took full notice. The asshole seemed like something else altogether when he laughed: carefree, vibrant, approachable...

And just plain hot.

"Damn, Swan." He shook his head. "I haven't laughed like that in… well, it's been a while." He sobered at her stern expression and tried again. "May I please come in? I brought food."

Bella's stomach growled loudly, and she knew he heard it. She stepped aside, indicating that he should come in. She closed the door and turned to find Edward staring at her inquisitively.

"Kitchen?"

She pointed down the hall, and he went in that direction, Bella following slowly. He set the bag in one of the chairs at her kitchen island and methodically unloaded bagels, cream cheese, small containers of berries and grapes, an assortment of cheeses, and beverages.

"I didn't know what you liked," he said gruffly. "And I try to avoid fried foods and…"

"Dr. Cullen." Bella gaped at the sizable spread then at the man who'd brought it all. "What… why… how…"

"Who, when, and where?" He chuckled. "I think that's all of them."

Bella opened then shut her mouth, torn between amusement and exasperation. He was laughing... _with _ her not _at _ her, if that made any difference... but this situation was anything but funny.

Especially since she didn't know what this situation was.

"Are you bipolar?" she asked curiously. "Is that it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm trying to find an explanation."

"For what?"

"For what? Do I really need to spell it out for you, Dr. Cullen?"

As he caught the emphasis she put on his name, understanding finally dawned on him. "I get it."

"Do you?"

"Yes. And you may have a point."

"May?"

"Okay, you definitely have a point." Edward smoothed the lapel of his jacket. "I am here because I want to say something. But what I want to say… I am not good at saying, and I thought there might be a…"

"Spit it out, Cullen. I have a headache, and I need to lie down."

"Fine. But make a plate first."

"What?"

"I heard your stomach growling, and... well, with all the medication you're taking, it's important that you eat."

Bella's stomach betrayed her again, and she rolled her eyes. "Fine."

He seemed almost pleased. "Plates?"

"In the cabinet above the sink."

Edward opened the cabinet, and Bella grabbed a few grapes from the container. Her headache subsided just a little, and she loaded more fruit onto the plate he set before her. "So what gives?" Bella asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why are you here, Dr. Cullen?"

"Oh. Well..." He looked down at his empty plate and muttered, "I'm… sorry."

"What did you say?"

Edward looked up, his green gaze earnest. "I'm sorry, Dr. Swan."

"Wow!" Bella placed a dramatic hand against her chest. "The Great Edward Cullen is apologizing to a lowly intern? This must be so painful for you."

"You have no idea," he murmured, but Bella thought she must have imagined the words. For all she knew, she was imagining this whole encounter. Her pain meds were pretty strong and she did have a concussion...

But the rustle of the paper bag as he folded it was real. And the smell of the coffee and taste of the fresh fruit was real. And the chill she felt in the drafty kitchen was definitely real. So maybe this completely bizarre moment was real too.

"You're cold?" He noticed her slight shiver and handed her a take-out cup. "It's black because I don't know how you..."

"What are you sorry for?" she asked, the heat from the cup already warming her up.

He grimaced. "You can't just leave well enough alone, can you?"

"Apologies are only worth anything if you understand what you did wrong and want to make amends with the person you hurt," she said. "Otherwise, you're just saying it to cross it off your to-do list."

"Are you always this cynical?"

"Can you blame me? You've been nothing but horrible to me, to everyone, since day one. Why would I believe your apology even if it comes with food?"

He stared at her then, the fire in her eyes stronger than her physical pain. "You're right," he said. "It's... it's not an apology if the person doesn't believe they did anything wrong."

"Yes."

"Or if they're just saying it to cover their asses and don't really give a damn about the foul shit they've done to you."

"Also yes."

"Because if that's how they truly feel, then they can keep their fucking sorries to their sorry selves."

"Wow, I'm... I'm really touched," Bella said. "You really do understand how I feel right now."

"What? Oh, yes." Edward offered an uneasy smile. "I do."

"Okay, then. Go for it."

"Go for what?"

"That sincere, self-aware apology you just described to me. I'd really like to hear it."

Edward looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. He'd gotten so caught up in his thoughts that he'd forgotten she was there. He did feel bad about what had happened to her, all the needless things he'd put her through.

But to humble himself enough to apologize? Could he do that? Could he open himself up like that again, knowing she could laugh in his face if she didn't think he was earnest enough?

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Right, sorry." He took a sip of his chai tea for courage, avoiding her eyes. Setting down the cup, he cleared his throat. "Dr. Swan, I am sorry for not using your name, belittling your appearance, and generally making your life a living hell. I should have been a better teacher, a better person, and there is no excuse for how I acted. I truly apologize, for all of it."

Bella blinked at him, her eyes stinging a bit. That was much better than she'd thought him capable, and she genuinely didn't know how to respond.

"Th-thank you for saying that," she said finally. "I... I really appreciate it."

Edward nodded, seemingly content to let Bella watch him.

"What happened?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"To make you this way." She plucked a blueberry from the pile on her plate. "With me, I mean."

"That..." He heard his harsh tone and cleared his throat. "That doesn't concern you, Dr. Swan."

"You're standing in my kitchen feeding me breakfast, but I can't ask you a personal question?"

"That is correct."

"Fine. Then let's stick to the present subject." She looked at him. "Why did you come all the way here to apologize? You could have called or sent an Edible Arrangement."

"A what?"

"It's a basket of fruit made to look like flowers."

"Like, tomatoes shaped like daisies? Who would want that?"

"No one would want that! And there are no tomatoes."

"But tomatoes are fruit."

"They use pineapples and melons for the daisies, and you're dodging my question." She folded her arms and waited.

He knew she would want an explanation for him being here, knew it as soon as he made the decision to come. And he'd thought of something plausible on the way, some reason that sounded official and logical.

But seeing her like this—barefoot in yoga pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt, messy ponytail, in glasses but no makeup—his thoughts were consumed by how natural she looked, how at peace, how utterly beautif—

He closed his eyes and sucked in a quiet breath. This was the last thing he needed to be thinking about, and this was the last thing he needed to be doing. Especially now.

Especially with her.

"Some of the bagels have sesame seeds." Edward backed away from the counter. "But there's two cinnamon raisin and two plain ones in case you're allergic..."

"Thanks." Bella noticed his gaze darting around her kitchen. "What's wron-?"

"I need to go," he said loudly. "Got a... a VIP consult in an hour. So enjoy the food. And make Blondie wash the dishes." He forced a laugh as he rushed down the hall leading to the front of the house. "Get some rest, and uh... don't lift anything heavy."

"Wait, I…"

But Edward had already opened the front door, barely closing it as he fled. Bella could only move so fast, so she made it to the living room just in time to hear his silver SUV hum to life. And as Edward peeled out of her driveway like his life was on fire, Bella could only stand there and stare, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

**We're wondering what just happened too! Any ideas?**

**Rec of the week is actually called "The Rec" by LiLJiLL4286. The gang's all here in this high school-to-adulthood fic, but it's the Edward/Bella bond that has ladylibre totally hooked. Story is listed in our Favorites, as are all our fic recs.**

**Thanks again for reading - we'll see you Wednesday! XO**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Thank you to maplestyle for pre-reading. Teresa, you shouldn't have to hide in Bathroom One today. **

**Most of you love Tyler, hate Esme, loathe Edward and pity Bella. Looks like we are right on track.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Bella closed the door to her locker and pinned her name badge to her shirt. It had finally stopped raining, her headache was gone, and it was her first day of rounds since passing out.

Today was going to be great.

"Glad to have you back, Swan." Crowley actually looked glad to see her. "In honor of your return, you get to be on scut."

_So much for her great day._

"Um, Dr. Crowley? I just had a week off, which completely sucked. Please don't stick me on labs and paperwork."

"What part of 'scut' don't you understand?" He flipped to another page on his clipboard. "Were you this whiny before the concussion?"

"Yes, but I just whined in my head."

"Well, start doing that again before you give me a headache. Or you could always go home."

"No! Scut is good, great even!" Home sucked more than scut: at home, there was laundry and dishes and vacuuming.

Horrifying shit.

"It could be worse, Bella." Jake slammed his locker shut. "You could be on Cullen's service."

"That will no longer be an issue," Crowley said, and everyone snapped to attention.

"Why? Did he quit?" Alice asked.

"Move?" Jasper asked.

"Get fired?" Rose asked.

"Get hit by an ambulance?" Jake asked.

"No, but your concern is touching," Crowley said. "In light of recent events, Dr. Swan will not be working with Dr. Cullen for the remainder of her internship. Let's just leave it at that."

But Bella couldn't leave it at that and not just because everyone was looking at her. She'd had no contact with Edward since his strange and random visit to her house, and now he didn't want to work with her?

Had she offended him somehow?

"But why, Dr. Crowley?" she asked, adding hastily, "I mean, I am very interested in neuro and..."

"And we have more than one neurosurgeon in this hospital, fancy that!" Crowley offered her a fake smile. "Any other questions?"

Bella sighed. "No."

"Excellent." He glared at the group. "Now if it isn't too much trouble, get to work!"

Crowley left the room with Alice and Jasper on his heels, and Rose nudged Bella. "Take the gift, girl."

"What?"

"The Olympic Med gods have gifted you with a Cullen-free future." She smiled. "Take it."

"Or I'll find a way to take it for you," Jake said.

"Shut up and walk me to the vending machine on third." Rose pushed him out the door. "It has the good snacks, and it's your turn to buy."

Alone now, Bella walked slowly to the elevator, knowing Rose was right. She should have been relieved to be off Cullen's service and grateful to study under the quiet but knowledgeable Dr. Mallory.

But if Cullen was trying to use what happened at her house against her—even if she didn't know what it was—well, he had another thing coming!

She stormed into the elevator and mashed the button for his floor. He would not get away with this. She was going to go to his office and speak her mind if it was the last thing she did.

And with his unpredictable moods, it very well might be.

*****STYB*****

Edward was reviewing an article he'd been dying to read when his pager buzzed on his desk. Annoyed by the interruption, he grabbed the offending device with a scowl which only deepened when he read the message.

_Visitor, 3rd Floor Nurses Station_

Who could be visiting him? He had no family here and absolutely no friends. He used to have one, a great friend actually, but he knew how that turned out: with his friend sticking it to his wife.

Literally.

With a muttered curse, he left his office and strode up to the Nurses' Station where Jessica was working.

"I have a visitor?" he asked.

"I was shocked too," she replied with a smirk. "I'd assumed you were a humpbacked hermit who lived under a bridge."

"Well, who is it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do I look like your social secretary?"

"No, you look like a nurse who needs to learn her place. And that place is so far beneath me that..."

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" came a voice over his shoulder. "I did not raise you to speak to anyone like that!"

Edward froze in place, his entire life grinding to a halt.

"You and I both know that nurses keep this place running," the woman continued behind him. "And in your case, a nurse kept food on your table and a roof over your head."

Edward closed his eyes and turned around slowly, hoping that this was an apparition, a hallucination, a brain tumor for god's sake… anything but his mother.

But sure enough, she was approaching the desk, tsking her disapproval before smiling at Jessica. "Elizabeth Cullen, dear. I was a nurse for 30 years and am very sorry for my son's deplorable behavior."

"So nice to meet you!" Jessica shook her outstretched hand. "And it's okay. I'm used to his attitude."

"Well, you shouldn't be. And Edward is going to apologize." She turned to her son. "Right?"

"Of course." He glanced at Jessica as he tried to steer his mother away from the desk. "I'll talk to her later."

"You will talk to her now," Elizabeth said. "I won't ask you again."

"Right." Edward looked at Jessica and tried to ignore her smugness. "My apologies, Nurse Stanley."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Her smile grew even wider. "I really appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Elizabeth patted his cheek. "Good boy. Now let me look at you."

He stood back for her inspection as Jessica practically choked with glee in the background. Once she opened her big mouth, he would never hear the end of this.

"...bags under your eyes, that frown line is more prominent, and your posture is terrible." Elizabeth shook her head. "And don't get started on your hair."

He ran a hand through it instinctively. "My hair is my best feature."

"Then we are in trouble. Come." She looped her arm in his. "I had to take the red-eye, and they only served those awful shrimp cocktails on the plane. I'm hoping the cafeteria can do better than that."

"I'm sure they can, Mom."

"Goodbye, Dr. Cullen!" Jessica crowed, and his mother turned to wave at her. "Have a great time with your mommy!"

As Elizabeth beamed beside him, Edward groaned inwardly, a brewing sense of dread churning in his stomach.

*****STYB*****

"So, are you sleeping?" Elizabeth asked, lightly dressing her Cobb salad.

"Do you need more napkins?" Edward asked from across the table. "Or a straw for your..."

"Edward..."

He sighed. "Some. Mostly in on-call rooms."

"Drinking?"

"Some."

"Wallowing in self-pity?"

He looked up from his veggie burger. "Mom, don't."

"Oh, I think I will." She leaned in, lowering her voice. "And I have every right to because you left town without a word to me, your siblings, or anyone else. You were hurt—I understand that—but punish Tanya, not your family. You didn't call or write or even send a text to say 'Hey, I'm alive.' Some nights I didn't even think you were..." Her voice caught, and Edward's heart clenched. "You shouldn't have disappeared on us. We didn't deserve that."

Shame, an emotion he was becoming familiar with, washed over him.

"I'm sorry." She wouldn't meet his eyes, so he reached across the table for her hand. "I really am, Mom."

Elizabeth glanced at him and nodded. "Very well."

Edward returned to his food, hoping the rest of the meal would go more smoothly.

"The family reunion is next week, and I expect you to be there."

Edward looked up, shaking his head as his mouth was full.

"Don't test me, Edward," she said. "If you are not there, I will give every annoying member of our family your work address and the money to get here."

He swallowed his burger and a heap of frustration. "Mom, I would need a whole week off, and I can't arrange that on such short..."

"Already taken care of. Chief Carlisle said you haven't taken a single day off since you've been here and have plenty of time to burn."

"When did you talk to the Chief?"

"This morning. Are you dating?"

Edward blinked at the rapid subject change. "What?"

"Are you dating?" When he groaned, his mother sighed. "Honey, I worry about you. You're forty years old and spend all your time taking care of other people. You need to settle down and find a nice girl to take care of you."

"I did settle down, Mom," he muttered. "And look where it got me."

"I said a _nice_ girl, not some gold-digging harlot who'd sleep with your best friend." Edward blanched, and Elizabeth softened her voice. "Look, there are plenty of nice girls back home in Connecticut who would love the chance to get to know you. I can set something up for you next week."

"Set me up?"

"Of course! No one knows you better than I do, and I have great taste in everything."

Edward laughed, but inside he was panicking. Elizabeth Cullen had a lot of skills, but matchmaking was not one of them. She was so bad at it that Edward took it as a good sign that she didn't like Tanya.

"Edward?" she asked. "Are you all right?"

"Sure," he said, staring blankly behind her as he scrambled for a way out of this. Maybe he could tell her he'd taken a vow of chastity... nah, she'd never believe that.

"What are you staring at?" Elizabeth turned around to see what was behind her, then her voice warmed. "Oh! Oh, I see. That must be why you don't want me to fix you up. Because you already have someone."

He wasn't listening to her, so he nodded distractedly, hoping that would get her to change the subject. "Mm-hmm."

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, breaking Edward out of his trance. "Introduce me."

"Introduce you?" He blinked at her. "To whom?"

"To your girlfriend! The one you've been staring at with that faraway look in your eyes."

"My girlfriend?" Edward leaned over to one side, his eyes widening when he saw who she meant. "Bella?!"

"Is that her name?" Elizabeth cooed. "How perfect."

Edward's palms began to sweat. He hadn't been staring at Bella, hadn't even realized she was in the room. Now because he'd zoned out and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, his mother thought the two of them were dating.

If the idea weren't so insane, he might have found it funny.

"Mom, hold on a minute. Bella is..." But as he started to correct her, another idea struck him:

He could tell his mother that Swan was his girlfriend.

He could spin some scenario to make it plausible, something Elizabeth would believe. She'd leave town satisfied that Edward wasn't alone and miserable then stay out of his love life for at least the next year. And the moment she left town, things between him and the intern would go back to normal.

Yeah... if he played this right, it could actually work.

"Edward?" his mother prompted.

"Okay, Mom, look." He lowered his voice. "Yes, Bella and I are dating."

She squealed—his prim-and-proper mother actually squealed. "For how long?"

"Just a little while. No one really knows yet," he added quickly.

_Yeah, good thinking._

"What does she do for a living?"

"She's a doctor… well, an intern." Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, and Edward said, "But she's older than a regular intern."

"How much older?"

"She's 30ish." _Right?_

"Does she have…"

"Mom..."

"Sorry, I'm just excited for you!" Elizabeth turned around and saw Bella walk across the cafeteria to speak to another doctor. Mrs. Cullen watched Bella for a moment then turned back to her son. "I want to meet her."

"Mom, no."

"Why not?"

"For starters, no one in the hospital knows we're dating. And... well, since we just started seeing each other, it's a little early for a 'Meet the Parents' moment. Plus, she's shy. Like, really really shy."

Elizabeth stared at him, and Edward swore she saw right through his ruse. But she sighed, shaking her head. "So I can't meet her now?"

"Maybe on your next visit. You know, if we're still together."

"I guess bringing her to the family reunion would be..."

"Out of the question. So can we drop this now?"

"Sure, honey."

"Great." He visibly relaxed and picked up his burger. "Now tell me about you. What's going on at home?"

Elizabeth smiled dutifully and answered her son's question, starting with a story she could tell in her sleep. But her son had clearly forgotten who he was dealing with, and the thought made her smile.

She was going to meet this Dr. Bella. Make no mistake about that.

* * *

**How do you like Edward's mommy? **

**For teasers and inappropriate shenanigans, please join our group- BitterHarpy (BitterLady) Fanfiction on FB. **

**STORY REC: Steph has three recs today since they are one-shots: "Matriarch of Honor" by Pandora's Box is Heavy; and "Five" and "Somewhere Only We Know" by AushaPasha.**

**Thanks soooo much for reading and reviewing - we'll see you Saturday! XO**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Hello, again! ****Special thanks to maplestyle.**

**This will be the last chapter from the BABES compilation, so starting on Wednesday, all the chapters will be new to everyone. YAY!**

**This also means that we'll be updating on Wednesdays only going forward, but that's to ensure you never wait more than a week for new chapters. And trust us - these two are only getting started!**

**Let's get back to it!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After smoothing things over with Edward during lunch, Elizabeth waited for her son's two-hour surgery to begin before sidling up to the Nurses' Station, smiling at the familiar face still working there. "Hello again, Jessica."

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen!" Jessica replied.

"Oh, please call me 'Elizabeth.' We're old friends now, you and me."

Jessica beamed. "Nurses unite!"

"Exactly. Now, may I ask you a question, friend-to-friend?" When Jessica nodded, Elizabeth leaned in. "My son mentioned someone in passing earlier, and I was wondering if you could help me find her. Edward told me where she'd be, but I forgot and don't want to bother him while he's in surgery."

"Sure," Jessica said. "What's her name?"

"I think he said Bella," Elizabeth said uncertainly. "But I'm not..."

"Bella?" Jessica cried. "As in Bella Swan?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth balked at Jessica's expression. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just realized I need to check a patient file. Just a moment." Jessica opened the nearest file and kept her head down to look at it, her mind whirring with this delicious development. She'd caught Dr. Cullen hanging around Bella's room the night she fainted in his OR, heard they came into work together this morning, and that they were no longer allowed to work together. Now his mother wanted to meet her? That could only mean one thing.

One unbelievable thing.

"Thank you so much for waiting, ma'am." She looked up, her face a mask of professionalism. "I mean, Elizabeth. I think it's wonderful that you're meeting her on your first visit."

"Well, there's no time like the present." She tapped the counter with an impatient knuckle. "So Bella Swan is where?"

"I don't know." Jessica grabbed the phone. "But I'll page her for you!"

"Thank you, my dear. I really appreciate your help... and your discretion."

Jessica sobered. "Of course. I would never discuss a doctor's personal business. Or his mother's, for that matter."

Elizabeth smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

*****STYB*****

Bella stretched her hands over her head with a satisfied sigh. Dr. Mallory's pre-op labs were complete, giving Bella time for an early lunch. Her visit to the cafeteria to speak with Dr. Crowley allowed her to preview today's menu, and she could taste the grilled salmon and veggie medley already.

But as she headed toward that side of the hospital, her pager went off.

_Third-floor Nurse's Station? That's odd._

"Hey, Jess," she said upon arrival. "You paged?"

"Yes, Dr. Swan. How's your first day back?"

"Pretty good, so far. And just 'Bella' is fine."

"Well, Bella, you have a visitor," Jessica said in a sing-song voice before leaning in to whisper, "And bravo! I didn't think you had it in you."

"What do you mean?"

Jessica winked and looked pointedly over Bella's shoulder. "Lady with the Chanel bag and perfect hair. Don't keep her waiting!"

The phone rang, and Jessica answered it while shooing Bella away. Confused, Bella turned toward the waiting area and walked over to a woman with an elegant updo, noting her hair color looked a little familiar.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Swan and…"

"Well, Bella! Aren't you a looker?" Elizabeth extended an eager hand. "I am so sorry for the ambush, but my son was like a dog with his favorite chew toy trying to hide you from me. He'll be cross when he finds out about this, but I wasn't about to be put off that easily."

"Well, it's... nice to meet you?" Bella absently shook her hand. "And it's great that your son likes dogs, and um... I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Where are my manners? I'm Elizabeth, his mother." At Bella's blank stare, she added, "He hasn't mentioned me?"

"Who?"

"What do you mean, 'who'?"

"You asked if 'he' mentioned you. Who is 'he'?"

"Well, who else would 'he' be, dear?"

Bella's head was spinning with confusion. "I'm sorry, ma'am. But I have no idea who or what you're talking about."

"Indeed." Elizabeth studied Bella's expression. "It would appear you don't."

*****STYB*****

Edward rounded the corner and handed his chart to Jessica. His surgery had gotten cancelled because the patient got an infection, and he thought he might take his mother on a tour of the city. Lunch had been nice, and he hadn't realized how much he'd missed her.

He was about to ask Jessica to page his mother when his mind played a horrible visible trick on him.

"No," he whispered. "It can't be..."

"Don't worry, Dr. Cullen," Jessica whispered. "Your secret's safe with..."

Edward didn't hear the rest of her sentence because he sped off toward the seating area, hoping to minimize the damage. "Mother!"

"Edward." Her expression was unreadable. "I was just talking to Bella here, and she has no idea who I am."

"Right! No. I know." Edward kept his eyes strictly away from the intern. "Because I... I just haven't had the chance to mention you yet. And it's not as if you told me you were coming today."

"Well, I wanted to surprise you, but that's neither here nor there. Honestly, Edward, I'm a little hurt! I realize you've only been dating a few months, but surely there must have been time..."

"Dating?" Bella whispered urgently. "Dating who?"

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth lowered her voice. "I know you're keeping it a secret because he's an attending and you're an intern, but I cannot believe he hasn't mentioned me yet."

Bella stared at the woman as the meaning of those words slowly caught up to her brain. "Yes, well. Edward tends to do things that are simply unbelievable."

Elizabeth chuckled at Bella's tone, delighted that her plan to meet the pretty intern had worked. She was so busy smiling at her son that she missed the rage in Bella's eyes as she also looked at him.

And plotted half a dozen ways to kill him without getting caught.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way," Elizabeth said, "how about the three of us take this show on the road and have dinner tonight?"

"Tonight?" Edward paled. "Mother, that's really not necessary."

"I insist," she said, smiling at Bella. "If that's all right with you."

"That's a really kind offer, and I will definitely check my schedule," Bella said all too sweetly. "But Edward and I have an urgent meeting we need to attend so..."

"Right!" Edward choked out. "That's why I was looking for you, Dr. Swan. Didn't want us to be late."

"Isn't he thoughtful?" Bella cooed.

"He sure is!" Elizabeth said. "Well, don't worry about me. We can finalize our plans later on. I really hope you can join us, Dr. Swan."

"Thank you." Bella ran her hand up and down Edward's arm, lacing their fingers together. "I'm practically speechless at the thought of it!"

"Why don't you head back to the hotel, Mother, and I'll..." Edward had to raise his voice as Bella led him away. "I'll call you later!"

Elizabeth waved after them, grinning from ear to ear. "Okay!"

Bella dug her nails into the back of Edward's hand as she dragged him down the hall to his office. He winced from physical pain and the earful he knew he was about to get. She threw open the door, shoved him inside, and slammed the door behind them both. As she turned to face him, Edward held up his hands. "Before you say anything, I..."

"No!" She cut him off. "You don't get to go first. In fact, you don't to do anything right now except tell me why in the ever-loving fuck your mother thinks we're dating!"

"Well, she... she may have heard something that made her think that."

"What could she have possibly heard to make her think that?!"

He palmed the back of his neck. "Maybe me telling her we were dating?"

"You told her we..." Bella stopped in her tracks, staring at him in deadly silence before she wheeled around and headed for the door.

"Bella, wait!" Edward grabbed her arm from behind. "Please don't..."

"Get off of me!" she cried, yanking her arm away.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" He immediately released her. "But just... Bella, don't leave, please."

"Give me one good reason why not!"

"Because..." He started to speak then cleared his throat. "Okay, I don't have a good reason, but I just... could you listen to me? Please?"

Bella wanted to throw him out of the window, to break his arms and beat him with them. She wanted to kick him in the crotch, do her best Michael Flatley impersonation all over his face, and yank his hair out of his head strand by strand. Of all the outlandish stunts he'd pulled - and there had been some doozies - this one took the cake, the ice cream, and all the confetti. And now he expected her to stand there and listen while he justified his bullshit?

"Bella..."

"What?"

"Could you... could you hear me out? Please?"

He'd said 'please' twice now, and unless she was hearing things, he almost sounded sincere. Worse yet, she couldn't deny being curious enough to let him speak, so she folded her arms and nodded once.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

He looked down and sighed. "Look, I just need you to pretend for a day... two at the most..."

"That you and I are dating?" It sounded even more ridiculous the second time she said it. "That I'm... what? Your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Why do you need a fake girlfriend? You're an attractive man... well, until you start talking..." When Edward glared at her, she shrugged. "What? It's not like you're Mr. Popularity around here."

"The useless asses of Olympic Med don't like me? Why the hell should I care about that?"

"Because those useless asses are my friends and your colleagues, and if you don't get that... You know what? Forget it." She turned toward the door again. "This will never work."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Edward stepped toward her. "Bella, please. I need help."

"No shit, Sherlock. But why bother me with this? Haven't you tortured me enough?"

The question made him ashamed, but he fought off the feeling. "I'm asking you because you're friendly and well-liked and easy on the eyes." He couldn't resist looking her up and down. "Well, now, anyway."

She ignored that. "And I'm the only person whose name you know."

"Yes. And while I was staring off into space in the cafeteria earlier, my mother thought I was staring at you. That's why I told her we were dating."

"Were you?"

"Was I what?"

"Staring at me?"

"No. I honestly hadn't realized you were in the room until she turned around and saw you and got all excited. I haven't done anything to make her that happy in years, and I just... I thought this would be the better solution."

"So lying to your mother is better than telling her the truth?"

"Do you always tell your mother the truth?"

Bella looked away, refusing to go anywhere near that subject. "What would I have to do exactly?"

"Go to dinner with me and my mom tonight. Or tomorrow if tonight isn't good for you."

"I'm actually off in a few hours, so tonight works."

"Okay. And... well, you'd have to act like you actually like me."

"Damn." She shook her head. "I didn't minor in 'dramatic performances under duress,' so I'm afraid that will be impossible."

Edward bit his tongue, trying to keep a lid on his frustration. "Could you try?"

"What's in it for me?"

"What?"

"You're asking me to pretend to be in a relationship with you." She shuddered. "Surely you didn't think I'd do it for nothing."

"No, but..." He threw up his hands. "I mean, what do you want?"

"Surgeries," she said quickly.

"Okay. I can let you scrub into some of my..."

"No, none of those easy ones. I want some really good ones. And not just me! My friends too... for an entire month."

He shook his head. "You're asking too much."

"So I'll guess you'll be telling Elizabeth over dinner that her baby boy lied to her." She batted her lashes. "Have fun with that."

"Fine! I'll agree to the surgeries. But this means I own your ass for the same amount of time."

"I am not an object, Dr. Cullen," she snapped. "You cannot 'own' me or my ass."

"Swan, it's just an expression."

"And you can just shove that expression up your ass. You're asking me to go to dinner with your..."

"And Connecticut."

"In Connecticut?!" She gaped at him. "Just how wealthy are you people?"

"No, I'm asking you to go to dinner tonight _and_ go to Connecticut next week. That's our family reunion, and Mother really wants me to attend with my girlfriend. It would get her to leave me alone for at least a year." _And give me the chance to show Tanya that my life didn't end after she fucked my best friend._

"Forget it. Not even weekly ground-breaking surgeries are worth that kind of torture."

"You'd turn down one month of quality surgeries for the Fucked-Up Foursome—and six months for you—plus extra help for the intern exam at the end of the year?"

Bella studied him. "Add two more favors to be named at my discretion."

"What?"

"You're asking me to lie not only to your mother but to the rest of your family and friends," she said softly. "Not to mention disrupt my plans for next week with very little notice. That's worth more than some OR time and help with a test I'd probably ace anyway."

He folded his arms. "You're pretty cocky for an intern."

"And you're pretty pathetic for a grown man. But if you want my help, these are my terms."

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "But you have to stop with the insults."

She grinned. "You first."

His smile was slower in coming. "Touché."

"Looks like we have a deal." She extended a hand. "Nice doing business with you, Dr. Cullen."

Edward gripped her hand, and a warm current of energy surged between them. Her eyes widened as he gasped, unable to resist pulling her closer. "Edward," he murmured.

She blinked at him. "What?"

"You're my girlfriend now. You should call me 'Edward.' "

"Okay." Heat rushed to her cheeks. "Edward."

"_Dr. Cullen to Room 3014. Dr. Cullen to Room 3014," _came the voice over the loudspeaker.

Bella and Edward jumped apart, Bella stuffing her hand in her pocket as Edward turned away.

"So… uh, yeah. Dinner tonight," he said hastily. "Dress semi-formally. I will pick you up at 8:00PM. Do not make me wait." When she just stared at him, he said, "I mean, I'd really appreciate it if you were ready on time."

She was so focused on how warm she'd gotten that she nodded and rushed out of his office. She ducked into the first empty patient room she found and closed the door, wondering once again what the hell had just happened between them.

And what the hell she was going to tell everyone else about it.

* * *

**What indeed, Dr. Swan?**

**Story Rec: JA Mash is back! She started posting her new story The Intern. Who doesn't love an office romance? **

**Thanks for reading - we'll see you Wednesday with the first of the new chapters! XO**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Thanks again to all those who followed us here from the "Babies at the Border" compilations and have been patiently rereading the last eight chapters. All new chapters from here on out, and we can't wait to hear what you think! **

**Special thanks to maplestyle.**

**Let's check in with Bella...**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Standing in front of her full-length mirror, Bella smoothed the skirt of her lacy cocktail dress and stared at her reflection in disbelief. Sure, she looked good—her minimal makeup and loose curls were the right blend of flirty and fancy—but inside, she was a wreck. When she bought this dress during her marathon makeover with Alice, she never dreamed she'd actually wear it this year.

Let alone wear it for a date.

Let alone wear it for a date with Edward Cullen...

...and his mother.

"If my mother could see me now," she muttered as she retrieved strappy slingbacks from a box in her closet, "she'd probably remind me that only whores wear red lipstick."

Esme thought only whores did a lot of things – wear red lipstick, drink tequila, party on weeknights – which made Bella a certified whore in her book. She thought Bella's life was nothing but the sum of her own poor choices and that if anything bad ever happened to her, it was her own fault.

"_What did you do? You must have done something to bring this on yourself..."_

The memory of Esme's words caused Bella's hands to tremble, and she balled them into a fist, taking a deep breath through her nose. "Everything is fine, Bells," she whispered, using the comforting phrase her father used to use. "You're all right, and everything is fine."

After a few moments, Bella felt calm enough to finish fastening her heels. She touched up her red lipstick with a snarky smile, and as she blotted and tossed the tissue in the trash, she heard the front door close.

_Shit!_

"Bella?" Rose called from downstairs. "You home?"

"Um, yeah." _Shit, shit, shit! _"I, uh... I thought you were staying out all night."

"Couldn't find anyone worth going home with, so I came home to you," Rose yelled back. "Wanna order a pizza? I'll let you pick one of the toppings!"

"I would, but I'm, uh..." Bella swallowed hard. "Well, I'm actually going out."

"What?" Quick, heavy footsteps pounded on the stairs then Rose skidded to a breathless stop in Bella's doorway. "Hot damn... You _are_ going out!"

"I just said that."

"I know, but I thought you meant to Target or the library." Rose whistled in appreciation. "Well done, roomie!"

Bella grabbed her purse. "Thanks."

"So who's the guy?" Rose followed Bella out of her bedroom. "Is he hot?"

"Is that all that matters?"

"It's a start! If he's not hot, then he better be rich or well hung. Otherwise, what's the point?"

Bella chuckled. "Never change, Rose."

"You mean like you're subtly changing the subject?" Rose sped ahead and stopped in front of Bella. "Who is it?"

"Rose..."

"Oh my god." Rose lowered her voice. "Is it Dead-Tooth Unibrow from the morgue? Because if it is, then those rules definitely apply."

Bella looked at her. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Hey, he's got great hair and really big feet. Like, maybe-the-unibrow-isn't-a-deal-breaker big."

"It's not him, but it's new. Really new." This part was true, at least. "And it's been a long time since I've dated anyone, so I'm keeping it quiet for now, okay?"

"Of course. Just make sure you have breath mints, an active Uber account, and those brass knuckles I bought you for Christmas."

Bella patted her purse. "I never leave home without them."

"Good girl." The glow of headlights flooded the living room, and Rose bowed with a sweep of her hand. "Your chariot awaits."

Bella tried to smile and walked toward the door, but Rose stopped her. "Let him come to you. You don't want to seem too eager."

"Right." Bella fidgeted with her hair, her gaze trained on the window. After a few moments of waiting, she huffed. "I really should get going."

Rose frowned at the tremor in Bella's voice. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"Well, I... I haven't eaten since lunch, and you know what happened the last time I didn't eat."

"Uh-huh." Rose narrowed her eyes. "And I also know when something's wrong."

"Rose, please. Just leave it alone."

But Rose was heading toward the front door. "I will not leave it alone. Not when you look like you're about to toss your cooki..."

Rose threw open the door and found a startled Edward Cullen with his fist raised and ready to knock on the door. Her mouth dropped open as she blinked at him, then her expression hardened. "Hell-to-the-fuck-ass no!" she cried.

"What kind of-"

Rose slammed the door before Edward could finish his sentence, turning her furious attention to Bella. "Did that concussion completely destroy your brain?"

"Rose, I can expla—"

"Edward Cullen? Edward fucking Cullen? What the hell are you thinking going on a date with that sorry excuse for a human being?"

"I'm..." Bella paused as Edward knocked on the door. "Let me just get that..."

Bella opened the door, and an annoyed Edward said, "This door isn't but so thin."

"Oh, no." Rose stepped between Bella and Edward. "Did I hurt your feelings? Sucks when the shoe is on the other foot, huh?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Not someone you want to fuck with," she hissed. "You're on my time, on my porch..."

"But I am not here for you. I am here for Bella. So if it's all the same to you..."

He reached for Bella's hand, but Rose shoved it away. "Over my dead body."

"Rose," Bella said. "I know you're trying to protect me, but there's really no need. Because this... this isn't what it looks like."

Rose snorted. "Famous last words."

"Look, Mouth Almighty," Edward said. "I'm not going to jackhammer her chastity belt or ask her to pose nude on my piano. I'm just taking her to dinner so my mother will quit trying to fix me up with every bubble-headed female this side of the Mississippi River." He looked at his watch for emphasis. "And you're making me late."

Rose turned around to look at Bella. "Is that true?"

"There's a little more to it than that," Bella said. "But yeah, that's the gist."

"Is he blackmailing you?"

"No."

"Manipulating you?"

"If anything, I'm manipulating him."

"Really?" Rose perked up at Edward's groan. "Then go with my blessing!"

Bella headed out the door with a smile. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you, Mother Inferior," Edward said.

"Be nice," Bella told him as they descended her front stairs. "She was five seconds from kicking your ass."

"Three," Rose said from the doorway. "And I've got a black belt in nut-punching."

"What a charmer," Edward muttered as he walked Bella toward his car. "Does she treat all your visitors like this?"

"We don't get many..." Bella balked as Edward held open the passenger door for her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm being a gentleman. What does it look like?" As she stared at him in shock, he stormed around to the driver side. "Just get in. Blonde Am-Bitchin' is still glaring at me, and I don't want her throwing shit at my car."

"Is everything all right?" Rose called out. "I have mace!"

"It's okay, Rose!" Bella waved back. "I'll see you when I get home!"

Edward slammed his door, and Bella got in, closing her door with more appropriate force. Edward pulled off as soon as Bella fastened her seatbelt, his face pinched in a scowl. Bella watched her familiar surroundings disappear and thought, _"__This is going to be the longest night of my life."_

*****STYB*****

"How old are you?" Edward asked abruptly.

"What?" By now, they had been riding in silence for twelve full minutes, and Bella had almost forgotten he was there. "I mean, what was that?"

"How old are you? We need to know some basic things about each other if we're going to pull this off."

"Huh. Well, maybe we should start with my name since you have such a hard time remembering it."

A grin played at Edward's mouth. "I think I can manage."

"I'm 32," Bella said.

"Years old?"

"No, decades. Yes, years, you moron."

"No… it… you just…"

"I know, I know. I'm too old to be an intern." She looked out of her window with a snort. "What the hell took me so long, right? Why didn't I figure out my shit sooner? Why do I have to be a disappointing failure?"

"Who's calling you a failure?"

"No one. Well, someone, but..." She huffed. "Never mind."

"Oooo-kay. Well, before you freaked out, I was trying to say you look much younger than 32. That's why I was so surprised."

"Oh." Bella clasped her hands in her lap. "Sorry. And thanks."

"No problem." He forced his gaze back to the road. The bloom of color on her cheeks made her even lovelier than normal, and he couldn't afford to be distracted. Not tonight. "So did you.. I don't know how to ask this."

"Did I what?"

"Did you start school late or change your major?" He reached a four-way stop and had to wait for the joggers to cross. "I mean, you're clearly smart enough to get through school, so I was just wondering about the path you took to get here."

"The path I took to get here," she repeated softly. The path was winding, jagged, and fucking brutal, but she didn't want to get into all of that with him. Certainly not on their first date.

_Shit, did that mean there would be more of these?_

"You don't have to answer," Edward said when her silence dragged on. "It's really none of my business."

"No, it's fine. Let's just say I had to change directions and it took some time to find my way again."

"And have you found your way?"

"I don't know. But I'm better off here than where I was."

She didn't like how cryptic and tragic she sounded, but to her surprise, Edward nodded. "Cheers to that."

Bella relaxed a bit and spent the next few minutes internally debating what to discuss next. Then she remembered something. "Do you have a piano?" she asked.

He was surprised by the question. "Um, no."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"When you were bickering with Rose, you said you weren't going to ask me to pose nude on your piano. So I was just..."

"Wondering if I had one." He glanced at her. "Are you disappointed that I don't?"

"No."

"Offering to pose if I did?"

"You don't, so it's a moot point."

"But that wasn't a no," he said smugly. "Noted."

"Ass."

"I should tell you that there is a beautiful baby grand at the family compound in Connecticut." He chuckled though the image in his mind was anything but amusing. "I'm sure something can be arranged."

"In your dreams, Cullen."

He sighed. "Only if I'm lucky."

"All right." It was getting harder not to smile at him. "Let's get back to the basics, okay?"

"As you wish."

"How old are you? Did you grow up in Connecticut? Do you have any siblings? Are you close to them? Where is your father? Where did you go to school?"

"Forty. Yes, but I lived in New York before moving here. Four sisters. We're close enough. He died when I was 19. Bowdoin then Columbia." He made a show of running out of breath before adding, "You?"

"Um… 32, but we covered that. Born in Seattle but was dragged to Boston as a child. No siblings that I know of. I went to UMass then UDub. And I'm sorry about your father."

"Thanks." He hesitated before asking, "What about yours?"

"My father? He left us when I was five."

"I'm sorry."

"It was what it was." Bella fiddled with her fingers. She almost asked him what growing up with a father was like but thought better of it. Not only was it a rather intimate question, but her desire to know might reveal more about herself than she wanted him to know.

"So it was just you and your mom?" he asked.

"No, there was my mother, and then there was me... and never the twain should meet. At least, that was her preference."

"But…"

"Could we talk about literally anything else?"

"Sure. Why Olympic Med?"

"It was far away from my mother and close to Dr. Carlisle."

"The Chief?"

"You know any other Carlisle's?"

"Smart ass." He thought for a moment. "So 'Carlisle'… is that his first or his last name?"

She laughed. "I can't believe you just asked me that!"

"Well, do you know?"

"I don't think anyone does. My mother called him 'Carlisle' and told me to call him 'Dr. C.' But when I interviewed here, people referred to him as 'Chief Carlisle.' I was really confused."

"Maybe it's his first and last name," Edward said.

"Maybe he has one name like Cher."

"Maybe his first name is Cher."

Bella laughed again, and Edward couldn't help but be delighted by the sound.

The rest of the conversation flowed in similar fashion—sharing basic personal facts between the occasional joke about nothing—until they pulled into The Archfield. Edward handed the valet the keys and then walked around to help Bella. She hesitated only a moment before taking his hand, the electric current surging between them once again.

Bella's breath hitched as she looked up at Edward, and he did not look away as he closed the door behind her. He offered a half-smile as they walked into the hotel, and Bella thought she smiled in return. But with the butterflies flapping in her stomach, she just couldn't be sure.

As Bella and Edward passed through the lobby, she tried to tell herself that no one could tell they were faking it, that everything was normal. She caught sight of their reflection as they passed a wall of mirrors and was almost shocked by how good they looked together. The appreciative glances of passersby certainly suggested as much, and Bella even smiled at a few of them.

"By the way." Edward murmured in her ear. "You look beautiful tonight."

Bella shivered at his nearness, almost in spite of herself.

"Are you cold? Do you need my jacket?" Edward asked.

"No, but thank you." Touching him was disconcerting enough, but to be enveloped in a blazer surrounded by his scent? Hard. Pass.

"Edward, honey!" Elizabeth Cullen waved at them from across the lobby. "Over here!"

Bella's smile froze in place, and she felt his grip on her hand tighten.

"Here we go," he said without moving his lips, and Bella couldn't help but think, "_Now would be a great time for me to faint again."_

* * *

**If only we could all faint on command, Bella...**

**Story rec: From Lemonade to Love from sukiethree**

**Thanks sooo much for reading - we'll see you next Wednesday with another new chapter! XO**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Special thanks to maplestyle.**

**The world s****eems totally cray-cray right now, and we hope this story provides a little break from the insanity.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Edward, Bella!" Elizabeth beamed as Edward and Bella approached. "I am so glad we could do this."

Edward's smile was tight but in place as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Mom."

Bella nodded politely beside him. "Mrs. Cullen."

Elizabeth turned to her. "My mother-in-law was Mrs. Cullen, the insipid old bat. Call me 'Elizabeth.' "

"Okay," Bella said. "If you'd like."

"I would." Elizabeth's smile widened. "And in this family, we hug."

"Oh!" Bella stiffened as Elizabeth drew her into a firm embrace. "Okay."

Elizabeth pulled back and stared at Bella's expression. "Heavens, child! You act as if you have never been hugged before."

"It's, um..." Bella looked down. "It's been a minute, I guess."

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth caught Edward's subtle shake of the head and frowned. "Well, what kind of—"

"Who's hungry?" Edward asked, patting his stomach for effect. "The last thing I ate was a Tic Tac."

"I made reservations for 8:30, so we can head into the restaurant now." Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "They've got a creamy parsnip soup I've been dying to try!"

Edward nodded. "Lead the way."

As his mother walked ahead, Edward turned to Bella who was still studying her shoes. "Hey." Bella looked up to find a concerned expression on his face. "If you want to go home," he said gently. "I'll make an excuse to my mom and..."

Bella shook her head. "A deal is a deal." She squared her shoulders and slipped her arm into the crook of his elbow. "Let's do this."

"Okay," he said, and she thought she caught a hint of admiration in his voice.

They followed Elizabeth into the restaurant and were ushered to a round table near the back. "I thought we could use some privacy," Elizabeth said, looking up as Edward pulled out Bella's chair, and Elizabeth had to stop the urge to clap with joy.

Edward sat beside Bella, and Elizabeth took a seat across from them. Bella understood the reason for the arrangement but couldn't help but feel it was a mistake. Edward's nearness never made her anything but anxious, and his mother was bound to notice that. And as Edward indulged his mother's interest in the elegant décor and diverse menu offerings, Bella felt her nerves tripling. Who was she kidding? She and Cullen were like holy water and the devil's oil. They could barely get through an entire conversation without insults and venom, and now they had to pretend they were dating? And their first test was in front of his mother?

Was it too late to cancel?

"So, Bella..." Elizabeth began. "Tell me about yourself."

"That's, uh... that's kind of broad," Bella said, clearing sudden dryness from her throat.

"Oh, silly me!" Elizabeth laughed. "I mean, tell me about your childhood, your education, your family, your background, your goals, your..."

"Wow, Mom." Edward shook his head in amusement. "Do you also need fingerprints and a urine sample?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Elizabeth gasped. "How dare you mention bodily fluids at the table? Have I taught you nothing?"

"I'm sorry." Though Edward looked anything but sorry. "I just wondered how thorough your investigation was going to get."

The server approached, and Bella breathed a quiet sigh of relief as Elizabeth pursed her lips. "I swear, you act more and more like your father every day."

Edward smiled. "Why, thank you."

The server took their orders—Elizabeth insisting on the soup for all three of them—and after her second glass of wine, Bella felt relatively relaxed. The conversation was slow but not terribly awkward, and Bella managed to answer Elizabeth's questions without revealing anything too personal. Elizabeth wasn't the only one listening, and fake boyfriend or not, Edward Cullen wasn't entitled to know certain things yet.

She doubted he ever would be.

Knowing it was rude to talk with her mouth full, Bella deliberately took her time with the salty soup and dove right into her entrée upon its arrival. Between the food and wine—which she sorely wished were tequila—Bella spent most of the meal just nodding and smiling. Edward seemed calm, Elizabeth appeased, and as far as Bella could tell, the evening couldn't have been going any better.

"I should have ordered the pilaf instead of whipped potatoes," Elizabeth remarked.

Bella reached for her wineglass. "You can have mine, if you'd like."

"How thoughtful of you!" Elizabeth said as Bella took another sip of wine. "Now, how many sexual partners have you had?"

Wine spewed out of Bella's mouth, splattering the white tablecloth as Bella coughed and sputtered. "What?"

"Mom!" Edward cried, patting Bella's back. "Are you serious right now?"

"It is just a question," Elizabeth said mildly.

"It is not just a question." Edward handed Bella a napkin. "And you have no right to..."

"As your mother, I have every right. Besides, Bella doesn't mind answering, do you, dear?"

"Of course not." Bella sipped some water as Elizabeth looked at Edward triumphantly. "In fact, I'm glad you asked."

Edward's brows shot up. "You are?"

"Yes. Because boundaries are important in a relationship, and I like to establish those upfront." She turned to Elizabeth. "And whether I've slept with two people or 200, that's nobody's business but mine. And Edward's, should I choose to tell him."

Bella felt Edward's approving gaze on her as Elizabeth blinked in surprise.

"I see," the older woman finally said. "Well, I'm... I'm sorry if my question made you uncomfortable. I'm..." She looked at Edward. "I'm just looking out for my son."

"And I can respect that," Bella said not unkindly. "That's what good mothers do."

"It is, isn't it?" Elizabeth beamed at Bella, then Edward, and the tension at the table dissipated. "So how did you and my son meet?"

"Hospital," they said simultaneously.

"Duh." Elizabeth said with a chuckle. "Was it love at first sight?"

Bella snorted, and Edward nudged her with his elbow. "What? It wasn't!" Bella noticed Elizabeth's confusion and added, "Let's just say that your son's opinions and attitude drew strong reactions from me."

"Yes." Edward matched Bella's smirk with one of his own. "And Bella's understated beauty and personality soon became obvious and unavoidable."

"And then you found each other," Elizabeth gushed. "How long have you been dating?"

"Five weeks," Bella said.

"Three months," Edward said.

Elizabeth looked between the two of them. "Which is it?"

Edward looked helplessly at Bella, and she wanted to kill him. "Well, let's see," she stalled. "Our first date was about three months ago, so that's probably what he's thinking of."

"Yes!" he said proudly. "Yes, I am."

"And the five weeks?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh!" Bella smiled, her mind racing. "Well, that was... I mean, I guess that would be..."

"That was the first time we did it," Edward blurted out.

Bella whipped her head around and gave him a wide-eyed "WTF" look, causing him to cringe. He smiled sheepishly at her, and Bella turned to Elizabeth, "I wouldn't have said it quite that way, but..."

"Hey," Elizabeth said, "I opened that door, so I can't be upset that you stayed in the room."

Bella mentally tried to work out that metaphor while Elizabeth leaned forward with a grin. "I cannot wait for you to meet everyone, Bella. They're going to just love you! Well, Kate probably won't, but that girl is so far up Tanya's ass that I don't know where Kate begins and Tanya ends."

"I see." Bella smiled, not noticing Edward stiffen beside her. "Who's Kate?"

"Edward's sister. Well, one of them."

"Right, sorry. Haven't quite memorized the family tree." Bella chuckled lightly. "And Tanya is..."

Elizabeth dabbed her napkin at the corner of her mouth. "Edward's ex-wife."

Bella noticed Edward's stone-faced expression and put her hand atop his, squeezing gently. "Of course."

Edward looked down in surprise at their hands then looked up at her. She smiled softly, a look of sympathetic solidarity in her eyes, and he was struck dumb at how lovely she was.

"Tanya was too much," Elizabeth was saying. "And what she did with Emmett was absolutely disgrac…"

"Elizabeth," Bella said, taking the hint as Edward gripped her hand. "You, uh... you mentioned grandchildren earlier. I know they must be your pride and joy."

"They sure are!" Elizabeth turned eagerly to Bella. "I have fourteen altogether—nine girls and five boys. In fact, my daughters just sent me some pictures that I've just got to show you!"

As Elizabeth rummaged through her purse for her phone, Bella felt a softer squeeze on her hand and looked up into the grateful green eyes of Edward Cullen.

"You're welcome," Bella mouthed, leaning over to look at the litany of photos Elizabeth was all too happy to show her. Then something belatedly caught up to her. "I'm sorry—did you say you have fourteen grandchildren?!"

*****STYB*****

An hour later, Bella was back in Edward's car and pulling away from The Archfield.

"So..." Edward began. "That was..."

"Awkward? Humiliating? Worse than a PAP smear?" When Edward blinked at her, Bella laughed. "Okay, it wasn't that bad. Actually could have been a lot worse."

"I guess."

Silence filled the car, but it wasn't unpleasant. Tonight could have been a disaster, yet they escaped unscathed. Not only didn't Elizabeth catch on to their ruse, but she actually seemed to like Bella. And Bella hadn't finished her caramel apple cheesecake at the restaurant, so her bedtime snack would be extra special.

Not too shabby for their first fake date.

"She..." Edward sighed. "She shouldn't have brought that up."

Bella turned to him. "I'm sorry?"

"My mother. She shouldn't have mentioned her... my ex-wife, I mean."

"Oh." Bella folded her hands in her lap. "Yeah."

"You can ask," he murmured as they reached a red light. "If... if you want to."

"I only want to know what you want to tell me," she said, causing him to look at her. "And if this subject isn't on that list, then I don't need to know."

Though he'd caught the sincerity in her tone, Edward was mesmerized by its reflection in her eyes. How could she be so respectful of his past when she had every right to...

A honking horn snapped Edward out of his thoughts, and he continued through the now green light.

"Anyway," he continued. "Thanks for getting her to change the subject."

She shrugged. "I sensed it was a painful subject for you. I know I don't like it when people pry into my worst memories."

"I'm just saying that was really decent of you."

"It was nothing."

"Could you stop talking and just accept my damn gratitude?"

Bella bristled, and when he took the next corner too fast, she outright glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Why do you act like a normal person one minute then morph into Dr. Dickward the next?"

His lips fought a twitch at her creative insult, but his level of irritation made him say, "Remember how you were trying to mind your business a few minutes ago?"

"Yes."

"Do us both a favor and keep doing that." He flashed an insincere smile. "Please."

Bella crossed her arms and glared out the passenger window. "Asshole," she muttered.

"That's more like it."

Edward concentrated on the road, grinding his fingers into the steering wheel, while Bella contemplated all the reasons she was the biggest idiot on the planet for thinking they could ever be more than enemies. Shoving aside the parts of the evening where she'd actually seen a shred of Edward's humanity, she realized the parts of him that were 100% asshole were too great to overcome, and she had no interest in climbing that Everest.

In fact, she had no interest in seeing or speaking to Edward Cullen ever again unless professional obligation demanded it.

They soon arrived at her house, and Bella barely waited for the car to stop before she jumped out, slamming the door behind her. Edward threw the car in park and rushed after her.

"Bella, wait!"

She kept walking.

"Bella, please..." He grabbed her arm. "Let me just..."

"Stop grabbing me!" she cried, wrenching her arm away. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry." He held up placating hands. "I'm sorry."

Bella folded her arms and waited, raising an eyebrow when he didn't speak. "Well?"

"I..." He sighed. "I don't want to fight with you."

"You might want to tell your mouth that."

"My mouth?" His gaze drifted toward _her _mouth, and he forced himself to focus. "Pardon me, but I'm not the only one in this relationship who is hot-headed and stubborn."

"Excuse me?"

"You, my dear, are contrary and argumentative."

"We are not in a relationship, and I am not your 'dear,' " she snapped. "I'm the woman you begged to pose as your girlfriend and treated like shit when she agreed."

"I know."

"Maybe if you weren't so scared of disappointing Mommy, you could actually be a decent person for more than three minutes at a time."

"I am not afraid of my mother."

"Then why am I here? Why not just tell her you're not ready to be in a relationship? Or that you don't have time for one? Or that this Tanya person was the love of your life and that... that whatever happened with her destroyed you?"

"Because I don't know if that's true! I don't know if she destroyed me or if I really loved her or even knew her because I'm too busy hating her. All I want to feel is pissed off right now, but you keep fucking that up!"

Bella blinked at him, confused by the helplessness in his voice. She took a step back, dropping her defensive stance. "I don't know what you're saying. I mean, I haven't done anything but try to help you."

"I know."

"So how does that fuck things up for you?"

"Bella, you..." He half-chuckled. "Let's just say you've been fucking me up for a while now."

"I guess that's better than being a fuck-up." He smiled, and she shook her head. "God, you're a pain in the ass."

"Then why do you bother?"

"Because I see myself in you."

"What?"

"I see someone who life has tried to break and..."

"I am not broken!"

"I didn't say you were broken – I said life has tried to break you, yet here you are anyway." At his annoyed expression, she added, "Acting as if you want to be left alone when loneliness is your biggest fear."

He snorted derisively. "You don't know me."

"And you don't know me either. You couldn't handle half the shit I've been through, so show a little respect."

Edward stared at her, his expression a mixture of confusion, surprise, and something else, but he didn't respond. And as the silence stretched between them, Bella rolled her eyes.

This night had gone on long enough.

"Well, good night, Dr. Cullen. It has been... something." She leaned in as if to kiss his cheek, but realizing she wasn't in a Hallmark romance, she patted him there instead. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Edward was so stunned by the feel of her hand against his face that he could only stare as she walked up the stairs and into her house. His fingers trailed lightly where her touch had burned his skin, and he found himself wishing she had used her lips instead.

And he cursed himself for the thought.

Edward didn't know what he'd gotten himself into with Bella Swan, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be so easy to get himself out.

* * *

**Just when you think the guy is improving, he opens that damn mouth of his...**

**Contest rec's: I'm (Steph) a judge for two upcoming contests: PerfectDateContest (FF search name) and the Family Affairs Contest. There is also A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words: Quarantine Edition contest coming up. So be sure to check these out! I will post links on our bio sometime today.**

**Story Rec: Man Of Omerta by AgoodWITCH and she just finished Wander No More. Go send her some BitterLady love!**

**Thanks for taking this ride with us! See you next Wednesday XO**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Thanks for all the comments and hilarious thoughts - really keeps us going!**

**Thanks to maplestyle.**

**It looks like they survived the date. So everything should be fine now, right?**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**(The start of this chapter goes back in time a few minutes)**

"She should be home by now." Rose paced the living room, glancing at her watch. "I swear on a scalpel, if he did anything to her..."

"I still don't understand," Alice said from the couch. She, Jasper, and Jake had rushed over as soon as they could after Rose's frantic call three hours ago. "Why on God's green earth would she be going on a date with... with..." She shuddered. "I can't even say it!"

"Maybe she hit her head harder than we thought," Jasper said. "Concussions can turn you into a completely different person."

"Maybe he's blackmailing her," Jake said around a mouthful of pizza. "He's slimy enough to do that."

"She said it's not that." Rose peeked through the curtains, frowning at the empty driveway. "Said it's almost the other way around."

"What does that mean?" Alice asked then turned to Jake. "Could you chew any louder?"

"Probably," he said.

"She didn't say that much." Rose faced the room again. "But he said she was just helping him get his mother off his back."

"But why would she do that?" Alice cried. "I mean, yeah, Bella is kind and thoughtful and..."

"Naïve," Jake said, his mouth thankfully empty. "And I don't put it past Cullen to take advantage of that."

Rose looked at Jake, concern etched in her face. "Neither do I."

"So what do we do?" Jasper asked. "Other than schedule her for an MRI in the morning?"

"I don't know." Rose sighed. "Bella and I haven't known each other that long, and I wouldn't want to…"

Headlights flashed across the window, and the four interns raced forward, their faces pressed against the cold glass, battling for space.

"Hey!" Alice griped. "Watch where you're sticking that thing!"

Jake smirked. "You know you love it."

"I meant your arm, you pervert!"

"I don't care what she meant," Jasper said. "Just stay still, Jake."

"Will you clowns shut the hell up?" Rose hissed. "I can't hear!"

The foursome fell silent as the voices outside came to them on the wind.

"They're fighting," Alice whispered.

"Of course they are." Rose shook her head. "He's a boil on the butt of humanity."

They listened some more, and Jake whistled lowly. "Man, Swan's giving him hell."

"Bella's stronger than she looks," Jasper said.

"He looks weird." Rose leaned closer for a better look. "Like he's in pain or something."

"Better him than Bella," Alice said, and they all nodded their assent.

"Well, she's in one piece." Rose sighed in relief. "So that's one good sign that..."

The four of them reared back and gasped, shocked by the sight before them.

"Did she..." Rose blinked. "Did she just kiss him?"

"She couldn't have!" Alice cried.

"Then what the hell was that?" Jake asked.

"I think it was on the cheek," Jasper said, and they looked at him. "Hey, it's better than the alternative."

"The alternative was her not going out with him at all!" Rose stormed away from the window. "And I'm putting a stop to this shit before it gets any more out of hand."

Alice laid a hand on her arm. "You can't go out there."

"Give me one good reason why not!"

"Because Bella needs to know you trust her to make her own decisions," Jasper said. "And interrupting her date with Cullen isn't the way to do that."

Rose gestured toward the window. "I can't just stand here and let him get his hooks in her!"

"I can kick his ass," Jake offered.

"And get your ass kicked out of the program?" Alice shook her head. "Not worth it."

"Is it worth it to just sit here while Bella sucks face with him in the driveway?" Rose cried.

Alice wrapped her arms around herself. "God, just the thought of that..."

The four of them were so busy arguing that they didn't notice the front door open a few moments later. Bella walked in to find her four friends embroiled in an intense conversation, Rose coiled as if ready to strike.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

Everyone whirled around to face her then glanced toward the window. Jake leaned a bit forward and caught Edward's taillights as they sped away from the house. "He's gone," he poorly whispered, and Bella frowned at his words.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'll ask the questions here." Rose stepped forward. "You kissed him?"

"What? No!"

"Don't deny it," Jake said. "We saw you."

Bella folded her arms. "You were spying on me?"

The boys looked away, Rose snorted, but Alice looked somewhat ashamed. "_Spying_ is such a dirty word..."

"Not as dirty as swapping spit with Cullen." Jake eyed Bella seriously. "You should get a tetanus tomorrow."

"After an MRI to check your brain function," Rose added. "Of all the asinine things to do..."

"I didn't kiss him!" Bella cried. "I patted his cheek and walked away. That's it."

"That's really it?" Jasper asked.

"Et tu, Jasper?"

"It's just... he's so mean, Bella," Jasper said.

"And doesn't seem like your type. Like at all," Alice said. "So we're all a little concerned."

"I appreciate the concern, guys. I really do." Bella glanced at them all but focused on Rose. "And I know you think Cullen is taking advantage of me."

Rose threw up her hands. "So why the fuc—"

"But I know what I'm doing. I'm going out with him for a reason, a reason that will benefit all of us."

"You mean giving him some so he won't be such an ass?" Jake asked.

"This has nothing to do with sex, believe me," Bella said. "In exchange for my help in a personal matter, Cullen has agreed to give all of us really awesome surgeries. A month's worth for you and six months for me." When they all just stared at her, Bella smiled. "This is a good thing!"

"Whoring yourself out for surgeries is not a good thing," Rose said.

"I don't know." Jake shrugged, returning to the couch. "I slept with a lab tech to get faster service."

"You also slept with the cafeteria lady to get first dibs on ribs," Jasper pointed out.

"Good meat and good beats?" Jake rubbed his stomach. "I regret nothing."

"Annnd this conversation has officially hit rock bottom," Bella said, slipping off her shoes. "I've had a really long night, so if you'll excuse me..."

"Wait," Alice said. "Even if going out with Cullen was a good idea..."

"Which it isn't," Rose muttered.

"How are you gonna get past Crowley?" Alice asked. "He's forbidden you to work with Cullen."

"That's Cullen's problem," Bella said. "My only job is to do what was asked of me."

"Which was?" Jasper asked.

"Have dinner with his mother, which I did tonight. Go to his family reunion in Connecticut and..."

"Connecticut?" Rose and Alice cried with Rose adding, "Are you out of your mind?"

"No, but I'm fresh out of give-a-damn for discussing this further," Bella said, heading toward the stairs. "Thank you all for caring about me so much, but this conversation is over. Good night."

"Bella, we just don't want to see you..."

"Good _night_, Alice." Bella smiled as she passed her. "I'll see you for rounds tomorrow."

"I don't care what she says," Rose said to the group as Bella walked upstairs. "I am not letting this happen!"

Bella made her way to her bedroom and closed the door on her friends' opinions. She leaned against the back of the door and tossed her shoes in the corner with a sigh.

This was gonna be harder than she thought.

*****STYB*****

A shrill ringing sound startled Bella out of her sleep, and she felt around the nightstand for her cell phone._ I really need to change that ringtone._

"What?" she barked.

"You kissed me… on the cheek," came the slow reply. "You... you kisssssssed me, and I... I wanna know whyyyyy..."

Bella blinked drowsily. "Edward?"

"What?"

She glanced at her alarm clock. "It's three o'clock in the morning!"

"Well, it's five o'clock somewhere!" He guffawed then quickly sobered. "You kissed me!"

"No, I didn't."

"No, you didn't." He sounded like she'd kicked his puppy. "Why?"

"Why didn't I kiss you? The real question is why does everyone think I did?"

"I do not know the question to that answer."

Bella sat up in bed. "Are you drunk?"

"Noooo! I just had some vodka."

"How much?"

"Just a drink... or two... or twelve..."

Bella groaned. "Where are you?"

"Outside."

"Outside what?"

"Outside your house."

"Outside my..." She ran a hand through her hair. "Edward, why are you outside my house?"

"Couldn't remember where I lived." He chuckled. "And you have a nice bush."

"What?"

"By the front door!" He laughed louder. "You probably do have a nice bush. And I bet I could see it if you kissed me..."

"Tell me you didn't drive here."

"Nope, took an Uber. That's fun to say... Uuuuuuuuuberrrrrrr..."

"Well, call another one to take you home."

"Can't. My account is frozen."

"Why?"

"I had a few sips in the car." He hiccuped. "And spilled half the bottle on the seat."

"Oh, for fuck's sake."

"Was that an offer?"

"No."

"Let me innnn," he whined. "It's raining."

She glanced at the window. "No, it isn't."

"I know, but I like to be wet." He sighed airily. "I'd like to get you wet... to get you hot and wet. You and your nice bush..."

"Edward, go home."

"You go home!"

"I am home!"

"Then let me in." When Bella didn't reply, Edward added, "Let me in, Swan. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else, I'll... sing. Yeah! I'll sing!"

She buried her face in her head. "Please don't."

"_Ohhhhhh, I am Henry the Eighth, I am… I am Henry the Eighth, I am… I am... Ummmm, I've been married to the widow next door. She's been married seven times before..."_

"Shit!" Bella threw down her phone and raced downstairs, hoping Rose didn't hear her. She wrenched open the front door to hear dogs howling and her neighbors yelling at him to shut the hell up. But Edward was too caught up in the song to care.

"_...Second verse, same as the first! I am Henry the eigh—oof!"_

"Shut up!" Bella hissed as she clamped a hand over Edward's mouth. She could feel him smiling against her palm as she dragged him inside and quietly shut the door. His green eyes peered blearily at her, and she fixed him with a look.

"I'm gonna remove my hand," she said. "And if you start singing again, so help me God, my right knee will turn you into a permanent soprano!"

Edward frowned in confusion then his eyes widened. He murmured against her mouth, and she raised an eyebrow. "I mean it, Edward."

He nodded, and Bella took a deep breath and removed her hand. Edward wiggled his lips and jaw as if adjusting to their new freedom, and Bella shook her head. "You are so drunk."

"At least I'm properly atti... atttir... dressed," he finally managed, looking her slowly up and down. "I could definitely wet your bush in that."

"Wha-oh!" She gasped, crossing her arms over her chest. In her haste to shut him up, she'd forgotten about the lacy lavender camisole and boy shorts she'd worn to bed. The thought of Edward seeing her like this made her wish the ground would open up and swallow her whole. He watched her with a faraway look in his eyes, his lips moving without sound.

"What?" she asked.

He stared at her intently. "Do clouds have feelings?"

"The blankets are in the hall closet," she said, ignoring him. "Take the couch or sleep on the floor, but do not go near Rose's recliner. She hates you enough as it is."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"Another sign of your poor judgment."

"What?"

"Nothing. Bathroom is through the den on the left. Do not vomit or urinate anywhere other than the toilet." She offered a tight smile. "Good night."

"You're leaving? Wait." He reached for her arm and missed, stumbling forward. "Stay with me."

"Why? So you can get on my nerves?"

"No, because I..." He looked at the ground. "I like talking to you."

Her traitorous heart tugged at her, and she cursed it to the depths of the pit. "Fine. Just let me get dressed."

"Not on my account, I hop—" She turned to glare at him, and he clamped his lips shut, looking appropriately contrite.

"Now who's displaying poor judgment," she muttered as she headed upstairs. She changed into black yoga pants and a weathered U-Dub t-shirt before racing back downstairs. With her luck and his foolishness, he'd probably already broken something.

But to her surprise, Edward was sitting on the couch with his socked feet flat on the floor and his hands folded in his lap. His face brightened when he saw her, but for all she knew, he was seeing her in triplicate. Still, his smile had a strange effect on her insides, and she wished he behaved this well when sober.

Or at least wasn't a total horse's ass.

She took a seat at the opposite end of the couch, tucking her legs beneath her. His eyes were drooping, not unlike her own, and she hoped the vodka would soon do its work and knock him out.

Because apparently, Drunkward liked to talk.

"Nice house," he said, looking around. "I thought it would be all bachelorette-style with fluffff- with fluffff- with pillows and wine glasses everywhere but... it's kind of classy."

She snorted. "You've been here before, you know."

"Yeah, buuuut..." He trailed off, blinking slowly before shrugging. "I like it."

"Well, it's mostly my mother's shit."

His head lulled to one side as he grinned. "Your mother's shit or your mother is shit?"

"I can't do this sober." She got up and grabbed José from the liquor cabinet. She brought the whole bottle to the couch and took a healthy swig, wincing as it burned her throat. This was the second time he'd prompted her to drink tequila, proving just how bad for her health he was.

"Ooooh!" Edward grabbed the bottle. "Party time!"

Bella tried to get it back. "I don't think you should—"

"Ugh!" he croaked through choking coughs. "That's some nasty shit."

She snatched back the bottle and set it on the table. "No one told you to drink it."

"Tequila is bad news, Swan. It doesn't call or write. And it will never remember your birthday."

He leaned back against the couch as if he'd just dropped some serious knowledge, and Bella laughed in spite of herself. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Dunno. I do know I like vodka," he said with a terrible Russian accent.

"Does it remember your birthday?"

He rolled his eyes as if she were insane. "It's vodka. Not your great aunt."

"Nope, not drunk enough," she murmured as she took another swig. The burn was less acute this time, and she felt that familiar warmth begin to spread. "Ah, José... I've missed you, baby."

"What?" Edward sat up... or tried to... and glared at her. "You got some other man in here?"

She rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "Shut up."

He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the television, both of them startled by its volume. Bella wretched the remote from him, turning down the volume to a reasonable level for dark-thirty AM.

"Y'all deaf around here?" he asked, dramatically checking his eardrums.

"I listen to the music station while I clean."

He raised an eyebrow. "You clean?"

"Who else is gonna do it?"

"Your mother is loaded." He glanced at the classic comedy playing on the screen. "I'm sure she could hire someone to do it for you."

"My mother's money has nothing to do with me," Bella snapped.

"Awww." Edward pouted. "Why don't you talk to Mommy?"

"Why don't you stand up to yours?" she shot back, going back to the liquor cabinet with a new plan. It was wrong to ply him with more alcohol, but she needed him to shut up or pass out or just stop talking about her mother.

Bella found a bottle of leftover vodka from who-knew-when and shoved it at Edward. "Here."

His eyes lit up like the Fourth of July. "For me?"

"Yep." She waved him on. "Enjoy yourself."

He was already enjoying his first drink, licking his lips with a grateful moan. "Wow, Swan," he said dreamily. "You're the best."

"I may not be the best." Bella smiled to herself as he took another long sip. "But I'm very good at what I do."

* * *

**Can anyone tell me where we got that irritating song from? Steph's husband was forced to watch this movie and has used it as a weapon ever since. **

**Story Rec: Where The Heart Is trilogy by staringatthesky.**

**Thanks so much for reading - see you next Wednesday! XO**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Special thanks as always to maplestyle.**

**Many of you caught the _Ghost_ reference - aww, Patrick Swayze... RIP - but special shout-out to Tglenn76 for catching the _Steel Magnolias _quote. ladylibre tips her hat to you!**

**Well, it's the morning after the night before... and our longest chapter yet. LET'S GET TO IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Bella?" Rose knocked on her roommate's door the next morning, sighing when she didn't respond. "Girl, I know you're mad, but we have to talk about this."

Rose waited for a response and was met with silence.

"Look, I wasn't trying to put you on blast last night," she continued. "I was just worried about you. We all were."

When Bella still didn't say anything, Rose opened her door. "I hope this won't get in the way of our..." Bella's room was empty, her sheets were disheveled, and her frilly bedclothes were in a heap on the floor.

"She never gets up before me." Rose shut the door with a frown. "Did I piss her off that much?"

She headed downstairs, listening for signs of life and heard nothing. "She wouldn't have left without me, would she? Maybe I should call Alice and see if..."

The words died on Rose's lips as she turned the corner and saw something that stopped her dead in her tracks.

Edward Cullen was lying on the couch with Bella sprawled on top of him, both of them dead asleep.

Rose's mouth fell open, and she rubbed her eyes, certain she was seeing things. But when the vision didn't change and one of them actually moaned in their sleep, she shut her eyes and yelled, "WHAT IN THE EVER-LOVING FUCK IS THIS?!"

"Oh!" Bella popped up and tumbled to the floor, landing between the coffee table and the couch. "Fuck!"

"I sincerely hope not!" Rose cried.

"Why the fuck are you yelling?" Edward groaned, his temples beginning to throb.

"Why the fuck are you in my house?" Rose glared at him then at Bella who was slowly making her way to her feet. "And why the fuck were you dry-humping him on our couch?"

"I was not dry-humping him!" Bella frowned, hoping she was right. "And technically, that's my couch."

Rose blinked at her. "Are you making jokes right now?!"

"No, you're right." Bella tried to look contrite. "I'm sorry."

"Good."

"Okay."

"Okay, then." Rose looked at Bella expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?"

Rose gestured at Edward who was still lying on his back on the couch. "Well?!"

"Oh! You wanna how this... right, okay. See, um... well, what had happened was..." Bella looked over at Edward, hoping he'd help her explain. But words failed her as she realized he was still lying on his back... and sporting some impressive morning wood.

_"Holy shit, was that thing real?" _Bella thought as she stared.

"What are you looking at him fo—" Rose followed Bella's gaze, and a slow smile spread across her face. "Well, well, well... good morning, Dr. Cullen."

He glanced down and shifted himself away from their view... well, tried to. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not in the least," Rose said, tilting her head to get a better look. "I feel like I should curtsey out of respect. Does it have a name?"

"Rose..."

"A 401(k)?"

"Rose!"

"What?" Bella pursed her lips, and Rose said, "Something that big probably has its own zip code!"

"Where are my pants?" Edward tried to maintain some dignity as he came to his feet. Bella handed him a throw pillow with a pointed glance, and he covered himself with muted thanks.

"Well..." Rose straightened. "Now that the show's over, which one of you is gonna explain how this clusterfuck invaded our living room?"

Edward busied himself with locating his pants on top of the credenza, and Bella folded the afghan they'd been using, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Hellooooo?!" Rose cried. "I know y'all heard me."

"The whole neighborhood heard you," Edward grumbled.

"Just because you have a big dick doesn't mean you get to be one," Rose shot back.

"Well, this has been... something." Bella headed toward the stairs. "But I'm gonna go jump in the shower now. Edward, uh... since you won't be here when I get back, I'll just..."

"I need a ride to work," he muttered.

"What?" Rose whirled on him. "I'm not spending my morning commute with you!"

"It's not that big a deal," Bella said.

"Yes, it is! He can call an Uber."

"Actually, he can't," Bella said.

"Why not?"

"There are reasons," Edward and Bella said together, looking at each other in surprise.

Rose gaped at them then groaned into her hands. "I must be having a nightmare..."

"Rose, it's fine." Bella turned to Edward. "You wait here, and I'll be back in a minute. Help yourself to breakfast or whatever."

Bella headed upstairs before he could reply, leaving Rose fuming and Edward staring after her. He had no way of knowing how times she'd used that "help yourself to breakfast" line after a wild night with some rando from the bar. But this not-so-rando would be riding to work with her, so it must have lost its power.

"If you drink the last of my fresh-squeezed juice, you'll be a few inches shorter," Rose hissed as she stomped upstairs to get dressed. "And you can take that however you want!"

Bella chuckled as she entered the bathroom, clicking on the light and shutting the door behind her. Stripping down, she avoided her reflection in the mirror, not ready to deal with the reality of what happened this morning...

... and what could have happened last night.

Her cheeks flamed on instinct, and Bella covered them with her hands, wishing her memory were better. She remembered tequila, remembered his terrible singing, and remembered handing him a bottle of vodka to shut him up. But after that, everything was a jumble of random pieces that didn't make sense.

_Edward doing his 'Magic Mike' impression to an off-key rendition of The Alphabet Song?_

_Bella twirling a blanket like a matador while standing on the coffee table?_

_Edward trying to do a handstand and falling ass-backwards over the couch?_

That was a sight she would never forget. She was entirely surprised her squeal of laughter hadn't woken up Rose.

But the thing Bella couldn't stop thinking about... and couldn't explain... was the warmth she felt as she lay in Edward's arms. Yes, there was the obvious heat of his length pressing against her abdomen and the ego boost of getting that reaction from him.

But beyond that, more than that, was a feeling of safety, that nothing bad could happen because he was with her, surrounding and protecting her. It was stupid and probably the tequila talking, but as Bella showered and dressed, she spent more time than she'd ever admit thinking about that feeling.

And wondering if it could ever be real.

*****STYB*****

"Hurry up and park, Bella!" Rose groused. "I'm getting secondhand sick from the stench coming off Dr. Shithead."

Edward huffed from the backseat. "Shut it, Hale."

"Bite me, Cullen." She pointed toward the hospital. "Until we're inside that building, you're just some drunk asshole funking up the air in my best friend's car."

Edward leaned between the seats and looked at Bella. "Do I have to include her in the surgeries?"

"Yes."

"Ha!" Rose crowed.

"Rose, shut up," Bella said.

Edward sat back with a smirk. "Ha!"

Bella shook her head as she turned off the car. "I swear it's like having two children in the car."

"I'm sowwy, Mommy," Edward said in an impressively childlike voice. "I pwomise to be nice to Wose."

Bella glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "Don't make me tell you twice."

As they smiled at each other, Rose groaned. "God, they're having a moment. Let me out of this car before I hurl."

Bella unlocked the doors, and Rose was out of the car in seconds, shuddering as she rushed toward the entrance. Alice and Jasper were heading her way, but Rose just shook her head, gesturing wildly behind her as she sped by.

"That was weird," Jasper said.

Alice chuckled. "Yeah, even for Rose."

Alice kept walking toward the parking lot, then she stopped suddenly, causing Jasper to bump into her. "Hey!" he cried. "Why'd you... oh, no."

They stood stock still as Bella came toward them with Edward in tow. Bella's stride faltered, but she kept her smile in place as she approached her friends. "Morning!"

"Morning, Bella," Jasper said, though his gaze was on Edward. "Dr. Cullen."

"Whitman," he said to Jasper then nodded at Alice as he passed them. "Branning."

"He doesn't even know our names?" Alice hissed then sped toward Bella. "Um, sweetie… can we talk to you for a second?"

"I'm kind of in a hurry," Bella said. "But I'll catch you later, okay?"

"But we really want..."

"Later, I promise!" Bella called as she jogged after Edward. He'd stopped by a bench to tie his shoe, and when she reached him, she folded her arms. "We need to get a few things straight."

"Like what?"

"Like my friends, Jasper _Whitlock _ and Alice _Brandon_. They'll never stop giving me shit about this arrangement if you can't even get their names right!"

"They won't care what I call them once they're scrubbing on procedures they wouldn't normally see for another year." Bella didn't reply, and he stood up, frowning at her expression. "But I... I guess I can learn their names."

"You _will_ learn their names, and you will stop antagonizing Rose." She held up a hand. "I don't care how much she irritates you—I need you to rise above it."

"Why?"

"Because when you showed up at my house drunk off your ass last night, I let you in instead of calling the cops. Because when you asked for a ride to work, I gave you one. And because it's what a decent human being would do."

"You skipped the part where you wrapped yourself around me last night and humped me in your sleep."

"I did not!"

"You think I wake up like that every morning?" He chuckled darkly. "No, Baby Bell. That was all you."

"Don't call me that. And don't say that."

"Why not?" He grinned. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself."

"Edward!"

"Come on, Swan. Don't deprive me of one of the best memories I've made in Seattle."

"There will be no more memories!" She lowered her voice when she caught people staring at them. "Look, I promised to go to Connecticut, and I will. But this, whatever the hell it is, cannot happen. Dinner was nice for the most part, and we did have fun, but you... you play hot and cold, and I can't handle that right now."

"You can't handle being friends?"

"Have you ever had any friends? Because showing up on their doorsteps and keeping them up all night with your drunken shenanigans is not my idea of 'friendly.' "

"Your friends must be really boring."

"This is pointless." She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"No, wait!" he cried, and she turned around. "I hear you," he said.

"Is that... I mean, do you do that often? Get stumbling drunk and have trouble getting home?"

Edward pushed a hand through his hair. "Yeah."

"What if you have to see patients?"

"I'm off today. But in light of our arrangement, I need to see Crowley."

"Do you think that's wise in your current state?"

"I'll be fine. But thanks for your concern, Dr. Swan. I mean that." He nodded formally and pushed off the bench, heading toward the hospital.

"It's Bella," she said after he took a few steps.

He turned around. "What?"

"Outside of the hospital, you should call me Bella."

"Why?"

"We have to be familiar with each other or no one will ever believe we are a couple." She stood in front of him. "And you ruined my eardrums, fell over my couch, and poked me with your... thing... all in one night. I think we've earned the right to be on a first-name basis. Okay?" Edward nodded after a moment, and Bella smiled. "Good."

"So I'm going to talk to Crowley today." Edward paled slightly, his stomach churning. "On second thought, I'll talk to the Chief because Crowley terrifies me."

Bella chuckled. "Yeah, he can be scary."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

They stood there smiling at each other until Edward cleared his throat. "So, uh... I should probably go shower first. Apparently, I stink."

"You've smelled better."

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you later, Bella."

"Later, Edward."

Bella watched him go, staring after him until she couldn't see him anymore. Shaking her head at her foolishness, she hoisted her bag on her shoulder and headed inside.

*****STYB*****

Edward checked his reflection in the mirror, straightening his tie. Dr. Carlisle permitted attendings to wear scrubs under their lab coats, but Edward believed scrubs belonged only in the OR. Patients expected doctors to reflect a certain level of authority and confidence, and nothing gave that impression like a crisp shirt and tie.

And Edward needed to make the best impression he could.

He'd showered, shaved, and washed his hair with an exotic scent from his extensive (and expensive) body wash collection. Though Rose was a stone-cold word-he-wasn't-supposed-to-call-a-woman, her remark about his smell had bothered him because it had been true. And because she'd said it in front of Bella.

_Bella._

Edward couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face at the thought of her. Though most of last night was a blur, his body still hummed with the memory of waking up to her warmth wrapped all around him. He'd made up the part about her humping him in her sleep just to see her blush, and the sight of her embarrassment had been totally worth the lie. And if he said he wasn't dreaming up scenarios where she might hump him for real, he would be lying.

But this wasn't the time for lying or thinking about how to hump Bella Swan. This was about earning her trust by holding up his end of their deal. He dropped some Visine in his eyes, took another swish of mouthwash, and headed upstairs, taking a deep breath before knocking on the chief's door.

"Come in," came the reply from within.

Edward put on his best smile as he entered the room, and it froze in place when he saw who else was there. "Dr. Crowley?"

Tyler looked at Edward evenly. "Cullen."

"How can I help you, Edward?" Dr. Carlisle asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Edward glanced at Tyler again. "But it can wait until you're done with Dr. Crowley."

"Actually, we're going to be a while." The Chief glanced at the piles of paper on his desk. "So unless it can wait..."

"You may as well just ask him now," Crowley said, his eyes glinting with interest.

Edward hesitated. He could come back later, pretend it was a unique matter of patient confidentiality. But he owed it to Dr. Swa—to _Bella_—to man up and take whatever was coming.

"Very well." He cleared his throat. "Chief, I would like to have Dr. Swan on my service for the entire week."

"What?" Dr. Crowley shot up from his seat. "Absolutely not!"

Dr. Carlisle turned to Tyler. "Is there a problem, Dr. Crowley?"

"A big one, sir." Tyler barely contained his fury. "Dr. Cullen is the reason Dr. Swan passed out in the OR!"

"Is that right?" The Chief glanced at Edward then back at Tyler. "How so?"

"Not only did he abuse his power by making her run his personal errands, but he also had her working 56 straight hours with no sleep or food."

Dr. Carlisle turned to Edward. "Is this true, Dr. Cullen?"

Edward swallowed hard, feeling the weight of his words as he said, "I worked Dr. Swan harder than necessary and asked her to handle some non-work-related business for me, yes."

"I see." The Chief looked at Crowley and noticed the shock on his face. Seemed he didn't expect Edward's honesty. "Is there something else, Doctor?" the Chief asked Crowley.

"Uh, no." Crowley gaped at Edward in confusion. "That... that was it."

"Okay, then," Dr. Carlisle said.

"But isn't that enough?" Crowley cried, regaining steam. "If Dr. Cullen thinks that sort of behavior is appropriate, then the last thing he needs is another opportunity to abuse Dr. Swan."

"I have acknowledged my past errors in judgment and made the necessary apologies to Bel—to Dr. Swan," Edward said, noting how Crowley's eyes narrowed at his near slip of the tongue. "Shouldn't that be enough?"

"All right." The Chief held up his hands to silence their bickering. "_That _ is enough."

He dragged a rake through the sand trap on his desk, and both Edward and Tyler knew they'd better not make a sound. This was Dr. Carlisle's method for making tough decisions, and woe to anyone who interrupted his zen-like process.

"Dr. Crowley," he said after a moment. "Are you saying Dr. Swan isn't responsible for taking care of herself?"

Crowley blinked. "Sir?"

"Dr. Cullen should not have worked Dr. Swan for so many hours or asked her to run personal errands." He glared at Edward before returning his attention to Tyler. "But shouldn't she be expected to handle her body's needs?"

Edward's mind gleefully imagined all the ways he'd like to handle Bella's body and its needs, and he forced his face to remain neutral.

"Dr. Swan has a strong need to please," Tyler said as Edward clamped his amused lips shut. "And she needs to work with a resident who won't abuse that desire. I... I just don't think it's in her best interest to be under Dr. Cullen."

Edward suppressed a chuckle. Crowley would lose his shit if he knew Edward had been the one under Bella this morning. Her soft, wanting body pressed against him in just the right place...

"Edward?"

He fast-forwarded to the next time he'd get her alone: her chocolate eyes darkened with lust, her full lips parted, her breasts heaving as he bent to…

"Dr. Cullen!"

Edward blinked out of his fantasy and absently buttoned his lab coat. "Sir?"

"Are you okay?" Dr. Carlisle peered at him. "You're sweating."

"Fine, sir." Edward smiled but fanned himself. "Had the chili for lunch."

Dr. Carlisle nodded. "I hope you've got some Pepto in your locker."

Edward chuckled, and Tyler sighed heavily. "Chief, about Dr. Swan..."

"Of course." Dr. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Dr. Cullen, you may have Dr. Swan on your service for the week..."

"Thank you, sir."

"...and I'm sure I don't have to tell you what will happen if your behavior toward her is anything less than professional."

All thoughts of her tempting body evaporated, and Edward smiled tightly. "No, sir."

"Excellent," Dr. Carlisle said. "She will be off next week, so make note of that."

"She already took the time off?" Edward asked.

Dr. Crowley looked at Edward. "What do you mean 'already'?"

"Nothing." Edward cringed, realizing his mistake. "Just surprised she'd take time off so soon after recovering from her fainting spell."

Tyler's eyes narrowed. "Aren't you off next week as well?"

"Yes," Edward said evenly. "I have an engagement in Connecticut."

Dr. Crowley turned to The Chief. "Where is Swan going?"

"She didn't say, and I didn't ask," Chief Carlisle replied. "Just said she had a family situation to take care of."

Dr. Crowley stared harder at Edward who held his gaze without blinking. "I see," Crowley said.

"Thank you for your help, Chief," Edward said. Dr. Carlisle waved him off, and Edward turned to Tyler. "Could you inform Dr. Swan of her new assignment, Dr. Crowley?"

Tyler opened his mouth to reply, but Edward was already heading out the door, releasing a heavy sigh after closing the door. It felt good to best Crowley in front of Chief Carlisle, but Edward was more excited about Bella on his service for an entire week. He would prove to her—and to himself—that he could handle himself around her without being drunk, obnoxious, or a complete asshole.

* * *

**WHEW! Looks like Edward survived... for now.**

**Story rec: White Noise by hotteaforme. It completed this weekend.**

**Thanks so much for all your thoughts and support. See you next Wednesday with more! XO**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Thanks again to maplestyle.**

**We so love hearing y'all's thoughts as this story progresses - you're almost as hilarious as Rose, LOL.**

**Let's continue.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Bella walked into the locker room with a smile. Despite rushing out of the house this morning, she'd gotten herself to work with plenty of time to grab a semi-decent breakfast from the cafeteria. She hadn't run into Edward... uh, Dr. Cullen... since they separated outside, but she was hopeful things would be smooth there too.

As long as she kept her mind out of his pants.

"Why the hell was Cullen getting out of your car this morning?" Jake bellowed as he entered the locker room.

"Good morning to you, too, Jake." Bella shook out her scrubs without turning around. "How'd you even hear about that?"

"Word travels. Especially when it makes no damn sense."

She rolled her eyes. "Here we go..."

"I mean, I'm all for using someone to get ahead." He dropped his bag on a nearby bench. "But being his chauffer seems a bit extreme."

"She's not his chauffer," Rose said as she came in. "If anything, he gave her a nice long ride last night..."

"What?" Jake cried.

"Seriously?" Bella asked Rose.

"Let her finish." Jake gave Rose his full attention. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying he showed up drunk as three skunks last night and woke up pants-free on our couch with Bella here all over him like a cheap suit." Rose looked at Bella. "I dare you to deny it."

Bella opened her mouth to speak then turned back to her locker. "I will neither confirm nor deny anything."

"I rest my case," Rose said.

"Were you naked-naked?" Alice asked as she turned the corner with Jasper. When Bella looked at her, Alice shrugged. "You know Rose is gonna tell us anyway."

"We were not naked or even naked-naked, okay?" Alice studied her in disbelief, and Bella sighed. "There was no naked!"

"So you didn't have sex?" Alice asked.

Bella put on her shirt. "How is that any of your business?"

"They didn't," Rose replied before Alice could say anything else. "Believe me, I would have heard that sex."

"Why is that?" Alice asked as Bella groaned into her hands.

"Because Cullen may be an ass, but he's a well-hung ass." Rose sighed dreamily. "If they'd had anything close to sex, she would have woken up the whole neighborhood."

Jasper grimaced. "I really didn't want to know that."

"I hate to agree with Whitlock," Jake said. "But I agree with Whitlock. Know your audience, ladies."

"After all the times we've heard you rank the female nurses by cup size?" Alice rolled her eyes. "Bite me twice on Sunday."

Jake leaned toward her. "I'll put that on my calendar."

Alice swatted him away then turned to Rose. "Now when you say 'well-hung,' what exactly does..."

Bella gaped at her. "Alice!"

"What? Rose brought it up!"

"Actually, Bella brought it up." Rose wiggled her eyebrows. "She brought it up, and it was glorious to behold. Well, through his boxers, anyway."

"Wow..." Alice sighed dreamily. "I wish I could have seen the glory."

"And that's our cue," Jasper said loudly. "We're going to wait for Crowley outside."

Rose shrugged at the boys while Bella smoothed the front of her shirt. "That was uncalled for," she muttered.

"More uncalled for than you grinding on top of Cullen's magic wand this morning?" Rose snorted. "Girl, just admit you want it and stop lying to yourself."

"Want what?"

Alice and Rose looked at her. "You know what," they said in unison.

Bella's cheeks flushed, and she turned back to her locker. "I do not."

Alice and Rose looked at each other, shaking their heads. "Denial is so unbecoming," Alice tsked.

"I'm not denying..." Bella huffed and faced them. "Fine. I wouldn't mind taking a turn on that merry-go-round, but I have more self-control and common sense than that."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Not from what I saw this morning."

"That was... an exception. He was drunk, I was tired, and... and that's not the point. The point is that Edward has more issues than I can name, and that's more important than his ginormous joystick."

"So just fuck him and tell him to keep his neuroses to himself," Rose said as Alice nodded in agreement.

"Not having this conversation," Bella sang to herself as she finished getting dressed.

"Rose, it's fine," Alice said. "Bella's being sensible and doing what's best for her."

"Thank you, Alice," Bella said.

"So I'll have a go at him."

Bella looked at Alice. "What?"

"We can't let dick like that go to waste!" Alice said seriously. "It'd be a crime."

"A sacrilege," Rose added solemnly.

"Bella can stay focused and logical, and I'll fuck him." Alice beamed. "Problem solved!"

Bella glared at her. "I will dropkick you in the teeth."

"But why?" Alice smiled innocently. "I mean, if you won't do it, why should you care if I do?"

Bella slammed her locker door and stormed away. "I hate the both of you."

Rose and Alice doubled over in laughter, and Alice gave her blonde friend a hearty high-five.

"She so wants him," Alice said.

"So, so bad," Rose said.

Alice made sure Bella was gone then leaned closer to Rose. "Let's go back to this ginormous joystick."

Rose grinned on their way out the door. "It would truly be my pleasure."

Dr. Crowley raised an eyebrow at Alice and Rose as they approached the group, poorly smothering their giggling. "Nice of you to join us," he said.

Alice lowered her head, and Rose looked appropriately apologetic. "Sorry, Dr. Crowley," she said for the both of them.

"Black, plastics. Brandon, gynie. Hale, cardio. Whitlock, head to the pit." He looked at Bella. "Dr. Swan, I need to see you for a moment."

The other interns exchanged grateful looks and thumbs up with Bella as they scattered, and she smiled as if to say, "I told you so." But as she looked back at Dr. Crowley, she cleared her throat and forced a neutral expression. "You wanted to speak to…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Crowley barked.

"I don't know what you're…"

"Don't beat me with bullshit, Swan. I am not in the mood." When she frowned at him in confusion, Crowley sighed. "What is going on with you and Cullen?"

"Oh, that? It's nothing."

"Nothing, huh? Is that why he requested to have you back on his service?"

"You'd have to ask him."

Crowley folded his arms. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"It's supposed to be honest."

"Fine." Crowley stepped closer to her. "He's off next week."

Bella looked at him. "Okay…"

"And so are you."

"And?"

"Where are you going?"

"I have a family thing."

"You don't have a family to speak of."

"I didn't say it was my family."

"Dammit, Bella!"

"What?"

"He's an attending," Crowley hissed. "An attitude-ridden, mean-spirited attending who has already screwed you over once. So I'll ask you again: what the hell are you thinking?!"

"Dr. Crowley, I… I appreciate your concern. I really do."

He shook his head. "Why do I smell a 'but'?"

"I'm gonna skip the obvious joke here and just say that while I can't give you the answers you want, I do know what I'm doing."

"Do you really?"

Bella held his gaze. "Yes."

Crowley sighed. He didn't like this one bit, and he would bet cash money that Cullen was taking advantage of her. But Swan was a grown-ass woman and really not his problem, so there was nothing he could do but believe her. And hope he was wrong about Cullen.

"If you say so," Crowley said dismissively. "Just remember that if this goes badly…"

"You don't want to hear a word about it." Bella nodded. "Got it."

"Then I have nothing else to say." Crowley bowed stiffly. "Dr. Swan."

"Dr. Crowley." Bella waited until he'd turned the corner before letting out a small whoop of triumph. Her friends were happy, Crowley was off her back, and she had a whole week of neuro to look forward to.

She practically skipped through the halls to find her attending, already excited about her day.

*****STYB*****

"Way to keep your end of the bargain, Dr. Cullen," Bella said as she approached him.

"Yes, well…" He nodded tightly. "That's what professionals do."

Bella looked at him, then her eyes widened. "He made you pee your pants, didn't he?"

"Almost." Edward said sheepishly then lowered his voice. "Crowley is scary, man!"

Bella giggled, and Edward laughed with her. Everyone nearby who heard the unfamiliar sound whirled around to stare at him in shock and confusion.

Edward noticed their staring and cleared his throat. "Right. The case file is in my office, Dr. Swan. We should review the notes together."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," she said with extra professionalism. "Lead the way."

Edward suppressed another smile as they passed the curious onlookers, and he knew Dr. Swan was doing the same. How would they get any work done with all this laughter and playfulness between them?

"We have surgery in an hour, Dr. Swan," he said, pushing open the door to his office. "A corpus callosotomy on a twenty-nine-year-old. Should be interesting."

"A corpus callo… Wow! I can't believe I get to scrub in on one of…" She caught herself and looked at him cautiously. "I do get to scrub in, right?"

Edward fought a smile. "Yes, you get to scrub in."

Bella squealed and threw her arms around him. "Thank you! This is gonna be so cool!"

"Um, yes… well…"

Bella realized what she had done and stepped back, looking at the floor. "Sorry. I didn't, um… I mean, I…"

"No, it's okay," he said. "You just surprised me."

"Right. Surgeons don't say 'um'… I forgot."

"Dr. Swan…"

"It's okay." She rushed toward the door. "I'll just go prep the patient."

"Dr. Swan…"

"And not for nothing, but you didn't mind me touching you this morning…"

"Isabella," he said firmly, and she stopped, turning to face him. When she found the courage to look at his face, she found him almost smiling. "May I speak now?"

"Um... I mean..." She straightened her stance. "Yes, Dr. Cullen?"

"If you're going to prep the patient," he said. "I think you'll need this."

Bella looked at the chart in his hand. "Right!" She blushed. "Thank you."

She crossed the room to take the chart. But when she did, he surprised her by reaching for her arm. Instantly she tensed, and he sighed.

"I don't mind you touching me," he murmured against her cheek. "You'll have to do that on occasion if we want my family to believe we're an actual couple."

Bella swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "We c-could be having a fight."

"For a whole week?" He shook his head. "That would ruin my reputation as the 'insatiable love god,' and I can't have that."

Bella reared back to look at him, and he frowned. "What?"

"You just made a joke. And a fairly decent one."

"What can I say?" He released her arm and smiled. "Even Satan has a sense of humor every now and then."

"I guess he does." Bella flipped open the chart to familiarize herself with the patient. "Wow, it seems Mr. Tucker has really been struggling with…"

"Will you come home with me tonight?"

Bella's gaze shot up from the chart as she gaped at him. "What?"

"I mean… I just thought that you should know where I live, so if my family asks you what it looks like or if I have a treadmill or a Peloton…" He trailed off, frowning at his shoes.

"Oh." She nibbled her bottom lip then shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Really? Good." He tried to control his sudden enthusiasm. "At the very least, I promise not to kill you."

"Geez," she snorted. "Make a girl feel welcome, why don'tcha?"

They regarded each other silently for several moments, both uncomfortable but neither wanting to admit it.

"So…" she said.

"Yeah?"

She held up the chart. "Let's do this."

"Yes." He straightened his jacket. "You get started, and I'll be right behind you. Just need something off my desk."

"Okay."

Edward watched Bella leave, feeling as if he could finally breathe. When he was sure she'd cleared the hall, he closed his office door and banged his head against it several times. It was as good an attempt as any to knock some sense into himself, but when he closed his eyes, all he saw was her face.

"Get it together, Cullen," he said crossly. "Act like the professional you know you are."

He successfully made it through the pre-op consult with their patient, letting Bella field the easier questions and defer to him when she thought it best. Her understanding of the procedure was impressive for a first-year, yet she also gave the impression that she was eager to learn.

And as he joined her at the sink, Edward tried not to think of the very many things he would love to teach her.

"Nice job with the consult, Dr. Swan," Edward said formally. "I think Mrs. Tucker is a lot less nervous than she was yesterday."

"Thank you." She continued scrubbing her nails. "Family confidence is essential to positive outcomes."

Edward recognized the quote as one of Esme's Platt-itudes but didn't comment on it. "So… what is a corpus callosotomy?"

"A procedure in which we divide the corpus callosum, close the dura, and replace the portion of cranium previously removed."

"How do we begin?"

"We start with a standard craniotomy then cut through the corpus callosum with a posterior approach."

"Why take that approach?"

"To limit the spread of epileptic activity between the two halves of the brain."

"Very good." He scrubbed his hands and arms. "But why should I operate instead of using one of many available anticonvulsants to treat his epilepsy?"

"Well, if the drugs were working correctly, _we_ wouldn't be operating. Mr. Tucker has had epilepsy since age eleven when he was in a car accident and suffered a concussion. He has been on Keppra, Dilantin, Tegretol, diazepam, Depakote and phenobarbital, all of which lessened the seizures but failed to stop them entirely. As he has gotten older, the seizures are happening more frequently. And with the birth of his son a few months ago, Mr. Tucker is afraid to be alone with him and has decided to seek other options." She turned to him. "Which brings us to scrubbing in while you quiz me."

He chuckled. "Funny girl."

"I'm also right."

"That you are. And that's why I'm letting you do the craniotomy."

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "You're what?"

He was so caught by the look of sheer joy on her face that he couldn't reply. So caught that he almost promised to let her perform the entire procedure. But survival is even more essential to positive outcomes than family confidence, and though Swan was smart, she was still a baby surgeon. One day though, she would be absolutely brilliant, and the thought of helping her grow put a similarly bright smile on Edward's face.

A machine beeped from inside the OR, and Edward looked away, remembering where he was.

"Mr. Tucker seems prepped," he said. "Wash your hands again and get in there."

"Yes, sir."

Edward entered the OR and inhaled deeply through his nose. The lingering smell of the hospital's antibacterial floor cleaner was just strong enough to clear his mind of Bella's scent, and he took a few more deep breaths for good measure.

After his third exhale, Bella sailed into the OR, her excitement palpable in a room full of bored professionals who'd been here, done this, and had several t-shirts to prove it. She took her place beside him, giving Edward a subtle nod, and he looked around at the rest of the staff.

"Let's begin."

Dr. Swan performed her part of the procedure flawlessly, making decisive cuts without appearing too eager. Though he couldn't see her mouth, her eyes were smiling the entire time, and Edward found it difficult not to simply stare at her loveliness. Thankfully, she asked nuanced questions which demanded the best of his knowledge and expertise. He appreciated her curiosity—and the moments when she fell silent to let him focus—so he gave thoughtful, detailed answers and used familiar examples when possible.

And as she nodded and listened, the differences between this surgery and their previous one were obvious... and not just because she didn't faint this time. Dr. Swan's confidence was part of it, but Edward knew there was a big difference in him too.

And the realization scared him shitless.

* * *

**Awww, is Internella changing Dr. Dickward? Stranger things have happened...**

**Story rec: "Scotch, Gin, and the New Girl" by wtvoc. This is an oldie but goodie from 2008, but a bonus chapter just posted last month.  
**

**Thanks again for all the support - see you next Wednesday! XO**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Mille grazie to maplestyle.**

**Wasn't yesterday the best fandom day EVER?! If you haven't heard, Stephenie Meyer announced that "Midnight Sun" - THE FULL NOVEL - will finally be released on August 4, 2020! *squees with glee* We're excited not just for the book itself but for the reminder that it was "Twilight" that brought us all together. And with so much keeping us apart right now, this is a beautiful bit of news.**

**Okay. *steps off soapbox* back to Edward and Bella...**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Where exactly do you live?" Bella peered through his windshield anxiously. They'd driven across Seattle, ridden the ferry, and been in the car for 20 minutes. "Or are you about to take me into the woods and kill me?"

"We're almost there, Swan. Be flexible."

"I don't want to be flexible."

"Sure about that? Cause you look like you already are…"

"Why, Dr. Cullen! That's an inappropriate thing to say to your intern."

"But honey," he said sweetly. "You're my girlfriend now."

"Well then…" She lowered her voice. "You should know if I'm flexible or not."

His mind envisioned some sultry possibilities, and he shook his head. "Not funny, Swan."

"It is from where I'm sitting."

They drove a few minutes more until he pulled onto a dirt drive and slowed to a stop beside a black Range Rover. His hands gripped the wheel, and he was suddenly nervous. He'd never brought anyone out here, never even wanted to. But this was a tactical move for the benefit of their arrangement, and nothing more than that.

At least, that's what he told himself as he shut off the engine. "We're here."

Bella got out of the car and looked around curiously. Her gaze settled on a Keystone Alpine fifth wheel trailer… and she realized there were no other structures on the property.

Edward braced himself for judgment. He'd purchased the camper hours after signing the paperwork for the land. He had planned to build a house from the ground up, but the thought of living here alone didn't sit right with him. So he stayed in a trailer in the middle of the woods like some nomadic weirdo with no friends.

The description was so accurate he half-expected it to come out of her mouth.

"Edward, this…" Bella clasped her hands. "This is amazing."

"I know it's strange but I…" He looked at her. "Did you say 'amazing'?"

"Don't you think so?"

"Well, yes, but… I'm a neurosurgeon who lives in a trailer."

"No, you are a neurosurgeon who lives in a luxury camper on the most beautiful plot of land in Seattle. How many acres is this?"

"Forty."

She whistled, impressed. "How'd you even find this?"

"Craigslist." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Thought it was a joke 'til I drove up here."

"Wow," she whispered, stepping away. Edward watched her face as she explored the grounds and tried to keep a lid on his emotions. _Why did she have to be so fascinating?_

"Oh my god—is that a lake?" she squealed.

"Yes."

She extended her hand in invitation. "Take me there?"

Edward took her hand and had to swallow a gasp. _"They fit,"_ he thought. _"Our hands fit!" _It was his mother's favorite story about his father, how she knew Edward Sr. was the one for her just from shaking his hand. _"Taking his hand was like coming home. We just… fit,"_ she'd always say, this dreamy look coming over her face.

Edward had always thought the claim was ridiculous, but out of respect for his father's memory, he'd smile as his mother smiled about it. But holding Bella's hand this way… which was quite different than the insincere handshake they used to seal their current deal… he was almost a believer.

"Edward?"

He blinked, realizing they were walking down the embankment. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you ever use this lake?"

"Yes. I fish."

"No shit? Really?"

"Yes, really. Why?"

Bella bit back a laugh. "You just don't seem all that fishermanny to me."

"Fishermanny?"

She folded her arms, breaking their physical connection. "It's a word."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It exists in the Bella Chronicles, if nowhere else."

"If?" She glared at him, and he chuckled. "Okay, if you say so."

"Shut up."

"That's no way to speak to your boss, Ms. Swan."

"It's Dr. Swan, and if you're gonna start that stuff again, so help me God, I will jump into this lake."

"Which lake?" Edward raised a curious brow. "This lake?"

"Yes."

"Well…" He got a mischievous glint in his eye. "Let me help you with that."

Bella tried to dodge as Edward lunged at her, but he was too quick. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "To the lake you go!"

"Put me down, you lunatic!" She screamed, flailing and kicking. When that didn't work, she went old school. "Help! Heeeellllpppp!"

"Knock yourself out. No one will hear you except me. And the lions, tigers, and bears, of course."

"There are no lions and tigers in the Pacific Northwest."

"But there are bears. And they love fresh meat."

"Ass."

"You offering?"

"No, I'm complaining." She slapped him hard on his ass. "Now put me down."

Edward set her gently on the ground, noting how she swayed on her feet. "Shit, now you're dizzy."

"I am not dizzy." But the way she leaned to the right suggested otherwise. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Uh-huh." Edward scooped her up in his arms, kindly this time, and marched them toward his camper. "Time to put some food in you."

"Great." She wrapped her arms around his neck without thinking. "Instead of drowning, I'll be poisoned to death."

"For your information, I'm an excellent cook." When she raised a brow, he chuckled. "Okay, I'm merely decent, but I do make a few things well."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"_You're about to be the judge of a lot of things,"_ he thought as he opened his trailer's door. As he flicked on the light, he remembered that he hadn't been home since getting drunk last night, and he immediately regretted not asking her to come over tomorrow. He set her down carefully, avoiding her gaze.

"It's cute," she said. Edward waited for a smart-ass follow-up remark, but her serene expression suggested none was coming.

Edward blinked in disbelief. Did nothing faze this woman?

"Thanks." He took the empty tumblers to the sink. "I meant to clean up first."

"Why? You live alone and don't usually have guests. Looks normal to me."

"But your house is…"

"Always a mess." She chuckled. "The day before you brought me breakfast was an Alice Day."

"An Alice Day?"

"Yeah. Rose is a slob, I'm adorably messy, and Alice is a neat freak. We invite her over when the place is at its worst, and she cleans it. She also bakes, sews, and enjoys folding laundry. She's the best wife ever."

"So why doesn't she live with you?"

"Are you kidding? She is way too happy and cheery and just…" She shuddered. "No."

Edward laughed. "Point made."

Bella laughed with him, wondering if she was really dizzy. Here she was, in Edward Cullen's trailer home, chatting and enjoying herself like they were old friends.

Old friends building toward something new. Something real.

The thought so startled Bella that she jumped, causing Edward to look at her as he tidied up his kitchenette. Thankfully Bella's phone, and she held it up, smiling sheepishly. "I'll just take this outside."

"Take your time." He produced a stainless-steel skillet. "I'm going to start dinner."

Bella headed outside, taking a deep breath of mountain air. Feeling calmer, she looked at the phone to check the Caller ID. And all of her calm disappeared. "Hey, Rose."

"Don't 'hey' me – where are you?"

"At Edward's."

There was a long pause. "That better be the name of some bougie boutique Alice dragged you to."

"Rose…"

"What the hell is going on, Bella? It's like I don't even know you anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's see: You're suddenly buddy-buddy with the vilest doctor at Olympic Med – the same one who worked you into a concussion, I might add – and letting him use you for his personal gain."

"His personal gain, huh? I guess some other blonde bombshell got to assist on a rotational atherectomy today?"

"That… that's different."

"Is it? Seems like Edward isn't the only one benefitting from him using me."

"You admit he's using you?"

"He's not. I just…" Bella sighed. "I know you don't understand why I'm doing this, and I… I don't either, half the time. But it feels right, like it's what I'm supposed to do."

"I think you're playing with fire."

"I know how to stop, drop, and roll."

"Bella…"

"Rose, look. This isn't some 'til death to us part' thing. I'll go to this reunion, get help with my boards, then Edward and I will part ways. No fuss, no muss."

Rose sighed. "Fine. But I want more cardio cases and no gynie."

"Okay."

"And no more drunk karaoke at 3AM."

"Noted."

"And I will kick his ass if he hurts you."

"I know." Bella smiled. "I love you too."

Bella ended the call but stayed outside, sitting in one of Edward's deck chairs. The stars were so beautiful up here, and her view was completely uninterrupted. Time seemed to pass differently so far away from the city, and she closed her eyes, surprisingly content. A cool breeze blew across her bare arms after a while, and she shivered, thankful she hadn't taken that dip in the lake.

She was soon enveloped in cozy warmth, and she looked up to find Edward draping a fleece blanket around her shoulders. "Thought you could use this."

She smiled softly. "Thanks."

"I thought we could wait out here while dinner is cooking. Hope you like linguini."

"I like everything except Chinese takeout," she said as he poured her a glass of white wine.

He set the bottle on the table. "What have you got against Chinese?"

"Authentic Chinese food is delicious. But after I caught a behind-the-scenes documentary on what's really in Americanized Chinese food, I tossed out all my menus."

"Do I want to know?"

"Do you eat Chinese food?"

"Yes."

She sipped her wine. "Then no."

They settled into a pleasant silence. Bella didn't know if it was the picturesque scene or the Chardonnay, but she was more relaxed than she'd been in a while.

All because of the maddening doctor sitting next to her.

She turned to face him, deciding to get the full picture. She took her time studying his features and almost got annoyed by how perfectly they were arranged. _"Bravo, Big Guy," _she thought, glancing at heaven_. "Bravo."_

"Uh, Bella?" Edward was uncomfortable under her stare. "Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm. I'm fine."

"Okay." Edward chuckled. "So what are you thinking about?"

"Ummm… I don't think I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it might be stupid." She tilted her head. "Possibly dangerous."

"Now I'm intrigued." He sipped his wine. "Tell me."

"Okay." Bella turned to face him. "I want you to kiss me."

Edward choked as his wine went down the wrong pipe. Bella waited for him to finish coughing while she set down her wine glass.

"Why?" he croaked.

"You said it yourself: your family would get suspicious if we didn't touch or kiss for a whole week."

"That's, uh…" He cleared his throat. "That's true."

"I don't want our first kiss to happen with the entire Cullen clan watching." She nodded, pleased by her sudden burst of logic. "So I think it's in our best interest to just…"

"Do it," he said, his voice dropping a bit.

"Yes." Bella swallowed hard. "Follow that ol' Nike motto."

"Okay." Edward put down his glass and slapped his hands against his thighs. "So how do we do this?"

"Well…" She tapped a finger against her chin. "In my experience, one person puts their lips against another's and…"

"Smart ass."

"Dumb ass."

With no more insults left to trade, they sat there staring at each other, neither making the first move. After a few seconds of awkwardness, Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, if you want something done right..."

She leaned forward and tentatively placed her hand on his chest. The feel of her touch made his eyes flutter shut, and Edward licked his lips just before her lips brushed his. His breathing hitched, and she applied more pressure, softly moaning against his mouth. The sound went straight between his legs, and Edward wrapped his arms around her, pulling her sideways onto his lap. Her lips parted, and his tongue slid inside, greedy for a taste. Their teeth clashed, the angle was awkward, but they were too lost in each other to notice.

He burrowed his hands in her hair, kissing her more deeply, and she turned in his lap to straddle him. Edward pulled back in surprise, his eyes hooded with lust, and Bella ground herself against him and claimed his mouth again. His hands traveled up and down her back as she rolled against him, causing him to moan aloud. Dragging his lips away from hers, he kissed his way to the racing pulse in her throat, nipping lightly.

Bella threw her head back and took a deep breath, panting as he teased a tender spot on her neck. She was faintly aware of a shrill beeping sound somewhere in the background, but she couldn't quite place it. And with Edward's hands caressing her body and his lips sucking her neck, she didn't even care.

As Edward squeezed her ass, she opened her eyes in surprise… and thought she saw smoke coming from the trailer.

"Edward?"

He licked her neck, and she cursed under her breath, the smoke briefly forgotten.

But then that beeping sound caught her ear again.

"Ah, Edward?"

"Hmmm?" he murmured against her skin.

"I think… oh, God…" she moaned, trying to focus. "I think your camper is on fire."

"It can wait." He dragged his mouth back to hers, swallowing her protests. He kissed her again, his hands cupping her face…

…then her words registered, and he pulled back. "My camper is on fire?"

Bella nodded, angling her head toward the smoke.

He turned around, his eyes wide. "Shit!"

He stood up, effectively dumping her from his lap, and raced toward the trailer. Bella watched the scene from her perch on the ground, hearing the faint clanging of pots and the occasional "Shit!" through the additional windows Edward opened.

A few minutes later, Edward emerged from the camper to find Bella sitting on the chair with a concerned look on her face. He crossed the front yard to meet her, holding out a box.

"Muesli?" he asked sheepishly.

Bella tried and failed to keep a straight face, and she burst into boisterous laughter. Though the situation was anything but funny, Edward's own mouth twitched as Bella fell apart in front of him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"That was… it…" She gasped between chuckles, unable to contain herself. "Oh my god..."

The longer she laughed, the less amused he became, and he tossed the cereal box to the ground. "Spit it out, Swan."

"My thoughts are dangerous!" When he just blinked at her, she continued. "That kiss was so hot we almost burned down your house!"

"I told you I was full of fiery passion," he said dryly, and Bella wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

"You're full of something," she said. "But I'm sorry your camper is full of smoke."

"It'll air out. But thanks." He exhaled loudly. "Since the linguini isn't happening, you want to get pizza?"

"Yes! Some place that offers mesquite BBQ chicken, please."

"Ha-ha," he said, earning a wide grin from her. "Let me lock up, and I'll meet you at the car."

"Can we take the Range Rover?" she asked.

"Sure. But why?"

She shrugged. "It just seems more you. And I want that."

"Want what?" he asked.

Her cheeks colored as she replied, "More you."

She looked away before he could reply, and good thing too. Because Edward's grin was wide and foolish, and he felt warm from head to toe. And no matter how much he was enjoying his time with the intern, Dr. Edward Cullen was not the sort of man who blushed.

But he should probably explain that to his face.

* * *

**Told you they were a hot couple! **

**Story rec: Black Widow by MissLiss15 and Shift by Sunshine1220**

**Thanks for reading - see you next week! XO**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Big thanks to maplestyle as always :)**

**Y'all seemed to enjoy that first kiss as much as Edward and Bella did! Let's check on them afterwards, hm?**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Bella stretched awake the next morning, dreading going downstairs. After her date, she'd snuck to her room while Rose was in the shower, and when Rose knocked on her door to see if she was home yet, Bella pretended to be asleep. Rose was like a dog with a bone, so whatever she didn't say last night, she would damn sure say this morning.

Bella groaned at the thought, not wanting Rose to ruin her post-date afterglow with an unwanted reality check. Bella already knew every objection Rose would raise about dating Edward because Bella had already raised them herself. But none of that mattered - Bella had given her word to Edward, her word was her bond, and she was going through with this arrangement, fake dates and all.

The fact that last night had one of the best dates of her life had nothing to do with it.

They had skipped the ferry and took the scenic route to the mainland, a classic rock station filling the comfortable silence between them. They found a hole-in-the-wall pizza place where Edward ordered two slices of sausage pizza. Bella immediately teased him about it, making every terrible sausage joke she could think of. But Edward gave as good as he got and provided a thorough analysis of her choice of grilled chicken, anchovies, and green peppers. From there, they debated what certain topping combinations revealed about a person's psyche. As he drove her home, they discussed favorite songs, medical journals, and documentaries. By the time Edward reached her block, Bella had forgotten all about the fire that ruined their date.

Well... except how the fire started.

Bella's face had flushed with the memory of their first kiss, and her heart fluttered with the desire for an encore. They'd had a great date, and there was only one proper way to end it. But she didn't want to get caught kissing Edward in front of her house, so she asked him to drop her off a few doors down. He seemed surprised by the request and maybe a little hurt as he pulled over, so she laid her hand on his arm and said she just didn't want anyone to ruin the end of their night. He looked at her, his green eyes shining in the dark, and Bella saw the sign she'd been waiting for.

She leaned across the center console and licked her lips, her hand tightening around his arm. Tilting her head, she closed her eyes and aimed for his mouth. But she encountered nothing but air. She opened her eyes and found Edward bent over his driver's side control panel, muttering something about faulty headlights.

Bella pulled back, smoothed her hair, and announced that she'd see him in the morning. He'd looked up and smiled, thanking her for coming and being such a great sport about everything. She realized that he hadn't rejected her or even known that she'd tried to kiss him again, and she breathed a silent sigh of relief. Their scorching kiss at his trailer had been everything a first kiss should be and more. But Bella knew that with that much heat between them, a second kiss would lead to more than a third one.

And that wouldn't be smart.

So she said she had a great time, made some joke about him laying off the linguini for a while, and hopped out of the car. Edward honked twice before driving off, and Bella watched him go. She made it into the house and to her room without running into Rose and spent the rest of the night reliving her favorite moments from the date.

She only thought about the kiss thirteen times and considered that a success.

But a check of the current time meant she needed to get up and face the moody music, so she dressed quickly and headed to the kitchen. Rose was sitting at the counter with her back to Bella, nursing a cup of coffee. Bella expected Rose to speak first, so she went to the fridge and grabbed a yogurt, waiting for the inquisition to begin. Rose took a sip from her mug but didn't say anything, and Bella rolled her eyes as she took a spoon out of the drawer.

I_ went on one stupid date with Cullen, and now she's giving me the silent treatment? Seriously?_

Bella set down her yogurt cup and sighed. "Rose, look. I know you think I..."

"How much do you remember about your accident in the OR?" Rose asked softly.

"Huh?"

"I know head trauma can cause memory loss and disorientation. But I don't think I've ever asked you what you remembered from that day."

"Um..." Bella was in no mood for Rose use the OR incident as yet another reason she shouldn't date Edward, but the concern in her roommate's voice threw her off. "Does it matter?"

"Maybe not," Rose said. "You know what I remember? I remember changing into my scrubs at the start of my shift and hearing you were doing an astrocytoma resection. After all the crap you'd been through over the past two days, I was stoked that you were finally getting some real OR time and on a bad-ass procedure. I was up in the gallery watching you like a hawk... and yeah, also watching Dr. Asshole to make sure he wasn't ruining the experience for you. Even though you yawned once or twice, you were doing great, answering his questions and keeping pace with the rest of the surgery. But the first time your head drooped a little, I knew something was wrong. The second time it happened, I left the gallery and hauled ass downstairs, arriving outside the OR in time to hear someone scream your name.

"I grabbed an orderly pushing an empty stretcher and threatened to knee his balls up into his throat unless he came with me. When we pushed open those doors and I saw you lying on the ground..."

Rose closed her eyes, and Bella watched her in shock. "Rose, I didn't know you saw all..."

"I don't like people, Bella. And that's fine because they usually don't like me either. I'm blonde, brilliant, and ballsier than most of the men I know, plus I don't need or give out the constant attention and fluffing other people seem to live on. I don't like people and care about them even less." She looked at Bella. "But on the very rare occasions when I do, I get protective and pissy when I see them doing things that I think will hurt them. And that usually makes the few people I like like me even less."

Bella sat across from her. "I like you just fine."

"You sure? Cuz I'm only going to get worse."

"That's okay."

"I mean, I'll try not to... you know. But I can't promise anything."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then." Rose finished her coffee and exhaled loudly. "So uh, last night with McBitc... with Dr. Fuckw... with Cullen..."

Bella smiled. "Yeah?"

"Was he... I mean, you survived, so I guess he wasn't completely terrible."

"No, he wasn't terrible."

"Was it a date?"

"Yes. But more like practice for next week's roadshow in Connecticut."

Rose grabbed her workbag. "You wanna tell me about it?"

"You sure it won't make you gag?"

"I'll be all right." Rose tossed Bella the car keys. "I've already taken some Pepto just in case."

*****STYB*****

On the ride to work, Bella told Rose about her date, well, sort of. She skipped over the fluffy stuff, like how she felt like she'd finally seen the real man behind the monster he pretended to be at work. That the camper by the lake was his home away from the OR, and the OR was his home away from the camper. She didn't tell Rose how his face lit up on the ride to the pizza place when he talked about his ideas for improving OR efficiency.

"Not rushing through procedures," he'd added quickly. "But a few streamlining measures would allow everyone to focus on what was most important."

She didn't tell Rose how she could listen to him talk about medicine all day... or all night as the cause might be. He was so passionate yet humbled by the power he wielded as a physician. What appeared to be arrogance was really a compulsion to be the best, not for fame's sake but for the sake of his patients. To her credit, Rose listened to Bella's story without interrupting, only commenting with the occasional "hmm."

"Did you do all the date things?" Rose asked as they walked toward the elevator at the hospital.

"Meaning what?"

"Did you kiss?"

"Well..." Bella pressed the button, schooling her features into neutrality. "We felt it necessary to be prepared for all reasonable eventualities that might occur when in proximity to his family."

Rose looked at her. "Was that a yes?"

"Um, yes."

Rose noted how Bella was standing ramrod straight and staring ahead. "Is that it?"

"What?"

"I mean, you talked me to death about everything else. You want to say anything about the kiss?"

Bella felt her cheeks get warm but kept her voice steady. "Nope."

"No?"

"I don't think it's necessary."

"I see."

The elevator doors opened, and the girls found themselves face to face with Dr. Dateward himself.

Edward's eyes widened comically as he looked at Bella, his expression mellowing into something less harsh than normal. He looked, Rose thought, _happy_.

But he quickly fixed his face and stepped aside to let them both on, nodding politely in their general direction. "Good morning, Dr. Hale."

Rose fought a smirk and went to stand in the back of the elevator. "Dr. Cullen."

He nodded again, his gaze trailing toward Bella. She'd stopped beside him in the elevator then moved another three feet away. "Dr. Swan, good morning," he said.

"Yes!" Bella said quickly, seemingly startled. "I mean, good morning, Dr. Cullen."

Rose stood back and watched them - him fiddling with his lab coat collar and clearing his throat every few seconds and Bella's fingers about to snap from how tightly she gripped the strap of her work bag - and she wished she had a bag of popcorn for the show they were unintentionally putting on.

The elevator dinged on the third floor, and Bella and Edward bolted for the door like their asses were on fire, heading in opposite directions. Rose didn't know where Cullen had been headed originally, but Bella had told Rose that she had to grab some benefits paperwork from HR first thing this morning.

HR was on the sixth floor.

No one else got on, the elevator doors closed, and Rose busted out laughing.

"Fake relationship, my ass," she said.

*****STYB*****

After getting off at the third floor, Edward had to take the stairs back down to the ground floor to get a file from his car, the reason he'd been on the elevator in the first place. Seeing Bella caught him off guard, and he needed to get away from her.

Especially with her smug-ass roommate looking at him like she knew something.

It wouldn't matter, he told himself, because there was nothing to know. Dr. Swan was a colleague doing him a favor for which she and her friends were being handsomely rewarded.

Maybe that's why Hale was smiling – Edward happened to know she'd be scrubbing in on an aortic aneurysm repair this afternoon. Dr. Brandon had a biliary atresia on a set of twins in about an hour, Dr. Whitlock was already in on an acetabular fixation, and Frat Boy... er, Dr. Black would be assisting on a complex autograft on a survivor of a warehouse fire. And with Dr. Crowley off today, Edward could focus on his work instead of watching his conduct around Dr. Swan.

_Dr. Swan_...

Edward sat back in his office chair and rubbed his eyes. He'd made so many mistakes with Swan last night. He'd talked too much, showed her too much, and enjoyed her presence way too much. The minute she'd looked at his land with delighted eyes, he should have known he was in trouble. It didn't help that she didn't judge him for his messy camper or that she managed to tease him without sounding as if he was the punchline. And if their first kiss hadn't been bad enough – in that it was the opposite of bad – Bella tried to kiss him again at the end of the night.

He'd pulled back quickly enough to give the impression that he hadn't realized what she'd tried to do. Not only because he didn't want her to be embarrassed but because he knew had he lingered another second, he would have dragged her into his roomy backseat and done more than kiss her.

And that wouldn't have been smart.

"Fuck me," he murmured, his head landing on his desk with a thud. Those words unleashed an unhelpful series of images in his mind, and he lingered on a few of them longer than he should have. It had been so long since he'd had any use for a woman outside of an OR, let anyone wanted to spend time with one.

Let alone wanted what he wanted with Bella.

"_Why did she have to kiss me like that?" _he thought, refusing to even say the words aloud. When he'd asked her to come over, Edward hadn't expected any kissing at all, let alone that she would suggest it. But once she did, he expected a quick kiss, a reluctant kiss, a chaste kiss.

He did not expect Bella to open herself to him, to moan against his lips, or to grind on him like a goddess in heat. The mere thought of her rolling against him made his pants tighten and the fact that it took a literal inferno to put their fire out...

"I'm not doing this," he muttered, standing up from his chair. He was a neurosurgeon and a damn good one at that. He didn't have time to fawn over a woman, no matter how alluring or interesting or sexy she was. He had patients to see, cases to review, and an intern to teach.

The very intern he was trying not to obsess about.

He collapsed back into his chair with a muted curse, realizing he was good and truly fucked. As his pager vibrated on the desk, reminding him that Dr. Swan would be waiting for him soon, Edward pulled out a giant bottle of ibuprofen from the drawer and poured out a handful of pills, swallowing them dry. He straightened his lab coat, grabbed his clipboard, and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing."

* * *

**This chapter offered a little change of pace, and we hope you enjoyed it.**

**Story rec: "Stages" by pattyrose. All her work is sublime, but this little prewritten fic is updating almost daily for the next week or so.**

**Thanks so much for all your thoughts and support - see you next Wednesday! XO**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Maplestyle, we thank thee :)**

**OPENING A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Cullen!"

Edward froze, recognizing the fury in that voice. He turned to his right to see a raging Dr. Crowley barreling toward him at rapid speed. He'd made it through most of his shift without seeing Crowley and thought he might be able to escape one more day. But it looked like his luck was about to run out.

Every expletive Edward could think of raced through his mind, and he looked away, searching for a place to hide. Seeing the elevator at the end of the hall, Edward started toward it.

"If you try to walk away, so help me God, I will hunt you down and kill you," Crowley cried as he approached.

Edward straightened his physician's coat and turned to the attending with a charming smile. "How may I help you, Tyler?"

"Don't flirt with me, asshole. I'm not in the mood."

Edward's smile faded. "I wasn't flirti..."

"What in the name of Liza is going on around here?"

"Liza?" Edward frowned. "Is she a new attending?"

"Minelli, you couthless clown!" Crowley closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. After a moment, he opened his eyes and tried again. "Look. My interns don't get to choose their attendings or their specialties or participate in advanced surgeries. Yet here they are, running around like they won some fucking lottery, and when I ask the attendings about it, they all tell me to come to you." He stepped closer. "So here I am."

"So you are." Edward smiled, more strained this time. "Okay, well... I can explain what's going on."

"You damn well better."

"Right! So it's... well, it's kind of funny, actually. I, uh... I may have made a deal with Bel... uh, Dr. Swan."

"What kind of deal?"

"A quid pro quo, if you will. She promised to do me an important personal favor, and in exchange, I give her and her friends surgeries in their preferred specialties."

Crowley's eyes narrowed. "What is this personal favor?"

"Does that matter?"

"Well, given how close I am to sticking my foot up your ass, yeah. I'd say it matters."

Edward sighed and told Crowley what had happened when his mother came to town. He explained that he hadn't intended to get Swan involved, but they have agreed on the terms.

"She seems happy with the arrangement," Edward concluded. "So there's really no issue..."

"You..." Crowley started, his voice getting louder. "She... this... YOU!"

Edward winced, a knot of fear forming in his belly. How was it that this man scared the shit out of him?

"I cannot... I don't even have the words..." Crowley stammered.

"Okay," Edward said calmly. "I can see you're upset and..."

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"But it's only for a month... well, for her friends. My agreement with Swan is for six months and..."

"NO!" Crowley bellowed, startling a nearby nurse. "I don't care what you promised Swan or what deal you think you've made. I don't have the energy to explain how inappropriate and dangerous and stupid this situation is, but I will tell you this." He grabbed Edward by the shirt, bringing them nose to nose. "You will put a stop to this shit right now. The liability issues with this are longer than my dick, and I will not jeopardize my interns' careers because you're a spineless fucker who can't tell Mommy to butt out of his personal life."

"But I promised Swan I would...

"End this or I will go to the board." He shoved Edward away. "Now."

Crowley stormed off, and Edward dragged a hand across his suddenly dry mouth. A board investigation would be hell and could result in all kinds of trouble for Edward and the program in general. But at the moment, all he could think about was Bella. Something told him she would not be happy.

And the thought of letting her down cut him somewhere deep.

*****STYB*****

"So you see, I have no choice but to end my part of our arrangement." Edward sighed, looking at Bella. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Bella sat in Edward's office, her brown eyes wide as she learned of his encounter with Crowley. It could have gone worse, all things considered, and Bella was glad Crowley hadn't gone directly to the chief.

"Please say something," Edward said. "It's unnatural for you to be this quiet."

"Fine," she said. "Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't keep up your end of the bargain. I'm not happy about it, but what are you going to do?" She looked at him. "That's the question, Edward. What are you going to do? Are you going to demand that I still keep my promise?"

"I..." Edward started to reply then stopped himself. Instinct said he absolutely would make her keep up her end, would remind her that he is her boss and she has no choice but to do what he says.

But he could no longer deny that Swan's opinion mattered to him, that whatever was going on between them was becoming more than idle amusement. And he knew that if he forced his hand now, he would lose whatever ground they'd gained. So he sighed and tried again.

"I would understand if you backed out," he said slowly. "I would understand and try not hold it against you. But I... I would really appreciate it if you would still come to Connecticut with me. Not only because I need you there to save face but also because I... I want you there."

"You want me there?"

"Yes. Even when you drive me crazy, which is most of the time, you make my days better, and... and well, if I have to endure the hell of this family reunion, I'd rather do it with you."

Bella held his gaze as long as she could and then her lips quirked in a smile. "You want to do it with me?"

Edward turned away. "Swan..."

"Okay, okay."

She studied him silently, and Edward waited her out.

"I appreciate you leaving the choice up to me," she said after a while. "But I need some time to decide. Can I let you know by the end of the week?"

It wasn't what Edward wanted to hear, but he'd take it. "Yes," he said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Bella's pager went off, and she came to her feet. "I'm sorry things might not work out, but I appreciate you telling me the way you did."

Edward nodded then slumped back in his chair once she closed his office door. Telling Bella about Crowley hadn't been as hard as he thought, and he should have been grateful she didn't completely lose her shit.

But something else crossed his mind, something that could completely ruin her day, and he jumped up from his chair and headed to the nearest nurse's station.

*****STYB*****

Bella trudged down the hallway, slowly stretching her shoulders. Since getting the page in Edward's office, Bella had been stuck in OR 3 watching the world's longest (and boringest) appendectomy. The rupture prevented a laparoscopic approach, but Dr. Demetri insisted on explaining every aspect of the procedure... and quizzing Bella after every step.

He asked six questions about how the nurse cleaned the patient's skin.

"Glad that's over," Bella groaned. She heard murmured voices as she approached the locker room, and she stopped in her tracks. Her conversation with Edward came rushing back to her, and she knew she had to tell her friends the deal was off. The thought of it made her even more exhausted, and she sighed as she entered the room.

"Bad day, Swan?" Jake asked as she shuffled to her locker.

"Not terrible." Bella yawned. "But not great either."

"You look like you could use a drink," Rose said. "Or three. And I'm buying."

"Um, maybe."

Alice and Jasper rounded the corner, Alice smoothing her blouse. "Thanks for the assist," she said.

"No problem." Jasper smiled. "But why a shirt would have three zippers in the back, I will never know."

"Because you dress like a vagrant," she said. "An approachable one but still."

Jasper looked at Bella. "Do I look like a vagrant?"

"I don't know. Listen, guys..." She looked at her friends. "I, um... I need to talk to you."

"No, you don't," Alice said.

"Yes, I do." She entwined her fingers and huffed a heavy breath. "Okay, so... I had a conversation with Ed—with Dr. Cullen today and..."

"And the deal is off," Rose said. "We know."

"You know?" Bella stared at her. "How?"

"Dickward told us." She pursed her lips. "Actually, he was rather non-dickish when he told us, so maybe I should call him something else." She looked at Jake, and they shook their heads and said, "Naaah."

"So wait." Bella was still confused. "What did Dr. Cullen say?"

"That Crowley threatened to serve his testes to the hospital board unless things went back to normal." Alice strapped on a pair of sky-high stilettos. "So no more OR fun for us."

"So he just... I mean, like..." Bella stammered. "Did he say anything else?"

"Well, he apologized." Jasper shook his head. "Which was hella weird."

"The weirdest," Alice added.

"And then he bribed us."

"He didn't bribe us, Jake," Jasper said.

"Well, he promised us stuff if we promised not to give Swan any shit about this, right?" Jake shrugged. "Seems like a bribe to me."

"What kind of stuff?" Bella asked.

"Let's see." Alice counted off on her fingers. "He promised to help us all study for the boards with his personal system..."

"His _legendary _ personal system," Jasper added.

"He agreed to buy us lunch and dinner for the next month from the restaurant of our choice." Jake rubbed his belly. "I'm gonna gain like twenty pounds."

"He promised each of us letters of recommendation if we ever need them," Alice continued. "Good ones, of course."

"And he's tricking out a third-floor on-call room with new mattresses and pillows and shit and giving us keys so only we can use it." Jake closed his locker. "As alternatives, these don't totally suck."

Bella sat on the bench. "I can't believe he did all that."

"He ain't done nothin' yet," Rose said, zipping her bag. "But if he comes through with even half of this shit, I'll be impressed. I'll still hate his guts, but at least I'll respect him." She looked at Jake again, and they shook their heads. "Naaah."

"Sounded good though," Jake added with a laugh.

"Enough about Cullen!" Alice cried. "Are we going out or what?"

Jasper looked at her. "Is there someone special waiting for you there?"

"No." She batted her lashes. "But I look way too hot to go straight home."

Jake nodded. "I'll drink to that!"

Rose shouldered her bag and looked at Bella. "You coming, roomie?"

"Just need to change and run a brush through my hair." She smiled at Rose. "Meet you there?"

"Sure."

Bella watched them depart and leaned against her locker, her mind racing. She never asked or expected Edward to speak to her friends and could not believe he'd done so on his own. More than that, he tried to smooth things over by offering them other things they could use and benefit from.

But why? _Why_ had he done it? Was he trying to induce her cooperation by being extra nice to her friends? Had he decided to spare her the indignity of disappointing her squad? Or was there some other diabolical reason for this seeming act of kindness that only time would reveal, proving once and for all that Edward Cullen was the irredeemable asshole history had all but deemed him?

Okay, that last one sounded extreme, but Bella did know one thing: whatever his motives, the result was the same. And in Bella's personal and professional life, results were the only thing that mattered.

Bella pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number. It rang twice before someone answered. "Dr. Cullen speaking."

"Hey, it's Bella. I mean, Dr. Swan." She chuckled nervously. "Listen, I... I don't need to wait until the end of the week. I can tell you my decision now."

Edward swallowed hard. "Okay."

"I'm going to need a seven-day forecast for Connecticut," she said with a smile. "Make it ten days, just in case."

Edward leaned back in his office chair and grinned. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

**FINALLY they are off to the reunion! Whatever will happen once they get there? **

**Story Recs: If You Give A Firefighter a Christmas Cookie by Ghostreader24 and Barely Breathing by Chocoholic123 **

**Thanks again for reading and all the support - see you next Wednesday! XO  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Thanks again, ****maplestyle!**

**Hey, friends! ladylibre here. My lovely partner Steph has had a rough week physically - tooth stuff and back stuff - so send her some good vibes and prayers. And if you're in our Facebook group, feel free to also send some funny pics/memes to cheer her up. You know what she likes ;)**

**Meanwhile for our favorite duo, it's off to Connecticut!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Bella hadn't been kidding about that ten-day forecast, and as such, she packed an extra bag of clothing just in case. New England was famous for its fall foliage, so she tossed in a pair of comfy boots in case they went for a walk.

Bella dragged her suitcases to the front door and smiled when she saw Rose sitting on the couch. Bella knew her roommate wasn't thrilled about her decision to go anywhere with McBitchy, let alone clear across the country, but she hadn't said a word about it as Bella had packed over the past few days. Most significantly, Rose was off today and could have slept in, but she woke up early to be supportive, and Bella appreciated it.

She wouldn't tell Rose any of that, of course. Rose didn't like people drawing attention to her softer moments, so the less said about her presence this morning, the better.

The doorbell rang, and Rose came to her feet.

"Be careful," she whispered when she hugged Bella goodbye. "Above all else, just be careful."

"I will." Bella squeezed her friend. "Thank you."

Rose opened the door for Edward and greeted him evenly as he grabbed Bella's heaviest bag. When she wished them both a safe trip before closing the front door, Edward nearly tripped down the stairs.

"No snarky sendoff?" he asked Bella. "Is she feeling all right?"

Bella chuckled. "She's fine."

The ride to the airport was pleasant and full of chatter. Edward tried his best to walk Bella through the expected festivities, and Bella asked general questions about his family. She was wise enough not to mention Tanya or his former best friend and chose instead to focus on his four sisters and his fourteen nieces and nephews.

If Bella could get half their names straight, she'd consider that a success.

Once on the plane, she gave herself a lot of credit for not whacking the flight attendant with her copy of _Cosmo_ every time the pushy redhead shoved her breasts in Edward's face. _Would he like a drink? A snack? Another pillow?_

_An oral invitation to the mile-high club? Emphasis on _oral_?_

Yes, those were her exact words, and she punctuated them by licking her lips. Edward finally looked up from his copy of _Field and Stream_ to find the redhead – and her double Ds – mere inches from his face. His eyes widened, and as he stared up at her, the redhead smirked at Bella, thinking she'd finally hooked him.

But Edward only shook his head and leaned back. "I'll pass," he said with a chuckle. "But you might want to check a mirror."

The flight attendant blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"You got a little, uh..." Edward gestured at his front teeth then turned to Bella. "Honey, what is that?"

"Ummm... that looks like spinach, darling." Bella smiled sweetly as the redhead covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Seems you should keep your mouth – and everything in it – to yourself."

"Oh my god!" the flight attendant cried as she scurried down the aisle toward the bathroom.

"Like you weren't sitting here," Edward said to Bella.

"I know, right?" she said, inwardly fist-pumping. Even though they were faking it, Edward reacting like a real boyfriend made Bella feel good.

"Some people have no respect," he muttered, returning to what must have been a riveting article about new baiting techniques. Bella returned to her paperback spy thriller, smiling to herself.

They touched down safely at Bradley International, the flirty flight attendant scowling as they exited the plane. Edward got their bags and secured their rental car, and before long, they were on the road.

"Did you know Farmington is only two hours from New York by car?" Bella asked excitedly. "And from Boston?"

"No," Edward replied. "Why would I?"

"It's a thing people know. Like, how long it would take to drive from LA to San Francisco or from Philadelphia to DC." She looked at him and shrugged. "Did you know Carvel Ice Cream is headquartered in Farmington?"

"No, I didn..."

"Oh my god!" Bella looked at him. "Do you think they give tours of their factory? With free samples?"

"I think the last thing you need right now is more sugar."

"Whatever." Bella's eyes lit up. "Bet you didn't know this either..."

"That one could die from a barrage of Wikipedia facts?"

"That Bamie Roosevelt lived here? She was Teddy Roosevelt's sister and Eleanor Roosevelt's aunt."

"Wait, what?"

"Yep." Bella sat back, rather pleased with herself. "Eleanor and FDR were fifth cousins once removed."

Edward shuddered. "I think that's enough trivia for now."

They fell into a pleasant silence, and Bella took the time to enjoy the scenery. As they passed a "Welcome to Farmington" sign, Edward's mood became more agitated. He fiddled with the radio, clicked the radio on and off, and adjusted the cabin temperature three times.

"Hey." Bella rested a hand atop his while they waited at a red light. "It's going to be fine. I'll be on my best behavior, I promise."

"It's not..." Edward cleared his throat and forced a smile. "Thanks. For saying that, I mean. It... it helps."

"No problem."

Before long, they approached a large but inviting house with a curved driveway lined with cars. Edward and Bella had to drive a few houses down the street to find a spot, and as they approached the house, Edward's jaw tightened as he surveyed the cars.

"Looks like everyone's here," he said.

Bella nodded. "Guess we're a little late."

"Great. I'm sure someone will have something to say about that."

"I think people will underst..."

"Whatever." He knocked on the door. "Let's just get this over with."

Bella reached to hold Edward's hand, and he cut her a glance that could have melted an ice sculpture. She blinked in shock, fighting her hurt, and tried to smile anyway. "We're supposed to be a couple, remember?"

"Oh, right." He grabbed her hand rather roughly. "Good thinking."

"It would probably help if you were smiling, too. Instead of looking like you want to kill me."

He glanced at her. "I don't want to kil..."

"There you two are!" his mother exclaimed as she opened the door. "I thought you'd gotten lost."

"Traffic," they said together, and Bella smiled genuinely. "Plus I couldn't get enough of the beautiful scener..."

"Bella!" She pulled her into an aggressive hug. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Oof! Me too." Bella smiled sheepishly, looking around as Elizabeth released her. "I love the mums and pumpkins out here. Really festive."

"You don't think it's too much?"

"I'm here too," Edward groused. "In case anyone cares."

"Of course I care, dear." Elizabeth patted her son's cheek fondly. "But I'm most excited for everyone to meet Bella. I know they're going to love you as much as my son does!"

"If only I could be that lucky," Bella said.

Edward pinched Bella's arm, and she smiled at him. "Honey, don't get kinky in front of your mother..."

Elizabeth watched them and shook her head. "You two are too cute. Well, come in, come in! It's getting nippy out here."

Edward let Bella inside and shut the door behind them. The house was packed: men laughing around the TV in the corner, women chatting in groups, kids running all over the place. And the noise? He couldn't believe he'd ever not noticed the noise! He loved his family, but the urge to clap his hands over his ears and run back to the car was almost overwhelming. He desperately missed the serene solitude of his trailer and squeezed Bella's hand to lead her into a small, empty parlor off the living room.

"Edward?" Bella looked at him in concern. "Is everything okay?"

"I, uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just that..."

"Eddie?" came a high-pitched squeal from across the room. "Eddie!"

Bella's eyed widened as fifty-eleven people all whipped their heads around to stare at them... well, stare at Edward.

Then all hell broke loose.

Bella was shoved aside as people rushed him, hugging him and kissing his cheeks while firing off questions. Edward laughed a rare but nervous laugh and held up his hands.

"Okay, okay! Calm down before the Johnson's call the cops again." The crowd laughed and quieted a bit, giving him some room. "But since you're all here, let me introduce you to Bella."

"Who?" several voices asked at once.

He turned and found her cowering in a corner, looking as if she might jump out of the nearest window.

"Bella?" She turned to look at him with wide eyes, and he got a wicked gleam in his. "Come, honey." He whistled and patted his thigh to beckon her. "They won't bite."

"Speak for yourself," a male teenager murmured to another.

A shortish blonde reached up to smack the back of his head. "Levi!"

"Aunt Rach!" He complained. "Don't mess up the hair."

Edward was still patting his thigh, trying to coax Bella from her corner as if she were a frightened animal, and she shook her head and laughed. "You're insane."

"And rude," the teen-smacking woman said. "Guess I'll just introduce myself since my brother here has forgotten his manners. I'm Rachel."

"I'm Bella." She extended a hand as she crossed the room to meet Rachel. "It's very nice to... oh!"

Her words were cut off as Rachel hugged her, and Bella realized in horror that the whole family was touchy-feely. She patted Rachel's back awkwardly and found everyone watching her face, so she made sure to smile.

Or try to.

"I'm also Edward's favorite sister." A slew of protests rang out, and she shrugged. "What? I am!"

"Don't listen to her, Bella." A full-figured woman with a sleek, sandy bob approached. "She's in desperate need of Charlotte's psych services and has lost her grip on reality. For I am actually Edward's favorite sister." She leaned in to whisper. "But he'd never admit it because we're so much alike."

Bella glanced back at him. "I can believe that."

"I'm Leah," the woman continued. "Are you ready for this?"

Bella squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes. "Hit me."

"Okay." Leah started pointing. "That's Crazy Rach and her husband Nick. Kate and her husband Jackson are by the window, and Charlotte and Peter are behind me, probably making faces."

Bella looked and laughed at her accuracy. "You're good."

"My husband Brad is out back, nursing his fourth glass of scotch because, well, I'm a handful."

A trio of children ran through the room, and Leah said, "And speaking of handful, these are all ours."

Bella blanched. "Yours?"

"Girl, no. You crazy?" She gestured to the room at large. "Mine and my sisters' kids: Lily, Lila, Lianne, Lelani, Luna, LuAnn, Lilliana, Lana, Laney, Lee, Leo, Levi, Leon, and Leland. Think you can remember that?"

"Sure." Bella blinked. "This introduction was brought to you today by the letter 'L.'"

Everyone laughed, including Edward who was being mobbed by his nieces and nephews. Leah shooed the children away, and Edward returned to Bella's side, taking her hand. He gave it a little squeeze, causing her to relax, and they all took their seats around the room.

"So... Becca." Kate began with a smirk. "You don't come from a big family?"

Leah rolled her eyes as Edward glared at Kate, but Bella didn't look at her. When Bella didn't answer, Kate huffed. "Um, hello?"

"Oh, were you talking to me?" Bella asked. "I wasn't sure since my name isn't Becca."

"Becca, Bella, whatever," Kate snapped. "How have you been dating Edward?"

"Long enough, Karen," Bella said sweetly. "It is Karen, right?"

Leah tucked a chuckle into a cough, patting her chest for effect. "Must be something in the air."

"I asked you a question," Kate said sharply. "And I expect an answer."

"Kate..." Rachel warned. "Don't be like that."

"Like what?" Kate asked. "Edward runs off without a word then just waltzes in with this doe-eyed pop tart when the ink is barely dry on his divorce papers?"

"Oh, get over it," Leah chimed in.

"I'll get over it when he admits he's not over it," Kate shot back. "Tanya was the great love of his life, and everybody here knows it. So Becc—I mean, _Bella_ is nothing but a place-holding rebound with no real shot at.."

"Katerina Elise!" Elizabeth entered the room to glare at her daughter. "Go check on my pies. They should be about ready."

"But I was..."

"Now."

"Fine I could use a drink anyway." Kate stood up to leave the room and stopped to look down at Bella. "Funny how Edward hasn't contradicted me. Wonder what that means."

Bella was shocked by her boldness but managed to keep a straight face. She'd hoped Edward would say something in her defense, but he just sat silently beside her as Kate's departure left an uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Edward, honey, why don't you show Bella the guest house where you two will be staying?" Elizabeth suggested. "Give you some time to freshen up before dinner at seven."

Edward nodded mutely, releasing Bella's hand as he came to his feet. Bella smiled through her disappointment and told the remaining family she'd see them later. Edward led her out a side door and down a winding path to a cottage tucked behind the main house. The one-story cottage was complete with a sitting room, kitchen, full bath, and bedroom.

One bedroom to be exact.

"With a king-sized bed?" Bella's cheeks colored as they stepped into the room. "That's... roomy."

"I'll take the couch," he muttered, still not looking at her.

Bella sighed. "Seriously, Edward?"

"What?"

"What do you mean, what? Your sister interrogated and insulted me in front of your entire family, and you just sat there stone-faced."

"I..." He looked away. "I didn't know what to say."

"You, the king of quips, didn't know what to say? That's definitely a first."

"It doesn't matter. Kate just likes to hear herself talk. No one pays her any attention."

"You should have defended me," she said firmly. "I know coming here was hard for you, even without us pretending to be a couple. But it's hard for me too, walking into a situation I don't know much about. I don't think it's too much to ask for you to have my back, the same way I've clearly shown that I have yours."

Edward's eyes widened, but still he was silent.

"I'm going to take a shower. Please bring my bags from the car and leave them in the bedroom so I can change my clothes." She looked at her watch. "We'll leave for the main house at 6:45, so don't be late."

With that, she marched out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, making a point of locking it behind her. That familiar sense of not being good enough reared its ugly head, and she turned on the faucet as her eyes welled up with tears. But when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she straightened up.

"No." She leaned forward to look herself in the eye. "Don't let these people get to you."

She nodded firmly at her reflection and heard the front door close. She walked toward the bathroom window and watched Edward go.

All this time, she'd been worried that her nerves and general awkwardness would be their biggest challenge once they got here. But after ten whole minutes around his family, Edward had gone into some sort of walking coma and looked like he had completely given up.

This was going to be one long-ass week.

* * *

**Well, so far, so meh. Hopefully things will get better at dinner.**

**Rec this week is actually all the stories for the "Perfect Date Contest." Find them at FFN under author "PerfectDateContest." **

**Thanks for all the support for this story - see you in a week! XOXO **


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Thanks again, ****maplestyle :)**

**Y'ALL. This last week has been HARD on multiple levels, and on top of the COVID crisis complications, it's almost too much. Let's continue to be kind, empathetic, and open to those who are hurting...**

**... except for Edward. Feel free to kick his ass and cuss him out for not sticking up for Bella. Let's see if he can make things right.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Edward paced in the hall, waiting for Bella to come out of the bathroom. He was ashamed of himself, wanted to shower, and really needed to pee. He could do the last thing at the main house, but pride wouldn't let him. Besides, Elizabeth Cullen could smell discord a mile away, and he didn't want his mother thinking that he and Bella were already fighting.

Especially since it was all his fault.

He should have defended her; there was no question about it. But the minute Kate mentioned Tanya, all these feelings came rushing forward, and it was all he could do to keep from screaming. Regardless, he owed Bella better than that and needed to make it right.

He _wanted _ to make it right.

Edward heard the light click off and took a deep breath. As he let it out, the door opened, and Bella appeared in the doorway in a silky bathrobe. She was startled to see him, but she couldn't hide the hurt in her eyes quickly enough. Folding her arms with a quiet sigh, Bella fixed her gaze just over Edward's left shoulder, refusing eye contact.

"Bella, I am so sorry," Edward said. "I'm working through a lot right now, and I know you know that. It's just... being back here where it all happened... it threw me for a loop. But I will handle Kate and make it clear that she is not to speak to you like that. But Bella..."

He paused, and her gaze gradually landed on his cheek. "I never meant to make you think I was ashamed of you because I am not. I know you're doing me a huge favor by being here, and I've obviously done a terrible job of conveying how much I appreciate it. But I do. I really do."

Bella looked away again, and Edward took another step toward her. "I know I'm not the most pleasant person to be around. And between Crowley and your friends, you've taken a lot of shit for doing this, and I... just… thank you. And again, I'm sorry."

She rubbed her arms, still silent, and Edward frowned. "I don't know what else you want me to say."

"I don't want you to _say_ anything," she said, finally meeting his gaze. "I want you to do better. Your words sound sincere, Edward, but they mean nothing if your actions don't back them up."

"I know."

"Because I am taking a ton of shit for this. Rose keeps texting, and I can't possibly tell her how things have been so far."

"I know."

"And you really aren't the most pleasant person to be around."

"I know."

"You're condescending, arrogant, overbearing, impatient, manipulative..."

"You've made your point, all right?" He turned away. "I'm an insufferable asshole who should be kissing the ground you walk on!"

"You said it not me."

Her tone caused Edward to turn around, and when he did, he was met with a smile.

"Smart ass," he said.

"We're discussing your flaws not mine." She checked her watch. "And if we want to be on time for dinner, we'll have to resume that conversation later. And we really should, because I have lots more to say on the subject."

"The subject of my flaws?"

"Yes."

Edward chuckled in spite of himself. "You're impossible."

"But you love me anyway," she said, then her eyes widened as she heard what she'd said. Edward blinked, his expression shifting, and they both looked away.

"I, uh... I'm gonna go get dressed. In there!" she added, pointing toward the bedroom. "And you can do whatever you need to do to get ready. You know, shower or not, depending on how you smell. Not that you smell bad or anything! Or that I've smelled you enough to have an opinion one way or the other..."

"Of course not," he said slowly, her adorable embarrassment making him smile.

"Right! So, uh... I'll see you in a few!" She flew into the bedroom and slammed the door. She pressed her back against it, mentally face-palming herself for the word vomit she just sprayed all over them both.

"Dammit, Bella," she muttered to herself. "Next time, just accept his apology and shut the hell up."

Edward stared at the closed bedroom door for a few moments, glad things between them were back to normal. But the longer he stared, the more aware he became that Bella was getting undressed behind that door. He wondered what kind of lingerie she was wearing under that sexy blue robe... where and how it framed her curves and lines... and suddenly he had a big problem. The kind he needed his hand or a cold shower to fix.

And he'd promised himself that he would only use his hand while thinking about Bella Swan if he was actually touching Bella Swan.

Edward grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom, preparing for the blast of arctic water. As he stepped into the shower, he had a surprising realization.

Word vomit turned him on.

*****STYB*****

The house was much calmer when they came back, everyone preparing for dinner. Home-cooked meals were a rarity for Bella, and she took a moment to savor the aromas.

"Can I help with anything?" she asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "You can help set the younger kids' table."

"I can do that," Bella said with relief. "I was afraid you'd hand me an apron and tell me to make something."

"You can't cook?" Rachel asked as she unfolded the pumpkin-themed table runner.

"No. But I can _burn _ with the best of them. And tell terrible jokes."

"Good!" Leah called out from the kitchen. "The rest of these bitches are gourmet cooks, so it is so nice to be among normal people for once." She nudged Edward. "Keep this one."

He winked at Bella. "I plan on it."

Bella looked at him in surprise, a wave of warmth coursing through her. Then she remembered they were pretending, and she shook it off as she counted out the right number of placemats.

They made quick work of it, Rachel entertaining Bella with tales of teenage Edward growing up with four sisters. Leah, who reminded Bella of Rose, soon joined in with her quick wit and sarcasm. Though they'd only known each other a few hours, Bella felt like she'd just made two good friends. And she swallowed the guilt she felt about that.

Both tables were soon set, and the whole family gathered to eat. Bella sat between Edward and Leah at the massive dining room table, and Levi and Leo, the oldest grandsons, were on the other side of the table. They kept looking at her like she was a Playboy centerfold, and although it was kind of flattering, she couldn't help wishing that Edward would look at her like that.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" She blinked back to life and found Edward looking at her... with curiosity not desire. "Sorry," she said.

"It's okay." He smiled. "You just looked a little lost in space there."

Kate huffed and muttered, "Like the space cadet she is."

"Did you say something, dear?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Yes, Kate," Edward said. "What was that?"

Bella's spoon seemed to stop on its way to her mouth. Edward may have sounded polite, but Bella recognized that tone. That was the voice he used just before he "read someone for filth," as Dr. Crowley liked to say. Bella was glad Edward was standing up for her and secretly wanted him to tell Kate off.

But she also wanted to make a good impression on his family. And having him confront one of his sisters after only being there a few hours – even if he was defending Bella – wasn't a good look.

She squeezed Edward's leg, causing him to look at her. She subtly shook her head and, in a move that shocked them both, fed him from her spoon. "Best wild mushroom chowder I've ever had."

Edward's lips closed around the spoon, humming in appreciation. "Can't say I disagree."

Kate groaned in annoyance while Leah made an exaggerated gagging sound. "Oh, get a room!"

Bella stuck out her tongue at Leah, and they laughed together.

"So, what do you do, Bella?" Rachel asked. "Mother wouldn't tell us anything."

"I'm a doctor," Bella said.

"Wow!" Charlotte said. "What kind?"

"A surgical resident."

Rachel nodded as she buttered a dinner roll. "What year?"

Bella cleared her throat. "I'm an intern."

"An intern?" Kate cried. "Are you kidding me?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Here we go..."

"So you're dating your subordinate, Edward?" Kate chuckled harshly. "Talk about lowering your standards."

Bella looked at Edward. "Did she just say..."

"Yes, she did." He wiped his mouth with his napkin. "And I've had enough."

"You know what, honey?" Bella laid a hand on his arm. "I've got this."

Bella took a swig of her wine then looked at Kate. She studied Kate – her aggressive posture and critical expression – and laughed aloud.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kate cried.

"Nothing," Bella said calmly. "But I'm not about to waste my breath defending myself to you. Not when I could be enjoying the good food and great people at this table. Yourself excluded, of course." Bella sipped her soup then turned to Elizabeth. "This really is delicious. Do I taste chanterelles?"

Charlotte laughed and tried to disguise it as a cough, but Leah laughed outright. Kate looked angry enough to start a fire with her eyes, and Levi and Leo were damn near drooling.

Edward quickly shoved some food in his mouth before he started drooling too. Bella Swan was something else.

*****STYB*****

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly enough. Elizabeth let Bella clear the table and put away the scant leftovers, but she refused Bella's offer to wash dishes.

"I have grandchildren for that," she said with a wink. "Besides, you're Edward's girlfriend. That's enough work for anyone to handle."

Bella laughed, glancing out the window where Edward stood talking with his brothers-in-law. He was more relaxed than Bella had ever seen him, and the sight made her heart swell. Whatever this thing between them was, her concern for his happiness was real, and she hoped he'd find a way to hold on to it beyond tonight.

Elizabeth shoved them out the door around eleven o'clock, insisting they return to the guest house for a proper night's sleep.

"Suuuure," Leo chuckled too loudly, elbowing his brother. "They're going back there to _sleep_."

Edward glared at his nephew while Bella shook her head, pretending she wasn't having similar concerns. Things had been going well tonight, but the last time she and Edward slept under the same roof, she'd awakened in a rather compromised position. Her face warmed at the memory of his hard length beneath her, and she mentally recited the parts of the large intestine to calm down.

Their walk back to the guest house was quiet but not unpleasant. Bella let him prepare for bed first, assuming he'd take forever and give her time to read and reply to one of Rose's seven lengthy text messages. But after only ten minutes, Edward emerged from the bathroom in a pair of lounge pants and nothing else.

Bella felt she deserved some sort of reward for not ogling the man as he passed her. He was unfairly fuckhot, and if things were different, she would have followed him into the living room, pushed him down on the couch, and straddled his...

"No," she muttered to herself. "That's the last thing either of you need."

Her body protested, but she'd promised herself (and Rose) that she wouldn't do anything stupid this week. And sleeping with her pretend boyfriend while visiting his very real family would definitely fit the bill.

Well, she should have said she wouldn't do anything _else _ stupid this week because she'd already made a major packing mistake. Bella had a secret weakness for all things lacy and silky, but now that secret was biting her in the ass... without actually covering it. She was wearing a skimpy black baby doll nightie that ended right at her hips, and the matching G-string left little to the imagination. It was one of Bella's favorite pieces and a great choice for her first night at Edward's potentially disastrous family reunion.

Unless he was sleeping in the next room and she had to pass that room to get to hers.

She hastily combed through her hair and put her ear to the bathroom door, listening for noise. All seemed quiet, so she cut off the light and opened the door slightly. She still didn't hear anything, so she tiptoed into the open, sighing in relief as she made for the bedroom.

"And I thought that purple thing from our first sleepover was hot," Edward drawled.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffie - sort of, LOL - but this was the best place to end this chapter.**

**Story rec: "Pursuing the Proposition" by LiLJiLL4286. This story just started posting, but ladylibre is already digging it.**

**Thanks for reading! Stay safe and healthy, and we'll see you next Wednesday XO**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

**DISCLAIMER 2: We have been getting PMs and Reviews lately stating that there is another story that is remarkably close to this one posted in the Grey's Anatomy fandom. It's true, there is. BitterHarpy has plagiarized herself. LOL! Y'all I wrote this story back in 2007 when I wrote for the GA fandom. I had no intentions at the time to revamp it or even knew about the Twifandom where I now make my home. I gave permission a long time ago to GreyAddict97 to post it on FFNET on my behalf because I was done with it. They have given me all the credit and take none for themselves. I appreciate all of you looking out but this is the new, improved story and it has always belonged to me and now it belongs to Denise. Hope that clears a few things up. **

* * *

**Maplestyle, we adore you :)**

**How we doing out here, fandom? With COVID-19, protests for criminal justice and equality, and the fact that school will be out for the kiddies (even though it wasn't really "in" for the last three months), there's a lot of upheaval going on. We hope this story provides something for you to smile about - even when you want to wring Edward's neck - and we're thankful you're spending part of your very busy days with us.**

**Let's find out what happens in the hallway...**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Edward!" Bella whirled around on a gasp. "You scared me on purpose!"

"I did no such thing." His eyes widened as the barely-there nightie treated him to an unobstructed view of her ass. "But I'm reaping the rewards just the same."

Bella tried to pull down her nightie... and failed... and forced herself to look at him. "I thought you were asleep."

"That fold-out couch is better left folded in, so sleeping on the regular couch takes some getting used to."

"I can do it."

"No way. You're already doing me a huge favor just by being here. The least you deserve is a decent place to sleep."

"I really don't mind. When my mother wanted to punish me, she would make me sleep on the laundry room floor until I learned my lesson." Edward frowned, and she lowered her eyes. "I'm used to sleeping on hard surfaces, that's all."

He thought of the obvious dirty response, but the moment didn't seem right. "I appreciate the offer," he said instead. "But take the bed. I insist."

She looked up with a smile in her eyes. "Thank you."

"But don't be surprised if I'm curled up at your feet in the morning. On top of the covers, of course."

"Good luck with that. I'm wild in bed." Her cheeks flushed, and she sputtered, "Sleeper! I am a wild _sleeper _ in bed. Not that I'm tame the other way... or even that you should be thinking about that. But you can if you want to! It's a free country and all..."

She trailed off, but it was too late. Images flooded Edward's mind faster than he could stop them, each one more explicit than the last. With considerable effort, he shut his eyes and pointed toward the bedroom. "Go. Now. Please."

"Right. Okay." Bella backed away until her butt hit the bedroom door. She fumbled for the doorknob and made her way inside, mumbling a rushed "Good night" before shutting the door behind her.

Believing she was safely on the other side of the door, Edward opened his eyes, relieved and disappointed by her absence. He knew Bella hadn't been trying to seduce him with her sexy nightclothes. She'd actually tried to avoid him, which he thought was adorable. But adorable behavior didn't make her body any less alluring or his thoughts any less filthy.

But that anecdote about her mother? That deflated any desired he'd been feeling. Sure, his family life was a mess, and he could admit at least part of that was his fault.

But his childhood had been nearly perfect by any standard: comfortable home, safe neighborhood, and loving parents. No matter how severe their punishments, which were rare, or how many times he'd wished they'd get off his back, Edward knew they had his back, that he was not alone. From the sound of it, Swan didn't know what a good home was, and he couldn't imagine how her rough childhood would affect her relationships. She seemed honest and kind despite her mother's damage, but that was just the surface. Who knew what lay beneath?

Edward shook off the question and let himself return to logic. Swan was a lot of good things, but she was also damaged goods, and he didn't need that kind of complication in his life.

Even if his body begged to differ.

*****STYB*****

Edward was in a deep sleep when the sound of screaming startled him awake. He peered at the clock – _3:37 A.M._ – and rubbed his eyes. He was alone in the living room, so he thought he'd either imagined it or carried it over from the dream he'd been having about a certain intern lying open and willing beneath him, writhing in ecstasy.

He looked ruefully at his erection, praying he wouldn't need another cold shower.

"NO!" came the scream. "STOP!"

Edward jumped up, his arousal forgotten. "Bella?"

"STOP!" she cried out from the bedroom. "PLEASE, STOP!"

"Bella!" Edward ran toward the bedroom and turned the knob, cursing when he found the door locked. He banged on the door. "Bella?! Open up!"

"GOD, PLEASE... STOP!"

"Bella!"

Edward couldn't get the door to budge, so he took a few steps back, steadied himself, and drove the heel of his bare foot into the door near the knob. Sharp pain shot up the back of his leg, but the door gave away slightly, so he did it again... and again... and again... and on the fifth time, the door splintered open.

He burst into the bedroom to find Bella curled on her side, tears streaming as she cried out again. He sat on the edge of the bed, shaking her arm. "Bella! Honey, wake up!"

"Wha..." Bella sat up, her bleary eyes darting all over the room as she quivered beside him. Eventually her tearful gaze landed on Edward, and she scrambled onto his lap. On instinct, he scooped her up, settling them more comfortably on the bed. Her racing heart pounded in her chest, and he held her fast as her sorrowful sobbing tore at his soul.

"Shhh," he murmured against her hair. "It was just a dream." She burrowed deeper into his arms, and he rested his head against hers. "I'm here, and you're safe, okay? You are safe with me, Bella."

He kept up the litany of whispered words as he gently rocked her, rubbing her back in soothing circles. Eventually her breathing slowed, and her body stilled. She sniffled and slowly raised her head to look up at him, gratitude and embarrassment warring in her eyes. The latter emotion won out, and she scooted away from him, leaving him feeling cold.

"I'm fine," she said before he could speak.

"_I doubt that," _he thought, turning on the bedside lamp. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No! I mean, there's nothing to talk about." She shrugged. "It was just a nightmare."

"Okay."

Bella wouldn't look at him, afraid that if she met his eyes, the truth about her nightmare would come tumbling out. And that was the last thing she needed right now. So she focused on the bedspread, her gaze tracing the vines in the floral pattern.

Edward realized she had no intention of saying anything else, so he took that as his cue. "Well, I'll be in there if you need me, and uh, I'll have the door fixed tomorrow."

"The door?" Bella looked behind him in surprise. "Oh my god... what happened?"

"I heard you screaming, and it was locked, so I had to..."

"I'm so sorry," she said, attempting to grab her wallet from the drawer in the nightstand. "Let me write you a check for it."

"First, who writes checks anymore? Second, I'm the one who broke it, so I'll pay to have it fixed."

"But it's my fault you had to break it down. All because of some stupid nightmare."

"Hey." He laid a hand on her bare knee, grateful when she didn't flinch. "It wasn't stupid if it had you screaming like that."

Bella saw concern not judgment in his eyes, and she relaxed a little. "Okay."

"And I'd do it again if I had to."

"Okay."

"So I will be paying for the door. Case closed."

"Okay, geez." She rolled her eyes. "Damn, you're bossy."

"I wouldn't have to be so bossy if you weren't so stubborn."

"And I wouldn't have to be so stubborn if you weren't so bossy."

"So you admit you're stubborn?"

"I admit nothing." Bella smiled. "You're not the boss of me."

"Technically I am the boss of you."

"You're the boss, huh?" She heard the huskiness creep into her voice. "What does that mean exactly?"

He leaned in, hardly conscious of his actions. "What do you want it to mean, Bella?"

"I..." She brushed an idle hand across her neck, drawing his attention to the thin straps of her negligee. "Um..."

He was trying to behave – he really was. He was doing everything in his power to keep his gaze from dipping any lower than her collarbone. Though her breasts were hidden beneath black lace, he knew he could see them clearly if he stared hard enough. Just the thought of those rosy peaks made him hard again, and he knew he should leave her room immediately.

That would be the right thing to do.

But when he looked up again, she was staring at him with those big brown eyes, her chest heaving as if she'd guessed his train of thought. She pulled that lush lower lip into her mouth, and that sent him over the edge. With a muted curse, he planted one hand on the other side of her legs and leaned in, slanting his mouth over hers.

The salt from her tears and the taste of something uniquely Bella exploded in his mouth, and he moaned against her lips. She yielded immediately, lying flat on her back, and Edward laid beside her, running his hands through her hair as his tongue slid into her mouth.

"_Good god, he can kiss," _Bella thought as she melted under his tender attention. As her hands ran over his bare back, everything flew out of her mind: the nightmare, what she was wearing (and not wearing), his bitch of a sister, the fact that he was her asshole of a boss...

Every bit of it. Gone.

As he rolled directly on top of her, she shuddered, her legs spreading on instinct as his lips and tongue made love to her mouth. His hands ran up and down her sides, skimming her breasts, and she ached for him to take them in his hands. With each passing moment, their sighs and moans increased, the sounds made more erotic in the silence of the rest of the house. All she felt was cherished and safe, aroused and desired. All she felt was his strong body covering hers, his warm breath against her face, his thick erection pressing against her aching...

_Wait... his what was __where__ now?!_

Bella stiffened in his arms, and Edward pulled back, both of them inhaling some much-needed oxygen. They gasped and panted as they stared at each other, Edward eventually breaking the silence. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I didn't come in here for that."

"I know." She tried to smile. "But you... you made me forget my nightmare even happened, so thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And thank you for caring enough to break down the door."

"I was just pissed that you woke me up. I was having one hell of a wet dream."

Bella snorted. "I'm going to pretend you're joking."

"You're the boss."

"Having a change of heart, are you?"

"Well..." Edward glanced at the large tent in his pajama pants. "One of us certainly is."

"Oh!" Bella's eyes widened as she stared it... but only because it had been staring at her first! "I see. I mean, I don't _mean_ to see it, but... well..."

"Anyway..." Edward laughed, coming rather awkwardly to his feet. "We'll be out there, so scream if you need us."

"Both of you?"

"Well, depending on the type of screaming, he might not do you any good."

"_I'll bet he could," _she thought, her mind whirring with visions of how many different ways they could both make her scream. And how damn good they would all be.

Edward saw her eyes darken with lust, and his resolve faltered. It would be so easy to turn around, cover her body with his, and bury himself so deep inside her that he couldn't find his way back out.

But not tonight. Not this way.

"I'm leaving now," he said firmly.

"Yeah," she said. "That's probably for the best."

"But Bella?"

"Yes?"

He leaned on the bed again. "Someday... some _night_, I won't leave."

"You... you won't?"

"No." He held her gaze. "I won't."

Bella swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry. "Okay."

Edward stood up and walked toward the door, and Bella called out, "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

She looked away, nibbling her bottom lip. "It's not because I didn't trust you."

"What?"

"The locked door." She gestured behind him. "I've been locking my bedroom door for years now. It had nothing to do with you or thinking you might..."

"It's okay. I wouldn't have blamed you if it had been for me. We're still getting to know each other, so a few boundaries make sense."

"Right. But when the door gets fixed, I won't lock it again."

"Good." He held her gaze, his self-control waning, then he shut his eyes. "Okay, I'm really going now."

"Okay."

"Try to get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"Uh-huh." She tried to clear the fog from her mind. "Wait, what's tomorrow?"

"The family picnic, which includes all of my aunts, uncles, and cousins."

"Wait." Bella blanched. "There's more of you?"

"Afraid so."

Bella burrowed her head into her pillow and screamed into it.

"My sentiments exactly," he said, walking out of her bedroom. As he pulled the broken door shut, he smiled as he headed back to the couch. Even with the nightmares, near-misses, and everything else, their first day together went better than he'd thought it would.

* * *

**And that was the first day! On a scale of one to ten - with "one" being a complete disaster - how would you rate their time in CT so far?**

**Story rec: So Far From Home by TheFicChick, need I say more?**

**Thanks again for reading, peeps! See you next week XO**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Thanks as always to maplestyle.**

**Thanks to Random Rita for her awesome shout out this week!**

**Welcome to all our new readers! ladylibre will try to keep the fainting to a minimum, but she makes no promises ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Edward awoke a few hours later, feeling pretty damn good all things considered. The situation with Bella could have taken a terrible turn last night – especially since he didn't believe her nightmare had been some random thing – but she seemed comforted by his presence and slept through the rest of the night.

And the kiss? That was better than anything he'd dreamed about before or afterwards.

He knew Bella was awake. He saw the light beneath the bathroom door and could hear the shower water running. And after the way she'd come alive in his arms, he wanted to open that door, pull back that shower curtain, and...

Edward jumped up before he could finish that thought and grabbed his suitcase from beside the couch. He pulled out some sweats and running shoes. He needed to use the bathroom, but he could take care of that somewhere in the woods... as long as his mother never found out.

He laced up his shoes just as the water shut off in the bathroom and bolted for the front door. Taking a deep whiff of New England air, he set off at a quick pace, trying to outrun the things Bella Swan was doing to him.

He'd probably have to run to Texas and back, but a few miles would be a good start.

Bella heard the front door shut and quickly wrapped a towel around her damp body. Rushing to the living room window, she saw Edward running up the path toward the street, and she sighed in surprising relief. She wasn't upset or trying to avoid him. But after the confusing events of last night, she needed some time to process things before seeing him again.

He had been so kind and compassionate after her nightmare, and she'd been touched by his concern. But it was the way he'd touched and kissed her afterwards that she couldn't stop thinking about. And with so much of Reunion Week still ahead of them, she needed to be smart about where things went from here.

Even if her body begged her to just fuck him already.

She walked into the bedroom and toweled off. Her phone sat on the nightstand, reminding her of a need more urgent than getting into Edward's pants. As she lotioned her legs, she dialed a number on speakerphone, preparing for an onslaught of profanity.

"Hello?" came an overly polite voice through the speaker.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"It's me, Bella."

"Bella... Bella..." Rose tried out the name uncertainly. "Uh, I'm sorry. I don't believe I know anyone by that name."

"Rose..."

"I did know a Bella once," she continues. "In fact, it seems like only yesterday she was here with me..."

"It was yesterday..."

"... but then she went off to the other side of the country with Satan's well-hung spawn and ignored all thirteen of my texts..."

"There were five..."

"... even though she promised to stay in touch so I wouldn't worry that he'd sacrificed her to his hell-dwelling leader in the wilds of New England during some psycho-sexual ritual. It's been nearly 24 hours, and I've lost all hope." Rose sighed. "I wonder what happened to her."

Bella waited a beat. "Are you finished?"

"Do you feel bad yet?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes."

"Can we start over?"

"Yes."

"Good." Bella shook her head in amusement. "Hey, Rose."

"Bella Swan, you old bastard! How's the foliage? Schmucked any clams yet?"

"The foliage is spectacular, it's 'schuck' not 'schmuck,' and Mrs. Cullen is smart enough not to let me anywhere near the kitchen." She opened the drawer, inspecting her clothes. "And I thank her for that."

"Seen any woodland creatures?"

"Not yet."

"Anybody give you shit?"

"None that I couldn't handle."

"And how's Dr. Turdward?

"Are you ever going to call him by his name?"

"If he ever manages to act like a human being outside of trying to get something from you, I'll consider it. Be glad I'm asking about his ass at all."

"He's fine." Bella kept the smile out of her voice. "Had some awkward moments with the family, but so far so good."

"So no controlling behavior?"

"No."

"No sneaking into your shower?"

_Not that that would be unwelcome. _"No."

"No 'follow me down this dark hallway and don't remove your blindfold'?"

"Also no."

"Huh. Well, it's only the first day. I'm sure he's trying to ease you in."

"You're relentless."

"And only eight hours away by plane. Five if I use the Chairman of the Board's jet, but I'm not flashing him my boobs again."

"What?"

"Never mind. You sound like everything's okay, so I'll lower the threat level to green."

"Good girl. How are things there?"

"There's a Dr. Call here, arrived last night. He's checking out the Peds department since Dr. Berty is about to retire."

"Wait. Dr. Call from The Cleveland Clinic?"

"No."

"Dr. Call who published that groundbreaking study about childhood obesity?"

"No."

Bella pulled a thick sweater out of the drawer. "I give up."

"That's probably best. This Dr. Call has the world's most boring voice but looks like Chief Carlisle's hot and rugged younger brother."

"Which means Alice is all over him."

"Exactly."

"Poor thing." Bella chuckled and glanced at the clock. "I should go get ready."

"Fine. But don't ever..."

"...ignore that many texts from you again. I won't, promise."

"And remember..."

"...to lock my bedroom door at night." Bella looked at the broken door and smiled. "Got it."

"And if you get a strong urge to jump his bones..."

"... you slipped something special in my suitcase."

"It has twelve speeds, a silent motor, and a USB cord. Just in case there's overtime."

"You really thought of everything."

"Somebody's got to take care of you, Swan. And it's not like we can trust Dr. Fucktard to do it."

Bella ended the call with Rose, stuck on the last thing she said. As far as most people saw, there was only side to Edward: the assholish, obnoxious, makes-you-wanna-knee-him-in-the-nads side.

But there was another side, a softer, kinder side that only Bella seemed to see: the one that brought her breakfast after she collapsed. The one from their date at his trailer. The one from the plane and last night. That Edward could take care of her, could make her feel better. Maybe even make her happy.

Was that Edward the real him and the asshat was an imposter? Or was he really a douche-monkey and his occasional kindness was a fraud?

"I don't know," Bella muttered as she reached for a pair of stretchy jeans. "But I really want to find out."

*****STYB*****

When Edward and Bella arrived at the main house, Bella almost had a full-out panic attack. There were at least 30 people inside, not including the dozens of kids running around out back. Edward tried to pull her toward the door, but Bella was frozen in place. He squeezed her hand lightly and leaned in.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear. "You're gorgeous, and they're drunk. Just smile, and they'll think they love you."

Bella flushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

"I'm only telling the truth." He caressed her hand with his thumb. "Let's go."

They stayed together as long as possible, Edward introducing her as his girlfriend with a proud smile. She didn't bother trying to keep any of the names straight, just nodded along with whatever they said. Thankfully, Leah and Rachel stole her away and kept her highly entertained with all the dirt on which relatives weren't speaking to each other and which children were rumored to be the product of extramarital activities. Outside of meeting the interns at Olympic Med, it was the only time in her life Bella felt like she belonged.

Too bad it wasn't real, right?

"Right hand, green!" Lila called out from the sidelines.

When Elizabeth corralled her daughters into helping her with lunch, Luna and Lelani had asked Bella to play games in the den. She conquered jacks and Simon Says, so they upped the ante and brought out Twister, thinking they had her.

"No problem," Bella said, taking her fifth turn. She twisted to the side and placed her right hand on the green circle.

"Dang it," Luna muttered.

Lila flicked the spinner again. "Left foot, red!"

One of the cousins fell over, and Bella chuckled, planting her foot with ease. Lelani set down her foot next, but Luna struggled to keep her balance, barely managing as she scowled playfully at Bella.

"Laugh now." Luna panted. "But you're going down!"

"If you say so," Bella said. What the snarky teenager didn't know was that Bella had the flexibility of an Olympic gymnast. God bless yoga.

Edward was coming upstairs from the basement, having beaten Peter twice in tennis on the Wii. His four brothers-in-law were nursing beers in the hall, so Edward joined them. As the five men approached the den, Edward noticed his nephews huddled together and snickering in the doorway.

"What in the world is going on?" Peter mused.

Suddenly the boys let out a muted whoop, high-fiving each other with hearty grins. And as Edward stopped at the threshold of the den, all he could do was stare with them. He was just in time to watch Bella twist her body to plant her right foot on a yellow circle, sticking her ass in the air in the process.

And every man beside Edward tilted their heads to watch her do it.

Levi elbowed Edward, wiggling his eyebrows. "How smart am I?"

Leo fist-bumped Levi. "Pretty freakin' smart, little brother."

Edward knew he should have reprimanded them, but he was having a familiar problem, and he shifted uncomfortably. He'd done a pretty good job of keeping his racy thoughts of Bella to a minimum, but watching her contort her body like that was turning him into a hormonal teenage boy.

Thank goodness his Aunt Ida wasn't nearby. The prudish old hen would have scolded him for sure.

Suddenly the men around him groaned, and Edward realized the game had come to an end. A smattering of applause rang out, and Bella popped up with a laugh and took a bow. She spotted Edward and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm having the best time!"

"I can see that," he chuckled, resting his hands on her waist.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she whispered, pushing up on her tiptoes and kissing him deeply. Edward heard the catcalls and whistles but couldn't bring himself to care as he drank in her scent and softness.

_Why did she have to feel so right in his arms?_

"What is all the commotion about?" Leah asked as she entered the room with Rachel. "My, my, my!"

"Ew, ew, ew!" Rachel said dramatically. "I think I'm about to barf up breakfast."

Bella extracted herself from Edward and smiled at Rachel. "You missed my triumph over your nieces."

Rachel noticed the mat on the floor. "You played Twister?"

"Yep! Luna invited me to play with her and Lelani and... and... some other people you're related to."

"Oh, really?" Leah marched over to Levi and slapped the back of his head. "How much?"

"Ow, Ma!" He rubbed the tender spot. "Really?"

"How much did you pay her?" Levi muttered something, and Leah raised her hand again. "What?"

"Twenty!"

Rachel turned to her daughter. "Luna!"

"What? I made twenty bucks playing Twister. What's wrong with..." She glanced at Bella whose lips were clamped together. "Oh, shit. I mean, shoot."

"Everyone out!" Leah yelled. The males all grumbled as they filed out, Leo earning a pinch on the arm as he passed his mother. "That's for enjoying the show." Leah turned to Bella with a sigh. "I am so sorry."

"Wait. Your son bribed his cousin to ask me to play Twister so he and his brother could stare at my ass?"

"That pretty much sums it up," Rachel said.

"He's our resident horndog," Leah said. "We're so very proud."

"Hey, no harm, no foul." Bella patted Leah on her shoulder. "Besides, it's the most fun I've had in ages."

"You turned in quite the performance," Edward said, nuzzling Bella's ear. "I give it two enthusiastic thumbs up."

"As long as you're not offended, Bella," Leah said.

"Please. Your brother does more offensive shit than that."

Edward looked surprised then shrugged. "She's not wrong."

"No, she's not, but I think we need to calm things down a bit." Leah walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a deck of cards. "How about a harmless game of Uno?"

Bella, Edward, and three of his sisters went from Uno to Old Maid to a surprisingly competitive game of Go Fish. Elizabeth interrupted them for a hearty lunch – and made her enterprising grandsons clean up alone – then gathered the five of them in a large room in the back of the house.

"This has been a great day, Mom," Edward said sincerely. "Thank you."

Elizabeth waved him off. "It's my pleasure. I'm just glad you came."

"I wasn't going to." He looked up at Bella who was perched on the arm of his chair. "But someone gave me a good reason."

"Ugh, are y'all gonna kiss again?" Rachel asked. "Cuz I don't need to see that."

Edward flipped off Rachel, and they both laughed.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Bella asked. "Movie marathon? Family talent show?"

"Actually..." Everyone turned to see Kate enter the room. "It's time to make introductions!"

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked. "Everyone here knows everyone else here."

"Not true!" Kate sang as she twirled into the room. "Bella doesn't know everyone."

"She knows enough of us," Leah said.

"She may know you guys," Kate said. "But I think there's someone else she needs to meet."

Kate stepped dramatically aside, and a beautiful blonde entered the room.

"Bella?" Kate said brightly. "I'd like you to meet Tanya Cullen, Edward's wife."

* * *

**Dun-dun-dunnnnnn...**

**Story rec: Dear Bella by FallinginloveinDecember. It's not your normal touchy feeling E/B story so grab the tissues. **

**Thanks for reading - see you in a week! XO **


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Thanks to maplestyle.**

**Y'all don't wanna hear from us right now, so let's just get to it!**

* * *

**Chapter 21 **

When Bella was a child, one of her few happy memories with Esme involved watching old movies. The great surgeon didn't have a lot of downtime, and on the rare occasions when she did, she loved to watch classic black and white films featuring gorgeous heroines making fools out of handsome leading men. Esme would watch them in the den, and Bella would sit on the floor just outside the room. Either Esme didn't know Bella was there or she chose to ignore Bella's presence.

Either way, the plots of the movies were variations on the same themes, and Bella usually predicted the outcome about halfway through. But her favorite part was the entrance by the villain, especially if that person was a woman. She would sashay into the room, usually in a glamorous gown, and utter a dramatic line. Everyone would turn toward her, and the whole room would gasp her name in shock. As a girl, Bella thought it would be cool to witness a moment like that and experience the ripple effect of the surprise arrival spreading throughout the room.

But as she sat in the family room at Elizabeth Cullen's house with her fake-boyfriend's very real ex-wife standing in the doorway, Bella felt how uncomfortable such moments could be.

Elizabeth seemed confused as she set her glass of wine on the mantle and turned toward her daughter and former daughter-in-law. Rachel glared from her position by the window then looked at Leah who looked ready to commit murder.

And Edward... well, he hadn't moved or spoken yet, and Bella had never seen him so still. She threaded her fingers through his, slightly relieved when he let her do so.

"Surprise!" Kate said, beaming. "I figured it would be best if she just showed up, not knowing if she'd be welcome."

Rachel sighed loudly and rushed out of the room. "If I stay, I'll kill her," she muttered on her way out. Bella wasn't sure which "she" Rachel referred to, but in her mind, both Kate and Tanya were prime candidates for a good ass-kicking.

"Always so dramatic," Kate said, turning to Tanya. "Bet you don't miss that."

Tanya didn't respond to that, her sole focus on Edward who still hadn't reacted yet. Even when Leah got up from the loveseat to stand closer to him, Edward just stared at Tanya unblinking.

Bella couldn't help but stare at her too: her piercing blue eyes, wavy strawberry-blonde hair, and impeccable taste in clothes made her impossible to ignore. And Bella quickly realized that was the point, that Tanya had come here looking her best knowing she would see Edward today.

Not caring what the sight of her might do to him.

The rest of the family soon came running as news of Tanya's arrival spread through the house. Leo's eyes widened at the sight of her, and he walked up to her asking for a hug from his favorite aunt while Bella narrowed her eyes.

_Traitor._

Tanya took her time engaging with her nieces and nephews, rubbing in Edward's face that despite all she'd done, she felt she still had a place in his family. And even though Edward was quiet, Bella was seething inside.

_Of all the fucking nerve._

"They certainly have grown, haven't they?" Tanya mused as the kids left the room.

"That's what kids do," Leah spat.

"What's with the attitude?" Kate asked. "I thought this was a reunion!"

"For _family_," Leah said, glaring at her sister. "And that bitch isn't family."

"Leah," Elizabeth warned. "You know I don't like women calling each other that name."

"What should I call her, Mom? Because I sure as shit ain't calling her family!"

"Why do you have to be such an ass, Leah?" Kate cried.

"Why do you have to be such an insensitive cow?" Leah shot back.

"Girls, none of this is helpful," Elizabeth said. "I suggest everyone calm down while we..."

"Tanya." Though his voice was barely above a whisper, Edward managed to overpower the room by saying her name. He'd come to his feet while his sisters argued, and now his full attention was on his ex-wife, who was smiling prettily at him.

"Edward." She practically purred his name as she looked him up and down. "You're looking well. Though I guess anything would be an improvement over the last time I saw you."

He ignored the jibe, his tone arctic as he spoke again. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear your sister? I'm here for the family reunion."

"I did hear my sister, and I second her thoughts." He glanced at Leah. "You are not welcome here."

"Oh, psh!" Tanya waved off his words. "Eddiekins, you..."

"Do NOT call me that." Edward all but trembled as he spoke. "You have no right to speak to me, but definitely not like that."

"This again? Darling, that's ancient history."

"Ancient?" Leah cried. "It was a year ago!"

"It was 14 months ago, and honestly, I don't think it even matters." She stepped toward Leah. "Or that it's any of your damn business."

"Take another step, Tanya," Rachel said from the doorway, flanked by a very pissed off Charlotte. "I fucking dare you."

"Rachel, language!" Elizabeth sighed.

Bella gripped Edward's hand tighter, frustrated with Elizabeth. Her son's cheating ex-wife showed up uninvited, and she was worried about profanity? _Really, lady?!_

"I think we should leave Edward and Tanya alone to talk," Kate said. "After all, their marriage is..."

"Over," Edward hissed. "The marriage is over, so there's..."

"Because we got divorced?" Tanya laughed. "A piece of paper can't destroy what we have."

"No," Edward replied coolly. "But the sight of you fucking my best friend in our bed on our eleventh anniversary could."

The room fell silent, and Bella had to clamp her lips shut to keep from gasping.

"And if that wasn't enough," he continued, "your pathetic attempt to pass off his baby as mine could definitely destroy whatever the fuck you think we had."

"You're right," Tanya said. "I admit I've made mistakes and..."

"Mistakes?" Edward released Bella's hand. "Mistakes?"

"Yes, darling. Mistakes!" Tanya sighed, shaking her head sadly. "I admit sleeping with Emmett was a lapse in judgment. Losing the baby turned out to be a blessing in disguise because I no longer had to pretend I wanted him anymore..."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Charlotte murmured to herself.

"... what I thought I needed," Tanya continued. "But I was wrong. Haven't you ever been wrong before, Eddiekins?"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!"

"Hey." Bella lay her hand on Edward's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "It's okay."

"And what is this?" Tanya seemed to notice Bella for the first time. "Or should I ask, _who _is this?"

"She's that candy-striper I told you about," Kate said offhandedly. "The one warming his bed while he waits for you to come back."

"Right, right." Tanya nodded then smiled at Bella. "I suppose I should thank you for being there when I couldn't. I admit you're not what I expected, but hey, beggars can't be choosers, right?"

"How dare you fucking say—" Leah began.

"How dare I, what?" Tanya shot back. "I have the right to say whatever I want to the homewrecker who's fucking my husband."

"Do you hear yourself right now?" Leah snapped. "You're a fucking hypocrite!"

"Mind your business, Leah," Kate cried. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"And what does it have to do with you?" Rachel asked Kate.

"Everything because I'm the one who introduced them!"

"Please!" Rachel yelled. "She wanted to get her hooks in Edward long before you invited her trashy ass into our lives."

"Who are you calling 'trashy,' you out-of-shape bitch!"

As the argument raged, Bella tuned it out to focus on Edward. He was practically vibrating with rage, and she knew he was about to blow.

"Edward?" She stood in front of him, blocking his view of Tanya. "Look at me, okay? Focus on me."

With considerable effort, Edward looked at Bella, his green eyes nearly black with fury.

"Listen, I need you to go back to the cottage. Can you do that?"

He shook his head, angling to look beyond Bella to his ex-wife. "I can't let her just..."

"Yes, you can, baby. She's trying to get a rise out of you, and you don't have to let her."

"But the things she's saying..."

"They're only words, and they can't hurt you if you don't give them that power." She cupped his face, scanning his eyes. "Do not give her that power."

He clenched his teeth. "She has no fucking right..."

"No, she doesn't, and you can make sure she knows that by walking out of here as if she doesn't exist and never mattered. Besides, don't you have a call to make?"

"What?"

"That patient you need to check on?" She made a show of checking her watch in case anyone was watching. "We're three hours ahead of Olympic Med, but I think you can catch Dr. Sebi now."

Edward stared at Bella a long time, his mind completely blank. He felt everything and nothing all at once, and it was taking all his self-control to keep from keeling over. Let alone trying to figure out what patient she was talking about. But as Bella's eyes widened and her gaze trailed toward the cottage, he realized what she was doing.

She was giving him an out.

The shock of that was enough to bring him back to himself. He squeezed Bella's hands and turned toward Elizabeth. "Mother, I have to make a call to the hospital," he said. "Thanks for a beautiful afternoon."

"Edward, you don't have to leave."

"I'm afraid I do," he said, kissing her cheek. "This critical patient can't wait."

He hugged Charlotte, which got Rachel's attention. And when she and Leah came over to hug him, Tanya cackled.

"Can't even stay and face me, huh?" She shook her head. "How pathetic!"

Edward returned to Bella's side, whispering his thanks in her ear before kissing her cheek. Tanya stopped laughing, her voice hardening.

"Is that supposed to make me jealous? Am I supposed to care that you've taken up with this mousy excuse for a woman?"

Edward ignored her and headed for the hallway. But as he passed her, Tanya grabbed his arm. "I'm not done with—"

"Yes, you the fuck are," Bella growled as she rushed forward. "And if you want the continued use of your other arm, you will let him go."

Tanya was so stunned by Bella's tone she let Edward go. The clack of the back door signaling his exit cut through the silence, and Tanya turned to Bella. "Cute stunt, little girl. But you need to understand that—"

"No, _you_ need to understand. I am not a little girl, though thanks for thinking I'm so much younger than you. I guess botox and surgeries can't compete with natural beauty."

"How dare you—"

"Talk to you like this? I believe in giving what I get. And since you came riding in here on a broomstick of disrespect, disrespect is all you're going to get."

"Preach!" Rachel said as Leah snapped her fingers in agreement.

"I don't know what you thought would happen today or what you might have been told about the kind of woman I am." Bella glared at Kate, who was silent for once. "But I am a grown-ass woman, a doctor no less, and the only reason I'm not kicking your ass right now is that I took an oath to do no harm. And because this is a nice room that I wouldn't want to destroy by fucking you up."

"We've got insurance," Charlotte said.

"And a bucket of plaster in the shed," Leah added.

"Who the hell do you think you are to speak to me this way?" Tanya screeched. "I am Edward's..."

"You are Edward's cheating whore of an ex-wife and nothing more," Bella said calmly. "But I am the woman fucking your ex-husband, the woman getting him past all the shit you put him through, and the woman who l—"

Bella stopped short, realizing the crazy four-letter-word that was about to come out of her mouth. She cleared her throat and said, "I am the woman who lights him up in ways you can't even imagine."

"You're a distraction," Tanya seethed. "A useless plaything to keep him amused until—"

"Until what? He comes back to you?" Bella laughed, the lighthearted sound at total odds with the mood in the room. "So not only are you an adulterous skank, you're also delusional." She turned to Charlotte. "Are you taking new patients? Cuz this chick could really use a shrink."

"I don't do walk-ins," Charlotte said thoughtfully. "But I could make an exception because this seems like an emergency."

Tanya folded her arms. "This is all a big joke to you, isn't it?"

"This situation? No. You?" Bella stepped into her face. "Ab-so-fucking-lute-ly."

Tanya's face reddened, and Bella felt Edward's sisters coming up behind her in solidarity as she said, "Now you need to let those knock-off Prada pumps take your sorry ass out of this house and out of our lives before I show you the kind of woman I really am."

"You can't throw me out, you dirty-ass home-wrecking mistress!" Tanya hissed, spit flying from her mouth. "This isn't your house or your family and..."

"But it is mine." Elizabeth's voice rang out as she walked toward Tanya. "And I want you gone. Now."

"Mother Cullen?" Tanya turned to her in shock. "Please don't let this—"

"You don't get to call me that anymore," Elizabeth said hotly. "And you are not welcome in my home anymore. Now get the hell out before I throw you out."

Tanya looked at Kate, but she was looking at the floor. She looked at Charlotte who shook her head in disbelief, at Leah and Rachel who were five seconds from jumping her, and Bella who met her eyes as if to say, _"I dare you."_

"You all can to go to hell!" Tanya screamed as she stormed out of the room, slamming the back door as she left.

"And you," Elizabeth looked at Kate, her eyes sad. "How could you do this to us? To Edward? He's been through so much already, so why would you make things worse by bringing that woman back into his life?"

"She said it was all a misunderstanding and he would be glad to see her and..."

"And you believed that?" Leah asked. "Really?"

"I thought she really wanted her family back and that Edward would..." Kate glanced at Bella then sighed. "Never mind. I'm... I'm sorry."

She fled upstairs, and Bella sank into the nearest chair. She couldn't believe what had just happened, how quickly everything turned to shit. And that she'd threatened to beat up Edward's ex-wife in his mother's house.

"Mrs. Cullen." She looked up. "I am so sorry. I should never have taken it upon myself to..."

"I'm the one who's sorry," Elizabeth said. "You did what I should have done the moment Tanya walked in here."

"But this was a family matter, and I had no right to..."

"You have been more family to Edward in two days than that woman had been for their entire marriage." Elizabeth patted Bella's hand, her voice thick with emotion. "Thank you for standing up for him."

Bella blushed. "You don't have to thank me for that."

"Yes, we do," Leah said, placing her hand atop her mother's. "I would have just beat her ass and called it a day, but you thought more about what Edward needed. And that's worth everything to me."

"And me," Charlotte said.

"And me." Rachel placed her hand on top of Charlotte's. "I think I speak for all of us when I tell you how glad we are that you're in Edward's life. And how much we hope you'll stick around."

Bella's bottom lip trembled, but she held herself together. They didn't know about the conflict churning inside her, but their sincerity touched her.

"I'm the only child of a woman who spent more time at work than with me," she said shakily. "So my concept of 'family' is a little skewed. But being here with you, even with what just went down, has shown me that maybe family can be a good thing. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome, honey," Elizabeth said as everyone leaned in for a group hug. "You are so welcome."

Bella savored the moment and committed it to memory, praying this wouldn't be the last time she felt this way.

"I'm going to go see about Edward's patient," she said as everyone pulled back. "With everything that happened here, I think we're going to call it a day."

"I understand," Elizabeth said. "I'll have someone leave a dinner basket on the cottage steps in a few hours."

"Thank you." Bella came to her feet. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Bella made her way out of the house, looking around. She saw no sign of Tanya and breathed a sigh of relief. Things had gotten way too real back there, and Bella had no idea what she'd find when she got back to the cottage.

Whatever it was, she hoped she could handle it.

* * *

**So that happened. How we doing?**

**Story rec: There are twelve entries over in A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words FB group that need voting on! Only 500 words or less makes for very easy reading **

**Thanks for reading - see you next Wednesday! XO**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Thanks to maplestyle.**

*****TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS VIOLENT SITUATIONS AND MAY BE UNCOMFORTABLE FOR SOME. *****

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Bella took a deep breath before entering the guest house. The living room and kitchenette space were empty. The bedroom door had been fixed, but it was open, and she could see there was no one in there. The cottage was silent and still, and Bella wondered if Edward was even in here.

She peeked through the living room window and saw that his car was still on the street, so wherever he'd gone, he got there on foot. She figured she may as well wait him out in the cottage, hoping he wanted to talk.

And that she'd know what to say if he did.

She headed to the kitchenette and noticed the door to the liquor cabinet was open. She didn't have to check the bottles to know the vodka was missing, and she began to worry. Edward was a sloppy drunk under normal circumstances, but after what went down today, there was no telling what he might do.

It was then she heard a thump and muted curse in the bathroom. She hadn't thought to look in there because the light was off and the door was closed, but she sighed in relief, at least knowing where he was.

She approached the door and knocked lightly. "Edward?"

He muttered something that she didn't catch, and she wondered just how drunk he was.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"No," he said faintly. "I... I don't want... I mean, I..."

"It's okay. I get it." Bella realized that for all their acting and flirting, this level of realness was beyond anything they had agreed to. Maybe this was too much for him and he just didn't want her here. She didn't want to go back to the main house, but maybe she could take his car and do some sightseeing around the...

"But don't leave," he added. "I mean, unless you have somewhere to be."

"I don't. But this floor is hard as hell, so let me get comfortable."

She stole a cushion from the wingback in the living room and an afghan in case she got cold. She also didn't think it would be fair if he was the only one drinking, so she grabbed a bottle of wine and a stemless glass. One of them needed a semi-clear head right now, so tequila might be too much.

She settled against the wall next to the bathroom and kicked off her shoes. The bathroom door opened a crack. The light was still off, but he was at least willing to have her nearby.

"Do you want silence?" Bella asked. "Because I can do that."

"All evidence to the contrary," he muttered, and Bella chuckled. He didn't say anything else for a while, and Bella was content to just sit with him.

"So, you know." He eventually cleared his throat. "About Tanya."

Bella sighed. "Yes."

"I... I never meant for you to find out that way."

"That was your business to share or not share when and however you wanted. I don't feel any type of way for not knowing."

"I planned to tell you, especially knowing what might happen this week. I just didn't..."

"It's all right, Edward. Honest." Bella paused then quietly asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay."

"But if you want to ask about it, I don't mind answering your questions."

Bella nodded, but he couldn't see her. It would be entirely selfish to ask Edward to expose that part of himself to her, especially since his past with Tanya had no real bearing on things between him and Bella now.

But as that thought entered her mind, she realized how untrue it was. What happened with Tanya literally drove Edward across the country to Seattle and into Bella's life. Beyond that, Tanya's treachery with Emmett made Edward the man Bella knew him to be now.

The angry, wounded man she wanted to get to know.

Edward laughed suddenly, the harsh sound bringing Bella out of her thoughts. "You know what's funny?" he asked.

"What?"

"When she first walked in, for a split second, I was actually happy to see her." He took a swig of vodka, relishing the burn. "Can you believe that shit?"

"Yes. Someone can only have the power to hurt you if you loved them once. And as much as you might want to, you can't completely silence the part of your heart that remembers that."

He rested his head against the wall beside the door. "Fuck."

Bella refilled her wineglass and set the bottle beside her on the floor. "Did you... I mean, did you actually see..."

"See my best friend balls-deep in my wife when I came home early to surprise her with concert tickets on the afternoon of our eleventh wedding anniversary? Yep."

"I don't even know what to say to that."

"Neither did she. You should have seen them, scrambling to cover themselves up with the same sheet. She's tugging it one way, he's tugging it the other, both of them so busy offering bullshit excuses that they kept yanking the sheet from the other's hands. If it wasn't so fucked up, it would have been hilarious."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't fuck Emmett."

"And I wouldn't." She pressed her hand against the wall between them. "You have to know I would never do that to you."

He took another swig of vodka. "I know."

Edward fell silent then, his tolerance for the subject growing fainter by the moment. Bella knew the window of openness between them wouldn't last very long, and she wanted to do something to show him not only that she appreciated his honesty but that his pain was safe with her.

And in that moment, she realized she needed to do something. It was something she'd never thought she'd do – least of all with him – but in this moment, it was the best thing she could do.

"I, uh..." She cleared her throat. "I've told you what a horrible person my mother is, how she berated and mistreated me in private. Well, she could be even worse in public. One afternoon, she asked me to have lunch with her at work. I was on summer break and surprised she wanted to spend time with me. She asked me about my life and seemed genuinely interested, so I told her that I finished the year with a 3.90 GPA and would be spending the summer in Florida with a girl from UMass before starting my third year of med school. Her face fell, and she forbade me to go. Told me anything less than a 4.0 was worthless and she did not raise me to be some bikini-clad coed wasting her life on a beach when she could be preparing for her future. Her attitude pissed me off, so I told her I didn't need her permission and was going anyway."

Bella paused to take a sip of wine, and she heard Edward shift in the bathroom. "Go on," he whispered.

"She slapped me. Right there in the Mass Gen cafeteria with some of her colleagues in full view. I ran to the nearest stairwell, trying not to fall apart, and as I sat there with my head in my hands, I felt someone beside me, handing me a tissue. He said, 'If it makes you feel any better, she stepped on my foot in the elevator this morning because I missed a question during rounds. I think she broke my pinkie toe.'

"His words made me look up, and I saw this kind face looking back at me. He introduced himself as Peter, one of my mother's interns, and showed me where I could get some ice for my face without anyone seeing me. He walked me to my car and asked me if I'd be up for a drink when I came back from Florida. I didn't think he'd remember me, but when I called him that fall, he asked me out again. At first, I just dated him to further piss off my mother, but I really started to like him. I'm no stranger to one-night stands, but Peter wanted us to wait, so we didn't sleep together until like the ninth date. Suddenly I was a normal girl with a normal boyfriend, and the more I got to know him, the more I liked him. Well, the more I liked the person I thought he was."

Bella took another drink of her wine, and even though Edward didn't say anything, the door to the bathroom opened a little wider.

"One night we went to a bar, and Peter got a page from the hospital. He went to the pay phone in the back, and I waited at our table. Some guys came in... guess they didn't know I was with anyone because one of them had a drink sent over. As I politely declined it, Peter came back and dragged me out of the bar by my wrist. That was the first time he hit me. But he apologized and cried and seemed sincere, so I believed him. Until the second time when the Patriots missed the playoffs and the third time when I lost his umbrella. After that I stopped keeping count. But when he shoved me into the kitchen counter because I made him a sandwich with mayo instead of mustard, I decided that was the last time. I waited three weeks until he was out of town at a conference, packed my shit, and left him."

Edward didn't say anything, and Bella was grateful. If he interrupted her now, she'd never get it all out.

"We had no contact for several months, and I was starting to get past it. Then out of the blue, he was waiting for me outside my apartment, saying his grandfather had died. They had been close, so I felt sorry for him. He said he couldn't find one of the cufflinks his grandfather had gotten him when he graduated from med school and thought he might have lost it at my place. We'd gone to a few formal events as a couple, and he always wore those cufflinks, so it seemed plausible. I let him in, and when I went to lock the front door..."

Bella broke off on a sob, closing her eyes and covering her mouth. She heard the bathroom door open all the way and soon felt a warm hand on her knee. With a stuttering breath, she laid her hand atop his hand and continued.

"He cornered me and beat me unconscious. I woke up in Mass Gen the following night having little memory of what happened. Esme came in all frantic and took my hands. 'What did you do now?' she hissed. 'No one would do this to you if you hadn't given them a reason.' Through my shock at her reaction, I told her Peter did this to me, that he'd been beating me throughout our relationship and that's why I broke up with him. She went white as a sheet, dropped my hands, and rushed out of the room. While she was gone, the police came in, and I made a formal complaint. But when they went to check his alibi, they discovered that Dr. Benjamin was at the hospital all night on special assignment for his supervisor, even had time stamps from his ID badge to back it up. That's right: my mother provided the alibi for my abusive ex. She even told the detectives that I was a known slut and that any one of my many one-night stand partners probably did it."

"What about..." Edward cleared his throat, speaking gently. "What about DNA or physical evidence?"

"I don't know if he wore gloves or cleaned up right afterwards, but he didn't have a scratch on him. No one saw him arrive or leave my place, so it was my word against his. And with the great Esme Platt backing him and calling me a liar, I had no chance." She exhaled loudly, rubbing her damp eyes. "Can you... can you grab my purse from the living room?"

Edward scrambled to his feet and was back in seconds. Bella pulled out a tattered square of paper and handed it to Edward, murmuring, "This is my reminder of what happens when I trust the wrong people."

Edward unfolded the paper and gasped. The young woman in the xeroxed polaroid had a black swollen eye, a bloody nose, and a fat, busted lip. There were abrasions all over her face and bruises on her neck from where someone tried to strangle her. Though her face was unrecognizable, Edward's heart sank at the knowledge that this was Bella.

"I recovered in my apartment alone because Esme had not only cut me off financially but stopped speaking to me altogether. Once I was better, I took out loans and got a job to pay for school. I just put my head down and tried to blend in, doing everything I could to avoid attention."

"The baggy, dirty clothes..." Edward asked on a soft gasp. "Not doing your hair. That was... that was your way of protecting yourself?"

"I just didn't want anyone noticing me. Peter's abuse was always bad, but the way he'd act after a male cashier smiled at me or a guy held open the door for me... I figured looking good wasn't worth the risk anymore."

Edward removed his hand from her knee and crawled to his feet, his chest tightening. His mind instantly recalled every insult he'd ever hurled her way, every time he belittled her appearance, her mind, or her very existence, and he felt sick with shame. There was no apology big enough for the vile things he'd said to her, for the way he'd treated and thought of her, and now that he knew the truth about her past...

He gasped, a deeper truth stabbing him in the heart. She experienced his cruelty first-hand, yet she was here, helping him out of a situation that, compared to the horrors she'd endured, was barely worth her notice. Let alone her physical presence, commitment, and compassion. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he had been beyond wrong about Bella Swan. Wrong on in every possible respect.

And he had no idea what to do with that information.

"I didn't tell you that to make you feel sorry for me," she murmured from somewhere behind him. "I just... I guess I wanted you to know that I know a little something about terrible exes. And I would never judge or think less of you for what happened with yours."

Edward nodded, not trusting his voice. She was trying to help, but every thoughtful word she uttered only made him feel worse. He felt suffocated in his own skin, as if his soul was on fire, and he wanted to run from the house and not come back until the feeling subsided.

But some tiny part of him realized he owed her better than that. That while he couldn't do anything about who he'd been to her before, he could damn sure be better to her now.

"I'm going to lie down," Bella murmured. "All this dredging up the past has been a little exhausting."

"Would you..." Edward turned to face her, his eyes soft. "Would you like some company?"

Bella looked up at him. "Company? In bed?"

"Yes." The obvious jokes didn't even occur to him as he walked over to where she still sat on the floor. "I'd like to... I feel like anything I could say right now would be totally inadequate, and I just... I want to do something, so I'd like... well, can I hold you? Would that be all right?"

Bella looked down, blinking against the sudden sting in her eyes, and gave a small nod. Edward gently pulled her to her feet and led her to her room. He climbed on top of the made bed, lying on his back and opening his arms in invitation. Bella removed her earrings and joined him, snuggling into his side as he covered them both with a duvet. She rested her head on his chest, and he closed his arms around her. Neither said a word as time ticked by, and they shared a few silent tears before falling into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

**Y'all okay? That chapter was a lot. Please PM us if you need to.**

**Story rec: The Boy in the Backyard by mariescullen has just completed. Go give her some love!**

**Thanks for staying on this journey with us - see you next week! XO**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Thanks as always to maplestyle!**

**A/N: So based on your colorful reviews over the last two weeks, Tanya sucks, Peter is everything terrible, and Esme is a sorry excuse for a human being who doesn't deserve to draw breath let alone be someone's mother. Well, at least Edward and Bella are on better terms.**

**Right?**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Edward awoke a few hours later, the sunlight no longer streaming through the curtains. His back was stiff, and his arm was a little numb, but the most important consideration was the warm weight curled beside him. At some point, he must have turned onto his side and was now cradled behind Bella, his arm draped protectively around her waist. She sighed contentedly in her sleep, and Edward felt a flutter of pleasure at the sound. This wasn't what he'd had in mind when he'd fantasized about getting her into bed, but this scenario did hold a certain appeal.

Though it would be nice if every sleeping adventure with Bella Swan didn't come with a drink-induced headache.

Edward carefully extricated himself from the bed so as not to wake her, needing to relieve himself and the throbbing in his head. He hadn't had as much vodka as he wanted, needing to be somewhat sober when his mother inevitably summoned him back to the main house for dinner. The thought sent a pulse of pain through his head, and he beelined to the kitchen to take some aspirin. He closed his eyes as the cool water soothed his parched throat, the images from earlier assaulting him once more.

_Tanya._

Her very name made him twitch with anger, and it was all he could do not to throw the empty glass against the wall. He could not believe her nerve, that she had the audacity to show her face after what she did. He would deal with Kate's role in all of this later, but knowing Tanya, she had already planned to come to the reunion, and Kate's invitation only made it easier. He was furious with Tanya, shocked by Kate, and disappointed in his mother's muted response.

But most of all, he was pissed at himself.

How many times had he imagined what he'd say when he saw her again? He knew it was inevitable, that there were too many points of permanent connection for him to avoid her altogether. Tanya was not only Kate's best friend, but she was also godmother to Kate's twins, Lana and Laney. Edward had promised to keep his cool if their first meeting occurred in front of his nieces, but once he got her alone?

He was going to let her have it, "fire with both barrels" as a friend from college used to say. So many times, he'd gone over his speech – in the shower, in the car on the way to work, under his breath at the gym – rehearsing the exact words he'd use to make her feel as small and worthless as her betrayal had made him feel.

But when the moment came, when she was finally standing in front of him batting those fake lashes and saying things that made his blood boil, what did he do?

Nothing.

Sure, he told her not to use those terrible nicknames she loved and that she wasn't welcome in his family's home. But the epic teardown he'd crafted over the last fourteen months? Not a word of it came out. It was like he was too overwhelmed by the sight of her to speak and could only stand there, literally struck dumb. Leah and Rachel looked ready to kick her ass, which made him smile, and Bella...

He glanced toward the bedroom, a cauldron of emotions rolling through him. She had taken care of him, reminded him that he didn't need to dignify her presence with his own. Bella had made sure he could leave the room with his dignity intact and prevented him from being later embarrassed by his inaction in the moment. He didn't know what had happened after he left, but he knew he wasn't about to subject himself or Bella to Tanya's presence again.

Once in one day was plenty.

He entered the bathroom and nearly tripped over the bottle of vodka. After getting himself together, he returned the bottle to the cabinet and went hunting for his cell phone to call the house. His mother would be disappointed, but she would just have to understand that he refused to endure another—

The ring of the doorbell startled him, and he wondered who would be visiting. His shirt was wrinkled from his nap, so he quickly grabbed something fresh, just in case Tanya had decided to take a second crack at him. But after two more raps on the door, all was silent again. Edward opened the door and found a large picnic basket on the top step tied with a large ribbon. He recognized his mother's handwriting on the accompanying note which said, "I'm sorry. Enjoy."

"Sorry for what?" Edward mused as he brought the basket inside.

"Hey," came a sleepy voice from behind him. He turned to see Bella coming out of the bedroom. "What did Elizabeth send us?" she asked.

"Hey, yourself." He smiled at her and set the basket on the kitchen counter. "How'd you know this was from my mother?"

"She offered to send dinner when I told her we wouldn't be coming back to the house today."

"You what?"

"I figured you'd had enough family bonding for one day." At his stare, she got nervous. "Maybe I shouldn't have presumed to speak for you, but I thought..."

"No, I'm glad you did. I was going to make that call myself just now."

"Good, okay."

"So, uh... what happened after I left?"

"Not much. I told Tanya she was lucky I wasn't going to beat her ass, Leah and Rachel offered to help, and your mother threw her out. Kate fled upstairs after Tanya left, and I called it an afternoon."

"Did Kate explain herself?"

"Apparently Tanya told her this was all a misunderstanding..."

"What?"

"Yeah. And that you'd be glad to see her." Bella shook her head. "But for what it's worth, I think she realizes how badly she messed up. And that you didn't deserve what happened today or back then."

Once again, Bella was defending him, and though Edward was grateful for the support, his conscience pricked him. He turned away from the dinner basket to face her. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I... I owe you an apology."

"Edward..."

"Please let me get this out." He could hardly meet her eyes. "I had no idea about your relationship with Peter. Or with your mother. When I think about how I've treated you, the things I've said..."

"Edward, stop." Bella sighed heavily. "I appreciate what you're about to do, and I thank you for it. But we've both said regrettable things and acted in horrible ways."

"You cannot compare your words or behavior with mine. You only insulted me when I provoked you into it..."

"And that was my choice. I don't hold you responsible for that."

"No, but you should hold me responsible for my conduct." He held her gaze. "And you should let me apologize for it, even if you can't accept it yet."

"Edward..."

"I am so sorry, Isabella." His use of her full name commanded her full attention. "I've been sorry for a while, but now, I... I hope someday you'll forgive me for who I've been."

Bella didn't say anything, her heart swelling with the sincerity of the moment. She wasn't confident and snarky like Rose or happy-go-lucky like Alice, so words had a tremendous effect on her. And no matter how provoked she'd been, every awful exchange she'd had with Edward filled her with shame and regret. His behavior was inexcusable, yes, but after what she saw today, she understood some of the reasons behind it. And that mattered too.

"I don't expect you to forgive me overnight," Edward was saying. "But I'm hope we can start over and put the anger and insults behind us."

"I'd like that," Bella said, meeting his eyes. "I'd like that a lot."

"Good." He smiled in relief then looked at the basket. "Any idea what's in here?"

"No." Bella took a deep whiff. "But I'm sure it's delicious."

Edward unpacked the basket while Bella set the dining room table. Elizabeth had sent more food than they could eat in a week, but that might have been her guilt talking. She shouldn't have let Tanya go on as long as she did, and maybe these heaping servings of roasted chicken and garlic mashed potatoes were supposed to make up for it.

There were worse apologies.

Dinner was a pleasant affair that steered clear of all heavy topics. Leah and Rachel had shared plenty of stories about young Edward in the last two days, so Bella thought it was only fair that he get the chance to retaliate. As the middle child, Edward had his fair share of tales about all four of his sisters, and Bella was all ears. Charlotte had always been quiet, but she was the only one who could sneak out of the house without getting caught. Rachel, on the other hand, was bold and outspoken, and spent most of her teen years being grounded for one thing or another.

"As a sophomore, she tried to throw a party while my mother was having a laparoscopic cholecystectomy," Edward said. "Mother had packed her overnight bag, so Rachel thought she'd be gone for at least one night, not realizing Mother always took her overnight bag to the hospital just in case."

"Oh, no," Bella said. "How much trouble did Rachel get in when she got caught?"

"Her life was basically over. Nothing but school and home for her. When the soph hop came around, her class actually submitted a petition to my mother with nearly 200 signatures begging for Rachel to go. Mother only relented because the principal, vice principal, and school board president had signed it."

Bella laughed with Edward. "That's insane."

"That's Rachel."

"But I bet Leah is your favorite."

Edward looked up, his eyes dancing. "Don't tell Rachel."

"I knew it. It's obvious you two have a special bond."

"Leah was my first baby sister. We're only four years apart, but I watched her take her first steps, heard her first word. I've always been protective of her."

"That goes both ways. She acts like she'd run through a wall for you."

"And Char and Rach would be right behind her."

His omission didn't go unnoticed, and Bella waited a good minute before asking about Kate.

"She was always spoiled," he said with a derisive snort. "Milked that 'baby of the family' thing for all it was worth. Father seldom denied her anything, and after he died, she only got worse."

"I can imagine," Bella said, surprised to feel sympathetic. "Grief can really change a person."

Edward sipped his beer. When he didn't say anything else, Bella asked, "What was that like for you?"

"What was what like?"

"Your father's death?"

He shrugged. "It sucked, but I got through it."

Edward took another sip of beer, and Bella decided not to pursue it. They'd talked about enough heavy stuff for one day, and she didn't want to ruin the mood. Instead she told him a few happy stories about her time at UMass, surprised to smile as she recalled them.

They cleaned up together, Bella putting away the leftovers while Edward loaded the dishwasher. It was too early for bed, and as Bella put away the rest of the chicken, she realized she didn't want their night to end. But she didn't know if he felt the same.

"Should I leave out the pie?" she asked.

"Not unless you want me to eat the whole thing."

She chuckled. "I think you can control yourself better than that."

"I think you overestimate my self-control." He closed the dishwasher. "And underestimate how good that pecan pie is."

Bella cut two thick slices and set them in plastic containers, handing Edward the rest of the pie to put away. He closed the door and turned to Bella, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

"No. I mean, we just took that nap so..."

"Right! Right." He looked around. "What do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "I'm game for just about anything."

"Anything, huh?" Edward rubbed his chin. "I'm going to make you sorry you said that, Swan."

*****STYB*****

"Are you serious?" Bella cried, grabbing her dwindling stack of bills. "I think these dice are loaded."

"The dice aren't loaded."

"Then you're cheating somehow."

"You're the banker!"

"That's not a denial."

"Don't hate the player, Swan." Edward grinned. "Hate the game."

"I do hate this game." She frowned at the Monopoly board. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this."

"I offered you a choice." He shook the dice rigorously. "Chess, checkers, Candy Land, or this. You chose this."

"Because I don't know how to play chess or checkers and am not a six-year-old."

"I'll bet you were an adorable six-year-old," he said, moving the dog around the board. He stopped just before the one developed property she owned and looked up. "Probably pouted just like that."

"I am not pouting."

"You should tell your face that."

She grabbed the dice from the board. "I hate this game."

Edward chuckled as she rolled doubles twice in a row and each time managed to land on something he owned. She handed him the money with a groan, though she was actually having a great time. Her only memory of playing games was sneaking some poker with her father when Esme was at work. Candy Land looked interesting, but she didn't want to tell Edward that she'd never played it before. That confession usually caused people to look at her with pity, and she didn't want Edward to ever look at her like that.

They played until Bella forfeited, claiming her ass was starting to hurt from sitting on the living room floor so long. Edward offered to massage it for her, which she promptly declined, and he put away the game with another laugh.

"Let me make it up to you," he said.

"I don't want an ass massage."

"You would if you knew how great they were, but that's not what I meant." He walked over to the entertainment cabinet and opened the large double doors, revealing a television with DVD hookup. Bella watched as he opened the surrounding drawers to reveal a massive collection of DVDs. "Take your pick. I'll grab the pie."

"And the whipped cream." Edward raised an eyebrow, and she smirked. "For the pie, Dr. Freakward."

"Dr. Freakward, huh? I might get that stitched on my next lab coat."

Edward went to the kitchen while Bella picked out a classic comedy. Edward turned off the overhead lights and turned on the lamp on the end table. Bella sat at one end of the couch, sliding the smaller slice of pie toward herself. Edward shook the can of whipped cream and shot a fat cloud of it into his mouth, looking down at her sheepishly. "Just wanted to make sure it works."

"Now who's six years old?"

He gave her a generous dollop on top of her pie then settled at the other end of the couch. Between bites of pie, they laughed their way through _Airplane!,_ Edward pausing the movie a few times when Bella couldn't catch her breath for all her giggling. The sequel was less funny, but they watched it just the same. Bella didn't really care about the movie – after the day she'd had, she was just happy to spend some quality time with her boyfriend.

_Fake!_ Her _fake_ boyfriend!

Bella sat up and gasped at her thoughts, gaping at Edward who grinned at her. "I know!" he said. "That scene was crazy, right?"

"Yeah." She collapsed back on the couch, forcing a laugh to cover her nerves. "That was absolutely insane."

* * *

**I too have laughed myself breathless while watching _Airplane!_ I've never gotten confused about whether my boyfriend was real or fake though... must be a Bella thing.**

**Story rec: "A Good Bargain" by FlamingMaple. ladylibre is blessed enough to preread this story which just started posting, and it is super unique and very well done.  
**

**Thanks for all your thoughts and hilarious comments. See you next week! XO**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Heaven bless you, maplestyle.**

**Important change in the closing A/N, so don't skip it.**

**Looks like E and B are finally starting to get along. Let's see if they can keep it going, eh?**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

After the second movie ended, Edward offered to clean up so Bella could shower and change for bed. She tried to insist that he go first, but he waved her off.

"I'm probably going for another run in the morning," he said, "so I'll shower when I get back."

She rose from the couch at the same time he did, him folding up the blanket she'd discarded. The same blanket he would wrap around his body while he slept.

Not that she was thinking about that.

"You okay?" he asked, and she realized she'd been staring at him.

"Yes." She shook herself out of it and smiled. "Just a little tired."

"Well, the bedroom door is fixed, so you can shut yourself in there and sleep 'til noon if you want." He set the folded blanket on the coffee table. "Tomorrow's first activity is lunch at 12:30."

"Good to know. What will you do before then?"

"Don't know yet, but it's nice to have time for possibilities."

_Possibilities._

Bella thought about that word while she brushed her teeth, muddled it over while she showered, and was still chewing on it as she dressed for bed.

When she'd first met Edward, the possibility of him being anything but a ginormous pain in the ass didn't exist.

When she'd awoken after fainting in his OR, the possibility of him hating her for it made her stomach churn.

When she agreed to be his fake girlfriend, the possibility of things going horribly awry seemed certain.

But as she slipped into a rosy chemise, new possibilities filled her mind.

The possibility of having a great time with the crazy Cullen clan.

The possibility of leaving here with her sanity intact.

The possibility of things with Edward being more than an act.

Bella sat on the bed to digest that truth. She would have bet money that the shitshow with Tanya and her confession about Peter would have ruined the entire trip. Vulnerability was not Edward's strong suit, and Bella wasn't so great with it either. Had they avoided each other until their mutual embarrassment wore off, Bella would have been fine with that.

But Edward didn't shut her out. He seemed to invite her closer, even apologized for his past behavior. He listened to her confession about Esme and Peter without judgment and hadn't treated her any differently.

In fact, he'd treated her better.

She thought back on the entire evening, on their trip so far. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized how different Edward had been from what she expected. How kind and thoughtful, how patient and relaxed. How funny and open.

And how downright sexy.

She shut her eyes to squash that though, knowing no good could come of it. Sleeping with Edward was not in her plans and not just because she was a stone's throw from his entire family. Edward was her boss, someone who held her medical future in his hands, and messing that up for the sake of sex would be suicidal.

(And it's a good thing she'd be dead because Rose would kill her.)

Besides that, Bella hadn't had sex in a very long time, and she wanted the next time to be with someone special. Someone who wanted her body but appreciated her heart and liked her for who she was.

Someone she trusted.

With a sigh, she slipped under the sheets and cut out the lamp, determined to sleep off whatever insanity made her even consider sleeping with Edward. Yes, things between them were okay, good even. But trying to turn that into something else, something bigger, was just asking for trouble. And the last thing Bella needed was more trouble.

"_It's nice to have time for possibilities..."_

Bella groaned into her pillow, wishing he hadn't said that. Try as she might, she couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of sleeping with Edward. From his kisses alone, she knew it would be the best sex she'd ever had. And after waiting so long, she deserved the best.

They both did.

But more than that, Bella was starting to see Edward differently. He hadn't made a single jab at her tonight, and they'd had a good time, proving he actually liked her. The whole Tanya situation showed Bella that Edward had vulnerabilities and pains of his own, which only made him sexier. And the way he'd kissed her last night...

"Last night," she murmured, her lips tingling with the memory. That kiss proved Edward wanted her as much as she wanted him. And in case she wasn't sure, his words confirmed it.

"_Someday... some _night_, I won't leave."_

Bella squeezed her thighs together, the promise in those words unmistakable. She'd gotten nervous when she felt him hard and ready beneath her, but she hadn't told him to stop. He was the one who pulled back, apologizing and making sure she knew he hadn't been trying to take advantage of her vulnerability.

She appreciated his sincerity and concern, but had he kissed her again, Bella would have slept with him. Not because he was hot or just happened to be there, but because she trusted him. Against all odds, Bella trusted Edward.

More than that, Bella trusted herself enough to know what she needed. And it was that thought that made her get out of bed and open her bedroom door.

The cottage was silent as she padded across the floor. She paused at the large rug framing the living room, her heart racing in her chest as she reached the edge of the couch.

Standing beside his feet, she took a moment to watch him. He lay on his back, one arm above his head and the other somewhere beneath the covers. The room was dark, but the light through the open curtain gave a clear view of his face. He looked more peaceful than she'd ever seen him, and the sight stole her breath and emboldened her steps.

Without conscious thought, Bella crept forward and knelt beside him. He stirred, wrinkling his nose, and she leaned forward to kiss the tip of it.

He sighed contentedly, and she cupped his face, stroking with a gentle thumb. The urge to kiss him was overwhelming, but she wanted to make sure he was fully aware of what was happening. She continued to caress his cheek, watching with awed amusement as he slowly blinked his eyes open.

He mumbled something unintelligible, his gaze eventually landing on her face. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He moved to sit up then realized she was touching his cheek, her thumb gliding back and forth. He looked up again and noted the look in her eyes. There was affection, vulnerability, and something he'd only ever seen glimpses of.

Desire.

Now he was fully awake. "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

He swallowed, the look in her eyes exciting and humbling him all at once. "What are you doing?"

The hand on his cheek slid up into his hair. "What does it feel like?"

"It feels..." He suppressed a groan as she lightly scratched his scalp before bringing her hand back to his cheek. "It feels fucking amazing."

"At least we agree it would feel amazing."

Edward sat up, dislodging her hand as he took a deep breath. "Bella?"

She came to her feet to give him the full view. "Yes?"

He took in the mid-thigh hemline and whisper-thin straps of her lingerie, saw the longing and certainty in her eyes, and returned to her face. "Bella?

She held his gaze, leaning over him so they were eye to eye. "Yes?"

He came forward until they were a breath apart. "Bella."

She smiled into his eyes before closing the gap between them, her lips meeting his in a silent "Yes."

Where their kisses had been passionate and intense before, this kiss was gentle and searching as if they couldn't believe what was happening. Bella sighed against his lips, parting her own to grant him full access. He lazily lapped his tongue against hers, sliding his hand into her hair to feel more of her. But with him sitting on the couch and her standing above him, they were way too far apart.

As if she'd read his mind, Bella bent down and pushed him back against the couch, breaking their kiss just long enough to straddle him. Edward crushed her to him, weeks of pent-up lust fueling him as he searched and savored every part of her mouth. Bella lowered herself to grind against him, her hips swirling in rhythm with their long, languid kisses.

Wanting to taste his skin, she broke away from his lips to kiss a trail across his jaw down to his neck, suckling the warm skin there. Edward hissed as she lapped against a sensitive spot below his ear, gripping the pillows on either side of her to stop himself from throwing her to the floor and just pounding her into oblivion.

He could save that for round two.

She brought their lips together again, her hips rolling against him with focused intent. She rose and fell, rocked forward and back, Edward running his hands along her legs and thighs on his way to her shoulders, holding her in place as she swiveled against him.

"You're gonna make me come," he groaned against her mouth.

"That's the idea."

"Not like that. And not here."

Before she could respond, Edward lifted Bella up as he came to his feet. Bella locked her ankles around his waist, holding on tight as they kissed their way to the bedroom. Edward gently set her on the bed, resting on his knees as he looked down at her. He ran his hands along her bare legs, staying below the scalloped edge of her chemise.

"I want to see you," he murmured, his voice as soft as his caress.

Bella looked pointedly at his t-shirt. "You first."

Edward smiled, his green eyes hazy as he yanked the shirt over his head, tossing it behind him. Bella's eyes widened, her gaze flitting over his bare chest and abdomen. He watched her take him in, her expressions like an open book written just for him. The sight of her desire only aroused him more, and he fisted the hem of her nightie impatiently.

"Off," he urged.

"Yes, sir," she said, though her confidence wavered as she sat up. No one had seen her naked in years, and though she knew Edward was attracted to her, she couldn't completely quell her nerves.

"Bella?" His gentle tone made her look up. "May I do the honors?"

Bella nodded, awed by his understanding, and raised her arms. She was tempted to close her eyes, but something told her to watch his face as the silky material came up and over her head.

And she was not disappointed.

Edward stared at her in a breathless kind of wonder, his gaze darting across her bare chest down to the soft swells of her breasts. He'd imagined her like this more times than he'd ever admit, but being this close to her seemed like a dream. And he never wanted to wake up.

"God, Bella..." he sighed, his fingers and lips craving contact. "You're... you're fucking exquisite."

Bella blushed. "Thank you."

"No." He leaned in and kissed her once, both hands gliding over her waiting mounds. "Thank _you._"

Bella groaned as he closed his large hands over her breasts, squeezing and caressing with reverent purpose. He kissed his way down her throat and across her collarbone, her heart thundering in her chest as he laved her heated skin. He licked a lazy circle around her breast, drawing closer and closer to its dusky center.

"Edward, please..." she moaned.

"Please what?"

"_Please..."_ she whispered again.

Edward smiled against her breast before finally taking a hardened nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Her natural fragrance invaded his senses, and he gave gentle suck, making her gasp. She held his head in place as he idled at her breast, releasing him only to make his way to the other one. She ran her hands up and down his back as he laved her breast, sighing his name like a fervent prayer.

Hearing his name in her lusty voice made him impossibly harder, and he licked a hot trail down her abdomen, palming her breast as his other hand yanked her underwear down her legs and out of the way.

Bella rose up on her elbows, and he looked up, a wicked gleam in his eyes. She watched him bend to her, holding her breath as he ran his nose along the inside of her thigh. He kissed the curve of her upper thigh once, then twice, then buried his face between her legs, groaning against her slick lips.

Bella threw her head back, biting her bottom as Edward kissed her, his tongue gently lapping against her. Her taste was intoxicating, like his own brand of heroin, and he wanted to be high for the rest of his life. He licked her soft then firm, fast then slow, holding her hips in place so she couldn't escape. Bella fisted his hair and gripped his shoulders, begging for release. Edward wanted to oblige, but he wanted something more.

Needed something more.

"Nooo," she moaned in frustration as he sat up. She opened her eyes to find him sliding off the bed to remove the rest of his clothes, and all her protests ceased. She couldn't believe how beautiful he was, how perfect his naked body was, and she extended a trembling hand to him.

"Come here," she murmured, meeting his eyes.

Edward took her hand and climbed back on the bed, settling between her open legs. She reached between their bodies, and his eyes pinched shut as she closed her warm hand around his length. She stroked him a few times, and he hissed through his teeth, reveling in her tender ministrations.

"Bella, please..." he groaned as she tightened her grip. "I won't last..."

"You'd better," she said as she released him. "I've waited so long for this. For you."

He looked down at her then, searching her eyes for doubts and saw none. Just an aching want, a need, and a trust he wasn't sure he deserved. Holding her gaze, he rose up and slid slowly inside her, and they sighed at the sensation of it. Together they began to move, taking their time at first, savoring the feeling of finally being together. Gradually Bella relaxed, and Edward lengthened his strokes, groaning with every push and pull of their bodies.

"Bella..." He buried himself even deeper as her knees fell further apart. "So good..."

"Yes, Edward..." she moaned, running her hands up and down his back. "Don't stop..."

They fit perfectly together, finding a slow and steady rhythm that made him wish it would last forever. As she sighed his name and gave as good as she got, Edward once again wondered if maybe this was it... if maybe _she_ could be it for him.

The thought made his heart speed up, and he hooked her leg, changing the angle. Bella gasped with the shift, wrapping her other leg around his back as he increased his pace. She never took her eyes off him, making each moment so much more intimate than any encounter she had ever had. He felt her eyes on him and looked up, feeling their connection down to his bones. It was so much, too much to handle, so he bent down to kiss her, his lips telling her everything he couldn't bring himself to say. He released her leg to caress her breasts, increasing his pace as his hands slid up to her shoulders.

"Edward…" she panted as he pounded into her. "Oh, god... yes... more..."

He moved faster and harder, hitting her spot with every stroke. The pulse between her legs raced toward that elusive peak, and she gripped him tighter, pleading for it.

"Right there... fuck... yes..."

"There?"

"God, yes... please... Edward, I'm... I'm..."

Bella's words turned to nonsense as an orgasm rippled through her body, tears pricking her eyes as she pulsed and tightened around him. The sight and sensation of her release sent Edward over the edge, and he came inside her a few moments later, moaning her name as he buried his face in her neck.

Panting and gasping for air, he rolled off her and onto his back, immediately pulling her to his side. He could feel her heart racing against his chest, and his own heart swelled with the awareness of what they'd just done. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to know. But his limbs were so heavy, his soul so sated, that words were slow in coming.

"Holy shit," she sighed, shuddering beside him.

"My thoughts exactly," he said, moving away from her.

"Don't go," she murmured groggily.

"Wasn't planning on it," he said, leaning over to grab the comforter that had fallen to the floor. He pulled the blankets over them, gathering her in his arms. Bella was wrapped in instant warmth from head to toe, and she sighed contentedly.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"Good."

Edward pressed his lips to Bella's forehead, and her heart soared. She knew the significance of the forehead kiss, remembered seeing in that movie how endearing and erotic a gesture it was. And she was sure _Cosmo_ had written an article on it. Or was that _Glamour_?

Wherever she'd seen it, Bella heard everything he was using that kiss to say. And as she snuggled closer to him and drifted off to sleep, her heart whispered the same thing.

* * *

**So... that happened. *grins* How we doing out there?**

**We wanted to tell you that SCARS will begin updating every two weeks going forward. Pic teases will still be posted in the BitterHarpy/BitterLady group, but the next chapter will post on 7/29.**

**Rec: Shameless Plug Warning! BitterHarpy has started a new story called "Rock 'n Roll Boots & White Collar Roots." It posts on Wednesdays and Sundays. So go on over and say hi when you're done here.**

**Still love us? :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Thank you, maplestyle :)**

**How is everyone? Feels like forever since we've been together, ****yeah? Well, we missed you and would love to stay and chat, but we have a feeling you'd rather hear from our favorite faux-couple right now, so we'll just hush!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Edward awoke late the next morning cuddling a very warm, deeply asleep Bella. She was plastered against him, every part of her body touching his.

_What a way to wake up_, he thought, a variety of images flashing through his mind.

He'd woken up in the middle of the night for a drink of water and came back to the bedroom to find it empty. Bella had been in the bathroom to freshen up and when he saw her in the hallway, he crossed the room in four strides and pressed her against the wall. She locked her legs around his waist, and he took her there, fast and furious.

They fell asleep again, and he woke up around sunrise to the sensation of Bella using her mouth to make him see stars. He stopped her - because he was about to come right down her throat - carried her to the dining room, and laid her on the kitchen table. The ancient but sturdy table made quite a ruckus as they went for round three, but Edward didn't care.

Especially when Bella made him lie on his back so she could ride him.

Edward shuddered at the memory, his body yearning for round four. Bella shifted and murmured something in her sleep, and he smiled down at her, opting not to disturb her. With the first event of the day being a big family lunch at Matteo's Restaurant, he decided to grab them some breakfast from the main house now so Bella could eat whenever she got up. He splashed some water on his face, brushed at his teeth, and threw on some clothes before jogging toward his mother's kitchen.

Upon entering the room, he saw Leah, Rachel, Charlotte, and his mom sitting at the kitchen table drinking their morning coffee. None of them would look at him, and he figured he must have walked in on an argument about manicures or Jennifer Aniston's hair or something. He smiled sleepily in their general direction and grabbed himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," he said with his back to them.

No one replied, and Edward realized he sounded a little hoarse. So he took a good sip and tried again, facing them this time. "Good morning."

"Yes," Charlotte said, looking at him strangely. "I believe it is."

Leah burst out laughing, and Rachel looked down, hiding her face.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"You know what!" Leah said through chuckles.

Edward frowned. "I'm afraid I don't."

"Bro, you so got laid last night!" she cried.

"What the..." Edward looked at his mother, who he'd noticed wasn't looking at him either. "Mom!"

"What are you, twelve? Deal with it yourself." She flipped a page in her magazine. "I had enough to handle yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" he asked.

Everyone looked at him, and Rachel snorted. "Damn, that must have been some hot sex if he's already forgotten."

"Oh, that." Edward leaned against the counter, facing the table. "I mean, what happened besides... what did Bella call her? Oh yeah, 'Satan's whore' showing up on her broomstick?"

"Kate," they said.

Edward sipped his coffee. "Oh."

"She says she's sorry, Edward," his mother said.

"I'm sure she is," he said dryly.

"She was 100% wrong, and I've let her know that," his mother said. "But I think, somewhere in her misguided way, she was only trying to..."

"To what? Help? Make me happy?"

"Both?" his mother replied dubiously.

"Right. And she thought the best way to do that was to bring that woman to the family reunion when I was here with my new girlfriend?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." Elizabeth trailed off then shrugged. "You're right. I don't know what the hell she was thinking."

"And anyway," Edward continued, "if she's so sorry, then why isn't she here apologizing to me? Or why hasn't she come to the guest house to make amends in person?"

His sisters all burst into laughter, Leah wiping tears from her eyes. Even his mom was smiling.

"What the hell is so funny?!" he cried.

"Well, actually she did." Charlotte said.

"Who did what?" he asked.

"Kate. She did go to the guest house to apologize," Charlotte said, struggling to keep a straight face. "We all did, to make sure she didn't start more drama."

"When?" Edward demanded. "Because I sure didn't see you, and Bella didn't mention anything."

His mother flipped a page in her magazine. "It was earlier this morning, dear."

"This morning? Why?"

"Oh, you know we love our sunrise walks this time of year. The sun is so beautiful through the trees, and... well, anyway, on the way back from our walk, Kate remembered you going for a run yesterday morning and wanted to catch you before then. We stopped by the cottage, and you were there, but... well, you were otherwise..." She glanced at him, a twinkle in her eyes. "Occupied."

"Occupied?" he asked, his voice cracking at the end.

"Yes, 'occupied,' Eddie," Charlotte smiled.

He swallowed hard as his stomach dropped. "Occupied as in..."

"As in '_Damn, Bella ... that's it... yeah, baby_...'" Rachel imitated.

_"Yeah, baby._.." Leah continued. "_Ride me hard... just like that... fuck yes.…_"

"Oh my god!" Edward cried, his face flaming red.

"You said that, too," Charlotte said, causing the girls to erupt in laughter again.

"Okay, girls, that's enough." Elizabeth said. "Edward is embarrassed and rightfully so. I would feel the same way if I got caught having sex on great-grandmother's dining room table."

He blinked at them. "You saw us?!"

"We did," Charlotte said. "Close the curtain next time."

"And don't be so loud," his mother said. "We have noise ordinances in this part of town."

"And congrats, Eddie." Leah patted him on the shoulder. "I didn't know Bella was that flexible."

"She did win that game of Twister yesterday," Rachel said.

Leah nodded at her. "That's true."

"But her knees must be aching after being on that table." Charlotte tsked. "Did you offer to rub her down?"

"I think that's how it started!" Leah said, and they howled again.

"I hate this family," Edward muttered as he grabbed a container and filled it with pancakes and fresh fruit. He grabbed the carafe of coffee - there was cream and sugar at the cottage - and a can of whipped cream. He put it in a basket and headed for the door.

"Edward dear?" Charlotte asked innocently. "What's the whipped cream for?"

He stopped walking. "Because we used it all last night..."

"I'll bet you did," Leah snickered.

"On the pie!" he cried.

"Mmmmm," Rachel said. "Pie..."

"UGHHH!" Edward slammed the back door, the sound of their laughter mocking him as he headed back toward the cottage.

He really wished he had a brother.

*****STYB*****

Bella woke up and stretched, wincing at the telling ache in her muscles. As she rolled onto her back, a smile spread across her face. She had finally, _finally _made love with Edward. After months of teasing and snarking and waiting and wanting, they'd finally done it.

And hot damn was it worth the wait.

Bella knew he was a skilled surgeon, but he was downright gifted in bed and everywhere else they'd been. The things he could do with his hands and his tongue and especially his…

"Hey."

She looked up with a stupid grin on her face to find him in the leaning against the doorway looking good enough to eat.

Again.

"Hey, yourself," she said back, sitting up. She'd put on a semi-sheer tank and boy shorts after round three, but the way he was looking at her, she may as well have been naked. "Everything okay?"

"Better now with you awake. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." She moved to get out of bed, and he shook his head.

"Did I tell you to get up? Stay put, I'll be right back."

Bella propped up the pillows and leaned against them with a satisfied smile. Hot sex all night long then breakfast in bed? So far, being Edward's real girlfriend was the best thing that ever happened to her.

He soon returned with a silver serving tray serving a full pancake breakfast with all the trimmings. She was surprised by the red rose on the tray and raised an eyebrow at the can of whipped cream.

"It's for the pancakes," he said as he set the tray on the bed.

"Pity."

He grinned and shook his head. "Eat."

"Yes, sir." She decorated her pancakes with some berries and a few dollops of whipped cream. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I don't usually eat this early."

"Not a morning person, huh? Well, that's..." She took a bite of her food and moaned around the fork. "Damn, that's good."

She didn't say another word, and Edward watched in fascination as she shoveled her food in. Where the hell did she put it all?

Bella noticed how he was looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing. Just glad you're enjoying your breakfast."

"I am, thank you." She looked at him. "You sure you don't want any?"

"Any what?" he asked, his eyes full of mischief.

"Any _food_." She waved her fork over the tray. "I think you had more than enough of _that_ last night. And this morning."

"I don't think I could ever get enough of that," he murmured. "Especially your voice."

"My voice?"

"Yeah." His eyes went out of focus as he remembered. "Those little sounds you make and all the shit you talk... I didn't realize you'd talk so much during sex. But I guess that makes sense based on how you don't know when to shut up most of the ti—"

"Here." Bella shoved a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. "Maybe you do need some breakfast."

He chewed them with an appreciative hum, licking cream from the corner of his mouth while holding her gaze. Bella flushed and sipped her coffee, not willing to give him the last word.

"You got a lot of nerve saying I talk a lot during sex," she said. "I don't recall you being very quiet either, especially this morning."

"I know I wasn't, as my mother and sisters informed me this morning."

Bella's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, what?"

Edward told Bella what happened at this house, and her face turned red then pale then red again.

"Well, that's settles it." She dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. "I'm never leaving this cottage again."

"Think of how I feel," he said. "My mother saw me going at it with my girlfriend on the table her grandparents gave her as a wedding gift."

"No, think of how I feel. Your sisters and your mother saw me bending my legs in a way no one's legs should go."

"Leah did compliment you on your flexibility."

"Oh my god..."

"Hey, it's all right. I'm not ashamed of what we did or why." He tucked a hair behind her ear. "Are you?"

"No."

"Then fuck 'em," he said. "We'll go to lunch with our heads held high."

"Right," Bella said. "And if that doesn't work, we'll just drive away from the restaurant and disappear forever."

"We could do that." Edward kissed her then pulled back with a smirk. "But I have a better idea."

*****STYB*****

Edward and Bella arrived at Matteo's ten minutes late, Edward rushing in to speak to his mother and sisters alone. Leah was gearing up to make a smart remark, but Edward cut her off.

"Bella's right behind me, so listen up," he said. "I didn't want things to be awkward today..."

"Me either," Elizabeth said. "Which is why I'm relieved that Kate decided to skip lunch."

Edward hadn't even noticed she wasn't there. "That's nice, but this is more important. Bella doesn't know you guys caught us this morning."

Leah sobered. "What?"

"If she knew, she'd be too embarrassed to face you, and I couldn't have that. Which means you have to act like everything is normal, okay? No jokes, no innuendo, and no funny looks. Bella really likes you all, and if she knew what you saw..."

"You're right," his mother said. "That wouldn't be funny."

"At all," Rachel added.

"We hear you, Edward," Charlotte said seriously. "And we promise to behave."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Sorry we were late," Bella said as she entered the lobby. "I wanted to return the dishes and things we borrowed from the house."

"How thoughtful of you," Elizabeth beamed.

"Yeah," Leah said. "You've got far better manners that Eddie here."

"I don't know about that," Bella said casually. "He's got excellent table manners from what I've experienced."

Rachel blinked as Leah's face froze. "Um... sure."

The host approached their party. "Mrs. Cullen? Right this way."

Elizabeth had to pull her incredulous gaze from Bella. "Uh, yes, thank you."

The host escorted them to their private banquet room where a few more servers waited to assist with seating everyone. This year, the kids and teens each had their own tables and got to select their pre-ordered apps and entrees, and Levi slipped the redheaded host ten bucks as a thank you.

"Good lookin' out, man," he said.

Edward held Bella's hand as they approached the large table where they'd dine with the result of the adults. Edward seated Bella beside him and across from his sisters. The servers took their drink orders and hurried away, leaving the diners to peruse the menu. Elizabeth had tried to pre-order for the adults in the past, but everyone always wanted what everyone else had or the entrees she hadn't picked. It cost a lot extra to do things this way, but she'd do anything to make her family happy.

"Do you like Italian food, Bella?" Charlotte asked.

"Very much." She scanned the pasta offerings. "Though my favorite part of the menu is dessert."

"Dessert?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, yes. Cannoli, tiramisu, gelato."

Elizabeth chuckled. "A real sweet tooth, huh?"

"Mm-hmmm," Bella replied. "I'll devour anything I can slather in whipped cream."

Leah choked on nothing, and Charlotte patted her back. "Breathe," she murmured.

Bella frowned. "You okay, Leah?"

Leah nodded, grabbing the wine glass out of the air when her server returned. She gulped half of it down in one swig. "Leave the bottle," she said.

"This is a nice change," Edward said brightly. "Eating in a restaurant."

"Why?" Rachel asked. "You usually eat out of a tin can under a bridge?"

"Just about," Bella said. "But a fine tin can it is, babe."

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Ha-ha."

"But he's right," Bella said. "We have so many meals on the fly or in the cafeteria, if we eat at all. It's nice to have cloth napkins and real plates for a change."

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "And the low centerpieces are a really nice touch."

"I'm really impressed with the furniture," Bella said.

"Oh?" Leah asked warily.

"Yes," Edward said. "Her mother's house is full of antiques, so she's got quite an eye."

"Oh," Leah said, breathing a sigh of relief. "That makes sense."

"The chairs and sideboards alone are probably worth a fortune. And this table?" Bella ran her hand over the top, knocking twice. "It's good and sturdy. Could probably support all our weight with no problem."

Edward's mother and sisters all reached for their wine glasses and took hearty sips, causing Edward to glare at them. But Bella was checking out the rest of the décor and appeared not to notice.

"Here are some fresh rolls," said the second server, balancing three bowls. "Also included some seasoned warm oil and our house marinara for dipping. I'll be back to take your orders in a moment."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, looking at her family. "Let's dig in!"

Edward offered Bella two rolls and set them on her plate.

"I just love their marinara," Elizabeth said. "It's the reason I chose this restaurant."

"Legit one of the best in the country," Rachel added.

"That's quite an endorsement," Bella said, spooning some onto her plate.

"You won't regret it," Elizabeth said.

Bella dipped her roll in the sauce, closing her eyes as she took a bite. The tang of the sauce with the warm softness of the roll was a delectable combination, and she nodded in appreciation.

"Mmmmmm," she moaned. "That is sooooo good... oh yesssss... mmm-hmmmm..."

The table went absolutely silent, save Edward's brothers-in-law chatting obliviously at the other end of the table. Rachel clamped a hand over her mouth, Charlotte and her mother turned beet red, and Leah just stared at her.

Bella kept her eyes closed, but when she finished chewing and cooing, she sipped her wine, dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin, and looked at Leah. "And yes, I am quite flexible. Thank you for the compliment."

Leah blinked. "What do you mean?"

Edward took Bella's hand and kissed the back of it then looked at Leah. "Gotcha!"

Rachel looked at Bella. "You knew?"

Bella snorted. "Of course, I knew. But I thought we deserved to have some fun too. Well, a different kind of fun."

The table fell silent again until Elizabeth chuckled to herself. The rest of her daughters joined in, and in seconds, the adult table erupted in laughter. Leah had tears running down her face, Rachel gasped for breath, and Charlotte was practically falling out of her chair.

"Are you okay?" a bewildered Peter asked his wife.

She waved him off, unable to do anything but laugh.

The Cullen teenagers looked over at the adult table and shook their heads in collective disapproval.

"And they call us immature," Leo said.

* * *

**RL is kicking both our butts in different ways, so thanks for sticking with us.  
**

**Story rec: LyricalKris actually has an original novel out, "Never Enough." It was so addictively good that ladylibre read it one sitting and nearly forgot to feed herself or her kids. "I regret nothing!" she says. Available at Amazon under her real name, Kristina M. Sanchez.**

**Also our very own Cecilia Rene has released "The Bachelor Duke" - yay! Go check out both books and buy them today!**

**See you in two weeks, kids! XO**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Alright stop, collaborate and listen. BitterLady is back with a brand new edition... er... chapter. **

**This is what happens when ladylibre lets BitterHarpy be in charge of the AN. **

**Anyway, thanks to maplestyle and to the readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The rest of the meal passed in lively fashion, peppered with lingering laughter at Bella and Edward's prank. Once the food came out, everyone happily dug in and most were willing to share their wares. While Bella focused on her pappardelle ai funghi, Edward's sisters couldn't help but focus on her.

"You make me sick," Leah said in mock disgust.

"What?" Bella asked.

"How do you eat that much and stay so thin?" Leah cried.

"It's witchcraft, I tell ya," Rachel said. "Witchcraft."

"That's one way of putting it," Bella said. "This mushroom ragu is putting a spell on me."

"Seriously though," Leah said. "You've had like five plates today..."

"Damn, Leah," Edward said, shifting uncomfortably. "What are you, the food police?"

"No. I was just saying it's kind of..."

"I mean, can't a woman enjoy a good meal if she wants to?" he continued. "It's almost like you're fat-shaming her."

"Except she's not fat." Rachel sipped her wine. "Which is kind of the point."

"What's your problem, Eddie?" Leah asked. "I'm just asking a question. You're not offended, are you, Bella?"

"No, it's fine." Bella patted Edward's hand, smiling at Leah. "Just blame my problematic metabolism."

"Lucky you," Charlotte muttered.

"Right?" Leah said. "With all these kids, that would be a good problem to have!"

Everyone laughed, and the conversation turned to weight gain during pregnancy, the kids themselves, and other things. Bella squeezed Edward's hand and mouthed, "It's okay," but he couldn't shake the reminder of their awkward past.

They finished lunch and headed back to the house, everyone too full to do anything other than nap or do something quiet. Edward headed to the study with Charlotte to discuss a research project she'd been working on, and Bella ducked out to the backyard, plopping on a chaise lounge near the fire pit in the backyard, admiring the leaves.

"Needed a break from the crazy, huh?" Leah asked, joining her a few minutes later.

"This was actually on my short list of things to do this week." Bella looked out over the trees lining the back fence. "The colors are breathtaking."

"If you like that sort of the thing." Leah took the chair beside her. "Did I say something wrong?"

"When?"

"At the restaurant, when I teased you about how much you eat. Edward got more upset about it than you did."

"Yeah." Bella pulled the blanket over her legs. "It's a sensitive subject."

"Why? Does he have an eating disorder I don't know about?"

"No, it's..." Bella hesitated. "If I tell you something, you have to promise not to mention it to Edward or tell anyone else."

"I swear on my love for Lelani." When Bella looked at her, Leah shrugged. "She's my favorite."

"I have a metabolic disorder requiring me to eat at least 3,000 calories a day. But once, when I was working for your brother, I ran myself ragged and didn't eat enough. And while in surgery together, I passed out on his OR floor. Hit my head and everything."

"I had no idea." Leah shook her head. "I guess seeing you passed out on the floor really affected him."

"It did," Bella said. "Especially because he thinks the accident was his fault."

"Was it?"

"We both were at fault: he was working me too hard out of sheer assholery, and I was being insecure and not standing up for myself. That accident taught us both of us a lesson. In a way, I'm glad it happened."

Leah nodded to herself. "So... can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"After experiencing his assholery, which is a word I'm totally stealing, how did you find yourself in a relationship with him?" Bella looked surprised, and Leah added, "I'm not trying to pry. I'm just honestly curious."

"It's a fair question. You're his sister and worried about his heart." Bella turned to face her. "I'm a fairly private person and so is Edward, which is partly why our relationship works. But I can tell you that before we met, I was drowning, and I think he was too. Now we're able to tread water because we have each other. I don't know how long or far we'll go, but I'm happy with where we are now."

Leah didn't say anything, and Bella hoped she hadn't revealed too much. But when she looked over, Leah was wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Nothing. I just can't believe how right you are for him, how much sense the two of you make. And how ironic and kind of beautiful it is that an accident brought you together."

"What do you mean?"

"Because an accident changed his life."

"I don't understand."

Leah looked around, making sure they were alone. "How much has he told you about our father?"

"Other than the fact that he died when Edward was nineteen, he hasn't told me anything."

"I don't want to speak out of turn, but I... I think this is something you should know." Leah looked at her. "And maybe you shouldn't tell him I told you."

Bella frowned. "I don't like secrets."

"It's not a secret; he just doesn't like to talk about it. Besides, if you're important enough to bring to his family reunion, I think you're important enough to know what happened to Dad, right?"

"I can't argue with that, but I'm still going to tell him you told me."

"Fine. I can take him if it comes to that." Leah smiled but briefly, lowering her voice. "During Edward's sophomore year at Columbia, he was coming home to help Daddy clean up the yard but changed his mind at the last minute. It started raining here Tuesday night and didn't stop for a week, so in a way, it wouldn't have mattered.

"Thursday morning, Daddy went outside to cover this fire pit and slipped on some leaves. Nobody saw it, but he came in with stains on the back of his clothes, holding his head. He laughed it off, saying that was God's way of telling him to stay in the house, and insisted he was fine. And he seemed fine all weekend long."

Leah paused, and Bella took her hand on instinct. "It's okay."

Leah squeezed Bella's hand then cleared her throat. "Sunday afternoon, he was in his favorite chair watching football when he started seizing. We thought he was overreacting to something in the game when we realized something serious was happening. The ambulance was here within minutes and rushed him to the hospital where doctors discovered a brain bleed."

Bella gasped. "From when he slipped on the leaves."

"Apparently, it had been much worse than Daddy thought. They think he blacked out for a minute and just didn't share that part with us." Leah cleared her throat. "They didn't know how much damage had been done and had to operate right away. The surgery was supposed to take at least four hours, but the doctor came out after 45 minutes. He died on the table."

"I am so sorry." Bella rubbed the back of Leah's hand. "Were you there?"

"I was home, waiting for Kate to come home from cheerleading practice. Charlotte was with Mother, and Rachel was on her way home from Swarthmore. Her fall break started that Monday."

"And Edward?"

"Mother started calling him the moment Daddy fell, but he didn't answer. Rachel and I called, and he ignored us too. But when Charlotte called, he picked up. But by then..."

"Oh, god." Tears pricked Bella's eyes, but she ignored them. "The guilt he must have felt."

"Especially since he was drunk and had skipped coming home to go on a five-day bar crawl as part of a dare. None of us blame him, but he blames himself." Leah sighed. "When he got off the plane the next day, he was like a different person."

Bella wiped her face with her sleeve. "I can't imagine."

"He made a typical college guy decision, and his life changed forever. I honestly think that's why he married Tanya."

"What do you mean?"

"She was a high school friend of Kate's but a few years older. She came to Daddy's funeral, supposedly to support Kate, but spent the whole time with Edward. She happened to be a freshman at Columbia, so they went back to school together. She was so understanding about the loss he'd suffered, and Edward needed that, needed someone to be there for him because we couldn't be. I think she was the first person who made him feel something other than guilt and anger."

Bella swallowed hard, the words hitting her in a strange place. "You don't think he really loved her?"

Leah shrugged. "Love can feel like different things at different times. I'm sure he felt gratitude, attraction, and camaraderie, and those things together could be mistaken for love. They could also mean love, though, so who the hell knows anything, right?"

"What are you two hens clucking about?" Edward called out from the back door. Bella discreetly wiped her face and put on her sunglasses to hide her eyes.

Leah did the same, turning to face her brother with a cheeky grin. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Edward made his way to them, sitting on the edge of Bella's chair. "Sharing secrets, are you?"

Bella mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key, and Edward laughed. The sound made her smile, but inside, Bella was reeling. Leah's story had given her much more to think about than she expected.

*****STYB*****

"That's a foul!" Nick cried, gesturing at the TV.

Jackson laughed. "Not if they don't call it!"

"Laugh now," Nick said. "But it won't be so funny come playoff time."

"Playoffs?" Jackson asked. "You're dreaming if you think you're making the playoffs this year."

Back and forth their exchange went, and Edward watched them from his chair, amused by their animation. He'd never been into sports, unless you counted beer pong, but he knew enough to get by if he were ever asked his opinion. It was the same reason he'd studied the fine points of wine, cigars, and muscle cars and could name every Playboy centerfold from the last three years: influential men often made big decisions in casual settings, and to have a say in the decision, you needed to be in on the conversation.

This conversation was tradition, Nick and Jackson being avid fans of rival basketball teams, so Edward could tune it out. It was just as well because he had important things on his mind.

Not things. People.

One person, really.

Edward hadn't had much time to think about it before now, but as he sat in his father's study-slash-man cave, he allowed himself to dwell on the most significant thing that had happened this week.

He'd finally slept with Bella.

The memory was enough to get him uncomfortably riled up, so he tried to keep the imagery to a minimum. But he couldn't deny how fucking psyched he was that they'd finally crossed that line. Even better, she initiated it, so he knew she'd wanted it as much as he did.

Yet he also knew women and how fickle they could be, especially when the heat of the moment fades and regret rears its cock-blocking head. They didn't use or discuss protection the first time, and Edward thought they'd have to talk about that at least. But after she'd come alive then come apart in his arms the first time, he'd hoped she wouldn't shy away or say it was a one-time thing.

But if the double encore was any indication, that wall between them was down and never going back up. And as she had an IUD and neither of them had been with anyone since their terrible exes, their first time without using anything wasn't their last.

He'd hit the fucking jackpot. Literally.

"A better rebounder? You can't be serious!" Nick turned to Edward. "Ed, would you tell this man how wrong he is?"

"I've got one name for both of you," Edward said. He hadn't been listening, but there were a few names that could shut down most of their arguments. "Wilt Chamberlain."

Nick and Jackson looked at each other. "Can't argue with that," Jackson said.

"No, he's untouchable," Nick said. "But if we're talking about second-best all-time, you can't tell me this bum is even in the conversation!"

"Bum? He's been a first-team All Star for the last three seasons!"

"For scoring, not defense!"

Edward tuned them out again, returning to his new favorite subject: Sex with Bella.

He'd briefly wondered if she'd ever had it that good before, if that fucktard Peter had been a solid lover at least. Edward had been with enough women to know the difference between good sex and bad sex. And though he'd probably never tell Bella this, last night with her was the best sex he'd ever had.

By far.

Not because she was flexible or game for anything. Not because of that thing she did with her tongue or the throaty way she grunted his name when he kissed her in the right spot. It was something else he couldn't define, something unique to her that made it so good and made him want it to be better than good.

Made him want to be better.

"Hey, Ed." Peter poked his head in after helping the younger boys build a pillow fort in the den. "We've been recruited for trash duty."

Edward blinked out of his thoughts, grateful for the reprieve. He set down his beer and followed Peter out of the room. In the kitchen, Elizabeth and Charlotte were tying up bags and stacking flattened cardboard boxes. "And this is just the first floor," Charlotte said as the boys entered.

"Yay," Peter deadpanned.

Edward grabbed three large bags and headed out, shivering against the frosty air.

"Shit!" Peter hissed as he came down the stairs. "Was it this cold earlier?"

"No. A cold front is moving in from the west, causing temperatures to dip below freezing at night." Peter looked at him, and Edward shrugged. "I had a peek at the ten-day forecast."

"Geek," Peter said.

It took a few trips, including one to the hall closet to get their coats, but Edward and Peter got everything out and organized. They were headed back inside when a peal of laughter rang out from the other end of the house. They grinned at each other as they about-faced to head in that direction, finding the source of the shriek in the sunroom.

Bella, Leah, Rachel, Laney, and Lianne were sitting around a card table, and Edward was shocked to see Kate there too. The stacks of colorful chips indicated the game, and the guys watched as the hand played out.

Leah and Laney folded immediately, and Kate bowed out after Rachel raised the pot. Lianne and Bella called, and Kate dealt three cards to Rachel, two to Lianne, and one to Bella. Bella kept her eyes on her hand, swaying slowly in her seat. Rachel and Lianne looked at each other and threw down their cards, causing the table to erupt as Bella claimed the pot.

Edward could hardly hear through the glass, but from all the gesturing, it seemed Bella had a tell when her cards were good. She blushed, seeming to deny it, but when everyone at the table mimicked her swaying, all she could do was laugh and join in.

"I never thought Tanya was right for you," Peter said as they watched the ladies through the window. "Even though she was close to Kate, she never quite fit in."

"No, she didn't," Edward said, watching Bella get along better with his family than he usually did.

Peter clapped Edward on the back. "She really is something."

Peter walked away, but Edward just stood there, lost in thought. "Yes, she is."

*****STYB*****

Edward and Bella entered the cottage that night in tense silence. Between what Bella had heard and Edward had witnessed, their minds were full of each other and the desire to be closer. Edward didn't turn on the living room lights or worry about closing the curtains.

Let them look if they wanted to.

He took Bella by the hand and led her to the bedroom, and he thought he heard her sigh in relief. Wordlessly they faced each other and undressed, speeding up with each item of clothing removed. When they were finally naked, she kissed him, wasting no time showing him how much she wanted him. They climbed back onto the bed together, and he filled his hands with every inch of her he could reach, getting high off her lusty sighs. He bent to taste her, lapping and licking as she writhed against his mouth. She came hard and loud, unashamed of how he made her feel, and the sight of her release only aroused him more.

Licking his lips, he slid off the bed and stood up, grabbing her by the ankles. He dragged her to the edge of the bed and entered her swiftly, enjoying her wide-eyed reaction. He was a man on a mission, holding her hips as he drove into her. Her body was sweaty, her breasts bouncing, and seeing her like this made him feel powerful, almost godlike. He did this to her. He made her feel this way, and it made him feel useful, as if this was the only way he could express his gratitude for all she'd done for him.

He slowed his pace and climbed on top of her, cradling her body as he moved inside her. She ran her hands up and down his back and brought their lips together, moaning in his mouth as he swirled his hips. She felt him everywhere, every sense flooded with his scent and touch, and when he brought them both to orgasm, she felt tears spill down her face.

Edward bent down and kissed her wet cheeks, touched by his effect on her. He raised his head, and she looked up, lost in his eyes. Her heart swelled at the emotion she saw reflected back at her, and she just wanted to stay in this moment and never come out.

"Edward?"

He brushed hair back from her face. "Hmm?"

"I think I lov..." The words burned on her tongue, but her conversation with Leah came to mind, and she looked down. "I think I left a mark on your back."

Edward held her gaze, hoping she couldn't see the fear behind his own. "I think I can let it slide."

* * *

**So there's that. Thoughts?**

**Also "Scars" is up for "WIP of the Year" over at the Golden Onion Awards! Thanks to all who nominated us! We're honored to be amongst such wonderful writers - Be sure to vote for your favorites! **

**See you in two weeks! XO**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Big thanks to maplestyle even though BH failed to give her this chapter. Oops. LOL.**

**Happy Posting Day! Just so you know, we miss seeing you guys every week too. And it gives us so much joy that you're keeping up with this story and haven't missed a beat since we've gone biweekly.**

**Now let's check in with these crazy kids. It's the morning after Bella nearly drops the L-word on him...**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Bella was sitting on the couch, idly flipping through an old magazine. Edward had been quiet all morning, practically avoiding her, and she knew why.

She should have just kept her mouth shut.

She hadn't said the words, not really, but she knew Edward could read between the lines. He'd held her last night as they slept, and she woke up in his arms. But he left the bed saying he needed to use the bathroom and hadn't been back since. Bella finally got up to see where he was, but the cottage was empty, and he'd left no note.

Bella used the time alone to shower and change for the day, but as she waited in the living room for his return, she knew she'd have to make things right between them.

She just didn't know how.

The front door opened, and Edward came in, his chest drenched with sweat. From his attire, she knew he had gone on a run, but from the tense look in his eyes, she knew he was still on edge. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, yourself. Is everything okay?"

He shook his head, pulling out his earbuds. "I think we need to talk."

Bella closed the magazine with a sigh. "If this is about last night, then let me go first."

"Last night?"

"Look, I know I said... well, almost said... 'I love you' last night, but I also said, 'Holy fucking shitballs' the night before, so we should ignore anything I say during or right after sex."

Edward looked at her, his expression tight. "I think that's wise."

"Good."

"But that's not what I want to talk to you about." He came into the living room and stood by the fireplace, looking down. "Today is the anniversary of my father's death."

"Oh." Bella hadn't expected that. "I'm sorry."

"It's why we have this reunion this time every year, to honor him. And why today, nothing is scheduled until the barbecue and bonfire." He looked at her. "The mood at the house will be different tonight, and I wanted you to understand why."

"That's why you've been so distant," she said, crossing the room. "Edward, it's okay. I'm here for you."

"Thank you." He tried to smile. "That means a lot."

"Guilt can really mess with the mind, so try not to keep blaming yourself for..."

"What makes you think I blame myself?" he asked, watching her suspiciously.

"I just... children often feel guilty over the loss of a parent, whether to death, divorce, or something else. Even if they weren't to blame, it's a natural..."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a patient." He stepped back. "Did... did someone say something to you?"

Bella closed her eyes. "She was trying to help."

"Who?"

"Leah."

He gaped at her. "Is that what you were talking about at the fire pit?"

"Among other things, yes. Like you, she didn't want me walking in blind today." Bella approached him cautiously. "And I think she wanted me to know so I could understand you better."

"She shouldn't have gone behind my back." Edward clenched his jaw, trying to keep his rising emotions in check. "I was going to tell you about my father myself, and her telling you first undermines that."

"It doesn't. At least, not in my eyes."

"What did she say?"

Bella recounted Leah's words verbatim, omitting the part about Tanya. She watched Edward carefully as she spoke and was relieved as some of the tension drained from his face. When she finished, Edward sighed, running a hand down his face.

"I... I didn't know they didn't blame me for not being there," he murmured.

"No one blames you for anything. It was a terrible, unfortunate accident and no one's fault."

"But I was supposed to rake the leaves."

"In the rain? Honey, that wouldn't have been possible."

"I should have been there."

"You _wish _you had been there," she corrected gently. "Try to see the difference, okay?"

He nodded, and she patted his cheek affectionately, wanting to give him space. She was relieved her word vomit last night hadn't ruined the mood and hoped he'd taken some of her words about his father's death to heart.

They spent the day apart, Edward doing who knows what and Bella in her room, reading her book and enjoying the group chat shenanigans of her friends at Olympic Med. In today's episode, Jasper accused Alice of deliberately barging in his bedroom while he was changing. Alice denied it... and also denied giggling at what she saw. Rose and Jake were no help, chiming in with suggestive memes and GIFs just keep the foolery going.

Bella realized they were texting this discussion so she could be included, and the thought touched her. Somehow, despite everything she'd been through, she'd managed to carve out a life that included a good job, solid friends, and whatever the hell she had going on with Edward.

Not bad for the shy, forsaken daughter of a world-renowned surgeon.

*****STYB*****

Bella rubbed her stomach, feeling as if she might finally be full. While Elizabeth and Charlotte took care of the sides and salads, Peter and Brad provided a grilled feast the likes of which Bella had never seen. There was so much steak and seafood, she wondered if they'd cleaned out the state of Connecticut.

"We'll have dessert afterwards," Elizabeth said as the ladies tidied up the kitchen. Bella noted the hitch in her voice, and her heart went out to the woman. Bella had never met a happy wife, didn't know they existed, and couldn't imagine how Elizabeth had felt after her husband died. Bella wanted to ask if she was okay, but the answer was "obviously not," so she focused on helping Rachel rinse the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher.

Bella made her way outside with the rest of the Cullen women and found the gentlemen setting up chairs opposite the stone bench arcing around the fire pit. The kids raced to the bench, the girls snagging the provided pillows and cushions, and Leah said Bella could take any chair she liked. She headed toward the lounger she'd sat in yesterday, expecting Edward to sit in the chair beside her.

But he sat in the lounger himself, opening his legs and patting the space between them. "And grab that blanket too," he said to her.

Bella hid her surprise as she took the blanket from the adjacent chair. She sat on the lounger and scooted back, resting against Edward's chest. For every physical line they'd crossed this week, this position seemed exquisitely intimate.

"Is this okay?" he murmured in her ear.

Bella nodded, pulling the blanket over their legs. "Better than."

"Keep those hands where I can see them," Leah said as she plunked in the chair beside them. Bella blushed, feeling self-conscious, until she noticed Nick and Rachel were sitting the same way.

"Hush," Elizabeth said, beaming at her son. "I think it's adorable."

She walked around to each of her kids and grandkids, paying similar compliments, and Bella realized the tribute to Edward Sr. was starting. Elizabeth's sons-in-law and grandchildren had no memories of him, but they understood his importance to the family.

Bella listened reverently as Elizabeth told the story of how they met, her green eyes lighting up as if she were reliving the details right in front of them. As she described their early days together, Bella leaned back against Edward, wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his head against hers while Elizabeth shared her favorite stories of her husband in his role as father.

"We were going to name you 'Harold' after his favorite uncle," Elizabeth said, looking at Edward. "But I said you could have no finer name than your father's and made the decision while he was getting me something from the cafeteria. When he found out what I'd done, he teared up, and I knew I'd done the right thing."

Bella felt Edward tremble, and she squeezed his hands where they lay in her lap. "It's all right," she whispered.

Elizabeth didn't mention her husband's death, instead inviting her children to share their favorite memories of their father. Bella's heart ached with each story, nearly coming to tears as Kate described their ritual of watching the Miss America pageant. Edward Sr. made her a different sash every year highlighting a quality of hers he loved. Kate kept them in a special box, but after he died, she couldn't look at them.

"I thought he'd be ashamed of who I've become," she whispered, looking in our direction.

"Your father loved you," Elizabeth said, walking toward her. "Loved each one of you with his whole heart. There was nothing you could do or become to change that."

Elizabeth kissed Kate's forehead, glancing at Edward. He shifted behind Bella, and she thought he wanted to get up. Instead, he cleared his throat.

"I don't talk about Dad," he said, his voice shaking. "Because it's been easier not to. But if he were here, I think he would be proud of us for sticking together as a family, for doing this every year. And thinking about that makes me happy."

Leah reached for his hand, and Edward squeezed hers. "Well said," she said.

"Hear, hear," Rachel said.

"On that note..." Elizabeth smiled. "I think it's time for smores. Who's gonna help me?"

Her grandkids jumped up from the stone bench and ran toward the kitchen while Peter, Brad, Nick, and Jackson went to gather sticks for roasting. Bella chuckled at the commotion and turned Edward. His eyes were glassy, but Bella pretended not to notice.

"I'm going to help your mother," she said, patting his knee.

"Thanks," Edward said, looking away as he released his grip on her waist.

Bella stood and looked at Leah. The four sisters gathered around Edward, and Bella hurried to the house to give them some privacy.

In the kitchen, the kids buzzed around the kitchen, the promise of smores making them eager to do whatever Elizabeth told them. In seconds, they flew out the back door with napkins, graham crackers, bagged marshmallows, and bottles of water.

She didn't trust anyone but herself with the chocolate.

"That was fast," Bella said, looking around. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Oh, you've done enough." Elizabeth crossed the room and took her hands. "And I don't know how to thank you."

"I don't understand."

"Edward has never..." Elizabeth closed her eyes, trying to get herself together. "He never participates in this part of the reunion. He sits around the bonfire in sunglasses, so he could be asleep for all we know, and never says a word. Tonight was the first time he's ever said anything, and I know that's because of your influence."

"I doubt that," Bella said. "He didn't even tell me about his father's death. Leah did."

"No, but did he get angry with her for it? Or at you for knowing about it?"

"No, but..."

"And he sat curled up with you in front of us, shamelessly demonstrating how much you mean to him."

Bella turned away, swiping some errant crumbs from the kitchen table. "I'm sure he was like that with Tanya."

"No, he wasn't," Elizabeth said firmly. "They sat in different chairs, not always beside each other, and she never paid any attention to my old stories."

"They're not old stories! They are precious memories and the core of what makes this family special."

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?"

Bella sniffled and looked away. "It's nothing."

"If it's made you this upset, it's not nothing. If you'd like to talk about it, I'd be glad to listen."

Bella couldn't look at her. "I didn't think it would be this hard."

"What?"

"Being around your family."

"Why? Did Edward suggest we were mean or..."

"No, nothing like that. He only said good things about most of you. And even with Kate, he didn't say much." Bella sighed. "Your family is the opposite of mine, if I even have a family."

Elizabeth didn't say anything, waiting her out.

"My mother is a famous surgeon. She's been gunning for greatness since before I was born, and... well, let's just say she made it clear that my existence wasn't going to get in her way."

Elizabeth frowned. "Was she... I mean, did she hurt you?"

"Physically, no. But her cruel words and lack of affection packed their own punch."

"What about your father?"

"He left when I was young. My memories with him are the best parts of my childhood. The only parts, really."

Elizabeth looked at Bella with sympathetic eyes. "I didn't know."

"How could you?"

"I just wish I would have."

"Don't do that," Bella said with heat. "Don't pity me."

"I'm not pitying you. I'm saying that I care about your feelings and I'm sorry this is hard." She laid a hand on Bella's hand where it rested on the counter. "There is a difference between pity and compassion, you know."

"I'm starting to understand that."

"Listen, and I hope this isn't too forward, but would you mind giving me your number and address? I promise not to pop by or 'blow up your phone' as my grandkids say, but I would like to be able to check in every now and then, just to say hi."

"Sure," Bella said as Elizabeth pulled out a pad and pen from a drawer.

"Plus, I send really nice gift baskets around the holidays." As Bella scribbled down her information, Elizabeth looked at her. "You really are a gift."

Bella snorted. "I wouldn't go that far."

"No, you are. You care enough to try and give Edward what he needs. In everything you do, your heart is in the right place." She waited for Bella to look up from her writing. "It gives me great peace to know he has you in his life."

Bella's heart clenched. "I don't know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that how glad we all are to have you here."

"I'm glad to be here too. Hopefully not for the last time."

"From your lips to God's ear. I'm going upstairs to grab a thicker sweater."

Bella nodded, face-palming herself after Elizabeth left the room. She hadn't meant to say that last part aloud. But she got so caught up in Elizabeth's kindness that the words slipped out. No one else heard her, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. But Bella meant what she'd said, and that was a double-edged sword. Being accepted by Edward's family proved their relationship ruse had worked like a charm, and everyone believed they were a real couple.

But as Bella was becoming attached to the Cullens – and they to her – she wondered if their brilliant solution had created a bigger set of problems.

As Edward walked away from the back door after hearing the tail end of their conversation, he began to wonder the same thing.

* * *

**Oh, what a tangled web they've weaved...**

**Voting closes for The Golden Onion Awards on Friday. Scars is up for WIP of the Year. We also (unofficially) placed 12th out of 480 fics in ADF's Fic Dive of The Year! We thank you all.**

**We love you guys bunches and bunches - see you in two weeks! XO**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for sticking with us during our real life shenanigans. We appreciate you all. We didn't get this chapter to Maplestyle but we love her and thank her. **

**BitterHarpy received a second place nod for Best Je'Taime Fic in The Golden Onion Awards for The American Princess. **

**There are two Halloween contests going on right now; The Trick or Treat Contest and A Picture Says A Thousand Words: Halloween Edition. I know they'd love to have your words! So go check it out. **

**That is all for now. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

The rest of the reunion passed without incident. Bella spent most of her time with Elizabeth and Edward's sisters while Edward went hiking and fishing with his brothers-in-law and nephews. Bella was glad to see Edward enjoying himself for once, and she got the sense that his family had missed him more than he knew.

Their nights in the cottage were pleasant as well, Edward abandoning the couch to sleep in her bed. They did more than sleep, of course, each night finding more freedom than the one before. And on their last night in Connecticut, Bella feared they might break the bed frame.

Or leave a permanent dent in the wall.

Edward rolled off her and laid on his back, both of them struggling to catch their breath. Though the temperature outside had plummeted, inside the room there was nothing but heat.

"Fuck... me..." Bella panted.

"I thought I did," he said dryly.

Bella smirked and tried to smack his arm but didn't have the energy to lift hers. As their breathing returned to normal, she propped herself up on one arm to face him. Even sweaty and exhausted, Edward was beautiful, and as his eyes were closed, Bella took advantage of the moment to stare at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"I'll get us some water in a minute," he said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"No rush."

He cracked an eye open and found her looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

He closed his eyes again, thinking a shower or a snack might be in order. But he couldn't shake knowing she was staring at him, so he popped his eyes open, hoping to startle her. But Bella didn't budge; she just kept looking.

As he turned to face her, he realized "looking" was the wrong word. She was more than looking—she had the same light in her eyes now that she had at his trailer as she gazed at the stars. An expression of wonder and appreciation.

And adoration.

That last word made him uncomfortable, and he sat up quickly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." He grabbed his clothes from the floor and headed toward the door.  
"I just want to get us that..."

"Don't do that."

He stopped. "Do what?"

Bella sat up, the comforter falling away to expose her nakedness. The softness in her eyes had given away to something stronger that made Edward nervous.

"I was afraid this would happen," she said. "That the minute we had to go back to Seattle, you would start pulling away."

"I'm not pulling away. I'm _putting_ away." He held up his pile of clothes with a sheepish smile. "See?"

Bella wasn't amused, and he set the clothes at the foot of the bed with a sigh. "What do you want from me?"

She shook her head. "This isn't about me. This is about you and what you're trying to do."

Edward looked down, hating how well she had him pegged. He couldn't deny that what they had was more than physical and not about convenience. He had feelings for her, real feelings that filled him with excitement and dread, and from moment to moment, he couldn't tell which was stronger. It would be so easy to fall into Bella Swan and never come out, and it would be the scariest thing Edward had ever done.

He watched her watching him, the patience in her eyes masking a vulnerable hope that left him breathless. He didn't deserve her or anything close to what she represented, and he could so easily fuck it up. Hell, he'd halfway done that already by getting out of the bed at the wrong time. How could doing the right thing not be just as hard for him?

Edward walked out without a word, and Bella's heart sank. She should have known they couldn't get through the week without Assholeward making an appearance, but she'd hoped to make it out of Connecticut before that happened. Thank God Elizabeth wasn't planning some grand finale to send them all off. Bella didn't think she could face the woman knowing her son had resurrected that old impenetrable wall between them.

Edward appeared in the doorway with two bottles of water, an armful of snacks, and a smile. Bella avoided his gaze as she peeled back the blankets to let him in the bed. He carefully joined her, placing the bottles on the night table and dumping the bags on the bed.

Pulling the covers over his legs, he looked at her, tucking a hair behind her ear. Holding her nervous gaze, he leaned in and kissed her soft and slow. Bella melted into the kiss and heard the unspoken words between their sighs.

"_I'm in," _his kiss seemed to whisper.

"_Me too,"_ her lips replied.

After another quick peck, Edward passed her a bottle of water which she sipped as she surveyed the snacks. A shiny bag of popcorn called her name, and Edward watched with amusement as she tore it open and dumped half of it into her mouth.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Sorry. Did you want any?"

"No, you go ahead." He chuckled. "I didn't know you liked popcorn that much."

"Depends on the flavor. The common ones like butter, caramel, and cheddar are only good when done right. Give me bacon-ranch or chocolate peanut butter any day." She realized Edward was staring at her, and she blushed. "Didn't mean to bore you."

"Believe me, Bella," he said. "I am anything but bored with you."

And they both hoped it would stay that way.

*****STYB*****

The mood in the cottage was playful the next morning as they packed to head back to Seattle. Edward was done in minutes, but Bella's process seemed to take twice as long. Maybe it had something to do with the handsy neurosurgeon who kept groping her and trying to inspect her lingerie as she put in the suitcase. Bella finally stuck her boob in his mouth to try to get him to behave. That led to other things being put in other places, and by the time they arrived at the main house for coffee, they were both satisfied.

Unfortunately, the delay gave his sisters the time to gather and wait for them.

"What took you so long?" Leah asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Bella huffed in annoyance. "Someone insisted on showing me how to pack my suitcase 'the right way' when my way was perfectly fine and..."

"Fine? You had your clean clothes right beside your dirty ones." Edward shuddered. "The horror."

"Oh," Leah said, disappointed. "Well, the coffee's fresh."

"Great, thanks," Bella said, winking at Edward when Leah turned her head. Some things needed to stay between them.

"And you said you didn't take Drama 101 in college," Edward whispered, pouring their coffee in the provided to-go cups.

She looked at him archly. "I can fake it when I have to."

He blinked then shook his head. "Smart ass."

"This was the best reunion to date!" Elizabeth cried as she entered the kitchen. "My heart is so full."

"You're not gonna cry, are you?" Rachel asked as she put away dishes with Charlotte. "Because I don't want you ruining my silk blouse."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Selfish. Just selfish."

Rachel kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Ma."

"Who's leaving first?" Kate asked as she came in. "They should get dibs on breakfast."

"They are," Leah nodded at Edward and me. "You know, since he lives clear across the country now."

Edward smiled. "Miss me already?"

"Not at all," she said, coming around the counter to hug him. "I'm just using you for warmth."

"What time is your flight, Bella?" Kate asked.

"We have to be at the airport by noon. He won't tell me what time the flight is."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want me figuring out how much free time we have because he's afraid I'll try to cram in some cheesy tourist activity before we leave the state." Bella popped a grape in her mouth. "He's not wrong."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Men."

"Tell me about it," Bella said.

"I think I liked it better when you were a bitch," Edward said to Kate.

The room quieted as Kate blinked at him. But when she noticed the teasing look in his eyes, she flipped him off. "How's that?"

Leah laughed, and the tension was broken. Bella was glad things were ending on such a positive note. She didn't think she and Kate would ever be BFFs, but according to Kate, her friendship with Tanya was over.

"I didn't see the kind of her person she was," she'd told Bella during last night's movie marathon. "Now that I know the truth, I can't believe I ever thought she was my friend. Or how I acted because of that."

"We've all been duped by people we care about," Bella had said. "I'm just glad you see her for who she really is. Now you can start mending fences." And seeing Kate and Edward joking together in the kitchen was surely a good sign of that.

After a quick breakfast of French toast and fruit, Edward and Bella began their official goodbyes to Connecticut. As Edward hugged his nieces and nephews, Elizabeth asked to see Bella in the den, under the guise of giving her a shawl she thought she'd like.

She handed Bella the shawl and said, "I've told the girls not to pester Edward about his intentions with you or try to get your Facechat information." She took Bella's hands. "But I hope you know how much we enjoyed having you and really hope you'll be back."

Bella threw herself in Elizabeth's arms, a few tears slipping out as the woman wrapped her arms around her. Too many feelings coursed through Bella to name, and she was grateful for Elizabeth's silence as she held her.

"Thank you," Bella said, accepting the tissue Elizabeth offered. "I feel the same way."

Their eyes were dry as they returned to the kitchen, and Edward's heart felt strangely warm seeing Bella and his mother together. He never would have dreamed he'd say this, but he could see this happening again. In fact, he wanted it to.

"Ready?" Bella asked as she smiled at him.

He walked over and kissed her, ignoring the catcalls from Leah. "Ready."

*****STYB*****

The return trip to Seattle was much different than Bella or Edward had expected. When they first struck their bargain, Bella had assumed they'd be at each other's throats by now or that she'd want to take an early flight home to get away from him.

She would have bet money that she'd've called him an asshole at least five times.

Instead Edward took the scenic route to the airport. Bella was disappointed that Carvel's headquarters had moved to Atlanta, but Edward pulled into a local creamery and got her two scoops of rum raisin to cheer her up. They walked hand-in-hand into the airport, settling into their first-class seats with clear heads and open hearts. Bella laughingly rejected his repeated invitations to the mile-high club, but she was open to heavy petting under the blanket.

When they touched down in Seattle, Edward turned to her thoughtfully. "Hey..."

"I am not giving you a blow job in the lounge bathroom."

"Didn't know that was an option but okay. I was going to say that since we're not due at the hospital until tomorrow night, maybe we don't have to return to the real world yet."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Well..." Edward looked out the window at the chain of hotels beside the airport. "I could stand some room service and a whirlpool tub."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He stepped closer to her. "And there's the matter of that lacy blue thing I saw when you were packing, the one with the little bows in the back."

She knew exactly which one he meant. "What about it?"

"I need to see you in it." He leaned in to nibble her earlobe. "Then quickly get you out of it."

She shuddered, her pulse racing. "And then what?"

"That's for me to know..." He pulled back to look at her. "And you to enjoy."

Bella held his gaze, scorched by the heat in his eyes. "Let's go."

They left the airport and half-ran into the closest hotel, Edward slapping down his black platinum card before Bella could offer to pay half. Edward wanted amenities and privacy, and the clerk offered a decked-out suite with as good a view as they could get.

"The view doesn't matter," Edward said, pocketing the key card. "We won't be spending much time looking out the window."

The young desk clerk blushed and stammered the rest of his spiel, and Bella shook her head, taking the other key card. "Please excuse him."

"No problem," the clerk said. "I'd say 'enjoy,' but I think that was already the plan."

"You catch on fast," Edward said, smoothly slipping a tip in the young man's hand.

"You're incorrigible," Bella said as they headed to the bank of elevators at the far end of the lobby.

"No, I'm insatiable. And you've been wearing far too much for far too long."

"Is that so?" She pressed the button for the elevator. "I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you."

"You should be." He caught the look on her face and raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to, Swan?"

"Interesting choice of words," she said as the elevator doors opened.

He pulled their bags into the empty elevator. "Why is that?"

"Because I'm not the one about to be 'up'."

Edward went to the very back of the elevator, standing their rolling suitcases beside him while Bella pressed the button for their floor. As the doors were closing, a hand shot in from the outside, opening them again.

"Sorry," a man in a sharp tuxedo said. "Forgot the tickets."

"No problem," Bella smiled as the man pressed the button for the fourth floor.

Something buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out, answering immediately. "Hey... Yeah, I'm in the elevator... you left your what?" He pinched his nose. "Well, which one is the 'good one'?"

As he prattled on, Bella stepped back, bumping into Edward. "Excuse me, sir," she whispered.

"You don't need an excuse," he murmured.

"Good." She arched her back, pressing her ass right into him. He closed his eyes, groaning quietly as she subtly rocked her hips. The man on the phone kept talking, oblivious to what was happening behind him, and Bella smiled, clamping her lips shut to keep a moan from escaping.

Edward suddenly brought his hands to Bella's waist, stopping her movements. "I'm gonna make you pay for that," he whispered hoarsely.

"I'd like to see you try," she said as the elevator stopped.

The man on the cell phone sped off, and as the doors closed again, Edward pressed Bella against the elevator wall and kissed her hungrily, pressing himself against her.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked roughly.

She grunted against his mouth. "Maybe."

He palmed her breast through her sweater, causing her head to loll back as he rocked against her more urgently. "How about this?"

"Getting warmer."

Edward buried his face in her neck, sucking her skin. Bella's hands slid down his back, gripping his ass. Her boldness shocked him, and he pulled back to stare at her.

"Fuck this," he said and pulled the red stop button.

Bella gasped. "You've got five minutes before someone overrides that."

"The way you've riled me up." He faced her with fire in his eyes. "I'll only need four."

*****STYB*****

Edward used his four minutes well. So well that when they got to the hotel room, they dropped their bags and passed out on the bed, barely remembering to take off their shoes.

They woke up a few hours later to their phones pinging with notifications. When Bella checked to see who they were from, she laughed, telling Edward to handle it while she took a shower. Edward sighed and called his mother, apologizing for not confirming their safe arrival. Elizabeth thanked him again for bringing Bella into their lives, and he turned toward the bathroom door, smiling at Bella's off-key singing.

"The pleasure is mine, Mother. Truly."

After Edward showered, they ordered room service, Bella eating her weight in sweet potato fries and cheesecake as Edward flipped channels. _Blazing Saddles_ was on demand, and Edward insisted they watch. Bella had never heard of it before, but she was soon screaming with laughter at the classic comedy.

Edward set their room service tray in the hall while Bella brushed her teeth. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't believe how happy she looked, how truly happy she was. Edward had been a colossal pain in the ass when she met him, and now he'd become one of the most important people in her life.

"Will wonders never cease?" she mused, cutting out the light.

She emerged from the bathroom to find him lying shirtless on the bed, his green eyes soft as he looked at her. A ball of fear clenched in her belly, but she ignored it. No matter how it had begun, this real thing between them was also a good thing, and she was determined to enjoy it.

Edward held her gaze as she walked toward him, and she was a little disappointed by his muted reaction.

"I thought you liked this one," she said, gesturing toward the blue negligee she was wearing.

"I do, but it's just fabric." He held out his hand. "I'm far more interested in who's underneath it."

Her breath caught at his sincerity, and she leaned in to kiss him. This one was gentle and unhurried as if time were standing still. Edward cupped her cheek and tilted his head to tease her mouth open with his tongue, his other hand lightly caressing her bare arm. She ran her hands through his hair as their kiss deepened, her breasts tingling with sudden need.

As if reading her mind, he smoothly slid the thin straps off her shoulders to expose her bare skin. His mouth soon followed, and he laid her down gently as he kissed his way to her left breast. His lips went still, and he laid his head against her there, sighing softly.

Bella's eyes popped open, then she gasped as she realized he was listening to heartbeat. The sweetness of the gesture broke her open, and she pressed her hand to his head, holding him in place. They lay in sweet silence, breathing together as if nothing else in the world mattered. And as Edward turned to take her nipple into his mouth, Bella was convinced that as long as they were together, nothing else did.

* * *

**They made it out of Connecticut alive and enamored. Who'd've thunk it?**

**Story rec: "Taste of Ink" by Hotteaforme. Sweet n' spicy E/B summer story with a snarky, supportive Rosalie. Needless to say, ladylibre is in love.**

**Thanks for taking this ride with us, peeps. See you in two weeks! XO**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Thanks to maplestyle :)  
**

**Connecticut was something else, wasn't it? Let's see what awaits them in Seattle...**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Bella woke up snuggled against Edward chest, warm and sated. With the curtains drawn, she had no idea what time it was and didn't care. As far as she was concerned, they could stay in this room for the rest of their lives. As long as room service kept the food and clean linens coming, she would have no complaints.

The unwelcome ring of a phone disturbed the silence, and Edward grumbled as he rolled over. Bella didn't recognize the ringtone, so it had to be his phone. She hated to wake him, seeing how peaceful he seemed in slumber. But a peek at the screen revealed a familiar prefix, and she nudged him.

"Edward?" He groaned in response, and Bella leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Hey. I think the hospital is calling you."

He huffed, reaching out blindly toward the nightstand. Bella chuckled, placing the phone in his hand. He grunted what sounded like "thank you" and rolled onto his back as he put the phone to his ear. "This is Dr. Cullen."

Bella couldn't hear what the caller was saying, but she could tell from Edward's changing expressions that the news wasn't welcome.

"Uh-huh..." He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Yeah, that was my concern, too... No, you're right. It's worth a look." He glanced at the clock radio on the desk. "Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can... No problem. I'm glad to do it." Edward ended the call and sat up. "Not the way I wanted to wake up this morning."

"What's wrong?"

"Dr. Mallory has a patient with hydrocephalus scheduled for a shunt insertion this afternoon. The patient had an MRI two weeks ago, and Mallory ordered one this morning. There might be something new on the second scan that would require a different surgical plan."

"Why did he call you?" Bella asked as Edward got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom.

"I had a patient with a similar issue last month, so Mallory wanted my take on it." He raised his voice to be heard over the running water. "Figured it's the least I can do since he covered my patients while we were away."

Bella smiled at the "we" in his statement. "That makes sense."

Edward emerged from the bathroom. "I hate to cut this short..."

"You should go," Bella said from the bed. "It's the right thing to do."

"It shouldn't take long, so I could come back and..."

"That's okay. I'm gonna head home in a little bit. Rose is working, so I'll have time to unpack and unwind alone before my shift tonight."

Bella sat up and stretched, the sheet falling away as she arched her back. Edward watched her as he dressed, shamelessly enjoying the view of her bare body. She dropped her arms and looked at him, smirking at his staring. "You're tying your shoes wrong."

"Seeing you naked makes me forget I have feet."

She laughed, running her hands through her hair. "Mallory's waiting."

Edward walked toward her, his heart torn. He'd imagined them leaving much later, and the thought of her staying behind didn't sit well with him. "I'm picking you up."

"What?"

"For our shift." He sat on the bed. "I'm gonna pick you up tonight, and we're going to walk into that hospital together."

"Together?"

He laced their fingers and kissed the back of her hand. "Together."

She fluttered, her eyes dancing. "Crowley's gonna kill you."

"Crowley can kiss my ass."

"Crowley would kiss your ass."

"And that's the sound of you ruining the moment." He released her hand and stroked her cheek, leaning in to kiss her. "Thank you for a beautiful week."

"You're welcome." Edward tried to gather his things, and she waved him off. "Don't worry about that. Just take what you need, and you can get the rest from me tonight."

"Thanks." He hesitated at the door, pretending to check his pockets. Things between them had been amazing, and he was terrified that the second he left this room, their good luck would disappear, and reality would be waiting to dropkick them in the face.

"Hey." Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "It'll be fine. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

The pang in his heart disappeared, and he winked as he opened the door. "See you tonight."

*****STYB*****

Edward kept his head down as he walked into the hospital. He wasn't supposed to be here yet and had no intention of speaking to anyone but Mallory. The hoodie, baseball cap, and sunglasses would keep anyone from recognizing him, and if all went well, he might be able to squeeze in another round with Bella before they had to come back.

If his clothing weren't different enough, the smile on his face was a definite change. He couldn't believe how well the reunion had gone, couldn't believe Bella had survived his crazy family without going insane.

And couldn't believe that every time they made love was better than the last.

A rush of warmth flooded his body, and Edward stopped in the gift shop for some water and a snack. The sex was amazing and made him want to chain her to the bed and never let her leave. For all he knew, she might be into it. But in his heart, he knew it was more than that.

Bella learned about his father's death and didn't think less of him for the role he played in it. She forgave him for every terrible thing he'd said and done at the start of their relationship. Most shocking of all was her reaction to _his _reaction to seeing his ex-wife. She watched him tremble in Tanya's presence without judging or thinking less of him for it, instead responding with tenderness and compassion, treating him like a good friend.

Edward paid for his snacks and sat in the lobby, his mind stuck on rewind. Tanya had done the same thing or seemed to, cozying up to Edward after his father's funeral. Their relationship at Columbia started off platonic because Edward was too grief-stricken to do anything but study or sit in his room. Tanya was content to stay with Edward while her friends were out partying, making their quiet nights less depressing by bringing good food and her good humor. She accepted him as is, never pushing for more, so Edward falling in love with her was easy and inevitable.

They were well into their marriage before her façade cracked. Initially she was proud of him and thrilled to become the wife of a doctor. But when his nights ran long and his free time disappeared, she became resentful, accusing him of neglecting her.

As their eleventh anniversary rolled around, he decided to change that. Tanya's favorite singer, whose name Edward intentionally forgot, was doing a brief and rare tour, and tickets were impossible to get. He'd managed to score a pair and planned to make a weekend of it. But he told Tanya he had to work through their anniversary and maybe they could do something the following weekend. The idea was for her to be surprised.

But when he came home early that day, the surprise was on him.

Edward scrubbed his face, his anger burning more coolly than it normally did when he thought about what she... no, what _they_ did. He had no reason to see Tanya again, and Emmett was dead to him. But he couldn't regret it because Tanya's treachery led him to Seattle, and Seattle led him to Bella. The pain wasn't worth it, but he had found the silver lining in that clusterfuck of clouds.

"Damn," he muttered with a chuckle. "Swan is turning me into a sap."

He threw away his trash and headed upstairs to Mallory's office, taking the public stairs like a regular visitor. Pixie—er, Dr. Brandon was at the nurse's station smiling up at a blonde doctor who looked like a cranky Dr. Carlisle while Dr. Whitlock looked on. Edward recognized the annoyance on Whitlock's face—and the open infatuation in Brandon's—and he chuckled to himself when Whitlock stormed away without Brandon noticing.

Edward was halfway to Mallory's office when he thought to grab his patient's case file for reference. It was faster to take the employee stairs, so Edward scanned his ID to access the private stairwell. He heard familiar voices below him, and he quietly closed the door to avoid detection.

"Gross," Nurse Weber was saying. "I can't believe he asked you that."

"Well, Jake is an ass with a one-track mind, so I'm not surprised," Nurse Stanley said. "At least he's honest about who he is. Some of these interns are in complete denial."

"Don't start that again."

"Angela, come on." The girls stopped walking. "A month ago, Bella Swan was a nobody. A nice nobody, but no one knew she existed. Now she's gallivanting across the country to spend a week with _him_ of all people? I told you his mother wasn't here five minutes before she demanded to meet her."

"That could mean anything," Angela said. "And how do you know they went away together?"

"Don't be naïve. They requested and used vacation time at the same time. And four days ago, when someone asked where Swan was, Crowley turned four shades of red and muttered something about killing Cullen if she didn't come back in one piece."

Angela sighed. "That's pretty incriminating."

"Listen, I'm not mad at Bella for getting hers, especially with someone as fuckhot as Dr. Cullen. And we spend most of our lives in this place, so hooking up at the hospital is basically part of the benefits package. But she's so nice, and he's so..."

"Not nice."

"Exactly. People are gonna judge her because he's an ass and side-eye her for dating her attending."

"He's not _her_ attending," Angela pointed out. "He's _an_ attending."

"An attending with a lot of influence and a bad reputation," Jessica said. "They might be consenting adults, but relationships like this are frowned upon for a reason. Even if he doesn't break her heart—and the chances of that are slim to none—this situation will only hurt Bella in the end. And she doesn't deserve that."

The door shut behind them, and the stairwell was quiet again. Edward waited a beat then continued to his office, Jessica's parting words burning his ears.

*****STYB*****

When Bella got home, she expected to jump right into unpacking. She unlocked her bedroom door, dropped her bags, and sat down. The next thing she knew, she woke up yawning about an hour before Edward would be there to pick her up. Maybe the time difference was catching up to her.

That or she was worn out from all the sex.

She showered and washed her hair, gathering the damp tresses into a quick braid. She ran downstairs to sort her clothes, folding the load of towels Rose left in the dryer. She dropped her sweaters in a cleaners-bound bag and shoved her empty luggage back in her closet. The shawl Elizabeth gave her was placed on a special hanger, and she hand-washed her lingerie before laying it on a rack in the bathroom to dry.

All except one piece. She stashed that one somewhere special.

The doorbell rang, and Bella yelped. She wished she would have had time to change her sheets, but she could do that tomorrow afternoon. She raced downstairs to open the door, her heart racing from exertion and excitement.

As she reached the door, she realized she left her workbag upstairs. She opened the door without greeting her guest and ran toward the stairs.

"Forgot something!" she yelled. "But I'll be right down."

Bella burst into her room to grab her bag then paused. Now that she had a boyfriend, she might not come home after her shift. She rolled up a pair of tights and an oversized sweater and stuck them in her bag with underwear and her travel bag of toiletries. She didn't want to be presumptuous, but it was better to be prepared than risk wearing today's clothes tomorrow. Walking into the hospital with Edward would make them the story of the month, and she didn't want the headline to be more scandalous than necessary.

Shouldering the bag, she cut out her light and locked her bedroom door before rushing downstairs. Edward hadn't complained, but she knew he hated to be late.

"Sorry about that!" she exclaimed as she reached the living room. "I was so busy answering the door that I..." Bella stopped mid-sentence, realizing the room was empty and her front door was closed.

"Edward?" Bella put down her bag and walked toward the kitchen. She made it down the hall and heard the front door open. Rushing back to the living room, she found Edward closing the door behind him. "There you are!"

"Wanted to put my luggage in the car," he said.

"Oh. Well, hi!" She skipped over to him and kissed him. Edward didn't resist, but when he didn't return her kiss, she pulled back. "What's wrong?"

Edward looked away, and Bella feared the worst. "Oh, no. Did Mallory's patient die?"

"Huh? No, she's fine. Her scans were different but not enough to warrant a new treatment plan. Mallory should be finished her surgery by now."

"That's good. But something else is bothering you."

Edward rubbed his hands on his pants then stuffed them in his pockets. Bella didn't like that he refused to look at her, and she didn't know how long she could take the silence.

"Why don't we get going?" she suggested, grabbing her bag. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's totally..."

"Bella, no. I... I don't think that's wise."

"Like I said, I won't force you to talk to me, but you know you can tell me anyth—"

"I mean, I don't think we should go together."

"Oh. Okay." She hid her disappointment by pulling out her phone. "Rose has my car, but I can call an Uber because my account isn't suspended," she added cheekily.

"No. I mean, yes, you should call an Uber, but that's..." He rubbed his face. "That's not what I'm saying."

"You said we shouldn't go together."

"Yes, but I meant..." He closed his eyes then looked at her. "I meant we shouldn't _be_ together."

She blinked at him. "You mean we shouldn't be seen together at the hospital."

"Bella—"

"No, you mean we shouldn't go public with this because it's new." Bella's gut twisted, and she set her bag on the ground. "Because you can't mean what I think you mean."

"Bella, I—"

"What happened at the hospital?"

He looked away. "Nothing."

"Who did you talk to?"

"No one."

"Did Rose or Jake say something? Did Crowley find you and—"

"I didn't speak with anyone other than Dr. Mallory."

"Then where is this coming from?"

"I just think it's better if we go back to the way things were before this little arrangement started."

Bella reared back as if he'd slapped her. "Little arrangement?"

"Yes. We knew what this was when we started, and we knew how it would end."

Bella clamped her lips shut to keep traitorous tears from springing to her eyes. "Did you drug me?"

"What?!"

"Before we left Seattle, did you drug me?"

"No! What... what the hell kind of question is that?"

"That means I didn't imagine it. I didn't imagine you kissing my tears and holding me in your arms. I didn't imagine you sighing my name as you made love to me over and over again. And I didn't imagine you saying to me this very morning that you wanted us to walk into that hospital together."

"What do you think people would say if that happened?" he snapped. "What would they think about a first-year who spent a week away with her attending?"

"I wouldn't care because my personal life is none of their business."

"But your professional reputation is. And I hardly think your superiors, whose respect you need to earn, would ignore your colleagues calling you an enterprising whore who slept her way to the top."

Bella gaped at him, reality hitting her square in the chest. The longer she stared at his blank expression, the clearer things became. A riot of emotions erupted in her heart, but white-hot anger rose to the surface, and she wanted to hit him. She wanted to punch him in his stupid face for getting her hopes then dashing them like the asshole he'd always been.

But he didn't deserve to see her anger, her tears, or any other sign that he'd gotten to her. He deserved a swift kick to the nads with a steel-toe boot, but she would give him nothing.

Not another fucking thing.

These thoughts passed through Bella's mind in a matter of seconds, but her facial expression didn't change. Edward's expression, however, had lost its indifference and now seemed concerned, uncertain, and a little scared.

"Bella?" he asked. "Are you..."

"You should be on your way, Dr. Cullen," Bella said coolly.

"What?"

"You have a patient from Seattle General coming in for a vertebroplasty and—"

"Bella, I—"

"As our business has concluded, I will not be on your service for some time. I would like to cosign your request that we return to the state of our former acquaintance. Without the insults, of course."

He sighed. "I'm not trying to..."

"I know exactly what you're trying to do." She met his gaze, gratified when he shrank back. "But I also know who I am, what I want, and what I deserve. You and your bullshit are not on that list."

"I don't think..."

"I need to get to work, so..." She waved a hand toward her front door, letting him fill in the blanks. Pulling out her phone, she hummed as she opened her Uber app. A frown formed between her brows as she checked current wait times. "Let me try Lyft..."

Bella continued talking to herself as if Edward didn't exist, and all he could do was stare at her. When she walked out of the room, murmuring about needing an umbrella, Edward sighed and let himself out.

And as the darkening sky opened up above him, he didn't bother rushing to his car.

* * *

***peeking from behind our hands* Y'all still with us?**

**Story recs: Christmas has come early this year, kids, because Belladonna and TheFictionFreak have started another story, "Clean Sneak," with another E/B pair we think you'll love! (ladylibre aims not to faint her way through this one but makes no promises).****Thanks for hanging in there with us, lovelies. We'll see you in two weeks with more! XO**


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews and general adoration for this story. Thank you to Maplestyle even though I (Steph) don't get new chapters to her in time anymore. I do however schedule you for surgery and have an intern do it instead of the trained surgeon standing two feet away from her. **

* * *

**Chapter 30**

One night after a grueling MCAT study session last spring, Bella had flopped on the couch, flipped on the TV, and found herself watching _Frozen_, the Disney movie that had taken over the world a few years prior. She'd had zero interest in the franchise, being an adult who hadn't been allowed to watch princess movies as a kid. But she was too tired to search for the remote and too wired to sleep, so she found herself enthralled by the adventures of Anna and Elsa.

She'd heard the movie's signature song in passing but never paid the lyrics any attention. But as Elsa started singing, one line caught Bella's attention, a line that seemed to sum up her entire life.

"_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know..."_

The words hit Bella like an avalanche, and she was so struck by them that she missed the rest of the song. She would later learn those poignant words were the pivot point of the song, a farewell to the life Elsa used to live. But in the moment, Bella clung to those words and tucked them away, suspecting that although she was alone and safe at the time, she might someday need their protective armor once more.

As she sat in the back of the Lyft on her way to Olympic Med, those words ran through her mind, shielding her from the thoughts threatening to take her under. It was her first day back after her time in Connecti— after her time _away_, and if history was any indication, she had valid reasons to be nervous. On her first day of kindergarten, her tooth fell out, and she bled all over her yellow t-shirt. First day at UMass, she swerved to avoid a pothole and crashed into a mailbox. First day of her internship at Olympic Med, she made an enemy of Edw— Dr. Cullen, and her life changed.

_My _professional _life_, she added mentally. _It's all about the job from now on._

She'd only been gone a week, but seven days was plenty of time for things to shift at the hospital. The other interns were her friends, but they've been making progress while she's been making lov—

_Away,_ while she's been _away_.

Bella had to be on top of her game from the moment she walked in... and also be prepared for the possibility of scut duty from Crowley. But as the Lyft approached the hospital, Bella's heart fluttered, and she knew it wasn't for the love of the OR.

It was him. It was all because of him.

Bella closed her eyes and repeated her mantra, determined not to falter. She'd meant what she told him—she had no room or desire for Cullen's bullshit in her life, and she was sure about her decision to kick him out of hers for good. But memories were harder to control, and though it pained her to think about, Cullen had spent the last seven days branding himself on her brain and body. Every touch and sigh, every inside joke and secret shared... she would have to bury them so deep in her mind that it would seem like they never happened. Otherwise she would never survive tonight, let alone the rest of her internship.

He fucked over her heart. She'd be damned if she let him fuck up her career.

Bella got out of the Lyft with her umbrella up and her head held high, staring straight ahead as she walked into the hospital for her overnight shift. The elevator was thankfully empty as was the intern locker room. The others hadn't gotten off yet, and she breathed a small sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to see them. She just needed a few undisturbed hours to get back into her routine, and everything would be fine.

She changed quickly, threw her hair up into a ponytail, and shrugged on her lab coat. In her pockets went her notebook, pen, protein bar, and twenty bucks for the cafeteria. She met her own gaze in her locker's mirror, steeling herself.

"_Conceal, don't feel,"_ she thought. _"Don't let them... don't let _him_ know."_

Slamming her locker door shut, she headed out.

She found Crowley at the third-floor nurse's station and silently stood by until he finished consulting with another doctor. He turned to her with a raised brow, surprised when she just looked at him.

"Swan."

"Dr. Crowley."

"Back in one piece, I see." He folded his arms. "I take it your trip went…"

"Fine," she said evenly. "It was fine, and I am glad to be back at work."

Crowley had expected more from her, but as she looked at him blankly, he realized she had no more to say. "Okay, well. Mrs. Tucker in Room 3019 has appendicitis, and we will be operating in an hour or so. Prep her, and you can scrub in."

Her face lit up. "Really?"

"Think of it as a welcome back present."

"Thank you, Dr. Crowley."

"Nurse Stanley has the chart." Crowley checked his watch. "I'll see you in the OR."

Crowley strutted off, and Bella gave a silent fist pump. This was just the thing she needed to get her mind right and her professional juices flowing again.

Bella waited for Jessica to get off the phone then approached her desk. "Hey, Jess. You have the chart for Mrs. Tucker?"

"I do," Jessica said, lifting up the chart with a smile but not giving it to Bella.

"Um, may I have it, please?"

"In a second." Jessica leaned over the desk. "So..."

"So?"

"You were gone last week."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was on vacation."

"I could use a vacation too. I mean, we all could." She lowered her voice. "But most interns don't take a week off in the middle of their intern year because they get two weeks off in July after the exam."

"True," Bella said coolly. "But most interns don't sustain a major injury in the OR and have to battle post-concussive syndrome while trying to learn."

Jessica's face colors with guilt. "Right, you hit your head."

"Dr. Carlisle cleared me to come back, but after a few days, I was still run down and dizzy. I took a week off to make sure there were no lingering effects."

"You've been home all this time?"

"No. I got out of a Seattle for a change of scenery." Out of the corner of her eye, Bella caught Edward hiding behind a pillar, and she kept her voice light but loud enough for him to hear. "It was really nice to get away, but vacations aren't reality, you know? And between you and me, I like my real life exactly the way it is."

"I hear that!" Jessica cried, raising her hand for a high-five. "Girl power!"

Bella returned it with a bemused laugh. "Girl power."

Jessica handed Bella the chart with an approving nod. "You're all right, Bella. Welcome back."

"Thanks. See you later."

Bella walked in the opposite direction of the lurking Dr. Cullen, pretending not to notice him. But Jessica really didn't notice him, so when Bella was out of earshot, Jessica picked up the phone, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hey, Ang?" she said. "Remember what we were talking about earlier? Well, that's a no-go... I just talked to Bella, and I don't know where she's been for the past week, but she wasn't with Edward... Yeah, well, I guess we got it wrong..."

Edward crept back around the corner, his heart in knots. The rumor mill would grind to a halt before it started, and Bella's reputation would be safe. He'd done the right thing, protected Swan from being associated with him, and he should feel good about it. He should feel good and wise and proud of himself.

But as his last conversation with Bella replayed in his mind, all he felt was sick and lost and ashamed.

*****STYB*****

"Retract a little more so I can get a better visual. Yeah, just like that," Crowley encouraged as he guided Bella through Mrs. Tucker's surgery. "Would you like to excise the appendix?"

She was so startled she almost released the retractor. "Yes, of course. Thank you."

Crowley nodded, indicating that the nurse should take over retracting. Bella joined Crowley on the left side of the surgical table, and Crowley handed her a scalpel.

"Okay," he said gently. "Very carefully clamp then excise."

Bella did as instructed and triumphantly tossed the separated organ into the basin. She heard muted cheering from the gallery and looked up to find Rose and Jake watching her surgery. There was a complex cardio surgery in the next room, and Bella was touched that they chose her boring appendectomy over that. She beamed up at them, and they clapped even louder.

Crowley looked up at them. "This isn't a Seahawks game," he scolded, though Bella could see the humor in his eyes.

"Sorry!" Jake yelled, causing everyone in the OR to wince. "I mean, sorry," he whispered.

Bella laughed, smiling at him, then spotted a certain neurosurgeon hovering at the entrance of the gallery. She couldn't read his expression from the OR floor, but his presence alone was an affront to her wishes, and she turned back to Dr. Crowley.

"And now I should..." Bella began.

"Invert the stump into the cecum," Crowley said, "but beware of tugging too hard on the purse strings or..."

"I'll have a mess on my hands."

"Exactly," Crowley said. "Now, show me."

Bella finished the surgery flawlessly. That was the word Crowley used, _flawless_, and Bella hummed a happy but off-key tune as she scrubbed out. She practically danced on her way to post-op to check on _her_ patient, reveling in Mrs. Tucker's gratitude. Once all the triplicate paperwork was done, she checked on Mrs. Tucker one last time before rushing to the cafeteria to get dinner before they closed.

She nodded to a few people as she grabbed a loaded slice of pizza, some fries, and a huge brownie, needing the extra carbs and calories. Bella chose a seat by the window to enjoy the rain, spreading out her wares. She'd grabbed a magazine from the stack Rose kept at home and set it beside her tray as she tucked into her meal.

To anyone watching the young intern, they would think all was well in her world. Her time off must have done her some good, for she looked alert, rested, and more confident than they'd ever seen her. Whatever suspicions lingered about her and Cullen died on the vine as Bella dipped her fries in mayo and casually flipped through her magazine.

But all her outward concealing couldn't override her feelings, and on the inside, Bella was on fire.

She had done everything she could. She'd figured out his schedule and mapped out routes in the hospital that would keep her from running into him. She'd lucked out and scored a surgery with Crowley, the one person in the building Cullen might want to avoid more than her. By all accounts, she should not have seen him at all tonight.

But when he had ever done what she needed him to do?

How dare he eavesdrop on her conversation with Jessica? Watch her surgery from the gallery like he cared about her or her career? Hadn't he done enough? Taking her to meet his family, making her care, making her body sing night after night, only to drop her like a bad investment the moment they got back to reality?

"_Conceal, don't feel_,_"_ she reminded herself with a mental shake of the head. _"No one knows. Stick with it. You've got this."_

She sipped her soda and glanced at the clock on the wall. Her friends would be getting off soon, and Bella's stomach sank. She could fool anyone, but Rose would see right through her, and she couldn't bear to break down in front of her.

Not here. Not tonight.

A crack of thunder startled her, and Bella fleetingly wondered if it was wrong to wish for some horrible freeway accident to make her night go faster and keep her off the hospital floor. She felt guilty for the thought and modified her wish to specify no casualties or life-altering injuries. It was okay to wish for that.

As she ran her finger through the cloud of whipped cream on her brownie, she felt someone staring at her from the front. She waited a beat, pretending she didn't notice, then looked toward the entrance to the cafeteria. Two doctors in yellow scrubs were heading out, and Bella recognized the color from the pediatrics team. She shrugged, wondering if she was being paranoid, and went back to her dessert.

But had she looked in the opposite direction, Bella would have spotted a green-eyed surgeon drowning in the very sight of her.

*****STYB*****

Thankfully there were no catastrophes that night, but a minor fender-bender came into the ER, and Bella was paged to do sutures. She was also invited to observe an ortho case, and though she appreciated the experience, she knew that specialty wasn't for her.

After checking in with the on-call resident, Bella headed back to the third-floor nurse's station. Nurse Weber was there this time, and she and Bella chatted as Bella filled out paperwork. Angela was talking about the aquarium she'd bought herself for her birthday but kept trailing off, her gaze wandering somewhere to the left. Bella pretended to check her pager and cursed under her breath as she saw what had Angela so distracted.

Rather, _who _had Angela so distracted.

This time, Edward had a clipboard in hand and seemed more impatient than awkward. Bella went back to making notes, commanding her body not to react as Edward approached the desk. He stopped a mere foot away from her, and Bella felt her heart pick up speed at his nearness.

His voice seemed to quiver as he asked Nurse Weber for a certain chart, but Bella could have imagined that. She did not imagine her own discomfort when he opened the chart at the desk instead of walking away, but she kept her cool, finishing her notes and returning her chart to Angela with a bright smile.

"See you tomorrow, Ang," Bella said, walking away without waiting for a response. If Cullen looked up or acknowledged her, she didn't know. And she refused to care.

She rushed to the locker room to change her clothes, throwing her used scrubs in the laundry bin. As she laced her shoes, she began dreaming about her bed and its luxurious softness. Her one indulgence after being accepted to Olympic Med, the four-figure mattress was worth every penny and would be her best friend for the next several hours. She hadn't slept much during her vacation, and she slammed the door on the reasons why, pretending they didn't exist.

If she couldn't thank Esme for anything, she could thank her for the ability to compartmentalize. Nothing mattered unless you willed it to matter. If it got in your way or didn't serve you, sweep it under the rug or power your way over it. You were the master of your own fate, and if you let anything distract you, your failure is your fault.

Bella left the hospital that morning, grateful the downpour had mellowed to a drizzle. She snuck in the house so as not to wake a sleeping Rose, and after tossing and turning a bit, she fell asleep around noon.

At six o'clock, her alarm went off, and she sat up with a yawn, ready to do it all again. Like that song Edward had drunkenly sung to her: "_Second verse same as the first_..._"_

"No," she whispered. "Remember your mission."

Observe. Listen. Think. Advocate for the patient.

Be polite but decisive. Don't piss off the nurses.

Conceal. Don't feel. And don't let anyone know you let him get close enough to break your heart.

"Swan?"

Bella looked up to find Crowley watching her. She barely remembered getting dressed and coming here, let alone arriving outside this patient's room. "Yes?"

Crowley arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Is everything all right?"

Bella smoothed a hair out of her face and smiled. "Absolutely."

* * *

***sigh* This one was tough to write. How we doing out there?**

**Story rec: The author of War of The Roses is back at it again with a new story, A Lie Upon Your Lips by edwardandbellabelong2gether.**

**Thanks for taking this crazy ride with us. We'll see you in two weeks! XO**


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Thank you to Maplestyle who actually got to look over this chapter for us. LOL. **

* * *

**Chapter 31  
**

Rosalie Lillian Hale was a lot of things.

An only child and the apple of her father's eye. Valedictorian of her high school class and during undergrad at Princeton. Missed the hat trick at Johns Hopkins by only a fifth of a point.

She'd demanded a recalculation twice.

More than anything, Rose was observant. Being beautiful and blonde caused people to underestimate her intellect, and she thrived in their ignorance. She pretended not to notice the stares, feigned ignorance of the petty cares of those around her. All the while, she missed not a jot or tittle. This attention to detail mixed with her unerring bullshit detector made her a stellar student and an ideal doctor.

And a ferocious friend to the blessed few in her life.

When Bella jetted off to the East Coast with Dr. Jerkward, Rose had reservations. But Bella said she knew what she was doing, and Rose wanted to trust her. She'd spoken to Bella while she was away, texted a few times, and believed all was well. Their differing schedules meant Rose wouldn't be home when Bella returned, but Rose assumed she would soon learn what exactly went down in Connecticut.

Bella had been back for five days and still hadn't said a word.

Rose had noticed Bella's name on the OR board and watched her flawless appendectomy from the gallery. She'd seen proof of Bella's return in the house – dishes in the sink, laundry in their dryer, and the black golfer's umbrella by the front door.

Other than that, Bella had been quiet.

The hospital grapevine had been quiet too, and that alone told Rose something was up. Speculation had soared when McBitchy and Bella had taken the same week off, and Rose listened with detachment, giving nothing away. She figured Bella would come home enamored enough to want to shack up with Cullen or vengeful enough to have him drawn and quartered. But between Bella's silence and the rumor mill stalled, Rose had no choice but to do what she did best.

She watched.

She listened.

She waited.

She watched Assward when Bella wasn't scheduled, how he strutted around like the cock of the walk as if the world should be grateful for his presence. And she watched him when Bella was in the building, nervous energy rolling off of him in frantic waves. He never approached or spoke to her, and after spending a week together – let alone their professional camaraderie before the trip – that was a red flag.

She listened to Bella in the house, how she made as little noise as possible and never knocked on Rose's door. She overheard Jasper and Jake in the locker room wondering if Bella was okay because she hadn't responded to any of their texts. Rose pretended not to notice the tightness in Shitward's voice when he answered Dr. Carlisle's question about his family reunion and why Edward seemed so tired.

And she waited for the moment she knew would come: when Bella would break and confess all or Rose would confront Bella to avoid breaking Cullen's neck.

As it turned out, neither of those things happened.

Rose was used to being stared at, so she barely paid it any attention. But her spidey senses tingled in the library just as they did outside the skills lab, so she knew her stalker was a staff member. The visiting Dr. Call had given her the eye more than once, much to Alice's chagrin, but he seemed more appreciative than infatuated. Bella had gone home for the day, so there could only be one option.

And Rose couldn't believe he would be that stupid.

But as she approached her favorite vending machine where the good gummi worms were back in stock, she felt Cullen post up at the nearby water fountain, taking longer than necessary to quench his thirst. Rose pretended not to see him, debating aloud whether she should get a bag for Alice, and couldn't believe it when he approached her.

"Dr. Hale," he said, his voice unsteady.

Rose looked at him then went back to her browsing. "Alice doesn't need the sugar," she said. "She's hyper enough already."

"Yeah," McSucky chuckled.

Rose glared at him, and he promptly shut his mouth. She went back to her snack selection, and he cleared his throat. "That was, uh... that was some surgery the other day."

"What?" she snapped.

"The... the app... appen... appendectomy."

"What the hell are you..." Rose bent to retrieve her candy then stood slowly. "You mean that very basic procedure Dr. Swan performed five days ago?"

"Yes," he said, adding firmly, "It was superbly done."

Rose narrowed her eyes, studying his twitchy fingers and inability to look at her. Abruptly, she shoved the gummies in her pocket, grabbed Cullen by the wrist, and dragged him into an empty patient room.

"Ow!" he cried. "I've got surgery in an hou—"

The slam of the door silenced him. Rose locked the door and faced him with furious eyes. "What did you do?"

Edward's eyes widened. "Dr. Hale, I don't think this is an appropriate way to..."

"You've been following me for two days, and unless you've got a death wish, it must have something to do with my roommate. I will ask you again." She stepped in his face, staring without blinking. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Edward swallowed hard, unable to look away. He'd known Hale was smart, and any idiot with eyes could see she was a knockout. But up close and personal, Hale was something else.

She was scary as hell.

"You've got five seconds," she hissed through her teeth. "Me saying that cost you two."

"I didn't do anything!" he cried. "I mean, I did... but nothing she didn't want me to do."

Rose fisted her hand to keep from grabbing him by the collar. "Say more."

Edward stepped back, running a hand through his hair. The more he avoided answering, the more concerned Rose became, and she wanted to throttle him for making her worry.

"Edward..."

"Okay." He turned to look at her, his green eyes stormy. "I... I ended it."

"Ended what?"

"What we started in Connecticut."

"Which was?"

"That's for her to tell," he said quickly. "Or not tell."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

Rose's nostrils flared. "I'm getting annoyed again, Fuckward."

"The point is..." He sighs. "The point is what happened on the East Coast needed to stay on the East Coast. So I ended it. Actually, I suggested we ended it, but she... she beat me to it."

Rose stared at him, waiting for more. "Is that it?"

"That's all I'm able to tell you."

She stormed toward him. "Don't fuck with me."

"I'm not," he said, running a weary hand down his face. "That's... that's what happened."

"If that's all it was, why have you been stalking me?"

"I haven't been stalking you!"

"You have been creeping on the edge of my three-sixty for the last two days. And I know it's not for my winning personality."

He almost smiled, but his heavy heart wouldn't let him. "I just... I wanted to know how she was."

"What?"

"I wanted to know if Bel—if Dr. Swan was okay."

She rolled her eyes. "Ask her yourself."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just told you."

"You haven't told me anything!"

"Look, could you..." He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Could you just look after her?"

She snorted. "I don't need you to ask me that."

"I know, but I'm... I'm asking anyway." His tone made her look up. "Take care of Bel—of Dr. Swan, Ros—Dr. Hale. Please."

"But why can't you just..."

Edward bolted for the door, fumbling with the lock before fleeing to the hallway, and Rose was left alone, her mind whirring. There was more to the story—that much was clear—but she couldn't figure out what it could be.

And with only a half hour left in her shift, she knew where to go for the rest.

***** STYB *****

Bella sat cross-legged in the center of her mother's study, the one room in the house where nothing had been touched. Esme's things from other rooms had been boxed up and unceremoniously dumped in here, and Bella hadn't sorted or stored them properly.

Today she was looking for a picture of herself and her parents from a cross-country trip they'd taken when she was four. Charlie had gotten a promotion at work and wanted to celebrate with his girls. Esme complained most of the trip and called the hospital from every rest stop. But if Bella's memory served, there was one picture of the three of them with Bella and Charlie grinning and Esme marginally pleasant.

Bella needed that picture today, needed some reminder that once upon a time, happiness had been hers, however fleeting it always proved to be.

She rummaged through the boxes, the ones Esme packed clearly labeled with the year and a list of contents. Though she wasn't specifically looking for one, Bella didn't see a single memento from her childhood. Not a report card, crayon drawing, or favorite toy. There were magazine clippings chronicling Esme's success, a host of recommendation letters from prominent doctors around the world, and more award plaques than one person could ever use. But there were no traces of Bella or Charlie.

Bella finally found a box of pictures, this one randomly assembled. As she picked through the photos, she found a photo album from the Women in Medicine Awards. This award honored Esme for her gender, and though she usually rejected such bullshit, Esme knew she'd get more attention if she also presented herself as a single mother.

Bella had forgotten all about it, but that was the only time Esme indulged Bella in the slightest. She got the full treatment: the hair salon, a fancy dress from a real department store, and Esme let her wear a little makeup. It was the most attention Esme had ever given her, and the event photographers ate it up. Bella opened the photo album with excitement, eager to see her younger smiling self among the images.

But as she flipped through it, she came up empty. There were photos of Esme with her fellow nominees and the keynote speaker. Candids of Esme with other attendees, her expression open and light as if having the time of her life. But not a single photo of Bella or any indication that she had been there.

She'd gone through the book twice and was about to close it when she caught sight of a lavender blemish in the corner of one photo. Bella remembered her dress was the same purple color with a sequined top and flower detail on the sash. With a devastating shock, she realized Esme had cut her out of the photo like she never existed.

She was staring at the photo when Rose found her a few minutes later. The house was so quiet Rose thought Bella was asleep and had only come into to turn off the desk lamp. When she saw Bella clenching the photo album, her brown eyes damp with tears, Rose sank to the floor beside her.

Bella didn't speak for a long time, and when she did, her voice was barely audible.

"Ho—how was your day?"

"It was... interesting." Rose paused, debating what to say. "A patient came in with a weird arm rash that turned out to be necrotizing fasciitis. Jake got stuck giving an enema to a cranky millennial, and I got to scrub in on the removal surgery."

"Cool."

"Alice was stalking Dr. Call again and followed him into an on-call room, not knowing Dr. Embry from dermatology was in there waiting for him. They turned down her offer to make it a threesome, forcing her to cross two hot docs off her 'people to do' list."

"That's a shame."

"And Edward cornered me by the vending machines."

Bella dropped the photo album, staring at Rose with panicked eyes. "What?"

"I think you heard me."

Bella looked down, nibbling her bottom lip. "Did he... I mean, why did he..."

"I think you know why."

Bella squeezed her eyes closed, and Rose laid a hand on her bouncing knee. Bella shook her head, clamping her lips shut, and when she couldn't hold it in any longer, she muttered, "I am so stupid."

She told Rose everything that happened from the moment they left Seattle until their return. Rose listened without comment, though Bella's history with Peter made Rose want to tear off the coward's legs and beat him with them. The stories about Edward's father and ex-wife were shocking but didn't excuse him being an unapologetic asshole.

"I couldn't let him break me," Bella said, finishing her tale.

"He could never," Rose said fiercely.

Bella was holding the photo album again, her bottom lip quivering. "Why doesn't anyone want me?"

"Oh, honey..." Rose took her hand, knowing how Bella felt about hugs. "This isn't your fault."

"Isn't it? It can't be a coincidence that everyone I've ever lov—" She cleared her throat. "Everyone I've ever trusted has walked away from me, left me behind as if I'm not worth it."

"It isn't you, babe," Rose said gently. "It's them."

Bella snorted. "You're just saying that."

Rose faced her with serious eyes. "Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No."

"Exaggerated?"

"No."

"Been nice when I could avoid it?"

Bella gave a watery chuckle. "No."

"I rest my case. Look, life has dealt you a shitty hand, and I don't have an answer for that. But you're smart and kind and have more guts than most men I know. And if someone can't see that you're worth keeping around, fuck them and the horse they rode in on."

Bella wiped her damp face. "You forgot to say I'm pretty."

"I told you," Rose said. "I'm never nice if I can avoid it."

***** STYB *****

After pouring out her heart to Rose, Bella felt much better. Rose hadn't judged her, asked any questions, or to Bella's surprise, called Edward every foul name in the book.

And in the two weeks following their conversation, Rose hadn't hovered or tipped off their friends that Bella was less than okay. If she ever had any doubts before, Bella knew for sure how good a friend Rose Hale could be.

She was thinking about her good fortune as she stood at the main information desk waiting for the family of a VIP patient. The controversial politician was in the middle of a cheating scandal, but an unknown heart condition had landed her on the roof of Olympic Med last night, medevacked from a campaign stop in nearby Portland.

Bella and Rose had been assigned to the case, but Rose's known interest in cardio had Bella taking a backseat. Her main job was reassuring the campaign manager, helping him craft an official but vague statement explaining the senator's abrupt change in schedule, and reminding him not to stroke the senator's cheek in front of witnesses.

Scandals were one thing. Stupidity was another.

Bella was reviewing the dossier on the senator's soon-to-arrive family when she felt someone looking over her shoulder.

"That should be interesting," the unfamiliar voice said.

Bella turned to face the stranger, but he was already beside her. "What should be interesting?" she asked.

"The moment when the campaign manager comes face-to-face with the husband of the woman he's in love with." The stranger shook his head, his blue eyes somber. "Reality's a bitch when it bites you in the ass."

"I'll bet." Bella studied the tall and brawny stranger, trying to get a read on him. "Are you here for the senator?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really." He grinned, a pair of dimples coming out to play. "It's more fun having you wonder about me."

"I'm more so wondering what you want."

"Why is that?"

"Because in my experience, handsome men don't talk to me unless they want something. So let me save you some time: I don't want a boyfriend, don't do casual sex, and unless I'm misreading you, I don't date doctors."

"Who said I'm a doctor?"

"Only a doctor would walk into a hospital and stop to flirt with the first woman he sees." She looked at him. "Tell me I'm wrong."

He laughed out loud, the boisterous sound making her smile in spite of herself. "You're good."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Well," he drawled. "I could tell you that..."

The stranger's words were cut off by a strong right hook to the cheek. The sucker punch caught him by surprise, and he tumbled to the ground, holding his face.

Bella whirled around to see a murderous Edward shaking out his right hand, his body coiled as if to spring again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she cried, turning away to help the stranger up. "I'm sorry," she said to him. "I don't know why he..."

"No, it's fine." The stranger waved off her help. "I deserve that and much more." The stranger noticed Edward's body language, how he angled himself to protect Bella, and raised an eyebrow. "Though I suspect this punch has nothing to do with what happened between me and his ex-wife."

Bella looked at Edward, his fist cocked and ready, and gasped as the stranger's words registered in her brain.

"Emmett?"

* * *

**So that happened. How we doing out there?  
**

**Story rec: Those Days Were Over by 2Brown-eyes**

**Y'all are the best readers on the planet! Thanks for your continued support of this story. See you in two ****weeks! XO**


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to May. Also, thank the Lord ffnet, who has been down almost a week, fixed their crap. Sorry for the delay but that is why.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"Cold-cocking a visitor in full view of the entire hospital?" Chief Carlisle fumed as he stormed back and forth in the conference room, glaring at Edward. "Potentially damaging a hand worth three million dollars a year?"

"Chief..." Edward said.

"Shut it," Crowley hissed at him. "You've done enough."

"And on the same day when we've got a high-profile client under our care and need to demonstrate that we can handle such an important yet delicate situation?"

"Chief..."

"And the person you knock out is the cardiothoracic surgeon specifically requested to consult on the senator's case!" Chief Carlisle leaned against the desk. "What the hell is the matter with you, Edward?"

Edward looked up. "You invited him here?"

"That's your question? That's your question?!" The Chief threw up his hands. "Do you have any idea what a disaster you've created?"

"Chief?"

He whirled around. "What?"

Administrator Cope stood at the door, unfazed by his rage. "The senator's family is here."

"Of course they are," he muttered.

"Go," Crowley said. "I'll get to the bottom of this."

"See that you do," Chief Carlisle seethed as he straightened his coat and headed to the door. "Get him an x-ray and make sure it's not broken."

"Yes, sir," Crowley said.

"Then get him the hell out of my sight for the rest of the day."

"Yes, sir."

Chief Carlisle pointed at Edward. "And get that goddamn ice on your hand!"

Chief Carlisle slammed the door behind him, but Edward didn't flinch. Crowley studied the composed calm in his eyes and tossed an ice pack across the table. Edward grabbed the ice pack and placed it across his knuckles, wincing at the contact. He spread his fingers, satisfied that his hand wasn't broken, and smirked.

"You are unbelievable," Crowley said.

Edward looked over at him. "Excuse me?"

"Do you even care about the damage you've done?"

Edward snorted. "I barely made a dent."

"What the hell is going on? You're arrogant, obnoxious, and self-absorbed, but you've never been reckless and you're not stupid. What's the story?"

"It's personal."

"Under normal circumstances, that would be my cue to leave. But the chief wants answers, and that one will not suffice."

Edward ran his healthy hand across the surface of the conference table in random patterns. He seemed disinclined to answer, but Crowley had orders. If he were honest, the longer Cullen sat in silence, the more Crowley wanted to hear the story for his own reasons. Namely that whatever could make Cullen snap had to be good.

"That... person," Edward said at length, his voice hard yet hollow, "is Emmett McCarty."

"Okay."

"He was a doctor at the practice where I worked in Chicago and my best friend."

"Okay."

"The last time I saw him, he was balls deep inside my wife in my bed on our eleventh anniversary." Edward glanced up then dropped his gaze back to the table. "My ex-wife, I should say."

Crowley's mouth dropped open, and he promptly shut it, not wanting Cullen to see his reaction. So much about Cullen – and the current situation – made sudden sense, and he leaned across the table.

"Did you put your weight behind that punch?" he asked.

Cullen looked up, surprise quickly yielding to blankness. "Yes."

Crowley nodded and came to his feet, heading to the door. "Well, all right then."

Edward cleared his throat. "Tyler?"

He paused in his tracks, struck by Cullen's tone and use of his first name. "Yeah?"

"No one but Swan knows," he said. "About Emmett. I understand you'll have to tell the chief, but..."

"Your body, your business."

Edward sagged in relief. "Thank you."

Crowley nodded. "Let's get you to x-ray."

*****STYB*****

Alice scurried to the second floor, finding Jake and Jasper leaning against the info desk across from the occupied triage room. "Got caught up with a patient. What happened?"

"Don't know," Jake said. "We just got here."

"Why?" Alice asked. "I paged you ages ago."

"Because someone had to stop off for the funkiest snack on the planet," Jasper said. "Dude, that's foul."

"I take it you don't want any?" Jake waved the bag of beef jerky in front of him, shrugging at Jasper's scowl. "More for me."

"Focus, people!" Alice clapped in their faces. "Dr. Cullen punched a stranger in front of Bella, and now she's in there stitching up said stranger."

They looked through the open blinds of the exam room, squinting to get a better view. Bella's back was to them, and they couldn't see the patient.

"Have you talked to Bella?" Alice asked.

Jake shook his head. "She was in there when we got here."

"And she was there when Cullen punched this guy?" Alice asked.

"According to Jessica who heard it from Angela who heard it from Zafrina who was working at the info desk..." Jasper rolled his eyes at the lengthy trail. "Bella was talking to the guy when Cullen punched him."

"What did he say to her?" Alice asked.

"Zafrina was on the phone," Jasper said. "But she said Bella didn't seem bothered by his attention."

Alice shook her head. "This is big. And bad."

"How?" Jasper asked.

As a nurse walked by, Alice lowered her voice. "Bella spent a whole week with Cullen without ruining her reputation. Nineteen days after their return, he decks some dude just for talking to her? That's gonna get the grapevine started all over again."

"And this time, there are witnesses," Jake said, polishing off his snack.

"Fucking Cullen," Jasper muttered.

The three interns fell silent, back to worrying about their friend.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," Alice said. "But I'd kill to be a fly on that wall."

Inside the room, Emmett sat still as Bella cleaned the wound on his cheek. It wasn't deep, but he'd need stitches to prevent scarring. She kept her face neutral, focusing on the work, but her mind raced. She never thought she'd meet Emmett McCarty, let alone talk to him.

Let alone nurse him to health after Edward slugged him right in front of her.

"You're quiet," Emmett said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're quiet." He popped an eye open. "After everything you saw and heard, I would think you'd have a lot of questions."

"Nope, no questions."

She carefully washed his wound, and he smiled. "You're also a bad liar."

"Well, you're mean."

"I've been accused of that before," he muttered.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

Bella continued her work in silence, pressing her lips together to keep it that way. She felt Emmett's gaze on her face, but she channeled the spirit of Esme Platt and schooled her features into neutrality.

"You know who I am," he said after a while.

"Yes."

"Then you know what I did."

She dabbed on some antiseptic gel with a cotton swab. "Also yes."

He turned to face her. "Then why are you being nice to me?"

"Because..." She turned his face away to access his cheek. "I took an oath."

"To care for the bastard who betrayed the man who's in love with you?"

Bella dropped the swab. "What?"

Emmett bent to pick it up, tossing it in the trash. He took his time settling back onto the bed, aware of her watching him.

"Well?" she asked.

"You know who I am, which means Edward must have told you. What I did..." He shook his head, his blue eyes clouding over. "It's not something one shares with just anyone."

"So?"

Emmett picked up a clean swab and the antiseptic gel, taking care of his face while Bella looked on. "You know, when Edward found me in bed with Tanya, he turned around and walked out, left the house and our side of the country without a word to anyone. He saw me talking to you - just talking - and split my face open."

Bella's heart raced, but she kept her voice even to say, "Feelings are complicated and don't always kick in when we expect or how we'd..."

"Bad liar, remember?" He tossed the blood-stained swab in the trash and grabbed another. "Besides, I saw the way he looked at you while you were looking at me, and he never looked at Tanya that way."

"Is that why you fucked her?" she snapped, instantly coloring and covering her mouth. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said—"

"Don't be sorry," he murmured. "I deserve your judgment and worse."

"It's really none of my business."

"It is, if Edward is your business." He studied her. "I suspect he is."

Bella looked down, her composed mask beginning to crack. "I'm, uh... I need to check on another patient, so..." She glanced out the window, grateful to see familiar faces. "I'm going to send in one of my colleagues to finish up."

"I hope I didn't offend..."

"Nope. Nope. I just need to go."

"Dr. Swan, I..."

Bella closed the door on his words, gripping the knob to steady herself. She spotted her friends at the info desk and ran over to them. They were on their feet and in her face, talking at all at once.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Did he try to grab your boob?"

Everyone looked at Jake who shrugged. "What? If someone had pulled that shit on Swan in front of me, I'd've punched them too."

"No time for any of that," Bella said, waving off their questions. "Can one of you finish up with him?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, B," Alice said. "You looked a little rattled."

"I just... I'm dreading the coming investigation about all this. It's going to take forever, and I want to get back to the senator."

"I'll take care of him," Alice said, her eyes widening as Emmett finally came close enough to the window for her to get a good look. "By the way, did you see a wedding ring on those big, beautiful hands?"

"Oh, please," Jasper muttered.

Alice whirled on him. "Excuse me?"

"I can count on one hand the doctors you haven't thrown yourself at," Jasper said. "Not to mention the staff at Seattle Pres and the patrons at Sam's bar..."

"And every hot guy in our building," Alice finished for him. "Your point?"

"Maybe you should lead with your brain instead of your body for once."

Alice gasped, gaping at him. "What kind of sexist, misogynistic bullshit are you on, Whitlock?"

"Don't know, don't care," Jake said, turning to Bella. "I'll take care of the patient while Harry and Sally do what they do best."

Bella laid a grateful hand on his arm. "Thank you, Jake."

He angled his head toward the exam room. "What's his deal?"

"His name is Dr. Emmett McCarty and..." She forced a small smile. "He can tell you what else you need to know. I have to go."

Bella fled down the hall and out of sight, leaving her friends staring after her. She should check on the senator and find Chief Carlisle before he found her.

But she had to do something else first.

*****STYB*****

Crowley waited just inside the x-ray room, his arms folded across his chest. He prided himself on many things – his intellect, reputation with his patients, and generosity in the bedroom, among them. But his most useful skill was knowing his interns, understanding them better than he let on.

Brandon would flirt with anyone that stood still long enough, which would piss off Whitlock, so Crowley never put her with attractive patients or put them on the same case. Hale would do anything for OR time, so she'd endure scut in the AM to cut in the PM. She and Black worked surprisingly well together, not that they realized it, and despite his crass conversation, Black's belief in patients' rights rivaled the Chief's.

Swan surprised him. Crowley knew she was smarter than she let on and could handle any specialty she chose. He'd guessed she harbored painful secrets, none of which were anyone's business, and admired her for smiling despite her sadness.

That she would be the one who caught Cullen's eye was a given – the arrogant asshole seemed to like a challenge, and Swan was that and more. But Swan accepting his advances was a shock that made Crowley wonder if there were more to the neurosurgeon than Crowley thought.

Today's revelation certainly suggested as much.

Whatever happened between Swan and Cullen in Connecticut was far from over and not just because Edward had channeled in his inner Mike Tyson and laid out a visiting physician in the middle of the hospital. Not even because their lack of interaction since their return suggested they were keeping their distance on purpose. But because Crowley knew people, knew how they felt before they did, and he knew Cullen and Swan were in deep with each other.

They just refused to admit it.

Which is why Crowley had Hale checking on his patients and was waiting here for a particular visitor. Not from the board or the legal team, but someone who held Cullen's future in their hands just the same.

So Crowley wasn't surprised when he peeked through the window and saw Swan rounding the corner at the end of the hall. She flipped through her patient's file then pretended to check something on a computer, her gaze trailing to the x-ray room.

When the hall cleared of medical personnel, Swan dropped the pretense and rushed toward the x-ray room, concern and confusion etched in her face. She reached the doorway and jumped back, nearly dropping her chart when she saw someone standing just inside the room.

"Dr. Crowley!" she cried, gripping her chart with wide eyes.

"Dr. Swan," he said evenly. "How are you?"

"I'm, uh... I'm okay." She looked over his shoulder, trying and failing to see inside the x-ray room. "How... how are you?"

"Quite well, thank you." He looked at her meaningfully. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"For me?"

"For you..." Crowley turned slightly to the side, his body angled toward the door behind which Cullen was getting his hand looked at. "... and whatever may concern you."

Bella followed his gaze, nibbling her bottom lip as he looked back at her. "Well, I..." She lowered her voice. "I do have concerns."

"I'm sure."

"But I don't know what to do about them."

"I've seen cases like that," he said sagely. "Cases where the issue is complex, and clear answers are hard to come by."

"So, uh... what is your advice?" She cleared her throat. "About cases like that?"

Crowley watched her, noting the feelings she couldn't hide. He wasn't one for sharing cheesy platitudes or extending sympathy, but neither was he heartless.

"I advise you to focus on your own case and let this one work itself out, Dr. Swan."

She looked down. "Right."

"This case may not be hopeless, but neither is it your responsibility. When you've done all you can do, you have to give the treatment a chance to work."

"Do you think it will? Work, I mean?"

"Only time will tell. Either way, the outcome is no longer on you."

Crowley didn't halfway know what he was talking about anymore, but Swan's face cleared and her shoulders relaxed.

"Thank you, Dr. Crowley," she said. "Appreciate the consult."

She strode down the hall with a different attitude, and Crowley sighed, relieved and exhausted. He'd planned on heading home tonight, but after the morning he'd had, he'd be phoning a friend with benefits for sure.

Hopefully Nahuel was in town.

Crowley went back inside the room where the technician was finishing up with a cranky Cullen. He had no idea Swan had stopped by, and Crowley would make sure it stayed that way.

"Am I done now?" Cullen groused.

"Hardly." Crowley glanced at his watch. "You have to meet with the disciplinary committee then our lawyers and..."

"Disciplinary committee?" Cullen snapped. "Don't tell me that sonofabtich is pressing charges?"

"I've heard nothing about that, but you were involved in a public altercation, and we have rules."

He shook his head. "This is bullshit."

Crowley wanted to say, "You should have thought of that before you threw that punch," but he thought better of it. Cullen hadn't been thinking of anything except the sight of the man who stole his wife talking to the young intern who had stolen his heart.

_Fuck, did I just say that?_ Crowley thought to himself. _I gotta get away from these two before I turn into a Nicholas Sparks book._

"On second thought, that can wait until tomorrow," Crowley said.

"What?"

"You're done for the day. Just don't let anyone see you. The Chief will have my ass if he finds out and not in the fun way I fantasize about."

"You're sending me home?"

Crowley shrugged. "You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here."

"I'm fine to operate! And I have a carotid endarterectomy scheduled this afternoon—"

"Which has been reassigned to Dr. Mallory, along with the rest of your patients today and tomorrow."

"What?"

Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose, and the x-ray technician fled the room. It was a well-known fact that nothing good ever followed a Crowley nose pinch, and she wanted no part of the coming carnage.

"I'm trying to help you," Crowley ground out. "The Chief is out for blood, the gossips are foaming at the mouth, and don't even get me started on how this clusterfuck you instigated has ruined my carefully scheduled day.

"With all that in mind..." Crowley smiled slowly, batting his long lashes. "Please get the hell out of my sight before I stick my foot in your ass."

Cullen blanched at the fury on Crowley's face, tossing a "See you tomorrow" behind him as he fled the room cradling his hand. Crowley rubbed his tired eyes, hoping to slip off to an on-call room for a brief nap.

"_Dr. Crowley," _came the monotone page over the loudspeaker. _"Please dial extension 24433. Extension 24433, please."_

There was no extension 24433. That was code for "The Chief wants to see you in his secondary office in the basement right the fuck now."

"Time for more good news," Crowley groaned.

* * *

**We're gonna survive this, y'all, and we're gonna do it together. Take good care of yourselves and each other, and we'll see you in two weeks... FFN permitting. XOXO**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Thank you to maplestyle who had to work until midnight last night so she probably didn't get to look this over. We appreciate you hard.**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Bella survived the day with most of her sanity intact. She was too busy with the senator's case to hear the gossip about Cullen's KO in the lobby, and the few foolish enough to ask her about it were met with stone-faced silence.

As for Cullen himself, Bella hadn't seen him all day, the grapevine suggesting The Chief had him in aggressive testing to ensure his famous hand had suffered no damage. She knew he'd at least gotten an x-ray, escorted there by Dr. Crowley, and knew that if something had gone wrong, Crowley would have told her.

The Chief Resident wasn't half bad when he wasn't yelling.

"Did you survive the day?" Jake asked, sitting beside Bella in the intern's locker room.

"Yes, thank God." She pulled out a fresh pair of socks. "And thank you for taking Dr. McCarty off my hands."

"No problem."

"How's he doing?"

"Fine. My stitches will fade in time, which is a shame because they're impeccable."

"Poor you," Bella said, shoving her foot into a flat ankle boot.

"I know. Maybe he'll run face-first into a buzzsaw or something."

"One can only hope." Bella came to her feet. "Now come with me to Sam's, so I can buy you a drink."

Jake's face brightened. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He grabbed his coat and bag. "Bet!"

They entered Sam's together, welcoming the warmth. Jake blew into his cold hands and angled his head toward the corner. "I'll grab a table."

"Okay."

Bella headed to the bar, surprised to see Colin and Jared instead of Sam. She ordered spicy wings and onion rings and carried two beers back to the table where Jake waited.

"Food should be ready in a minute," she said.

"Thanks." He took his beer. "What should we toast to?"

Bella pursed her lips then raised her bottle. "To impeccable stitches."

Jake laughed, clinking his bottle against hers. "To impeccable stitches."

They twisted off their caps and took a sip, Jake nodding approvingly. "Good choice."

She shrugged. "I know my way around a bar."

"So..." Jake set his bottle on a coaster. "What do you think about the—"

"Sorry." Bella leaned to one side, pulling her buzzing pager off her hip. She blinked at the number before looking at Jake. "I'll be right back."

Bella returned to the bar, waving Jared over. "Did someone page me?"

"From here?" Jared shook his head. "Wasn't us."

"It was me," Sam said, emerging from the door to the back part of the bar. "Didn't think you'd get here so quick."

"I was already here. Is everything okay?"

"With me? Yeah. But, uh..." He came closer, lowering his voice. "Are you alone?"

"Jake is with me. Why?"

Sam watched Bella a moment then motioned for her to come around the bar. "I need to show you something."

Bella followed Sam behind the bar and down a long hall. He made a left then a right then paused outside a room, glancing at her before turning the knob.

"Oh my god," Bella said as she stepped in the room and saw what was waiting there.

Rather, who was waiting there: Edward was slumped over a small round table, his mouth agape as he snored.

"What the hell is he doing here?" she asked.

"I didn't see him come in, but Colin pointed him out about an hour ago. Passed out in a corner booth."

"How bad was it?"

"Bottle of scotch."

"Oh."

"In two hours."

"New record, I'm sure."

"Yeah. I brought him back here before someone from the hospital saw him."

"That was kind of you." Bella shook her head, sighing. "So why'd you page me? To get his address or something?"

"No. He, uh..." Sam palmed the back of his neck. "He kept saying your name."

"What?"

Edward grunted as he shifted in the chair, turning his head toward the wall. "Bella..."

Sam looked at her. "See?"

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose. After the day she'd had, the last thing she wanted to deal with was a drunk-off-his-ass Edward.

Then she remembered the day _he'd _had, the blast from his past that imploded all over his work life, and she pitied him.

She turned to Sam. "Give me a minute."

Bella made her way back to the main floor, beelining for her table. Jake had a stack of bare chicken bones on his plate, his fingers covered in buffalo sauce.

"I tried to wait for you," he said. "But there's a few left. Plus all the celery."

"It's fine. Listen." She sat down, scooting close to him. "I need your help with something."

"Okay."

"But I don't want you giving me shit about it."

"Would I do that?" Bella eyed him, and he laughed. "Yeah, I totally would."

"I know you would, but I need you not to." She lowered her voice. "It's important to me."

Jake sucked the sauce from his fingers, rolling his eyes. "Fine. But you owe me one."

"One what?"

He grabbed a handful of onion rings. "To be determined."

Jake paid for the food, waved off Bella's attempt to leave the tip, and followed her behind the bar. When he walked in the room and saw Cullen keeled over the table, he stopped in his tracks.

"Hold up! Is that McAssHat?"

Bella sighed. "What did I say?"

"Aw, Swan, this is entrapment."

"It's called being a decent person. Now help Sam get him to the service door while I bring around my car."

Bella stopped at the bar to grab a few bottles of water in case Edward woke up then drove around back. Sam and Jake dragged Edward to the car, Sam bearing most of the weight while Jake complained, and threw him and his coat in the backseat. Edward grumbled without opening his eyes, muttering something about Monopoly and apple pie, then resumed his drunken snoring.

"You're a saint," Sam said to Bella after closing the back door.

Bella snorted. "Or a sucker."

"Why don't we split the difference and say you're a good friend?"

Bella's heart clenched. "Thanks for paging me."

"No problem." Sam tapped the hood of her car twice. "Take care, Bella."

She pulled out of the parking lot and turned on the radio, hoping to drown out Jake's coming questions.

"I get why Sam would call you, since you work at the hospital and are the most normal doctor he knows," Jake said at the first stoplight. "But why didn't he call Drunkward a cab?"

"Because... well, he lives far out... like an hour..." She eased into a bend in the road. "Like on the ferry boat."

"And how do you know that?"

She looked out the window. "No comment."

They drove silently for fifteen minutes and pulled onto the ferry boat. To her surprise, Jake didn't question her further, and outside of their idle chit-chat, the only sounds between them was Edward snoring.

Until Bella heard the click of a camera.

"Jacob Black!" She snatched his phone. "What are you doing?"

"What? He's drooling, Swan." He took back his phone, snapping another picture. "This is worth at least a hundred bucks."

"I asked you to behave."

"You asked me not to give you shit." He changed angles and took another series of photos. "And I'm not."

She rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

"I've been called worse." After a few more pics, he put his phone away. "You wanna tell me why you're doing this or should I just guess?"

"Neither." She turned to him brightly. "Let's talk specialties. You have an interest in ortho, right?"

"The arrangement was called off," Jake mused as if she hadn't spoken. "Yet here you are, dragging Cullen home when setting him up in a hotel or dropping him at the hospital would have been easier."

"I didn't want anyone seeing him like this," she said, wincing at her concerned tone.

Jake looked at her, his eyes widening. "Oh, Swan. Don't tell me you—"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"You don't have to," he murmured, looking away. The silence between them was tense and tight, and Jake shook his head. "You want me to kill him?"

"What? No."

"Beat his ass?"

"Also no."

"Give you half of the proceeds from the pictures?"

She laughed. "No."

"Ah, there it is. The sound that lets me know you're gonna be okay." He smiled softly. "Most beautiful sound in the world."

Jake looked away, suddenly uncomfortable, and Bella's eyes widened. "You think my laugh is the—"

"Now, don't get a big head on me, Swan," he said, forcing a laugh. "Just because you're kind, gorgeous, and freakin' medical royalty doesn't mean I'd give my left nut to trade places with the drunk bastard in the backseat you're in love with." He glanced at her, honesty and humor dancing in his eyes. "Doesn't mean that at all."

"Jake..."

He wagged his finger at her, tutting softly. "Don't apologize or deny it. I may be a chiseled Adonis with the most talented tongue on the West Coast, but I also have eyes. And I can see you've got eyes for Cullen."

She looked away, her heart in knots. "That's... I mean, that's..."

"A lot of depth for a man-whore?" He snorted. "Tell me something I don't know."

They drove in silence the rest of the way, Jake sitting up straight as they climbed the hill to Edward's place.

"A lake plus this view?" He whistled through his teeth. "No wonder you're in love."

"Shut up," she hissed as Edward stirred in the back.

Jake looked at Edward in the rearview then back at Bella. "Wait, he doesn't know?"

"No... I mean, yes... I mean..." She sighed, putting the car in park. "It's complicated."

Jake looked out the window at the gleaming trailer where Cullen evidently lived. "No shit."

"Who... you callin... shit?" Edward mumbled in the backseat.

"He speaks," Jake said.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't encourage him."

They opened the back door where Edward was curled up, his black trench coat serving as a makeshift blanket. He usually kept his keys in the inner pocket of his coat, and Bella leaned over him to reach inside.

Edward stirred, a slow smile spreading across his face. "There she is."

Bella froze in place above him. "What?"

"I'd know your scent anywhere." Bleary eyes popped open as he ran his hands over her legs. "Fuck, I've missed yo—"

"Stop it," she hissed, swatting his hands away to dig in his coat. "I need to get your keys."

"Are you staying?" he drawled, his eyes rolling shut. "Stay with me, baby... don't leeeeeeav..."

He trailed off as his head lolled to one side, and Bella yanked out the keys and scurried out of the backseat. She felt Jake watching her but didn't look at him.

"I'm going to unlock the trailer," she said. "You bring him in."

Jake nodded. "Whatever you say."

Bella fled to the trailer, unlocking the door with a shaky hand. She rushed inside, flipping on a light then came to a halt. Empty takeout boxes and medical journals covered every surface. Well, the ones not covered with empty liquor bottles. His luggage from their trip was shoved against a wall, and Bella's heart hurt at the familiar sight.

"Dammit, Edward," she muttered, hunting under the kitchen sink for a trash bag.

*****STYB*****

Outside, Jake hadn't moved. He knew Bella wanted him to get Cullen to his trailer, but he wasn't terribly inclined to help the man.

Not when watching him suffer was this much fun.

Edward turned over again, curling up with his coat, and mumbling "Bella" for the third time in two minutes. Jake wanted to be pissed – after all, he'd noticed Bella at the intern mixer, when Cullen hadn't even bothered to show up, and quickly saw what a total bad-ass she was. He'd made her laugh, helped her come out of her shell, and told her she was hot every chance he got.

But Jake realized his problem: he was too normal and well-adjusted for Swan. A girl like that needed someone who needed her, and no one was needier than Cullen. Even if he was too much of a clueless asshole to see it.

"Hey." Jake nudged Edward with his foot. "Hey, Fuckward."

Edward mumbled something unintelligible.

"Hey!" Jake yelled, shaking his leg with force.

"What the..." Edward groaned, one glassy eye peering at Jake. "Black has a twin?"

"No, shithead. Your drunk ass is seeing double." Jake stood back, angling his head toward the trailer. "Get up."

Edward rubbed his head. "What?"

"Get up and go in the house... or the trailer or whatever."

Edward ran his tongue over his teeth, frowning at the taste. "Ummm, no."

With that, he fell back into the seat, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Dude, I'm not carrying your heavy ass over there."

"Mmmm, 's okay," Edward sighed. "Sleep here."

"No, no sleep here." He leaned into the car and grabbed Edward by the collar. "You've ruined enough of Bella's life for one night."

"Bella?" Edward sat up quickly, nearly head-butting Jake. "She's here?"

"You're in the backseat of her car, genius."

"Ohhhh... yeah..." Edward ran his hand fondly over the leather seats. "Henry VIII was a cool dude."

Jake rubbed his eyes, looking away. "Trippin."

"Henry VIII was... was..." His cheeks puffed as his stomach lurched. "I don't feel so good..."

"What do you..."

Jake's sentence was interrupted by the sound and sensation of Edward leaning forward and hurling... all over Jake's sneakers.

"Fuck, man!" he yelled, backing away. "These are suede!"

Edward sat up, smiling sleepily. "Better now."

Jake grimaced and groaned, unable to keep still. The thought of touching his shoes to take them off was gross, but the idea of leaving them on grossed him out even more.

"Think, man, think..." he muttered, still dancing.

He opened the passenger side door and glove compartment, grabbing a handful of napkins. Using them to untie the laces, he stepped out of his sneakers and socks, holding them as far from his body as possible as he hurried toward the trailer.

Banging on its door with his elbow, he stepped back so Bella could open it.

"Jake, where's—" Bella stopped when she saw what was in his hand. "What happened?"

"Tell you later." He raised his eyebrows and looked to one side. "Could you move?"

Bella backed away as Jake dropped his shoes and socks in the trash, beelining for the sink to wash his hands. He lathered and rinsed several times, the steam from the scalding water filling the space.

When at last he finished, Bella handed him some paper towels. "Better?"

"Maybe if I set my feet on fire."

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Not even a little." Jake spotted one of Edward's suitcases and popped it open. He grabbed two clean pairs of socks, leaning against the counter to put them on. "You owe me big time, Swan."

"Noted."

Jake looked around as he put on the socks, finally taking in the place. Bella had thrown away all the trash, recycled the empty bottles, and washed the few dishes. With Esme's nagging voice in her ear, she also wiped the counter and swept the floor, unable to call the kitchen "clean" until she did. She stopped short of making the bed, even though it was in the very front of the room, but the place looked better than she'd found it.

"So this is where the magic happens?" Jake asked. "Not what I expected, but Cullen's been full of surprises tonight."

"Yeah."

Jake looked at Bella, wondering at the questions in her eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She forced a smile. "I just wanna get him in here so we can get out of here."

"Then let's go."

They returned to the car to find Edward semi-upright and fast asleep. Bella ignored the memory of the last time she saw Edward asleep and focused on the task of helping Jake.

In truth, Bella didn't need Jake's help. Once Bella looped Edward's arm around her neck, Edward was all too willing to go wherever she led. She secured her other arm around his waist, and Edward leaned against her shoulder as they stumbled their way toward the trailer. Jake grabbed his coat and jogged ahead to open the door. Despite Edward's drunken haze, he must have realized he and Bella were alone, if the way he snuggled closer was any indication.

"Mmmm..." he hummed, burying his nose in her neck. "Just like in my dreams..."

Bella suppressed a shiver, ignoring competing urges to pull him closer or shove him down the mountain. "Almost there," she said.

"That's what you said before the last time I made you come," he murmured. "Do you remember?"

Bella all but shoved him into Jake's arms when they reached the door, startling him.

"He was getting heavy," she said, shaking out her arms. "I'm gonna wait in the car."

"Be right there," Jake said.

He dragged Cullen up the stairs, shoving him onto the bed with more force than necessary.

"Hey!" Edward cried, though it came out as a pitiful whine. "That was... hey..."

"Get some sleep," Jake spat. "Then get your shit together. You don't deserve her, but she damn sure deserves better than this. And if you can't give it to her, let her go so she can find someone who can."

Edward couldn't raise his head, though out of guilt or nausea, Jake couldn't tell. He threw Cullen's coat at him, and a wallet fell out. While Cullen disentangled himself from his coat, Jake picked up the wallet and pulled out a wad of bills.

"This could cover my shoes and the trauma of you hurling on them," he muttered, slamming the trailer door behind him.

"Fuck," Edward muttered, grabbing his head with a lengthy groan. He laid his coat on one side of the bed, kicked off his shoes, and crawled up the other side of the bed, dragging a heavy comforter over his tired body.

As he closed his eyes again, haunting images swam behind his burning lids:

Emmett talking to Bella.

Emmett laughing with Bella.

Bella smiling at Emmett.

Bella in Connecticut.

Bella in the hotel.

Bella on top of him.

Bella beside him.

Bella.

Bella.

Bella.

The sharp pain in his head intensified, echoing in his heart. With a guttural groan, Edward pulled a lacy blue negligee from under his pillow. He put it up to his nose, inhaling its fading floral scent, then fell into a deep but uneasy sleep.

* * *

**How much do we love Sam? And do we pity Edward? At all?  
**

**Story rec: Chance Music by AushaPasha**

**Thanks for sticking with us and this zany story. We love it so much... but not as much as we love all of you. See you in two weeks! XO**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Thanks to maplestyle who would have read this chapter had we given her enough time, lol**

**How are we doing out there, kids? Everyone staying as safe and sane as you can? **

**Just a note that this chapter goes back in time a few hours, picking up not too long after**** Crowley was paged to the basement to see the Chief.**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"Your EKG still looks the same, which is a good sign," Rose said, examining the senator's chart.

"Good!" Eric, Senator Murray's assistant, smiled warmly at her. "That's good."

Rose suppressed an eyeroll as she continued reviewing the latest lab results. Rose had given up trying to tell Eric to stop fawning over the senator in front of her parents. The senator's husband had yet to arrive, but it seemed Eric was too far gone to be reined in regardless.

Idiot.

"Lastly," Rose said, "Your CBC also came back okay, but there are levels of Troponin T, or TnT, present, which is no surprise based on your..."

"TnT?" Her mother's eyes widened. "Like the explosive?"

"No, TnT is a complex protein integral to the contraction of heart and skeletal muscles."

"But what does it all mean?"

"It means your daughter is stable for the moment and..."

"For the moment?" Her mother shrieked. "So she could die any minute?"

"No, that's..." Rose gripped her chart, her jaw so tense she feared it might snap. She felt the eyes of the senior doctors on her, so she put on her best smile. "Mrs. Reed, I know this is scary for you. We're using a lot of big words and unfamiliar terms that are probably confusing and..."

"Are you saying we're stupid?" The senator's father came to his feet. "Because we have thick country accents and didn't go to a fancy school, you think we don't know anything?"

"No, I just meant that..."

"I'll have you know that I took two college classes and never missed an episode of _St. Elsewhere_!"

"_St. Elsewhere_?" Rose blinked at him. "That show from the 80s?"

Mr. Reed nodded proudly. "That's right!"

"Well, that's just..." Rose's reply was interrupted by the buzz of her pager. She suppressed her relief, pulling out the device with a dramatic sigh.

"I am so sorry," she said, bowing her head slightly. "I've been paged for an emergency. I'm afraid I must go."

"That's fine, Dr. Hale," Dr. Thomas said with a knowing twinkle in her eye. "You take your time, and I'll handle things from here."

"Thank you for being so understanding." Rose handed Dr. Thomas the chart then turned to the senator's parents, her genuine smile a mile wide. "Mr. and Mrs. Reed, I will see you later."

They stared after her with some confusion while Dr. Thomas opened the chart. "Let's go through this step by step."

Rose all but skipped out of the room, thanking God for whoever had paged her. She realized she hadn't read the page yet and stopped by a rack of clean linens to do so.

"A 911 page? From extension 2673?" Her brow furrowed as she thought it over. "That's... Administrator Cope's office. But what could she want with me?"

Rose took the direct route to Cope's office, scanning her memory for possible errors she could have made in the last few weeks. The only thing that came to mind was when she bribed an orderly last Tuesday to page Jake to a phony extension so she could steal a diaphragmatic hernia, but harmless pranks weren't against hospital policy.

She knew because she'd checked.

Besides, Jake got her back by giving her the wrong chart and letting her make a fool of herself in front of the cardio attending. She'd been pissed and embarrassed but could only respect his retaliation because it's exactly what she would have done.

She fleetingly wondered if this had something to do with Sugar Ray Cullen punching that guy in the atrium this morning. It was all anyone could talk about, and Rose had tried to ignore the useless gossip. Until she heard the stranger had been talking to Bella at the time, and Edward may have known who he was.

But Rose was allergic to speculation, so she shrugged off those thoughts and entered Administrator Cope's office. Mrs. Cope was on the phone and waved Rose in eagerly.

"She's here," she said into the phone. "Yes... Okay... We'll be there soon." She hung up and stood. "Dr. Hale."

"Mrs. Cope. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. The Chief needs you to come with me."

"The Chief?" Rose cleared her throat of its sudden nerves. "He wants to see me?"

"He asked for you specifically." Mrs. Cope looked at her. "Is that a problem?"

Rose shook her head. "No, ma'am."

"Good." She grabbed a zippered pouch from her desk and headed toward the door. "Come with me."

Rose trailed obediently after her, having no idea where they were headed. Administrator Cope turned so many corners and passed through so many halls that Rose had no chance of finding her way back to civilization without an experienced guide.

She wondered if that was intentional.

At length, Mrs. Cope stopped outside a room in the basement, turning to Rose with a serious expression.

"Dr. Hale, The Chief requested you because of your unflappable professionalism and reputation for discretion." She eyed her evenly. "I assume both will be in effect from this moment forward?"

"Of course, Mrs. Cope." She straightened. "Absolutely."

She nodded. "Good."

Mrs. Cope knocked twice and turned the knob, pushing the door inward as she entered. Rose hesitated before following her inside, her face frowned in confusion at what she saw.

It was a small and basic office space with a desk, a folding table, a few bookcases and filing cabinets, and a handful of mismatched office chairs. There were no windows in this room, but it smelled heavily of pine.

The Chief stood off to one side with Dr. Crowley, the two of them speaking in urgent but hushed tones. That in itself wasn't unusual, but the presence of a third party in the room brought Rose up short.

Brawny and blond, he was exactly the type of man Rose would dream about if she were the romantic sort. His lab coat indicated he was here on business, but he was sexy enough to warrant a possible violation of her strict no-fraternization policy.

The hot doc was reading a medical journal, so Rose couldn't see his eyes. But she'd bet cash money they were blue or hazel and twinkled with mischief. With his large hands and thick legs, she also knew he could handle anything she threw at him, and she wanted to give it all. Yes, this man was just the dose of delicious masculinity Rose needed right now, so she did the only logical thing.

She ignored him completely.

"Hello, Dr. Hale," The Chief said. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Of course, Dr. Carlisle. Is everything okay?"

"It will be, now that you're here." The Chief smiled, indicating the stranger. "I don't believe you've met Dr. McCarty."

"Haven't had the pleasure, no," she said briskly.

"Dr. McCarty, this is Dr. Rose Hale," Dr. Crowley said. "She's one of our most promising first-year's and has an interest in cardiothoracics."

The stranger stood, revealing himself to be taller than she'd thought. Rose expected his eyes - a stunning baby blue - to sparkle with lusty fascination as he looked at her, but they only stared back blithely. "Dr. Hale."

Rose swallowed her shock and gave him a terse nod. "Dr. McCarty."

The Chief continued, "Dr. Hale, this is Dr. Emmett McCarty, a visitor—"

"Emmett?" Rose asked, her gaze landing sharply on him. "From New York?"

"Yes," The Chief said. "Do you know him?"

"Let's just say his reputation precedes him," Rose said, her gaze flattening. Whatever interest she may have had in this spectacular specimen shriveled up the moment she realized who... or rather, what he was.

A homewrecker.

"Well, then," Dr. Crowley said. He'd caught the flash of recognition Dr. Hale had failed to hide and needed to step in before things got more awkward. "Let's get to why we called you here."

"Yes," The Chief said, urging Emmett to come forward. "Dr. McCarty, could you turn to the side, please?"

Emmett came forward and showed Rose the other side of his face.

"Wow," Rose said without realizing it. "Jake really does have a way with sutures."

"How did you know this was Dr. Black's work?" The Chief asked.

"I recognize his style. He's quick but thorough, and his patients never scar."

Crowley and The Chief shared a look, and Crowley nudged him. "Told you she knew her stuff."

"While Dr. Black's work is impeccable," The Chief said, "we're concerned that Dr. McCarty meeting Senator Murray and her family with a fresh face wound might not inspire confidence in his competence."

"I agree," Rose said. "But I..."

"Fail to see what that has to do with you?" The Chief chuckled. "That makes sense. Why don't you turn around and see?"

Rose looked and found the side table covered in small jars, tubs, and tubes with an assortment of brushes and sponges on the side. Mrs. Cope zipped up the now empty pouch and tucked it under her arm.

"Is that makeup?" Rose asked, incredulity lacing her tone.

"It is, yes." The Chief said. "I would like you to use it on Dr. McCarty and make his scar disappear."

"What?" She remembered who she was speaking to and lowered her voice. "Forgive my tone, Chief, but I'm... I'm not sure if... that is, I'm not really a..."

"I told him you don't wear much makeup," Crowley said. "Why would you with a face like yours? Honestly, I'm gonna need a rundown of your skincare routine because your pores are nonexistent and..."

The Chief cleared his throat. "Dr. Crowley."

"Sorry. Dr. Hale, we know you're not the contouring, 40-minute-daily-routine type. But there is no one I trust more with an assignment as confidential and sensitive as this."

"Plus," The Chief said. "As you are on the senator's case, you could apprise Dr. McCarty of her situation while you work on his face."

Rose made a point of not looking at that face, fearing his dimples might kill her. "I see."

"I know this is not a medical situation, and you could refuse," The Chief said. "But given the circumstances..."

"No need to explain further," Rose said. "I am at your service."

"Thank you, Dr. Hale." The Chief seemed genuinely relieved. "This is a great help."

Rose nodded, focusing on the assortment of products while Crowley and The Chief spoke to Dr. McCarty. Though her morning routine took all of five minutes – brows, sunscreen, lips, done – Rose had realized in undergrad that makeup artistry was a lucrative side hustle. She took a class at a local cosmetology school, got her certificate, and happily beat the faces of eager sorority hopefuls during Rush Season. Senior year, she'd made enough for a down payment on her first car.

She didn't remember telling anyone that, but Crowley seemed to have a sixth sense about all his interns, so she shouldn't have been surprised that he knew about her secret skill.

"I assembled this kit a few years ago," Mrs. Cope said as she came up beside Rose. "We'd frequently have guests who didn't expect to be in a hospital and needed a touch up or a whole new look. I purge old products every three months and clean the brushes after each use. I now have four different kits for fair, light, medium, and dark tones."

Rose inspected a bottle of foundation. "And this stuff isn't cheap."

"The Chief insisted on the best." Mrs. Cope lowered her voice and pointed at a tube of concealer. "He has two of these in his desk."

"No shit!"

"Under-eye circles like you wouldn't believe." The Chief was wrapping up his conversation, so Mrs. Cope added at normal volume, "When you're done, pack and leave the case at any Nurses Station. They'll be sure I get it back."

"Okay."

"I'd like to introduce Dr. McCarty to Senator Murray within two hours," The Chief said to Rose.

"That won't be a problem," she replied. "I'll likely be done in one."

"Excellent." The Chief extended his hand. "Thank you, Dr. Hale. Your cooperation will not go unnoted."

"It's truly my pleasure, sir." Rose shook his hand firmly. "Anything for the good of the hospital."

Crowley nodded his approval, and everyone left the room except Rose and Emmett.

And suddenly the space seemed way too small. Too small, too quiet, and too much like a place where two individuals might sneak in a little afternoon delight were they so inclined.

Rose slapped herself internally, willing her libido to get itself together. She was too professional to forget what was at stake here and too proud to betray her attraction to someone who hadn't given her a second look.

Someone, she reminded herself, who had slept with another man's wife, a man who was supposedly his best friend. That man may have been Asshole Almighty, but some laws were sacred, and McCarty had violated one of the big ones.

Dammit.

Rose turned her attention to the array of cosmetics, reading the labels to stall for time. All the while, Dr. McCarty stood silently behind her, and she realized that for the sake of them getting on with it, she would have to speak first.

"Have a seat," she said, pleased with her clipped but polite tone.

"Where?"

She looked around, wishing for better light. If she used the desk lamp and angled it just right...

"Bring that chair over here," she said. "The one with the high back. And grab the lamp from the desk."

McCarty lifted the chair and placed it beside the table. He set the lamp on the corner of the table, holding the cord. "Outlet?"

"There should be one under this table."

McCarty dropped to his knees beside her, and Rose's skin flushed as her mind nose-dove into the gutter. Thankfully McCarty couldn't see her once he crawled under the table to plug in the lamp, and by the time he sat in the chair, her face was a mask of polished indifference.

She clicked on the lamp and frowned, realizing the light was too low. McCarty must have noticed too, for he jumped up and plucked two hardback journals from a nearby shelf. He held out the books, but Rose just stared at him. After an awkward beat of silence, he set them on the table.

"Thanks," she said after a moment.

"You're welcome."

He sat in the chair while Rose adjusted the lamp, the tension in the room thick but bearable. Now that he was seated and the light was right, she would have to start on his face. Which means she would have to touch him.

She rubbed her hands together to warm them and selected a tube of primer. "I'm ready to begin."

"Okay."

Rose squirted some primer onto a beauty sponge and bent to his face, tipping up his chin with gentle fingers. McCarty went still as she touched him, and she carefully dabbed the liquid around his scar, hesitating to touch it.

"It doesn't hurt," he said.

"What?"

"You don't have to avoid the scar. It doesn't hurt."

She raised a skeptical brow. "That's a lot of stitches for something that doesn't hurt."

He clenched his jaw, looking away. "It doesn't hurt."

"If you say so."

Rose applied the primer to his scar with focused but light pressure. She stepped back to inspect her work, and once satisfied, she grabbed three tubes of concealer to color match them to his skin. Once she chose the right shade, she compared it to the available foundation, wanting the blend to be perfect.

McCarty sat stock still as she worked, and she was impressed that he didn't fidget, hum, or do anything else to suggest he was uncomfortable. Maybe he found her presence soothing. Maybe he was trying to make a good second impression to make up for his earlier rudeness. Or maybe he wasn't thinking about her at all and she needed not to be so vain.

_Nah, that couldn't be it_.

"How was her third EKG?"

Rose started, nearly dropping the concealer. "What?"

"Senator Murray," he said. "The Chief said you were assigned to her case."

"I am."

"I'm asking about her third EKG. And her blood tests."

"Her..." Rose blinked back her surprise. "Uh... I..."

"If you don't remember, then don't..."

"I remember," she said sharply, then cleared her throat. "Both were normal. The amiodarone and sotalol seem to be working with no significant changes overnight. Her initial syncope has resolved for the moment. Hold still, please."

She angled his head to one side to get a better look under the lamplight, frustrated by her inability to answer him. Rose knew her shit and needed to get it together.

She chose two shades of foundation to achieve a more natural look and set the others aside. McCarty sighed as she dabbed on the first shade, a faint trace of cinnamon wafting toward her. She would have pegged him as a spearmint man, and this minor deviation from her expectations intrigued her.

_Focus, Hale! He is off-limits for at least three good reasons. Go back to the senator's case – that's a safe topic and the real reason you're here._

"Her blood workup saw traces of Troponin, indicating a heart attack," Rose said, moving to lightly cover the rest of his face with the first shade. "Senator Murray has no history of heart problems, but her father, Mr. Reed, had a small MI over a decade ago. He's currently under the care of a cardiologist and the delusion that he's an honorary doctor having seen every episode of _St. Elsewhere_."

"What?"

"Mr. Reed informed me that his extensive medical knowledge comes courtesy of the 80s medical drama that launched Denzel's career. So he - Mr. Reed not Mr. Washington - is perfectly capable of understanding everything I say." She tilted her head to study her work, nodding with satisfaction. "I had no comment."

"Sometimes that's for the best," McCarty said, his dimples briefly coming out to play.

Rose cleared her throat. "Yes, it is."

Rose got started with the second shade, dabbing it on with a damp sponge then blending in light strokes with a brush. McCarty said nothing, and once again, she was affronted. Surely, she deserved some praise for her soft hands, obvious expertise with makeup, or her ability to remember the details of Senator Murray's case.

Never mind her obvious beauty and banging body. Was this guy blind or something?

"CBC?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you know the results of her CBC?"

"No," she said. "And not because I can't remember. I was pulled from the patient's room to play Beauty Shop before Dr. Thomas covered it."

She tossed the used the beauty blender into the trash can and grabbed the matte finishing spray. "Close your eyes," she said.

He did so, and as she sprayed his face, she pretended not to notice how his lashes lay against his skin. Or how lovely his countenance was. Her traitorous brain imagined waking up beside him, that same peaceful expression greeting her in the morning before his eyes fluttered open and...

_Fuck, I need to get laid. Or cut someone open. _

"All done," Rose said brusquely, turning toward the table.

McCarty rose from the chair and stretched, bending to inspect his face in the mirror.

"Wow," he said, turning this way and that. "I can barely see the scar."

"I'm good at what I do," she said, cringing at her tone. Did she have to sound like she was flirting?

"So Dr. Crowley said," he said. "It sounds as if your medical prowess exceeds your considerable cosmetic skills."

She averted her face to hide her blush. "That's not for me to say."

"No, but such praise from your chief resident must have been earned. You should take pride in it."

She nodded, still unable to look at him. "Thank you, doctor."

"Now." He checked his watch. "I'd like a moment to get myself acclimated before meeting the senator. I'll page Dr. Thomas in ten minutes then we can all meet to discuss things in person."

_It'll take me twice that long to find my way out of here!_ she thought crossly.

"Of course," she said, smiling politely.

"Great," he said. "I'll see you upstairs."

McCarty left without closing the door, so Rose had to keep her mouth shut lest her voice echo down the hall. She cleaned up the makeup, wrapping the used brushes in some paper towels. She wiped the table and put the chairs, books, and lamp back where they belonged.

All the while, her thoughts strayed to the sexy but silent surgeon who'd all but ignored her for the last 45 minutes. Yes, he'd been polite and even complimentary toward the end, but he'd regarded her as a doctor only, not as the alluring, irresistibly gorgeous woman she knew herself to be.

And... yes, that's the way he should have behaved. Had he objectified her or made an advance, she would have stabbed him in the eye with the business end of the blending brush.

But still! He couldn't have smiled or winked or laughed or _something?_ Given her some indication that he was as attracted to her as she was to him?

Not that it mattered, of course. Because Rose didn't date homewreckers, even if that home belonged to Fucktard Cullen, and she definitely didn't date colleagues.

Even ones with beautiful blue eyes.

Rose grabbed Mrs. Cope's makeup bag with a huff, fussing at herself as she surveyed the room one last time. She cut out the light and shut the door with authority. She didn't know who Emmett McCarty thought he was, but she would not let him get under her skin.

No matter how cute those damn dimples were.

* * *

**ladylibre was reeeally nervous about this chapter for some reason, so we'd love to know your thoughts.**

**Story rec: The endlessly talented pattyrose just started a fresh and fun fic, "Two Holidays and a Funeral."**

**Thank you all for taking this ride with us. We'll see you soon! XOXO**


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction for which we will receive no compensation, especially since all characters belong to a different Stephenie. But this story helped save the babies, which we are all for.**

* * *

**Happy New Year, friends. Some sobering news from the BitterLady camp: our dear BitterHarpy has COVID :(**

**As essential personnel, she has been working non-stop since the pandemic started – often double shifts – and her body is plum worn out.**

**PLEASE keep her in your prayers and send her your best thoughts and wishes. If you wanna stay updated on her condition and other things, feel free to join her BitterHarpy Fanfiction group on Facebook. We'd love to see you there.**

**There's important info in the closing A/N, so please check that out. For now, please enjoy this little update.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**NOTE: This chapter begins the morning after Emmett's arrival, Emmett's basement "makeover" with Rose, and Drunkward's exploits at his trailer. Those events were spread out over the last three chapters, but they all happened on the same day.**

Edward woke up the next evening, dazed and confused. He was tangled in his bedsheets, which didn't make sense because he didn't remember coming home. He popped one bleary eye open and noted it was dark. He'd slept all day—and through the worst of his inevitable hangover, thankfully—but his body ached, his stomach queasy, and his tongue felt like it was wearing a burlap sweater.

He rolled over in bed and strongly considered calling in dead. He felt like hammered shit, but beyond that, he didn't have the mental bandwidth to deal with Emmett today. Just knowing that man was in the hospital—breathing his air and talking to his Bella—made Edward angry enough to want to punch holes in the wall.

Edward flexed the hand he'd decked Emmett with yesterday and felt something silky in its grasp. He realized immediately what it was and couldn't stop himself from bringing delicate fabric to his nose, taking a deep whiff. He hummed contentedly as the familiar bouquet of Bella's scent flooded his senses...

... which was weird because Bella hadn't worn this negligee in weeks.

He sat up with a start, his whole body protesting the rapid movement. With a groan, he looked around, his confusion growing by the second. The countertops were clutter-free, the dishes clean and drying in the rack, and his medical journals and magazines were stacked in neat piles on the swept floor.

"What the hell?" he muttered, rubbing his forehead. He'd never been one to 'drunk clean' as one of his sisters often did, but stranger things had happened. Like his former best friend showing up at his job and talking to the woman he lov—

Edward shook his head, derailing that train of thought. He had no idea what was going on with his trailer, but if he didn't get his ass in gear, he'd be late. Yesterday's incident burned up whatever favor he'd had with The Chief, and it would be a long while before Edward returned to Dr. Carlisle's good graces. The least he could do was be on time tonight.

With a weighted sigh, Edward clambered to his feet and shuffled to his shower intent on washing all of yesterday and the stench of scotch out of his hair.

*****STYB*****

Cleaner and sober-ish, Edward pulled into the Olympic Med parking lot with fourteen minutes to spare. He'd had to take the truck today because, according a missed text from this morning, his Volvo was in the parking lot at Sam's.

"_Thanks for getting me a lift home," _Edward texted him.

"_It's not me you should thank," _Sam replied.

"What?" Edward asked aloud, sending Sam a string of question marks in answer.

Sam's reply was slow in coming, but he eventually wrote back, _"Glad you got home safe."_

Edward didn't have time to decode Sam's meaning, so he stuffed his phone in his coat pocket and got out of the truck, turning his attention to today's caseload. He wouldn't be operating tonight, giving the pounding in his head more time to subside. But he had several patients to check on, a teleconference with the head of neuro at Johns Hopkins about an upcoming symposium, and a meeting with the hospital CFO about the cost-effectiveness of leasing a...

"Morning, Cullen!" someone bellowed, causing Edward to wince.

"What the—" Edward turned around and found Dr. Black jogging toward him. "Why the fuck are you yelling at me?"

"Am I yelling?" Jake yelled. "Sorry! Just wanted to make sure you could hear me."

Edward groaned, his headache returning in triplicate. "What do you want?"

"Nothing! Just wanted to say hey!" Jake slapped him on the back. "So hey!"

"Hey," Edward muttered, wondering if it were too soon to take another dose of codine. As Jake walked beside him, annoying Edward to no end, he started whistling. Edward tried to tune him out, but the melody caught his ear, and he grimaced at Jake.

"What?" Jake smiled. "_I Am Henry VIII, I Am_ is a great song! Unless you're more of a _Good King Wenceslas _kind of guy."

"What?"

"Nothing, man." Jake chuckled, jabbing Edward in the shoulder again. "Be easy, Cullen!"

Jake jogged ahead, and Edward huffed. "Interns."

Edward entered the hospital and noticed the not-so-subtle stares from staff. He'd foolishly hoped his outburst would be yesterday's news by now, but it wasn't every day an attending decked a fellow physician in the lobby.

No matter. That was then, and this was now. Emmett may have ruined Edward's life in New York, but Edward would not allow him to do so here. With their specialties seldom crossing paths, Olympic Med was big enough for the two of them never to run into each other. And until Edward could see Emmett without wanting to bury his fist in his face, avoiding him would be the best move he could make.

The thought made Edward smile as he headed upstairs, a smile he kept in place as Chief Carlisle approached him.

"Morning, Chief!"

The Chief raised a brow. "Dr. Cullen. You seem well this evening."

"I am very well, thank you."

"No residual effects from yesterday?"

"None whatsoever. Just ready to get to work."

"Good. Because I have a special assignment for you."

"Really?" Edward perked up. "I'm all ears."

"I need you to provide a neuro consult for Senator Murray."

Edward's stomach dropped. "Senator Murray?"

"Yes. Dr. McCarty has requested a second, more comprehensive workup, which includes a neuro exam."

"I see. And Dr. Mallory is..."

"Off this week." The Chief folded his arms. "Will that be a problem?"

"A problem? No." Edward cleared his throat. "It's just that..."

"I hope you're about to say, 'It's just that after yesterday's disaster, I was hoping to make a grand gesture to prove that I've pulled my head out of my ass, and I don't know if a basic neurological exam is enough.'"

"Well, that..." Edward swallowed hard. "That's what I was going to say, yes."

"Good. Because any other response would have forced me to tell the disciplinary committee that you haven't learned anything and could benefit from suspension." The Chief eyed him. "Or worse."

"That won't be necessary," Edward said, keeping his voice steady. "I just need to move some things around, then I'll head straight to Senator Murray."

Chief Carlisle slapped Edward on the back. "You do that."

The Chief jogged ahead to catch up with the Peds attending, and Edward stared after him, rubbing his tender shoulder. "What is with everybody hitting me today?"

Edward continued to his office, his good mood souring by the second. He couldn't refuse a direct order from The Chief, but the idea of working with Emmett made his heart sick.

His thoughts ran back to New York when things between them had been good. When Emmett wasn't just a trusted colleague but a collaborative partner with sharp mind, a best friend with a sympathetic ear. Edward had vented to Emmett a great deal in those days about his work concerns, his sisters' drama, his wife.

_His wife._

Edward shook his head as a different pain throbbed in his temple. This was why he never thought about New York, why he couldn't speak to Emmett for more than a few seconds. Because no matter where his train of thought began, all tracks led to Emmett's betrayal. And beneath the anger and shock lay a pain so deep Edward feared he might drown in it.

He unlocked his office and spotted a chart on his desk. Snorting at The Chief's boldness, he shut the door behind him, opened the senator's chart, and got to reading.

*****STYB*****

At first, Nurse Webber had thought it odd that Dr. Crowley had pulled her from the fourth-floor info desk for a so-called "special project." VIPs were assigned their nurses at the beginning of their stay, and those rotations were reserved for nurses with the most seniority. Angela had only been at Olympic Med for ten months, and though she'd never been reprimanded or even called out sick, to be selected to attend the senator was a surprising honor.

But as Angela watched a quartet of doctors straggle into the senator's room, she understood why Crowley wanted her here. had asked her to be here. He'd wanted a witness, an impartial presence, and if needed, a referee.

She was checking the senator's temperature when the first doctor arrived. Dr. Cullen seemed surprised to find the senator alone, save Angela herself, and he offered them a genuine smile. Angela noted the senator's temperature, three-fourths of a degree higher than the last check, and was about to update Dr. Cullen when voices in the hall floated into the room.

When Drs. Swan and McCarty walked in, together no less, Dr. Cullen couldn't suppress his immediate reaction. His jaw clenched, his polite smile slipped, and on his face, Angela saw flashes of rage, confusion, and pain.

Pain longest of all.

The newly arrived doctors greeted everyone politely, though Dr. McCarty's direct eye contact with Dr. Cullen was not returned. Dr. Swan's cheeks flushed as she looked at Dr. Cullen, and his gaze trailed toward her more often than he probably realized. His eye often wandered to Dr. McCarty as well, though only when Dr. McCarty was looking elsewhere.

Dr. Hale arrived in the middle of Dr. Cullen's conversation with the Senator, smoothing her lab coat while apologizing for her lateness. She met Dr. Cullen's gaze with a even smile, one that brightened when she looked at Dr. Swan. But she refused eye contact with Dr. McCarty, speaking to him in clipped, business-only tones. Dr. McCarty took this in stride, his eyes almost amused by her conduct, something that seemed to irritate Dr. Cullen.

With all the tension in the room, Angela thought it was a wonder they ever got around to discussing the senator's case.

But discuss it they did, starting with Senator Murray's arrival at Olympic Med. Her husband had finally appeared during Dr. Swan's recap, and he demanded the intern start again from the beginning.

"Maybe you can explain why my wife has been here for three days and hasn't improved," he snapped.

The senator sighed, "James..."

"Don't 'James' me, Vicki. This little vacation of yours is going to cost me a fortune, and I'd like to at least get my money's worth." He glanced at Dr. Hale, giving her a leering once-over. "Though I suppose there's more than one way to do that."

"I understand your concerns," Dr. McCarty said, moving closer to Mr. Murray and subtly blocking the creepy man's view of Dr. Hale. "We have our suspicions about what is ailing your wife, but we want to be sure before saying anything."

"And why is that?" he asked hotly.

"Because armed with minimal information, people often jump to the worst conclusions," Dr. McCarty said. "Once formed, those conclusions are difficult to disprove, even in the face of facts."

Dr. Cullen snorted loudly, causing everyone to look at him. He belatedly covered his slip with a throaty cough, patting his chest for effect. "My apologies."

Dr. Swan looked at Dr. Hale, their eyes wide, and they glanced at Dr. McCarty before pasting identically awkward smiles on their faces.

"My point, Mr. Murray," Dr. McCarty continued, "is that we are all here to provide your wife with optimal care, and we hope you can trust our judgment as we do that."

"Fine." Mr. Murray came to his feet. "I expect an update when I return."

"You're leaving already?" the senator asked.

"No sense in both of us sitting around doing nothing," he said, pulling out his phone. "Besides, your parents are in town, and I'm sure that lapdog you call an assistant, Enrich or Alvin or whatever his name is..."

"Eric," she said.

"Yeah, Eric," he repeated derisively, leaning over his wife until they were nose-to-nose. "I'm sure he will be more than happy to cater to your every need."

He kissed her quick and hard on the mouth, and Angela suppressed a shudder. Drs. Hale and Swan were equally disturbed, Hale glaring at Mr. Murray while his back was turned.

"Thanks for your time, docs," Mr. Murray said as he headed toward the door, pausing to look back at Dr. Hale. "I hope to see you again soon."

Dr. Hale fixed him with a blithe stare. "Your concern for your wife is touching."

Mr. Murray laughed, wagging his finger at Dr. Hale. "I like you."

"We'll take good care of your wife," Dr. McCarty said forcefully.

Mr. Murray turned to him. "Somebody should."

With that, he left the room.

Senator Murray sat up and sighed, looking at Dr. Hale. "I'm so sorry. James doesn't always think before he speaks..."

"Never apologize for someone else's choices," Dr. Hale said, her words firm but kind. "Even if that person is someone you once loved."

The senator nodded, her eyes watering as she looked down. "Thank you."

"We, uh..." Dr. Cullen began. "We could do the neuro exam a little later if you'd prefer."

"No need." Senator Murray said, tossing her flaming hair back. "James's ignorance has never stopped me before, and it won't today."

Dr. Swan winked at her. "Attagirl."

"We're going to run some tests," Dr. Cullen said, his gaze trailing again to Dr. Swan. "And take some pictures to rule some things out."

"Do you expect to find anything?" Senator Murray asked.

"No," Dr. Swan said. "But at least, we'll know."

"And knowing is half the battle," Drs. Cullen and McCarty said at the same time.

The men looked at each other, surprise etched on their faces, and the senator smiled. "I guess that's what happens when you spend a lot of time together," she said.

"That's one thing that can happen, yes," Dr. Cullen said coolly.

A tense silence descended, and Dr. Hale cleared her throat. "We will take our leave now," she said. "And return in the afternoon when we know more."

"Thank you all so much," Senator Murray said. "For everything."

"It's our job and our pleasure," Dr. Swan said, patting the senator's blanket-swaddled leg before leaving the room.

"I'll ensure everything is ready then have Nurse Webber bring you down," Dr. Cullen said.

"Sounds good," the senator said.

Dr. Cullen nodded at her then rushed out of the room to find Dr. Swan.

"I will see you later, Senator," Dr. McCarty said as he trailed after Dr. Cullen.

"Okay." Senator Murray turned to Dr. Hale. "Wow, what an eager team you all are."

"Yes," Dr. Hale said as she headed to the door. "We're quite something."

Dr. Swan had ducked into an unoccupied patient room next door, easing the door closed. She went still as Dr. Cullen reached the hall, barely daring to breathe.

Dr. Cullen looked up and down the corridor, wondering where Dr. Swan could have gone so quickly. From the corner of his eye, he saw Dr. McCarty approach and groaned.

"Dr. Cullen?" Dr. McCarty asked.

"Yes?"

"May we speak?"

"About what?" Dr. Cullen asked as Dr. Hale came into the hall, closing the senator's door behind her.

Dr. McCarty lowered his voice. "You know what."

"I see," Dr. Cullen turned to him. "This is about the Senator's case."

"No."

"A different case?"

"No."

"Something to do with The Chief?"

"No, it's—"

"Then I'm afraid I don't have time to speak with you, Dr. McCarty." Edward pulled out his pager and frowned at the number. "Ever."

Dr. McCarty sighed. "Edward..."

"Great job in there, Dr. Hale," Dr. Cullen said, turning toward her. "Keep it up."

"Uh... thank you, sir," Dr. Hale said, staring after Dr. Cullen as he headed down the hall.

Dr. McCarty shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head, muttering under his breath.

"Keep it about business," Dr. Hale said.

"What?" Dr. McCarty asked.

Dr. Hale looked at him. "You heard me."

She walked away without another word, leaving Dr. McCarty to rub his forehead on a heavy sigh.

Angela watched it all from the senator's room and wondered what she'd just witnessed. And how she would explain it to Dr. Crowley.

* * *

**WHEW. Those four...**

**Thanks for sticking around, peeps. I think it's pretty clear that RL is kicking our collective butts right now, so sticking to an updating schedule is impossible. We are NOT abandoning this story though, so put "Scars" on Story Alert to get the next chapter as soon as it drops.**

**Love and light to you all – hope to see you soon :)**


End file.
